Someone Special
by TheWyattQueen
Summary: Melody Shores has always loved music, but she drops out of college and starts working at a bar. She wasn't proud of it, but would do anything to sing. Things take a turn for the worse with her boss stalking her, her mom belittling her, and a storm that took away everything. She gets help from Roman Reigns and The Shield, they help her back up and believe that she's someone special.
1. Chapter 1

**(First I want to say thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my last story Not So Bad. I had a new idea pop in my head. It's still a new idea sI don't know if this story will be as good as my last story, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter One**

Her name was Melody Shores, she was a ten year old girl in elementary school in Orlando, Florida. She was a bit of a troublemaker and she didn't really like school much. Some of the young boys would make fun of her for wanting to be a singer and told her that she never would, then she would get in trouble for fighting with them. She was never really into math or science, in fact the only thing she ever liked about school growing up was music. There was just something about music that made her feel good. Her music teacher was really the only person that understood her or encouraged her. Once she got into high school she knew that she wanted to focus her life on music so she actually took band and chorus. She liked band, but she enjoyed chorus more. Her mom worked a lot to support her and her younger brother. Her mom didn't understand why Melody would want to be a singer. Her mom went to her concerts, but would always tell her that she needed to get her head out of the clouds and get a real job. Her dad was very supportive of her, other than music the one thing she loved was WWE. Her dad and her mom were divorced when she was seven. He loved his daughter and would do anything for her, but had a drinking problem and cheated on her mom. He missed a lot of Melody's childhood and regret ever cheating on his wife. He got help for his drinking problem, but her mom wasn't going to take him back after he cheated. Melody grew up not really knowing much about her dad until about her teenage years when he started to turn his life around. He was very supportive of her and always went to all of her concerts until her dad died in an accident her sophomore year in high school. Once her dad died she became even more distant from her mom, she would hardly talk to her mom because she wasn't as supportive as her dad was. Every time she talked to her mom it was a rare situation if they didn't end up yelling at each other. At high school she would always put on a smile and act like everything was ok. She had a few good friends, but once she graduated high school she didn't see or talk to them very much. She went to a community college for a few years because it was easier to pay for. When it came time to transfer to a university she didn't know what to do. She knew she would never be able to pay for it and she always had doubts in the back of her mind that she would never be good enough.

* * *

Now she was twenty four years old, she moved out of her mom's house and their bond continued to fade. She wasn't exactly proud of what she was doing, but a little bit of money was better than nothing. What else was she supposed to do when she couldn't afford to go to a University and felt like she wouldn't be good enough? The one thing she had her mind set on was being a singer and she would do anything if it meant singing for people even if she had to sing at a bar. She would never drink anything, she was just there for people's entertainment. Her boss was forty eight years old and only hired her because he thought he would get a chance to sleep with her. He was just waiting for the right moment to get her drunk, but she would never drink any alcoholic beverages. She wasn't really the type of person to wear short shorts or low shirts so for the most part she would cover herself up. It was the middle of May in Florida and it was only going to get hotter so she thought she better get used to wearing shorts. Even at nine at night it was about eighty five degrees and humid outside. She felt somewhat uncomfortable, but one night she wore short jean shorts that was several inches above her knees exposing her legs. She wasn't wearing a low shirt, but a tight shirt that showed off her figure. She felt like people were staring at her even more than they usually would. She knew people were staring at her when she heard a few guys whistle at her, her boss included. She blushed and tried her best to ignore them and continued to sing on stage. She didn't know what was in store for her that night, but she was surprised and got really excited when she saw someone from WWE walk in. He didn't really draw much attention to himself, he just sat quietly and enjoyed a few drinks after his long night. She was a big WWE fan and was a fan of this guy, but was too shy to go over to him and thought that he wouldn't want anyone to bother him so she stayed up on stage. She felt even more nervous now that he was here, but started to sing anyway. He actually made his way over to the stage for a moment and smiled at her and dropped a twenty dollar bill in a cup that people put money in when you sing. Then he sat back down and continued to listen. Once she started singing his grayish-blue eyes turned to look at her. She sang a new song by Sam Hunt called Take Your Time. Even though a guy sings the original song she wanted to sing it anyway because it was one of her favorites.

(To get a good idea of the song and this chapter you should actually look up the music video Take Your Time by Sam Hunt)

* * *

First verse

 _I_ _don't know if you were looking at me or not, you probably smile like that all the time._ _I don't mean to bother you, but I couldn't just walk by and not say hi._

 _And I know your name, everybody in here knows your name, you're not looking for anything right now so I don't want to come on strong, don't get me wrong_

 _Your eyes are so intimidating. My heart is pounding, but it's just a conversation. No girl I'm not wasted, you don't know me, I don't know you, but I want to._

Chorus

 _I don't wanna steal your freedom, I don't wanna change your mind. I don't have to make you love me, I just wanna take your time. I don't wanna wreck your_

 _Friday, I ain't gonna waste my lines. I don't have to take your heart, I just wanna take your time._

Second Verse

 _And I know it starts with hello, the next thing you know you try to be nice and some guys getting to close trying to pick you up, trying to get you drunk._

 _And I'm sure one of your friends is about to come over here because she's supposed to save you from random guys that talk too much and wanna stay too_

 _long, It's the same old song and dance, but I think you know me well. You could've rolled your eyes, told me to go to hell. You could've walked away, but your  
_

 _still here, and I'm still here. Come on let's see where it goes._

Chorus

 _I don't wanna steal your freedom, I don't wanna change your mind. I don't have to make you love me, I just wanna take your time. I don't have to meet your_

 _mother. We don't have to cross that line. I don't wanna steal your covers, I just wanna take your time._

 _Oh I don't wanna go home with you. Oh I just wanna be alone with you._

Chorus

 _I don't wanna steal your freedom, I don't wanna change your mind. I don't have to make you love me, I just wanna take your time. I don't wanna blow your_

 _phone up, I just wanna blow your mind. I don't have to take your heart, I just wanna take your time._

 _No I ain't gotta call you baby, and I ain't gotta call you mine. I don't have to take your heart, I just wanna take your time._

* * *

Everyone clapped as she left the stage. She had just sang one of her favorite songs, but she needed a break. It was after eleven, but the bar didn't close until early the next morning. She was tired and needed a drink of water. What she didn't know was that her boss had put something in her water while she wasn't looking. It was drug that would make her sick and tired faster. It was a colorless, scentless, and tasteless drug so she had no idea that she wasn't just drinking water. After five minutes she started singing again. She felt ok at first, but after thirty minutes she started feeling even more tired, dizzy, and started feeling nauseated. She finished one of her songs and left the stage again. People were wondering where she was going. A few guys saw that she was stumbling around and started following her around, her boss was following along with them. He came up to her and asked her why she stopped singing.

"Hey Mel what's going on? I'm not paying you to just stand around. You came here to sing, so go sing."

"I'm sorry Mark, I just need a minute. I don't feel good all of a sudden. I feel dizzy, and I feel like I could throw up."

"Ok then sit down for a few minutes until you feel better, then get back to work. People start leaving when they don't have good entertainment."

She was sitting at a table and she put her head down on the table, closed her eyes and tried to relax her spinning and now pounding head. Her boss and three of his friends were hanging around. One of them started flirting with her and touching her.

"Hey... you're a pretty girl. You're a pretty talented singer, you've got a nice body. If you're not seeing anyone maybe we could hook up sometime. I'd show you a good time."

"No thank you, I'm sorry, but I'm not really the type of girl that would go out with just anyone."

"Aw come on girl, it would be fun."

"Maybe some other time. I really don't feel really well right now."

The guy started touching her lower back and she started feeling uncomfortable. Her boss showed up and stopped what was happening.

"Mel if you really don't feel good you can sit in my office for a while."

She was so out of it at this point that all she could do was shake her head. She got up to walk but was so tired and dizzy that she almost fell. Her boss looked at his friends and smirked. He took her hand and led her to a dark part of the bar. There was loud music and it was getting to a point of the night when many people started leaving. The guy that came in earlier noticed that something wasn't right. The woman he saw earlier was happy and full of energy, now she was dizzy and stumbling around. It had only been thirty minutes, he plainly saw that she had water to drink. He watched for a moment as four men pulled her away from everyone else in the bar. Melody knew something was up when she realized that she was outside in the backstage parking lot.

"Hey... what's going on?"

"Oh... we thought we would bring you outside for some air."

She looked around and saw her boss Mark, and three other guys surrounding her. He opened the passenger side door, she saw the guys unbuttoning the buttons on their pants and suddenly realized what was going on.

"Wait, stop! This isn't right."

They only laughed at her as Mark grabbed her and kissed her. She could taste the alcohol on his lips and taste the cigarette smoke on his lips. She also still felt nauseated from the drug and finally threw up. It got all over his shirt, his friends started laughing, but he only got madder at this and slapped her in the face.

"Damn Bitch threw up on me!"

He stepped back as she continued to throw up. Once she was done he grabbed her and threw her against his car hood and started kissing her. He was still upset that she threw up on him, but remembered it was because of the drug and not because she was really sick. He kissed her just to keep her quiet. She tried her best to push him away, but he was stronger than her.

"Come on baby... I know we have an age difference, but I can take care of you. You're hot and I want you. I know you love to sing, give me a kiss and I'll make you sing for me... I'll help you hit those high notes baby. I'll make you scream."

He held her down and kissed her. She tried to push him away, but once he was done kissing her lips he started kissing down her neck and started running his hand up her legs. She cried and begged for him to stop.

"No Mark! Please stop!... I don't want to do this. Stop Please!"

She fought him off the best she could but he hit her in the face and his friends held down her arms and legs. The more she tried to push them away and yell for help, the more violent they became. He started pulling at her clothes to get them off. She screamed and cried for help. She realized that she was helpless once he put his lips back on hers again. She couldn't move or cry for help anymore, there was nothing she could do to get away. All she had left on was her panties. Mark and his friends were laughing and enjoying themselves as they touched her all over. Just as he was about to tear off the final piece of her clothing she found that he was pulled off her. His weight was no longer on her and she noticed him on the ground. The other guys that were holding her were also pulled off her. She couldn't move, the only thing she could do was close her eyes as the tears ran down her face. She could hear lots of yelling going on and wasn't sure if she wanted to see what was going on. She heard one guy yell really loud.

"GET THE HELL OFF HER RIGHT NOW! DON'T TOUCH HER AGAIN YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Then about a minute later she didn't hear anything, but she cried and screamed when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"NO NO PLEASE!"

"It's ok... it's over. You're safe now. Here... take my shirt."

She was embarrassed, she remembered that Mark and his friends had almost took off all of her clothes, but was thankful that she now had a shirt to put on. She didn't open her eyes yet to see who it was that rescued her, but the shirt she put on was so big that it was almost more of a dress on her. She opened her eyes and looked down at the shirt she was now wearing. She would recognize that shirt anywhere. She was trying to catch her breath and the moment she heard his voice she knew who it was that saved her.

"Relax... it's over now."

He was still fired up about what he just saw, but he had to calm down and help comfort this girl in need. The man that saved her was now kneeling down right in front of her, she tilted her head up so she could look into his eyes. It was the same grayish-blue eyes she saw enter the bar about an hour ago. His long dark hair was down the way she was used to seeing him, he had nice facial hair, dark skin, big muscles and a tribal looking tattoo that went all the way down his right arm. He was now shirtless because he had just given her his shirt. She was still shaking over what had just happened, her fear was now slowly turning to excitement.

"Roman Reigns?"

He then smiled at her and held out his hand for her to shake.

"That's me... and you are?"

She wiped away the last of her tears and shook his hand.

"Melody... Melody Shores. Um... thank you so much for saving me Roman... You really are like Superman."

He smiled at her and helped her up.

"I was just at the right place at the right time."

She looked around on the ground and saw her boss and the other three men laying on the ground. She saw one of them start moving and she started to run the other way, but ran into Roman as they were heading back inside the bar.

"Woah... easy there. They're not going to touch you again... ever. I knew something was up when I saw those guys leading you away from the stage. They started leading you into a dark corner and then the next thing I knew, you were gone. I'm glad I showed up when I did, otherwise things could have been a lot worse. When I finally found you out in the parking lot and saw what those guys were trying to do to you it made me want to tear them apart. They're lucky I just knocked them out, if I had kept going I probably would have killed them for what they tried to do to you. You seemed fine about an hour ago. You were happy and singing and then the next thing you know you end up feeling sick and tired."

"I don't know what happened, but when I threw up, it was a bunch of water. I guess I drank too much water."

"That's possible, but I have another theory. I think one of those guys put something in your drink when you weren't looking."

"I didn't see anything, smell anything, or taste anything. To me it just seemed like plain water."

"Yeah but you've got to be careful, some people are tricky. They have drugs now that are colorless, scentless, and tasteless. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still feeling a bit sick, and dizzy, but I'm more aware of my senses now. It just seemed like I was falling asleep there for a moment. But really Roman I can't thank you enough for saving me. I saw you come in earlier, but I thought I would leave you alone. I was sure that after the long day you had you wouldn't want anyone bothering you. I am a big fan of WWE, and a big fan of yours."

"Well thank you Melody. But just for the record... don't ever be afraid to talk to me. I love my fans. Also... I think you have a nice singing voice."

"Oh... thank you. I saw you put a twenty dollar bill in earlier. I'm glad you enjoyed my singing."

"Now I don't want to sound like a creepy stalker or anything, but you're not really in any condition to be driving."

"You're not kidding... I'm hardly in any condition to be walking. My head is still spinning around."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No I think I'll be ok. I just want to go home."

"I'll take you."

"That's really nice of you, but you don't have to. You probably have things that you need to do."

"No I've got a few days off. You're really in no condition to drive. One of my friends dropped me off here, I can get a taxi or a friend come pick me up again."

"Ok... thank you. I just need to grab my purse and then we can go. Um... my driver's license had my address. I have a GPS in my car so you can enter it in."

She was still stumbling around so Roman had to help her to the passenger side of her car and help her in. When he tried to get into the driver's seat she couldn't help but start laughing. He smiled at her, but wanted to know why she was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You... You're such a big guy trying to squeeze into my tiny car."

He moved the seat back as far as he could. He laughed along with her.

"This really is a small car. I moved the seat back as far as it will go and I'm still a little cramped in here, but I'll make it work."

Roman entered in her address. She actually lived a good thirty minutes away. After thirty minutes they pulled in her driveway. Her house wasn't much, but at least she had a roof over her head. She had a long day and fell asleep on the ride home. When they got to her house Roman noticed that she was asleep and didn't want to wake her up. Her car key was connected to a key chain hook and the only other key on it must have been her house key. He knew it wasn't really polite to enter someone's home without their permission, but he couldn't just leave here sleeping in her car overnight. He went to unlock her house and look around for her bedroom. Once he found it he went back out to her in her car. He went to the passenger side of the car, quietly opened the door, unbuckled her seat belt. The he had to be quiet and careful not to wake her up. He grabbed her under her legs with one hand and put another hand behind her back to support her as he carried her inside. He left her door open so he could come in with her. He walked with her to her room and carefully placed her in her bed and covered her up. He looked at his phone to check the time. It was twelve thirty in the morning, he didn't feel like having a taxi drive him to a hotel so he decided that staying for one night couldn't hurt. He also wanted to be there in case anything happened. There was already a blanket and pillow on a couch. It was a small couch, but big enough for him to sleep on. He knew she probably wouldn't be happy that someone stayed on her couch without her permission, but knew that he could leave the next day.

 **(To be continued. So I came up with the character name Melody because she likes music and a melody is another word for music. That was a rough first chapter. Talk about being at the right place at the right time. Good thing Roman was there to save her. The ideas for chapters come as I type. Let's see if this will be even remotely as good as my last story. Also the song Take Your Time is owned by Sam Hunt. The music video with that song is where I came up with the idea for this chapter. Review.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Two**

It was about five in the morning when she woke up she didn't remember how she got to her room, but she was almost sure that the events from the last night was just a bad dream. Her whole body was hurting but she didn't look at herself in the mirror so she didn't see the newly forming black eye or bruises on her face and body from where Mark and his friends had beat and tried to rape her. She always took a shower first thing in the morning to wake up, she was completely unaware of the man that fell asleep on her couch. She would normally sing in the shower, but she didn't feel like singing. She took a fifteen minute shower, the warm water felt good on her aching body. Roman was sleeping comfortable on her couch when the sound of running water and the smell of green apple shampoo woke him up. Once Melody got out of the shower she then noticed she black eye and the bruises all over her body. Before she could even think about how she got them she heard movement coming from her living room. She was curious yet concerned about what she was hearing. Roman woke up and started stretching, Melody wrapped a towel around herself and went to investigate. Roman had his back turned as he was stretching so when Melody first saw him she screamed and ran to get something to defend her home from this intruder. The closest thing she had was a broom, she grabbed it and was ready to fight to protect her home. When Roman turned around to face her he saw her coming at him with the broom and grabbed at it before she hit him with it.

"Woah woah easy!"

Melody instantly dropped the broom once she realized it was him.

"Roman?"

"Yeah it's me..."

Her mouth dropped open as she realized what had happened.

"Last night wasn't a dream was it?"

Roman looked at her once she dropped the broom.

"No."

Roman was slightly embarrassed and tried to look away from her. That was when Melody remembered that she had a towel wrapped around her body. Her hair was dripping wet and now she was embarrassed.

"Um... I'm sorry for thinking you were an intruder and attacking you."

"Don't worry about it. It's fine."

"Excuse me for a moment... I need to go change. We'll talk then ok?"

"Ok."

They were both blushing because of this awkward situation, but Melody was more embarrassed. Now that she remembered what happened the night before she realized that this was the second time that Roman had almost seen her completely naked and they hardly knew each other. At least this time she was covered up a bit better. She changed into a long t-shirt that covered up and a pair of jeans. She dried her hair for a while and brushed it before decided to put it up in a ponytail. She wasn't sure if Roman would still be there when she got done because of their awkward encounter, but he was listening to music when she came out. Now it was about five thirty in the morning so it was still dark outside. It was weird that Melody felt uncomfortable in her own home, but she didn't know what to think about someone else being in her home. She walked into the living room and sat in a chair across from Roman. Once he saw her come in he turned off his music, took out his headphone from his ears and looked at her. She was a short girl, probably not much taller than five foot, she had curves in all the right places, he had to look at her face again or he would start thinking dirty thoughts. He noticed that she had bruises all over her neck and face and her black eye. He chose to ignore that because bruises were only temporary. Her hair was dark brown, but lighter than his own hair. Her eyes matched her hair, he knew that if he kept looking at her eyes that he would get lost in them. He knew he would probably have to explain to her why he stayed at her house. He didn't have a good excuse, it was just late that night and he didn't want to go to a hotel. It was quiet for a moment, they were both waiting to see who would speak first, Melody decided to speak first.

"So last night wasn't a dream... last night really happened. I'm sorry I was so much trouble... I really had no idea what was going to happen."

"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault. I knew something wasn't right because you were fine when I first came in and then about thirty minutes later you were sick and tired. Alcohol doesn't really work that fast. From the looks of it, you were drinking water."

"Yeah, I don't drink alcoholic beverages."

"So yeah I think your boss and his friends put something in your water when you weren't looking so they could take advantage of you when you didn't feel well. You wouldn't feel like fighting so they thought they would be taking advantage of you when you can't defend yourself. I wasn't about to let that happen. When I saw what those guys tried to do to you it pissed me off. They're really lucky I just knocked them out and didn't kill them. You might not remember everything, but I brought you home."

"I must have fell asleep in the car, but I woke up in my bed. Sorry... you must have carried me in. Not that I'm not excited to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Well first of all I wanted to make sure that you were safe and that nothing else happened, but also it was twelve thirty in the morning and I didn't really feel like checking into a hotel... so I hope you don't mind, but I stayed here last night."

"No... I don't mind at all, especially since you saved me. I really can't thank you enough. I just wish I would have known earlier so I wouldn't have embarrassed myself in front of you."

"Don't worry about it. I was just going to stay overnight to make sure that your were ok and then I would leave. I guess I can go to a gym to work out for a while."

"Well... you don't have to rush off. It is still early... let me cook you something to eat."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. Please stay for breakfast, I'll fix you whatever you want."

Roman smiled at her and agreed.

"Ok... I'll stay a little longer."

"Also... I was hoping that we could properly meet each other. My name is Melody Shores."

Roman smiles and holds out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Roman Reigns."

Once they shook hands it was like both of them felt something. Melody smiled at this. She couldn't believe that Roman Reigns had stayed at her house and is now eating breakfast with her.

"So what would you like to eat?"

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm not picky, I'll eat anything. Whatever you want to fix is fine."

"Ok... I always just have a hard time deciding between bacon and eggs or pancakes and sausage."

"Bacon and eggs sounds good."

Melody smiled and agreed.

"Ok Bacon and eggs it is then."

It was quiet for a while between them for a few minutes, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of bacon frying. Once the food was done they sat down beside each other at a table. Melody made bacon, eggs, and toast, she decided to drink milk, and Roman went with orange juice. Melody had turned on some music to kill the silence in the room. It was starting to get lighter outside, but the sun had not come up yet. She didn't look at him because she felt like his eyes were on her, which they were. She had been quiet for a while, he really enjoyed the breakfast and decided to thank her for it.

"Thank you for fixing me breakfast. You're an amazing cook."

She looked at him and met his gray-blue eyes, she smiled at him and hoped he didn't notice her blushing.

"Thanks... I'm glad you enjoyed it."

It was quiet between them for a few seconds until Roman spoke to her again. He wanted to know more about her.

"So... why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Well... there isn't really anything you need to know about me. As you know by now... I'm a fan of WWE, and a fan of yours. Other than that, there isn't really anything special about me."

She looked down at the floor to avoid him. He shook his head.

"Why do you do that?"

She still didn't look at him.

"Do what?"

"Look at me..."

She looked at him, but almost broke into tears. She felt completely worthless, she didn't really give him a first good impression. He probably wouldn't say it, but when he found her he probably thought she was a slut.

"Why do you put yourself down like that?"

"I don't know."

"That's not a good answer. Why do you put yourself down?"

Melody couldn't help but start to cry now. She didn't look at him when she spoke.

"Because... I feel completely worthless."

"Why?"

"Because... I couldn't pay to go to a University and my mom thinks I'm a worthless slut for working at a bar. After last night... you probably agree, but I didn't want this to happen... any of this."

She was crying now and Roman knew it. He came over to her, pulled her up from her chair and pulled her into a tight hug. She cried into his chest as he tried to calm her down.

"You're not a slut, and you're not worthless. I can't believe your mom would even say something like that to you, or that your would even believe her. So you didn't make it to a University, that doesn't mean you're worthless. I do have to know one thing Melody."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at him.

"What?"

"Not that it's really any of my business, but why would you work at a bar in the first place?"

She was now breathing at a normal rate and she had calmed down and stopped crying. This was when he let her go.

"If you want a good job these days, no one will hire you unless you have a degree. I'm twenty four years old and I dropped out of college... only because I couldn't pay for it. Believe me... I'm not exactly proud of working in a bar, but I was desperate to sing in front of anyone and I was paid good. Until last night there were never any issues with my boss. I guess from now on I'll have to either watch what I drink, or not drink anything at all."

"Wait... You're seriously thinking about going back?"

"I have to... I'm under a contract. I have to work there for at least another six months before I can quit."

"Contract or not I don't think you should go back. I think you can do so much better than working at a bar."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, you may not see it, but I think you've got lots of talent and I think you can do better than working at a bar."

"Well I'm glad you think that... I do at least have an Associates degree... I wanted to become a singer or maybe even a music teacher, but they won't hire me unless I have a Bachelor's or Master's degree."

"You don't need a degree to be a singer. Little kids become famous these days on the internet by singing on Youtube."

"Yeah, but that's the easy way. Anyone can post a video to Youtube, but I don't want to take the easy way out. I actually get really nervous when I sing on stage at the bar. Everyone tells me I always do a good job, but I can't help but get nervous with lots of people staring at me."

"Then that means you care about what you're doing. Believe it or not I still get nervous when my entrance music hits."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but my nerves turns to excitement when I hear the roar of those crowds. Positive reactions, negative reactions it doesn't matter. I get pumped up when I hear the roar of the crowd. I get nervous because you never know what is going to happen out there. But if you're nervous that means you care about what you're doing."

They were interrupted when Roman's phone started ringing.

"Excuse me for just a minute Melody, It's Dean Ambrose."

Melody sits down quietly as Roman walks out the door to talk to Dean.

"Hey Roman, what's going on? You didn't come back to the hotel last night. I came back to see if you were at the bar I dropped you off at but you weren't there."

"Yeah I left last night. Something crazy happened last night. I don't know if I should tell you because the girl I met might get mad."

"Woah did you sleep with someone last night?"

"No... but I ended up saving the girl. She was in trouble."

"Right... Sure. Dude if you slept with her just say so."

Roman started getting mad at this.

"I didn't sleep with her!"

Dean laughed on the other line.

"Ok ok fine you didn't sleep with her. Just chill man. Who am I to say what you did or didn't do? Anyway... Seth and I were going to a gym and I thought I'd call and check up with you to see what's up? Are you going to meet us there?"

"Yeah I'll meet you there. Just give me a few minutes."

"Alright... see you later Bro."

"Ok. Bye Dean."

Roman hung up the phone and went back inside.

"Sorry Melody that was Dean... he was wanting to know where I was last night and he wanted to know if I was coming to the gym. I told him I was, but it would be a few minutes."

Melody felt sad about this. Roman was really the only guy to tell her that she was worth something and now she was sad now that he was leaving. Was this it for them, would they ever see each other again?

"Oh... ok. Thanks again... for everything Roman."

"Well hang on Melody... you're making this sound like goodbye, or that we're never going to see each other again."

"I was thinking that was what you wanted."

"No... you're nice to talk to. I was hoping we could stay in touch."

Melody had a big smile on her face, but was having a hard time believing this.

"Wait... are you asking me for my phone number?"

He smiled at her shyness.

"I am... unless you don't want to talk to me anymore."

She laughed and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Well ok. Sure you can have my number."

He smiled and folded up the piece of paper and put it in his pocket.

"While I'm still here I might as well give you my number."

He wrote it down and handed it to her.

"Here...just in case you ever need a friend to talk to."

She smiled at the word friend and gave him a quick hug before he left.

"Thanks Roman."

"Sure thing. So we'll stay in touch?"

"Yes definitely. Hopefully next time you're in Orlando for WWE I'll get to see you at Raw or Smackdown."

"I'll make sure to look for you in the crowd."

They smiled at each other and hugged one last time before he went out the door. Once he was gone Melody felt sad because she enjoyed his company, but now she could call him anytime. Maybe she meant something to him if he wanted to keep in touch with her. He had been so nice since the moment they met and hoped that they would be able to see each other again soon. It was like she could still feel him hugging her, she was so much smaller compared to him. He could wrap his arms completely around her. Just the thought of being in his arms again made her heart race. Roman felt the same way about her, she was so small that he could hold her in his arms when he hugged her. He gave her his number so she could have a friend to talk to, but already he was wondering if maybe they could be something more.

 **(To be continued. I know this chapter isn't as long as my last chapter to do, but it still took me several hours to do. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Wow... Eight reviews for two chapters. Thanks :). I hope everyone has enjoyed it so far.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Three**

Melody couldn't believe it, Roman Reigns had her phone number and she had his. Sure they didn't really know each other very well yet, but she must have meant something to him if he wanted to stay in touch. He told her that if she ever needed a friend, she could call him. He had stayed the night because it was late and he didn't want to go to a hotel so he stayed because he wanted to be there in case something happened overnight. She loved that he had been protective over her even though he barely knew her. Even when she didn't think much about herself he told her that he thought she was really talented. She remembered when she started crying earlier that he wrapped his arms around her to hug her. He was so much bigger than her that she could fit into his arms. As she thought about the warmth she felt when she was in his arms she couldn't help but smile as her heart rate picked up as she thought about him. Roman took a taxi to the gym so he could meet up with Dean and Seth. Once he got there and started working out, he heard a familiar song come on the radio. He didn't know the song very well but recognized it because he remembered Melody singing it. At some point he was just sitting around staring out a window as he thought about her.

 _"Should I have left so soon? I could have stayed a litttle while, she seemed kind of lonely and she seemed a bit down when I told her I had to leave. Then again... I wouldn't want to wear out my welcome. After all I did kind of decide to stay overnight at her house without asking her. I wonder what she's doing right now, or how she's feeling? I hope she's happy and safe. I really hope she won't go back to that bar, she has so much more potential and I can't help but worryabout her, espescially after what almost happened to her. I know I just met her yesterday, but for some reason I can't stop thinking about her. She's a short woman. She thinks of herself as fat, but I think she has curves in all the right places. She had beautiful long dark hair, probably about as long as mine. Then there's her eyes, I couldn't stop starting at her big brown eyes."_

Roman was interrupted from his thoughts when Seth and Dean walked up to him. Dean started laughing at him.

"Roman Bro, what's going on?"

Seth knew that look and elbowed him.

"Knock it off Ambrose... I've seen that look before, I think I know what's going on. He's thinking about a girl. You had that same look when you meet Abby, and I had that look when I met Olivia."

(Abby/Abigail is in my story Who Do I Trust? She ends up with Dean Ambrose. Olivia is in my story Not So Bad and ends up with Seth Rollins.)

"Ok, so what's her name?"

"Her name is Melody. She's just a friend Dean. I didn't sleep with her. I hardly know her."

"Well something must have happened, you didn't come back to the hotel last night."

"Something did happen, but for her it is kind of a personal matter. I'll just tell you that last night she was in trouble and needed my help. I guess I was just at the right place at the right time."

Seth and Dean seemed to understand. Dean laughed at something.

"Why is it that we always get the girls that need help? I mean... With Abby she had a hard time trusting people because of her dad and the whole situation with Bray. That was before we came back together as The Shield. Then with Seth's girl Olivia she suffered from abuse and more trouble with Bray and The Wyatt Family. What is it with Bray trying to steal everyone's girl?"

"I don't know man but you better keep an eye on your girl Roman."

"She's not really my girl. I hardly know her. I'm barely friends with her, but I do have her number in case she ever needs a friend to talk to. I think she has self esteem issues and doesn't think very much of herself. She is a fan of WWE, she knew me the first moment she saw me."

Dean and Seth looked at each other as if they knew how things were going to end.

"Yeah well I think you'll somehow end up with this girl. We'll see if we can avoid any issues with The Wyatt Family. Our girls Abby and Olivia met each other and became friends. Let's see if your girl will join us."

Roman was getting frustrated.

"I already told you guys... She's not my girl. I don't even know if she wants to be in a relationship. She seems like the type of girl that likes her freedom. Who am I to take that away from her. I think what she needs is a friend to talk to so I gave her my number if she wants to talk."

Dean and Seth went back to working out and Roman joined soon after them. Were they right? Was he going to end up falling for Melody like they did with their girls? He was glad they were together as The Shield again, but sometimes they would get a little annoying. They decided they would work out before traveling to the next town for Raw.

* * *

Melody didn't have to work at the bar every night, when she first started working there she always requested Mondays and Thursdays off for Raw and Smackdown. It was Monday night and Melody was thinking about what Roman said when he said he thought she could do better. She was under contract and was supposed to work there for at least six more months before she could quit. She tried not to think about the bar, she planned on enjoying Raw. When she watched WWE it was her escape from the outside world, an escape from her own failures. She had already seen Roman go on for his match. The Shield had reunited but tonight only Roman had to go out for a match. Roman already had his match and the rest of Raw was pretty boring. She was interrupted when there was a knock on her door. She didn't think much about it but was a bit curious as to who would be coming to her house so late. She opened the door and immediately wished she hadn't. She backed up as he made his way in. He was drunk and upset about what happened with him and his friends. Melody saw the broom nearby and was ready to strike if necessary.

"M...Mark... What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I followed you home one night. I could've come by anytime to see what you're up to. I never could figure out what you do on Mondays and Thursdays. Now I know. You spend your Mondays and Thursdays at home watching wrestling when you should be working for me. You are under contract you know."

"You know I don't work on Mondays and Thursdays, the reason shouldn't matter, I would do anything now to get away from you and that bar. Get out of my house now!"

"Aw come on baby don't be like that. I just wanted to come see you..."

She grabbed the broom and was ready to hit him with it but he pulled it from her hands and pushed her to the floor.

"I came here for my payback... I wanted you, I wanted you so bad, but now... I just want you dead. That guy that beat me up Roman Reigns... Where is he now? Where is your Superman now? He's not here now is he? But don't think I forgot about what happened. He should have killed me when he had the chance. He's not here this time to save you. It looks like you'll be getting what you want after all... By the time I'm done with you, you won't have to worry about working at the bar anymore. You're going to die tonight Bitch!"

He pushed her to the ground and started beating her. This time he was alone, but this time he didn't even try to rape her. This time he was going to kill her. He hit her everywhere... The face, the back, the stomach, and anywhere else you can think of and she wondered now if getting raped would be as bad as what she was currently going through. She already had a black eye and bruises from the attack the previous night. She was now getting new bruises and a black eye on the other side of her face to match. She realized that now her nose had started to bleed and her mouth was swollen and bleeding from being hit in the face so many times. She cried and screamed and begged for him to stop, but he only got more violent as the minutes passed by. It had been fifteen minutes and he was ready to finish her off. He had used his weight to keep her down the whole time so she couldn't move. Now she was tired from screaming and trying to fight back so he was ready to finish her off. He grabbed her by her neck and started choking her, it was getting harder and harder for her to breathe and she thought she wasn't going to make it. Luckily one of her neighbors called the police once they heard screaming and Mark stopped choking her once he started hearing police sirens. He stopped choking her and hit her hard one more time in the face before he ran out the back door and into the woods. Her face was a bloody mess and when she finally realized someone showed up to help her, she passed out after losing so much blood. The last thing she saw was a bunch of police officers and paramedics coming through her door and the last thing she heard was someone saying to hang in there and that help was on the way. The person that called for help was her neighbor Rebecca. She knew Melody enough to know that her relationship with her mom wasn't the best, but might have been the only person she had on her phone. Melody had other friends,but didn't have their phone numbers. The only other person in her phone now was Roman. Rebecca decided to call him first, he might be the only person that would show up to be with Melody while she was in the hospital. Raw was over and Roman was about to leave along with the rest of The Shield when his phone started to ring. When Roman saw the name on the phone he smiled and stopped what he was doing.

"Hang on guys... I need to take this call."

Dean grumbled in annoyance as he was trying to put his things in the back of the SUV they drove. Seth rolled his eyes as he turned to face Roman.

"Fine, but hurry. We need to get going so we can get to the next town."

Roman nodded as he walked away to answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi... Is this Roman Reigns?"

"Yes."

"Hi, my name is Rebecca, and I'm Melody's neighbor. I'm calling because I guess you're a friend of hers. Your number is the only number in her phone besides her mom."

"Ok, what's going on? How come she didn't call me herself?"

"I was getting to that... I don't mean to worry you because I don't exactly know what happened, but she is on her way to the hospital. I called the police when I heard screaming next door because I thought something was wrong? When the police and paramedics showed up she had passed out because she was covered with blood."

"Oh my God, I hope she will be ok. Thank you for letting me know. I'm not in Orlando right now because I travel a lot, but I'm on my way. I'm going to come see her."

"Sure... Bye."

Once they hung up the phone Rebecca thought she would call Melody's mom to let her know what happened. Roman hung up the phone and went back over to Dean and Seth.

"Guys... I know this may seem like short notice, but I need to get to Orlando... Right now.

Dean looked at him confused while Seth asked him why.

"The fastest way to get there is by plane, but why do you need to get to Orlando?"

"To see Melody... She's in trouble... I thought it was Melody that called, but it was her neighbor."

"What did her neighbor say?"

"She said she didn't know what happened, but we have to get to Orlando now... It's Melody... She's in the hospital."

* * *

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed. I'm glad everyone has enjoyed it.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Four**

Dean and Seth could see the look of concern on Roman's face and could hear the concern in his voice. Melody must really mean something to Roman if he would drop everything to see her in the hospital. Dean was the first one to speak as they were on their way to the airport.

"Ok so what happened to her again?"

"I don't know Dean. All I know is that her neighbor called me and told me that Melody had to go to the hospital because she passed out from losing blood."

Roman didn't know what happened, but he felt like he was to blame for not being there for her. Seth pat Roman on the back and tried to get him to calm down.

"Hey relax man, she'll be fine. We'll come with you to see her if you want us to."

"Really?"

"Sure. I mean, she must really be someone special if you would drop everything just to go see her."

Roman smiles at this.

"She is. I'm just worried about how she will look when I see her. I feel like it's my fault for not being there for her."

"It's not your fault. How were you to know what was going to happen?"

"I really hope she's ok."

Dean, Seth, and Roman make it to the airport and once they are on a plane for Orlando, they realized that it would be at least eight hours before they get there. Dean looked at how long it was going to take and had a smirk on his face.

"Eight hours... you owe us Bro."

Roman rolled his eyes as they got on the plane.

* * *

Back in Orlando at the hospital Melody wakes up at about noon and feels pain everywhere. She was surprised when she saw her mom and brother there. They were the last people she expected to see. She didn't think anyone would come.

"Mom... John, what are you guys doing here?"

Her brother sat quietly hiding his arm and her mom spoke up.

"We thought we would come and visit you. Your neighbor called and told us that you were in the hospital. She said she didn't know what happened, would you care to explain?"

"I was attacked mom! I was attacked by my boss."

"Your boss as in the guy that owns a bar?"

"Yes... he..."

"That's all I needed to know. I still can't believe that you dropped out of college to work at a bar."

"I didn't have a choice."

"You did have a choice. There are plenty of other jobs out there, but you chose to work at a bar so you could sing and whore around."

Tears started running down Melody's face.

"No mom it's not like that really I..."

"I wasn't going to let you live in my house with you acting like this... I've never been so disappointed in you. Your brother is going to go to college one day and he is going to be a doctor, a job that will actually make him money, he'll be something that people actually need. I suppose you're going to tell me that you were raped or that he beat you within an inch of your life."

Melody didn't say anything. She couldn't stop crying.

"Stop crying... Since you decided to work at a bar and whore around, you'll get no sympathy from me. In fact... I think you got everything you deserved. You have to learn your lesson one way or another. I guess you're as stubborn as your dad... you had to learn your lesson the hard way. I'm embarrassed to be seen in the same room as you. As far as I'm concerned, you're no daughter of mine and I don't want anything else to do with you."

Her voice began to crack as she cried.

"No... mom please."

"Stop it Melody! I don't want to see you anymore. I'm done with you. Come on John, we're leaving."

Melody's mom left the room first. Her brother John was seventeen years old and still in high school. He was seven years younger than Melody and because of their age difference he didn't always have the best brother and sister relationship with her either, but turned to look at his broken, crying sister and said one thing to her before he left the room. He shook his head at the way his mother acted.

"I'm so sorry Melody."

Melody cried and wanted someone to talk to. Her phone lay on the table beside her as she thought about calling Roman. He was the only other person in her phone besides her mom, whose number she would delete. He had told her to call him if she needed a friend to talk to, but decided against it. He was probably very busy, and she didn't want to call him and tell him what happened so that he could pretend to feel sorry for her. What she didn't know was that he was closer than she thought. She cried and turned to face the wall, if a nurse came in she wouldn't want to be seen crying. She cried because her mom didn't want anything to do with her, because of thy physical pain she was feeling, and the pain that she would have to give up her singing dream. She wanted to know why her mom hated her. Ever since her dad died it always seemed like her mom would always get more hateful towards her. She was always a bit of an outcast in school, she always had her head in the clouds. She didn't know what she was going to do once she got out of the hospital, but she was almost sure that she would have to give up her singing career. After everything that had happened to her she had lost her free spirited nature and wasn't sure if she would ever sing again. She wondered why she wasn't dead, she had a few friends but didn't stay in touch with them anymore, she's never had a boyfriend and her family hated her so if she would have died it's not like anyone would have missed her. She closed her eyes and cried as she wondered what she was going to do with her life. As her brother left the room, he didn't exactly follow his mom right away. He stood outside the room as he noticed three men were about to enter her room. Before the men could enter her room he stopped them.

"Hey! Who are you guys and why are you trying to go into my sister's room?"

The three men stopped and looked at this young boy and replied.

"My name is Roman Reigns, I'm a friend of Melody's, who are you?"

"I'm John, her brother. How do I know you're really a friend and not someone that will try to hurt her?"

"Because her neighbor called me and told me that she was in the hospital... I wanted to come see her to make sure that she was ok."

Her brother still wasn't sure that he should let these guys in, he was sure that they could easily get past him, but even though he wouldn't admit it, he loved his sister and when he could he would try to do anything to protect her. Roman noticed he was hiding his arm.

"What's up with your arm?"

John was quiet for a moment and made sure his mom wasn't around.

"I couldn't let my mom know... and certainly not Melody because then she will know that I like her, but we have the same blood type since we're related. If my sister finds out that I donated blood for her she'll think I care about her, but I couldn't just let her die. The doctor didn't tell my mom, but told me that she would have died if someone didn't give blood for her. I went and gave blood when my mom wasn't paying much attention. If my mom finds out I helped Melody then she might kick me out."

"Why?"

"My mom hates Melody... she's embarrassed because Melody works at a bar and wants nothing to do with her. My mom is probably wondering where I am right now, but I wasn't about to let three guys go in and hurt her."

Roman smiles and pats him on the back.

"You're a good kid John, and a great brother, I think Melody would be thankful that you saved her life."

John shook his head and agreed. He knew he couldn't stay or his mom would leave him there.

"I have to go... Tell Melody I said goodbye ok... and that I love her, but don't you dare try to hurt her."

"Trust me John... I would never hurt Melody."

John looked at him in the eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. He turned and ran down the hall before his mom left him. She turned around when she saw him running up behind her.

"What were you doing?"

"Oh... I just saw a hot nurse and had to stare at her for a minute."

His mom rolled her eyes and walked with him out of the hospital.

* * *

Once John had left them Dean and Seth laughed a little.

"Typical boy... not wanting to show that he cares for his sister. Was he even paying attention did he not notice that there were three of us and only one of him, does he even know who we are?"

"I don't think he does Dean. I'll admit the kid had guts, but he must be crazy if he thought he could take all three of us."

Roman elbowed Dean and Seth to get them to be quiet.

"I don't think he cared about what happened to himself. Brothers tend not to show their emotional side much, but he cares about Melody. He saved her life. He wasn't sure what we were doing here and was going to be here to protect his sister. You guys wait out here for a minute, I need to be alone with her for a few minutes."

Dean and Seth sit down outside while Roman goes in. He quietly goes in and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of soft crying and the sound of his own thoughts.

 _"That kid John is a good kid, he may not really have a close relationship with Melody, but he cares for her if he would donate blood to save her life and stick around to protect her. Her relationship with her mom must be really bad. He said that her mom was embarrassed of her and didn't want anything to do with her. I don't even know the woman that well and already it seems to me like her mom is a real Bitch. It's really none of my business, but Melody needs someone to be there for her. Maybe if I hadn't of left her this wouldn't have happened. She's crying... it could be because she's in pain, or things went worse with her mom than I thought."_

Melody had her back turned and was crying so she didn't see or hear anyone come in. It was like she knew someone was in the room with her, but she didn't want to turn around to face them. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, she assumed it was a doctor or a nurse coming to check up on her so she tried her best to stop crying. There was a small mirror in the room, the only thing she could see was how terrible her face and neck looked, she didn't want anyone else to see her like this and closed her eyes. Roman had walked up right behind her and finally made his presence known, he spoke softly to her.

"Melody?"

Her eyes opened wide. She didn't turn over to face him, but she would recognize that voice anywhere. She had been crying so her voice cracked when she spoke.

"Roman?"

* * *

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed. I love reading reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Five**

Melody couldn't stop crying. She was hurting physically, but mostly emotionally. She didn't understand why her mom would say the things that she did. Shouldn't a mom be there for you when you need them the most, to love and support you no matter what? Sure Melody didn't exactly have the best job, she was sure that if she worked at a bar people would look down at her, but she didn't think her mom would just walk out on her. She didn't keep in touch with her friends much anymore, her mom and brother John were really the only family she had so she didn't really have anyone to turn to. She wasn't really close with anyone anymore and almost wished she was dead. She turned to face the wall as she looked at herself in a small mirror and thought to herself.

 _"Why am I still here? It was the doctors and nurses, they did everything they could to save me. I guess it paid off, but I kind of wished they would have let me die. Mark is still out there... he's been stalking me for a while. He knows where I live. I made the mistake of opening my door to him, but I didn't really think much about it. If I go back home he could show up in the middle of the night and kill me in my sleep. Then again... he probably thinks I'm dead right now. I guess I'm out of a job... I didn't want to work at the bar anymore, and with Mark coming to my house and trying to kill me... I don't think he wants me working there anymore. He wanted revenge on me from when Roman knocked him out. He wanted me dead so I guess that was his way of saying I'm fired. I didn't exactly like working at the bar, but I did like singing for people. I wonder if there was anyone there that liked me being there for my singing and not just because they wanted to sleep with me? I don't know why anyone would want to sleep with me anyway. I'm not going to win a beauty pageant or anything, I would imagine most men would want the skinny cute blonde girls. I'm not a skinny cute blonde girl so I don't know why anyone would want anything to do with me. I guess I'll have to look for a job somewhere else. I guess my mom will get what she wants... I guess I'm never going to get anywhere by singing so I guess I will have to try to find some other job. If I give up my singing dream and get a job somewhere else maybe my mom will love me again. Was it just because I worked at a bar that my mom hates me and walked out on me or is there another reason? I thought about calling Roman... he did say to call him when I needed a friend to talk to. This can't be real... Why in the world would Roman Reigns give me his number? Even if I did call I don't think he would answer, he's a busy guy and I don't want to bore him with my problems. I don't want to tell him what happened so that he can pretend to listen and pretend to feel sorry for me. I look terrible... Here comes a doctor or a nurse I guess. I don't want anyone to see me cry. I don't want anyone to see me... not like this."_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone enter the room and when she heard footsteps behind her. She was sure it was just a doctor or nurse checking up on her. She tried her best to stop crying and wanted to hide her face under the blanket she had. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she was sure that a doctor or nurse was going to check on her. She closed her eyes not wanting more tears to escape, then she heard a familiar voice and her eyes were wide open. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Melody?"

She had been crying, and her throat hurt from being choked the day before so when she spoke her voice cracked.

"Roman?"

It hurt him when he heard the pain in her voice. When he came in he heard her crying, he came in not long after her mom and brother left. What Melody didn't know was that Roman had met her brother John. Melody did not turn over to face him, out of all the people that could have came in she was embarrassed that Roman found her like this. She didn't want him to see her face.

"Roman, you're here?"

"Yeah... I'm here."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Your neighbor called me and told me that you were in the hospital. I guess she called me when you couldn't get to the phone. She told me that my number was the only one in your phone other than your mom."

"Well... I guess now it will just be your number. My mom wants nothing to do with me so I guess she won't want me trying to call her anymore."

There was silence in the room as Roman was trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm sorry Melody. You don't deserve this."

"That's not what my mom thinks. She thinks I got a job at a bar so that I could whore around. It's not like that. She thinks that I deserved what happened to me because I worked at a bar."

"No offense Melody, but your mom sounds like a real Bitch! She shouldn't say things like that to you, and she shouldn't think any less of you for working at a bar. She should be here right now to support you. It's times like this that people need their friends and family the most."

Melody was quiet for a minute, she didn't know what to say. When Melody didn't say anything Roman started talking again.

"When your neighbor told me that you were in the hospital and that the only other person in your phone was your mom, I decided to come see you. Seems like you could really use a friend to talk to right now. Won't you turn over so I can really see you?"

"I... really don't think you want to see me like this. I feel terrible, but I look even worse. I've never been so embarrassed, I really don't want you to see me like this."

"Listen Melody, whatever happened was not your fault. When I heard that you were in the hospital, I drove to an airport, and I sat on an eight hour flight just to be here with you right now. I really wanted to be here so I could see you, I had to know that you were ok."

Hearing this from Roman made her heart pound in her chest and even made her smile. It made her care less about her appearance. She wasn't crying anymore so she finally turned to face him. When Roman finally saw her turn around to face him, it almost broke his heart seeing her like this, to see her in so much pain and to see that she had been crying. Most of the places she was beaten was her face, stomach, and back, but she had smaller bruises on her legs. She had what looked like finger print bruises and even cuts on her wrists. She had more finger print bruises around her neck, it was obvious now that she had been forced to the ground, held down by her wrist and beaten. Later on when she couldn't fight back she must have been chocked. Her face looked the worst out of everything else. She now had two black eyes, a broken nose by the looks of it, bruises all over her cheeks. Her mouth had been busted, he could tell where her mouth and nose had been bleeding. Most of her face was swollen. Roman had to do everything he could not to break down. She was so beautiful, he couldn't believe someone would do this to her.

"How did this happen... Who did this to you?"

"Mark... he was my boss at the bar. You knocked him out the other night."

"Did you go back to the bar?"

"No I didn't... I had the night off last night. I was at home watching Smackdown. I always ask for Mondays and Thursdays off to watch WWE. There was a knock on my door. It was late, but I didn't think much about it so I opened the door and he just came in. He had apparently been stalking me for a while now because he knew where I lived and I never gave him my address. He told me that he could have followed me home anytime, but wanted to know what I do on Mondays and Thursday on my days off and wanted revenge on me for what you did to him. He didn't try to rape me this time, he didn't even take any of my clothes off. He just attacked me, cut my wrists and then beat the hell out of me... Mostly my face, back, and stomach. He held me down and I couldn't fight him back. I thought for sure that he was going to finish me off when he started choking me, but then I heard sirens getting closer and he ran out my back door. As far as I know he's still out there. For all he knows, he may think I'm dead right now. He knows where I live now, and if he sees that I'm still alive... he could come back to my house, break in, and kill me in my sleep. I'm just... so afraid of going back home."

"I'm so sorry Melody, you got hurt again because of me. It's my fault for leaving you."

"Well... it's not like you really had a choice. You're kind of important in WWE right now. I still can't believe that you're really here with me right now."

"Well I called up WWE and told them that something really important came up and that I wouldn't be able to make it for a few shows, then I came here. I have a few days off to be here for you. After all, this is a time when you need family and friends to be there for you."

Melody thought it was nice that Roman took a few days off to be with her, but she couldn't help but break down again.

"Well... besides my mom and my brother who both hate me, I don't really have any close family members. I might as well say I don't have any friends anymore because I never see them or get to talk to them anymore. I don't have a job anymore, and I don't know what to do with my life. There is nothing for me anymore in this life... I've got nothing."

Roman was quiet for a moment as he thought about what he wanted to say. He remembered her saying something about her brother hating her and then remembered what her brother did.

"I met your brother John before he left. He stayed behind for a while. I didn't meet your mom or even see her, but your brother stayed here for a while. He stopped me from coming in because he didn't know me. He probably doesn't want me saying this because brothers and sisters don't always get along and he doesn't want to say admit it to you while he's around, but he does care about you. Something the doctor told him was that they didn't think you were going to make it because you lost so much blood. They said you would have died if someone didn't donate blood. He didn't want his mom to know that he helped you, but he cares about you, he didn't want you to die so he donated blood for you and stayed here for a few minutes to protect you. He wasn't going to let me in, but I promised him that I meant you no harm. He then finally had to leave before his mom left him. The last thing he said was for me to tell you goodbye, and that he loved you."

She looked down at her arm where it was obvious that someone did in fact give blood for her. Her eyes were filling up with tears, but for a different reason.

"Aw.. he said that?"

"He did... So you see, even though things may not be going very well with your mom right now, I don't think she hates you. She just wants what's best for you. Even though brothers and sisters may not always get along or show their emotional side they are always there for you when you need them. Your brother John... he loves you, and he saved your life. Don't be saying you've got nothing because you do. You have a brother that loves you, and... you've got me Melody.

Melody looked up at him as he now got down closer to her.

"I'm going to be here for you... to help you as much as I can. I want you to know that you're not alone, and that I'm going to stand by you when you've done all you can do, and if necessary fight your fights. I'm here to be your friend... a person to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, a bodyguard... some one to be there to protect you. Whatever you want me to be. Anything just name it."

Melody couldn't help herself anymore, even though she was in pain pretty much everywhere she reached up for him as she couldn't help but start crying again.

"Right now... how about that shoulder to cry on?"

Roman nodded and let her wrap her arms around him. Since she was hurt he had to be careful, but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a gentle hug as she cried. They stayed like this for a few minutes so she could get it out of her system. As they held each other close, they could hear faint music on a radio outside, but loud enough that they could both hear it. A song came on the radio by Rascal Flatts called I Won't Let Go.

* * *

(First Verse)

 _It's like a storm, that cuts a path. It breaks your will, it feels like that. You think your lost, but your not lost on your own. You're not alone._

(Chorus)

 _I will stand by you, I will help you through. When you've done all you can do, and you can't cope. I will dry your eyes. I will fight your fight. I will hold you tight, and I won't let go._

(Second Verse)

 _It hurts my heart, to see you cry. I know it's dark, this part of life. Oh it finds us all, and we're too small to stop the rain. Oh but when it rains._

(Chorus)

 _I will stand by you, I will help you through. When you've done all you can do, and you can't cope. I will dry your eyes. I will fight your fight. I will hold you tight, and I won't let you fall..._

(Third Verse)

 _Don't be afraid to fall, I'm right here to catch you. I won't let you down. It won't get you down. You're going to make it, yeah I know you can make it._

(Chorus)

 _Cause I will stand by you, I will help you through. When you've done all you can do, and you can't cope. I will dry your eyes. I will fight your fight. I will hold you tight and I won't let go_

 _Oh I'm going to hold you... and I won't let go... I won't let you go... No I won't._

* * *

The song they listened to was enough to calm her down. Other than being comforted right now by Roman, music was always something that calmed her down. There was always a song she could listen to for any mood, whether she was happy, mad, or sad, or something in between music and WWE have always been her escape from her own failures. She was no longer crying and even managed to smile at Roman.

"Thank you so much Roman for being here. You have no idea how much this means to me."

He smiles back at her now that he knew that he made her happy.

"You're Welcome. Anytime, anything that you need let me know."

Before either of them said anything else Roman got a text message from Seth.

 _"Roman is everything ok in there? You've been in there for about twenty minutes now."_

Roman thought this would be the perfect time to surprise Melody and hopefully make her even happier.

"Would you excuse me for a minute Melody. I'll be right back I promise."

Melody smiles and nods at him as he walks out the door and closes it. Dean and Seth are on the other side. Dean was actually the one that got impatient, Seth just texted Roman to get Dean to shut up.

"There you are. I was thinking you forgot about us. People have been giving us weird looks because we're just sitting out here waiting outside the door."

"Roman laughed and now understood why."

"Well... we're all still in our Shield gear of course."

Seth smirked at him.

"Right... because you had to freak out over a girl and wouldn't let us change."

Roman rolled his eyes.

"You guys didn't have to come along..."

Dean interrupted.

"So how is your girl?"

"She's hurt really bad, but most of her pain is emotional. That boy John we saw earlier is her brother and may be the only family that cares about her. He saved her life. When I got Seth's text I thought I guess I better not keep you guys waiting much longer, but I had to stick around to calm her down. Now she's feeling better and I think she would be surprised, and very happy to meet you guys. Hang by the door until I say your names, then walk in and surprise her."

Roman opened the door and Dean and Seth made sure they weren't seen. He went back in to talk to Melody.

"So Melody, you're a big fan of WWE, and a big fan of mine. Is there anyone else you like?"

"Well... I like a few other people, but your my favorite."

Roman smiled and backed up towards the door again and looked outside.

"Ok... but what about Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins?"

Melody looked over at the door and saw that Roman had the biggest smile on his face, came back in the room and noticed her look of excitement when Dean and Seth came into the room. Melody had to make sure she wasn't dreaming, when she realized that she wasn't she had the biggest smile on her face. For a moment, nothing else mattered because right now, she was in the same room with The Shield.

* * *

 **(To be continued. I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I stayed up after two in the morning to do it. :) The song I Won't Let Go is owned by Rascal Flatts and I think it's another perfect song for this story. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed. It really means a lot.)**

Someone Special

Chapter Six

Melody couldn't believe her eyes, it was already hard enough to believe that Roman Reigns was here, but now Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins were also here. She was in the same room as The Shield. Melody had a look of shock and excitement on her face as Dean and Seth came in. Seth was trying not to stare at how beaten and bruised she was while Dean had a smirk on his face from her excited look. Roman went over to one side of the hospital bed while Dean and Seth came over to the other side.

"Oh my God! I'm in the same room as The Shield!"

Dean burst out laughing at this.

"Well hello to you too."

"This is amazing, you're all here, and even in your Shield gear."

Seth now had a smirk on his face, looked at Roman and finally broke his silence.

"That's because when Roman found out you were in the hospital, he was so worried about you that he dropped everything he was doing and we left before we could change."

Melody had a smile on her face, but Roman just rolled his eyes.

"You guys didn't have to come you know."

Dean walked over to Roman and pat him on the back.

"Sure we did. We're brothers remember? We do everything together. This girl must really be important to you if you would drop everything just to come see her. So Roman... if she's important to you, she's important to us too. Right Seth?"

"Right."

Dean looked over at Melody.

"The only thing is Roman hasn't told us what happened."

"Only because this is a personal thing that happened to Melody. I don't think she wants the whole world to know. Seth... her situation is kind of the same as Olivia's."

Seth seemed to understand. With Olivia she had been through abusive relationships that became public one night when her abusive ex showed up at Raw. Luckily for Seth and Olivia they found each other and changed all that. This situation was kind of the same with Melody except she's never been in a relationship at all and she was just a victim of poor circumstance.

"So I would really like to not bring it up unless Melody is ok with it."

"You can tell them Roman... I think they really need to know."

Roman goes on to tell Dean and Seth that he first met Melody at a bar. He told them that Melody only worked at a bar so she could sing for people. He ended up saving her from being raped by her boss and his friends. He stayed the night at her house for two different reasons. One of those reasons was because it was late and he didn't want to go back to the hotel. The other reason was because he wanted to stay for the night to make sure nothing happened. He told them that Melody was a good cook and that she cooked him breakfast before he left to go train with them and that they had each others phone numbers. He then told them what Melody told him. He told them that her relationship with her mom wasn't very good, but her brother John actually cared for her whether he wanted her to know or not. He told them that her boss had been stalking her and that he came to her house and tried to kill her. He beat her until he heard police sirens and ran off leaving Melody passed out in her own living room. Once Roman told them everything he knew they understood why Roman wanted to help her. Seth was quiet while Dean was enraged.

"Well... Your boss sounded like a real Asshole. Someone's gotta catch that Son of a Bitch! Also... your mom walked out on you, she sounds like a real Bitch too. I feel for you Melody, I really do. I'd like to help out too when I can."

Roman looked over at Seth to see if he could figure out what he was thinking.

"Seth... what are you thinking about all of this?"

Seth looked at Melody and it reminded him of the first night that he met Olivia.

"Seeing Melody here reminds me of the first night I met Olivia... she was attacked by a guy at a gas station. He tried beating her and left her for dead. I showed up and ran the guy off. Your story is so similar to Olivia's... I've got your back too Melody."

Melody smiles at them and then looks at Roman.

"And you know I've got your back. It looks like we're all here to Shield you from whatever comes your way."

Melody couldn't help but laugh at this. Roman smiled at her. He was glad that he could make her happy. He thought she had the cutest laugh.

"You guys are awesome."

* * *

A few days later Melody was released from the hospital. Her face was looking better, but she still had a few cuts and bruises that took a while to heal up. She wasn't alone, The Shield came with her. Once she got home she was glad that she was home, but at the same time she had a feeling that someone was watching her. After being attacked, even with The Shield around she still didn't feel safe. They wouldn't be around forever, they would have to leave the next day for WWE.

"Nice place."

"Thanks Dean. I didn't really think it's much, but at least it's a place to stay. I don't really own the place, I pay rent for it, but now I guess I'll have to go looking for a new job. The lady I pay is very nice and she understands that it's not always easy living on your own for the first time. I've been living on my own for two years now. When my mom kicked me out I had to think fast so I found this place. Hopefully the lady that I pay to stay here will understand and let me stay. I'll really have to start paying her when I get a new job."

Melody told them that they could make themselves comfortable. Dean and Seth did just that. Dean took off his shoes and laid down to rest his eyes. Seth was sitting down in a chair on his phone checking his Twitter and Instagram. Melody jumped when she felt arms wrap around her. She looked over her shoulder and saw it was Roman and instantly relaxed. In a way she liked being in his arms, but at the same time she felt slightly uncomfortable. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Is there something on your mind?"

She turned around to face him. She could see the look of concern in his eyes.

"Yes... It feels good to be home, but something still doesn't feel right. I looked around when I got home and didn't see anyone, but I still feel like Mark could be around watching me. I made the mistake of opening up my door to him, but now I'm just worried that he could come in when I least expect it and finish what he started."

"I don't think that will happen. Even if he does try something, he would have to get through us first. As long as we're around, he's not going to lay a hand on you."

Melody smiled but thought:

 _"But you guys are leaving tomorrow. Once you guys are gone things will just go back to the way it was before."_

Roman had the idea that someone was watching her and thought she was right. Once they left she could possibly be attacked again. He had a plan, he had already talked it over with Dean and Seth. They would test it out later. It was still daylight, they would stay until about seven in the evening. Then they would leave without really leaving so they can watch her house overnight. The thing about it was Melody didn't know about their plan. When it came time for them to put the plan into action Melody started getting worried.

"Are you guys leaving?"

"Yeah... something really important in WWE came up, but we'll be back tomorrow to hang out with you before we have to leave."

"Oh... Ok then."

"Before we go since you already have my number Dean and Seth thought they would give you their number too. Now you have three friends to call or text whenever you want."

They tell her goodbye and go out the door. They get in their SUV and leave, or at least make her think they left. She had that uncomfortable feeling return. She locked her front and back door and did everything she could to relax. She would usually put on some music but instead she decided to turn on the TV. It was getting dark outside and she felt nervous so she turned on a few of her lamps to light up her living room. The wind was howling outside and she could see and hear a tree branch knocking on her window, there was a storm moving in, but it wasn't raining yet. She had a window the exact same size as her door, but she had blinds and curtains that went all the way down to the floor. She had the doors locked and now closed the blinds and curtains on her windows so she was sure no one could look in on her. She sat back down and flipped through the channels and saw a bunch of scary movies were on. Usually she wouldn't mind scary movies, but she felt like she was in one where the killer could pop up at any moment. She decided to keep flipping through the channels. She decided against calling or texting the guys. Maybe she was just being paranoid, she needed to relax. Finally she found something that she could watch. She found late night cartoons. Most of them were reruns, but she enjoyed late night cartoons. They made her laugh and it reminded her of her childhood. For the moment she could forget about her fear of being watched or the fear of the approaching storm. She had a cell phone, but also a house phone. Her house phone rang which interrupted her from her thoughts, she had finally calmed down and went to go answer her phone. She wasn't sure who would be calling after nine at night, but she picked up the phone anyway.

"Hello, this is Melody Shores?"

There was silence on the phone at first.

"Hello... is anyone there?"

There was silence again, but suddenly she heard what sounded like breathing on the phone. She listened for a moment to make sure she wasn't the one breathing in the phone. Now she was the one being quiet on the phone and the breathing on the other end became louder. This started freaking her out so she hung up the phone. She had to calm herself down again. Her doors were locked, and no one was looking in at her through her windows. She tried not to freak out, but with everything that was happening and that creepy phone call she couldn't help but be a little paranoid. The storm was getting worse outside and was messing up her TV signal. The lights started flickering and after one big shock of lightning everything went completely dark. Luckily Melody had her battery charged on her phone and her phone had a light. Now she was really scared because her power had gone out and she had no way of distracting herself from being scared. The only light she had now was her cell phone light. The storm outside only seemed to be getting worse. She went to the bathroom for a minute to try to pull herself back together.

 _"Relax Melody... there is nothing to worry about. The storm will be over soon and the power will be on soon. There's nothing to worry about, it's just a power outage. You don't need to call the guys over this. They could be very busy anyway. They said they would come back tomorrow. Just stay calm Melody... you're going to make it through this. Stop being paranoid, the doors are locked and the windows are covered. There is nothing to worry about."_

The Shield was in their SUV and kept watching over Melody's house. They saw that there was woods on the other side and couldn't really see well because of the storm. When Roman saw the power go out he wanted to go back.

"Her power just went out. We should get back over there, something doesn't feel right."

Seth was on his phone checking a weather app while Dean was trying to get Roman to calm down.

"Roman chill man. It's just a storm. The power will be back on in a few minutes. Stop worrying about Melody. Nothing is going to happen while we're still here."

While Dean was trying to get Roman to calm down and while Melody herself was trying to calm down no one knew what was about to happen. Melody was in the bathroom trying to get away from the storm when she heard a window break in the other room and she heard laughter from the man she had been trying to avoid.

"Melody... come on out. I know you're here. You answered the phone."

Now it was clear that it was Mark that was on the phone. He might not have known before that she was home. He had indeed been spying on her and knew she came home, but thought maybe she left with the guys that came with her. When he saw them leave he called to see if she was home. Melody had trapped herself again. First she just lets him into her house without thinking, now she foolishly answered her house phone and made it obvious that she was home alone. Melody turned off her light and stayed as quiet as she could and hoped that he would go away. She had the door locked and got down in a small gap between a wall and the toilet. She did the best she could to make herself as small as she could and try to hide herself. She could hear Mark on the outside looking for her. She heard a lot of things being thrown around and broken outside the bathroom and she could hear Mark start yelling.

"I know you're here, but hiding will only make it worse. Come out come out where ever you are. You can't hide from me forever, I will find you. I missed you baby. I'm kind of glad that you're alive. Maybe I want to hear you sing at the bar again, maybe I still want you... or maybe I still want you dead."

It was quiet for a moment like maybe he had given up searching for her, but then her fears were realized when she knew he found out she was in the bathroom.

"Oh... so you're hiding in the bathroom. I should have looked here first, that way I wouldn't of had to break so much nice stuff."

Melody saw a light, it must have been either a flashlight or a cell phone light. Her heart was beating at one hundred miles per hour and she did everything she could not to scream. It didn't take Mark long to bust down the bathroom door and enter the bathroom. He looked in the bath tub first and saw it empty, he looked by the bathroom sink and he saw a small gap by the wall. At first he thought there was no way she could fit in that small gap and thought maybe the door actually was locked with no one in there until he checked again and he spotted her.

"Oh there you are Melody. Nice game of hide and seek, but I found you now."

Melody screamed as he got closer to her and she tried to punch and kick at him to get him to go away.

"Get out of here, leave me alone!"

"Why would I do that? I finally found out what I wanted."

He grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall and yanked her shirt off. She started crying and screaming as he started kissing her with the smell and taste of cigarettes and alcohol on his breath.

"NO! NOT AGAIN, PLEASE STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE, DON'T DO THIS!"

"I do want to hear you sing one more time. I want to hear you sing, and cry, and scream my name as I fuck you. Then when I decide I've had enough, I want to hear you sing, and cry, and scream when I kill you. Lets work on that first one shall we?"

Melody screamed and cried as Mark's hands went all over her body and went to take off her clothes. Luckily her cries and screams were heard and help came a lot faster than last time. Melody screamed and cried even as Mark's body was pulled away from her. This time only her shirt was torn off. She still wasn't aware of what was going on, she heard yelling. She laid down on the floor and curled up in a ball crying as she closed her eyes as she was left in the dark. She just listened as she heard fighting and yelling.

"DID YOU THINK WE WE'RE GOING TO LET YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN?! DID YOU THINK WE WOULD LEAVE HER?! YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOLD HIM UP BOYS!"

Melody couldn't see much, her tears were making her vision blurry, and it was still dark throughout the house. She could make out three more men in the dark. The Shield! They came back. They had Mark up in the air and did exactly what she thought they were doing. They were actually around her kitchen table, they had Mark up and they slammed him back down for The Triple Power Bomb breaking her table in half leaving Mark in pain. Out of all The Triple Power Bombs she's seen The Shield do together, this was her favorite. She still couldn't help but cry over what almost happened. They could all hear crying.

"Dean, Seth... watch him. Make sure he doesn't move."

Melody recognized that voice, It was Roman. As he came over to her he took the shirt off his back again and gave it to her. Not a word was spoken between them. No words needed to be spoken. Roman only extended his hand down to help her up. She got up and looked at him for only a moment before breaking down again and pulling him into a hug. Roman then picked her up behind her legs and held her by her back as he carried her out of the bathroom. He could see Dean and Seth in the dark. They were pretty sure Mark was out and that he wasn't going anywhere so they came over to her and also wrapped their arms around her. The storm outside was still going on, but Melody wiped her eyes and could finally speak.

"How did you guys know I was in trouble? I thought you guys left?"

"We needed for people to think we left. We left, but we didn't let our eyes leave your house. When the power went out I wanted to go back then, but it was when I heard a window break that I left the SUV and came over as fast as I could. It took me about a minute to get to the back. No one could see the back because of the woods and the storm, but someone broke the glass so I came in the same way Mark did. Then when I got in I heard Mark, and I heard you screaming and pulled him off you. Dean and Seth weren't far behind, but I wanted to be the one to kick his ass first. He's not going anywhere. This time he got what he deserves."

Finally the roar of the wind became so loud that was when they realized it wasn't an ordinary storm. A tree branch came in through the already busted window and hit Melody in the head knocking her out and leaving a large cut in her forehead. That's when things started falling apart around them. Seth was the first one to yell something.

"Tornado!"

Then Dean yelled something.

"Oh Shit!"

Then Roman.

"Everybody duck down!"

They all ducked down and protected their heads as the house fell apart around them. Roman had Melody in his arms making sure to Shield her head from anything else that would fall on them. When it was all over they were all covered in a pile of bricks, everyone except for Melody. Roman had taken all of it for her. He looked up towards the sky and said only one thing.

"Don't you take her from me!"

Once the tornado passed everything was quiet for a minute until Roman heard slight moving in the distance. He was in a lot of pain himself, but besides the tree branch earlier nothing else hit Melody. He shook off all the bricks that were on him and he heard movement coming from somewhere else. He checked on Melody to make sure she was still breathing. She only suffered a blow to the head. He then went to check on his other Shield members.

"Dean! Seth! Are you guys alright?!"

Roman saw and hand come out of one of the piles of bricks. It was Dean. He had protected his head, but his back suffered most of the pain. He felt at his chin and saw blood.

"What the hell?! I always get cut on my chin!"

Roman helped Dean up and started looking for Seth. The tornado was gone and everything was dark except for a few strikes of lightning here and there, Dean looked over and thought he saw a body laying around

"Shit! Is that Seth over there?"

Dean and Roman went over to the body and when they removed all the bricks they saw blood everywhere and broken pieces of a table.

"No. It's that Son of a Bitch Mark! He's bleeding everywhere, and he's not breathing, he's dead. Rot in Hell you Son of a Bitch!"

"Ok then where's Seth?!"

Dean and Roman started calling out for Seth.

"I'm over here! Follow the sound of my voice. A bunch of bricks fell on my back and I can't move."

Dean and Roman found Seth when they saw his Shield boot.

"There he is!"

Dean and Roman then took the pile of bricks off Seth and helped him up.

They were in a lot of pain, but shook it off. They all then went back to Melody. Dean always kept something to stitch himself up with. After being cut open in past matches he learned how to stitch himself up. Roman took Melody in his arms.

"Hey Dean... do you still carry around that stitching kit with you?"

"Yeah, always."

"Ok because Melody has a big cut on her forehead."

"Is she ok besides that?"

"Yeah... because I Shielded her from everything else."

"Ok... I'll stitch her up first. Seth do you have any cuts anywhere?"

"Surprisingly no. I think I was buried under the most bricks though."

"Roman how about you?"

"Well bricks hurt, but I don't think I have any cuts anywhere."

"It's too dark out here. I need a light."

Seth grabs his phone.

"Here... my phone has a light."

Roman finds the spot where Melody's couch was, removed the bricks, picked up Melody and put her on her couch. He stood by her side and held her hand as Dean started putting stitches in her head. Seth came over to the other side of Roman and put a hand on his back. The storm for the most part was gone now and all that was left was a little bit of wind and light rain. Melody woke up when she felt the pain from the cut in her head being stitched up, Roman holding her hand and the rain hitting her face. They were all glad that she woke up, but as Melody looked around she realized that she wasn't in the hospital this time. She recognized that she was on her couch and realized what happened. She only closed her eyes as she felt Roman holding her hand, Dean stitching her up, and the rain hitting her face as the tears started rolling down her face she realized that everything was gone. Not just her house, but all of her hopes and dreams.

* * *

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. :) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Seven**

When Melody opened her eyes she found herself laying in a bed. She was confused as to where she was and how she got there. She thought that at first maybe she was in a hospital bed but realized that she wasn't hooked up to anything. The second she opened her eyes she felt pain in her forehead. She felt at her head and felt the stitches that were there. Then the events from the previous day returned to her. She had hoped that it was just a bad dream. She remembered that Mark broke into her house and tried to rape and kill her again. The next thing she remembered she was laying on her couch looking up at the sky and realized that a tornado destroyed her home. She remembered having Dean stitching up her forehead and seeing Seth and Roman nearby. After that she didn't remember what happened. She closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep. The home she lived in wasn't really her home, it was just a place someone rented to her. She had no job, no friends, no family,now no home. Her whole life had fallen apart, she had no dreams anymore and wondered why she was still living. She turned over on her other side and realized that she wasn't alone in this bed she had been sleeping in and started to freak out. She looked under the covers and instantly relaxed... She was still wearing clothes, the only difference was she was wearing a different shirt than the one she remembered putting on the day before. She then realized that it was Roman beside her. She was embarrassed and slightly concerned as she thought to herself. The voices in her head kept arguing with her.

 _"I was sleeping next to Roman. He didn't try to take advantage of me while I was sleeping did he?... No... He wouldn't do that... How do you know he wouldn't, you hardly know him... I know him enough that he sa_ _ved me twice now from Mark... How do you know that he didn't just save you from Mark so that he could have could have you to himself?...Stop thinking like that... Roman has been nothing but nice to you since the moment you met him... Don't you think that if he wanted to hurt you that he would have done it by now?"_

Melody kept that last question in her head. He was in The Shield, he was an important character in WWE. If he tried anything with her the way Mark did then Roman would have been out of a job and in prison. Melody finally came to the conclusion that nothing happened and that she had wrongfully judged Roman because of Mark. Just because Mark was like that didn't mean that everyone was like that. She still wondered why Roman or the rest of The Shield wanted to help her. How was she different than any other fan? What made her so special? She quickly closed her eyes when she felt movement from the other side of the bed. She didn't know if he was awake yet or if she woke him up, but she closed her eyes and hoped that he didn't know she was awake yet. Roman turned to the other side now facing her. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He still thought she was asleep, but couldn't help but smile at her as he gently moved the hair out of her face. Melody changed her mind when she felt his gentle hand on her face. She loved this gentle touch, it was something she wasn't used to. It made her heart pound in her chest and made a small smile form on her lips as she opened her eyes to look at him. Roman smiled at her when he saw her brown eyes staring back at him. He was the first one to break the silence between them.

"Good morning."

Melody sat up and looked around.

"Good morning... Where are we and how did we get here?"

Roman's face turned serious as he knew that he would have to explain everything that happened.

"What all can you remember?"

"I remember... Mark... He tried to rape and kill me again... But I remember you... And the rest of The Shield coming to save me. I even saw a Triple Power Bomb, you handed me your shirt."

Roman had a small smile on his face, he loved the way she looked in his shirt. He listened as Melody continued.

"I remember something coming through a window... It knocked me out. The next thing I knew I felt rain coming in, stitches in my head, and you... holding my hand. That's all I remember. I think I ignored the pain and cried myself to sleep."

Melody felt tears returning.

"I... I lost everything... Didn't I?"

Roman nodded his head and brought her into a comforting hug.

"Why?... Why did all of this have to happen?"

"I don't know Melody... Sometimes things happen that you have no control over... But it's times like this that you find out who really cares about you. You find out who your friends really are."

Melody calmed down now and wanted to know what happened.

"What happened after I passed out the first time?"

"You passed out when this big tree branch hit you in the head... That's why you're stitched up. That was when all hell broke loose. That was when we realized that it was no ordinary storm. Seth yelled tornado and we all ducked down as the house fell apart around us. My main concern was to make sure that nothing else happened to you so I wrapped my arms around you as everything else fell on us."

"Oh my God! Are you and the guys ok?"

"We're ok now, but it hurt like hell when those bricks hit us in the back, even with our Shield gear on. But we're all three tough guys from WWE and it takes more than a pile of bricks to keep us down."

Melody smiled at this, but her smile quickly faded when something else came to her mind.

"What about Mark?"

"Well... Once I moved the bricks off of me I went to look for Dean and Seth. Once Dean got out he pointed over to where he thought Seth was. So we unpiled the bricks and we noticed broken pieces of table and blood then we realized that it was Mark. I guess he didn't move after we Triple Power Bombed him so when the house fell apart he was buried under a pile of bricks. He is an older guy and not as strong as us... So that Son of a Bitch died in the storm. After the tornado passed we had Dean stitch you up and we went to see if we still had a way of getting around. Our SUV was actually untouched by the storm. We're still in Orlando, there was a lot of damage done by the storm, but we couldn't just leave you with no place to stay for the night so we paid for three hotel rooms...so here we are."

It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"I think he got what he deserved... He can't follow you around anymore... You're finally free."

Melody smiled at this and was about to say something else when her phone started to ring in her pocket. She took it out and looked at it as she wondered who would be calling her. She look at the name, then she looked at Roman.

"It's my mom."

Melody let it ring and Roman wondered why.

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"No... Why should I? She came to the hospital to check on me, then when I try to tell her what happened she calls me a whore and tells me that she's embarrassed of me and that she's done with me... She walked out on me and now I'm supposed to believe that she's calling me because she cares about me all of a sudden and wants to check up on me? I don't believe that at all. Besides, if I answer this phone she'll just call me a whore again and that I was the mistake that ruined her life."

Her phone stopped ringing now. Roman could tell that she was hurt, but mostly heard anger in her voice.

"She's the only mom you got. I think that if she is calling wanting to talk to you that you should talk to her. I think you should call her back."

Melody was quiet. She didn't say a word.

"Maybe not right now, I can tell you're upset, and you have every right to be. You don't have to call her back... Maybe just calm down and think about it."

Roman got up out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go change."

It was almost nine in the morning. While Roman was gone Melody tried to decide on whether or not to call her mom back. While she was lost in her thoughts, her phone buzzed again. She had a voicemail. If her mom left a voicemail, maybe she did have something important to say. Melody pressed the button and listened to her voicemail. She was surprised when it wasn't her mom's voice she heard, but her brother's voice instead.

 _"Melody... It's John. I know we haven't always gotten along very well, but after this storm I just wanted to check on you to see if you were ok. Mom and I rode by your house... It's completely destroyed. Mom doesn't want to admit it, but she's worried about you, that's why we rode by. I took mom's phone. She wasn't going to call. She thinks you're dead, she thinks you died in the storm and was carried away. I was thinking maybe you were in the hospital. Also about the last time we saw each other, I just really wanted to apologize for the way mom acted. You didn't deserve it. If you're ok please call me back. I'd really like to see you, and even though mom won't say it she'd like to see you too. I think she would at least like to know that you're ok... I love you Melody... And mom does too."_

The voicemail ended there. Melody didn't realize that Roman had come back in the room, and she also didn't notice that she had tears going down her face. Roman came up to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Are you ok Melody?"

Melody actually smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes I'm fine... If it's not too much trouble, do you think we could go see my brother and my mom?"

Roman smiled and hugged her.

"Sure... It's no trouble at all."

Melody smiled and hugged him back. Only now she realized that the guys would be leaving and the thought of them leaving made her sad. If there was one good thing that came out of all of this, it was that she now had three friends that she didn't have before. Roman noticed her mood change again.

"Is there something else on your mind?"

"Um no... It's just that this week has been so crazy. I guess one reason why I'm so emotional is because it was actually my brother that just called. He left me a voicemail... Here listen."

Roman listened to the voicemail and then smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her when it was over.

"So what are we waiting for?... Let's go see them."

This only made Melody smile more as they left the hotel room to meet up with the other Shield members. Roman loved seeing her happy. The only thing about it was, now if Melody sorts things out with her mom she won't need him anymore. This was the day The Shield had to leave. If they had to leave, at least now they could leave without having to worry about Mark killing her now that he was dead. Melody put the address in the GPS and about twenty minutes later they were pulling up into a driveway. Roman was driving while Dean and Seth were in the backseat. While they were on the road they talked a while, but now that they were here they had grown quiet. Once the car stopped Melody felt nervous and unsure about this.

"I'm just worried about one thing."

Roman looked at her.

"What's that?"

"John sounded like he wanted to see me in the message and he said mom did too... I'm just worried that now that I'm here...they'll push me away."

This time it was actually Seth that broke the silence

"Do you want one of us to come with you Sweetheart?"

Roman gave Seth a weird look in the mirror. Melody just shook her head no.

"No thanks, but can you guys promise me something?"

This time Roman answered.

"Anything."

"Will you guys still be here when I get done?"

They all knew that they had to be on a flight by noon, but they all agreed.

"Sure, we'll still be here."

"Ok."

Melody then gets out of the SUV and slowly walks up to the door. She came from a wealthy family, her mom was all fancy and proper. She was having second thoughts about knocking on the door. It was a fancy house, after not living there for two years, Melody felt like she didn't belong there, in fact she never felt like she belonged there. In the SUV Dean was making plans for if things went wrong.

* * *

"Hey... If things go wrong or something I say we TP the place before we go."

Seth gets a laugh out of this. Roman thought about it but decided against it.

"Come on Dean... Do you know how childish that sounds?"

"Sometimes I really hate rich neighborhoods like this... The people that live in these big houses always think they're better than everybody else. Come on Roman... It would be fun to TP some rich person's house. How come Melody didn't mention that she came from a rich family?"

"Her mom kicked her out. Melody must have never been one of those rich snobby kids growing up, she must of never had many friends. It really sucks though how her mom and brother live the good life without a care in the world while Melody has been risking her life trying to work out here on the streets paying rent."

"So... Are you sure you don't want to TP the house?"

Seth burst out laughing and it was getting harder for Roman to keep his cool. He only sent Dean a smirk.

"I'll think about it alright?"

* * *

As the guys wait in the SUV Melody finally gets the courage to knock on the door. She looked down at her feet as she heard footsteps coming closer to the door. She didn't look up to see who it was that answered the door, but was surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around her in a hug. The person was a few inches taller than her and she realized then that it was her brother, her mom was about the same size she was. She was shocked by this reaction, but hugged her brother back. The last time they saw each other was at the hospital, and before that it had been two years since they've seen each other. He had now grown taller than her, they didn't always get along so he had also grown in maturity.

"Oh my God... Melody, you're ok."

They were interrupted when they heard another voice and someone walking up to the door.

"John?... Who's at the door?... Melody?!"

Melody was quiet for a moment, then she spoke.

"Hi mom..."

Her mom didn't hug her the same way John did, but did at least invite her in.

"So... Are you just going to stand there letting my cool air out or are you going to come in?"

Melody didn't say anything, but she accepted the invitation in. Her mom closed the door and they all went to go sit down on a couch. Melody looked around and saw that the only thing that had changed since she moved out was that she noticed that there were more family pictures out, even ones of her and John as little kids when her mom was still married to her dad. Melody smiled at those memories and wondered where it all went wrong. Her mom and brother sat down and her mom started up a conversation.

"So... Why are you here?"

Melody could almost hear the hatefulness in her voice already.

"I wanted to come see you, and John."

John spoke up.

"I invited her here. I think it's time to face each other and solve our problems... Mom I know you won't tell her, but you were concerned about her."

"Yeah... I was Melody. We drove by your house and saw that everything was gone. I thought you died in the storm, and that it carried you away."

Melody still didn't completely believe what her mom was saying.

"Oh... So now you care about me?"

John was quiet, he didn't know what to say. Her mom was somewhat offended by her tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"All I'm saying is that you didn't seem to care about me two years ago when you kicked me out... Or a few days ago when I was in the hospital... If I remember correctly... All I've ever heard you call me is an embarrassment, or a whore or a mistake. Then you walked out on me."

Her mom was getting upset about this because she knew it was true.

"Get out!"

"No! I'm not backing down from you this time. I'm not leaving until I get answers."

John tried to play peace keeper.

"Hang on... We've all said hurtful things to each other in the past, but we're family. We should stick together no matter what."

"She's no daughter of mine... I raised you better, I thought you were going to go to college and make something out of your life, but you're just like your dad... You dropped out because you were afraid to move on. Instead of getting a real job you decided to whore around at a bar!"

"That's not what happened! Never once have I ever had sex with anyone I've met. In fact I've never had not one alcoholic beverage. I met a nice lady that would let me pay rent and the only reason I worked at a bar in the first place was so I could sing for people."

"You're not thinking realistic Melody... You think that singing at a bar is going to pay the bills. I never understood you Melody... Why didn't you go to college to become a doctor?"

"Because I never wanted to be a doctor! All I want to do with my life is something with music. It makes me happy mom!"

"That's your problem... You're more concerned about music and being happy than you are with reality. What music jobs are there out there besides working at a bar?"

"I could be a music teacher, or maybe even a music minister for a church."

"You have to have a degree for those things."

"I know... and I would really like to go back to college... All I need is a little bit of help."

"You always need help Melody and you'll always need help as long as you want a career in music. When are you going to wake up and realize that music will never get you anywhere?"

"Why do you have to be like that? Why do you have to go and crush my dream like that? Why do you have to go and crush John's dream? He wants to play football, but he can't because you won't let him. He's good, I've seen him, but you'll never be happy or love us unless we do what you want us to do. I don't want to live like that and John doesn't either. I don't think he wants to be a doctor either. Yes they are important, but don't you think we should do a job that makes us happy, even though we may struggle with it?"

"You sound just like your dad."

"At least dad supported what we wanted to do."

"Yeah well your dad isn't here now is he? He didn't love you, if he did he wouldn't have walked out on us. He decided that drinking was more important and that cheating on his wife was more important than raising you."

"He changed his ways... He found help for his drinking problem and wanted to fix everything... Like I'm trying to fix everything."

"I wasn't going to take him back and have him lie to us and cheat again."

"So because dad drank and cheated on you... Is that why you kicked me out and called me a whore when I started working at a bar? Is that why you hate me... Or is there another reason?"

Her mom didn't say anything. John was trying to keep things calm between them, but they kept raising their voices.

"It's been eight years... Dad died eight years ago and ever since then you've been nothing but hateful to me... Tell me why mom!...Why do you hate me?!"

"Because you're just like him! Every single word coming out of your mouth... It's just like him! I don't want you in this house because you're just like him! I will call the cops if you don't get out of my house! I want you out of my house... Now!"

Melody couldn't stand it anymore. She wasn't going to stay where she wasn't wanted. So much for her hopes of working everything out and moving back in. Melody ran out the door. John was going to follow her until her mom stopped him.

"If you follow her out that door, you can live with her out on the streets!"

John stopped right then and there. He loved his sister, but didn't think he could make it out on the streets. He wasn't sure if he would ever see her again or get to talk to her again. He turned to his mom with only one thing to say before he went to his room.

"You know... You can be a real Bitch sometimes!"

She was about to say something back to him but he had already went to his room and slammed the door. He really wished he could of had a cell phone so he could at least stay in touch with Melody.

* * *

Melody wasn't even in her mom's house for twenty minutes before the guys heard a door slam and saw Melody coming back out. Instead of heading back to the SUV like they thought she would they saw her running towards the road. They got out of the SUV the moment they saw her in tears leaving her mom's house. She saw a car coming down the road and she ran towards it. Dean actually caught on because he's seen something like this before. He only said one thing before he started running after her.

"Come on! We've got to stop her!"

She was way ahead of them and they were afraid that they weren't going to stop her in time. Dean had started running before anyone else. Just as Melody was at the sidewalk the car put on it's horn and hit the breaks. It would have hit her a moment later if Dean didn't grab her and pull her back away from the road. Dean was now holding Melody still as Seth and Roman caught up. The driver of the car got out concerned. Melody cried and screamed and struggled in Deans arms!

"No! Let me go!...I wanted to die!"

"Are you fucking crazy Melody?!"

Seth and Roman caught up. Now it was Roman's turn to be upset.

"What the hell was that?!"

Melody was now crying and not saying anything. The driver of the car now knew what happened and drove off. Dean still had Melody in his arms.

"She just tried to fucking commit suicide!"

Melody just sat there crying as she left The Shield members in shock. Mark was no longer a problem, but they couldn't leave Melody here now that she had just tried to commit suicide. If they left she would just try again. They had to figure something out and they had to do it fast.

* * *

 **(To be continued... Woah... What will happen next? Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Eight**

The guys couldn't believe what just happened. Melody came running out of her mom's house in tears. She ran right by them without even looking in their direction. Dean knew something was up when he saw her running towards a car coming down the road. He and the others ran after her and he stopped her before she ran out in front of the car. They knew that they couldn't leave Melody like this or she would just wait for them to leave and try to commit suicide again once they left. Melody cried in disappointment as she watched the car she wanted to hit her drive away. Dean was now holding her tight on the ground to keep her from moving. Melody cried as she struggled in his grip.

"Let me go!... I wanted to die!"

"You're fucking crazy Melody! What the hell happened in there?!"

Melody couldn't say anything, she couldn't stop crying. Dean let her go when Roman came over to her and pulled her into his arms. Melody was scared and confused, she felt like she had lost everything and that suicide was her only escape. Roman knew it would take a while to calm down over something like this. None of them said a word. Melody cried into his chest as he ran a hand through her hair. Ever since she met Roman, whenever she was upset Roman would take her into his arms and calm her down. A few days before she left the hospital when Roman surprised her, she remembered him saying that he would be there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. She cried when she realized that they would have to leave in less than two hours. They had already been with her for a week, but the thought of them leaving her now only upset her more. She would be left alone with nothing once they left and she wouldn't know what to do or who to turn to. Once they left would she just lose her mind and try to commit suicide again? Roman held her tight as she cried and he ran a hand through her hair as he looked at Seth, then Dean.

"How did you know Dean?"

"Know what?"

"How did you know what she was going to do?"

Dean was quiet for a moment. There was something about his past that he never told anyone about.

"I've never told anyone this... In fact it still upsets me when I think about it..."

"What?"

"It was my fault alright... I had a younger sister... She was about three years younger than me. It happened when I was nineteen, and she was sixteen. I was just getting started in the wrestling business, long before I left my hometown. Being a teenager... She went through some bad breakups. She kept coming to me every time her and her boyfriend would breakup. One night I just snapped and pushed her away when she really needed me... I got tired of her coming to me every time she went through a bad breakup. Every time it was with the same guy too so I just started ignoring her. I came home one night and she was crying because her boyfriend broke up with her again. I was sore and tired from my match so I went out the door just so I wouldn't have to listen to her... I guess she got used to me ignoring her. I didn't know it then, but I found out the painful way. I guess she finally had enough and couldn't take the breakups anymore. At first when I heard her come out the door I thought she was following me... When I turned around... I realized she wasn't following me, but instead I saw her running in the other direction... That was when I called out to her and started following her. She either didn't hear me or was getting back at me for all the times I ignored her... I ran after her when I finally realized what was going on... I was too late... She ran out into the road... She committed suicide right in front of me..."

Melody had calmed down to listen to Dean's story. Seth and Roman were shocked. This was something they never knew about their Shield brother.

"It was my fucking fault... I ignored her one too many times... And I lost her. My sister is dead and it's all because of me... I should have been there for her... I should have stopped her, I should have protected her."

Roman still had Melody so Seth came and put a hand on Dean's shoulder to help calm him down.

"I'm sorry about your sister, but you shouldn't completely blame yourself for what happened."

"I know... It was also that Asshole's fault that kept breaking up with her. So yeah... I saw Melody running out of her mom's house in tears running towards the road... I thought about my sister and I wasn't just going to stand by and witness another suicide... I don't think I could handle seeing another suicide. When I saw Melody... I saw my sister and ran after her as fast as I could.. Luckily this time I was there just in time... I'm sorry Melody... I know you're upset, but I wasn't about to stand by and watch you commit suicide."

Dean was quiet now. Talking about his sister really upset him so he just sat quietly in the grass. Roman still held Melody in his arms while Seth thought about his relationship with Olivia. She had never tried to commit suicide, but they've been through their fair share of highs and lows. He didn't know Melody as well as Roman did so he didn't really know what to do. He thought that maybe it would be best if they got as far away from her mom's house as possible.

"I don't know this for sure, but I think Melody would want to get as far away from her mom's house as possible."

Melody look at Seth for a moment before nodding her head. Melody was far from being happy, but she calmed down enough to where she could finally speak.

"Could... Could we go by my old house to see if there is anything left?"

The guys only looked at each other for a moment before Roman answered.

"Sure."

At this point all of the guys took a moment to wrap their arms around her before they made their way back to the SUV. Seth actually took over driving and Dean sat in the passenger seat. Roman and Melody sat in the back. Melody was still quiet and didn't say much. She only looked out the window as they got closer to her house, she could see plenty of other houses that were destroyed by the tornado. There were plenty of other people like her that had lost everything. She didn't feel as sorry for herself when she thought about a few of the families she saw on the side of the road. Some of those families had actually lost loved ones, and now she started crying for a different reason. This time she wasn't crying for herself, she was crying for the families that lost more than she did. Roman caught her crying again out of the corner of his eye, and gently took her hand in his. Melody looked at him for a moment and wiped the tears out of her eyes with her other hand. Her eyes were burning from crying so much. The last time she cried this much was eight years ago when her dad died. Ever since then she's always forced a smile on her face, but now with everything that had happened recently, it was like years of pain and frustration finally caught up to her and she had no control and the tears kept flowing. A thought came to her mind as they kept passing people.

"Do... Do you think there is anything we can do to help these people?"

Roman looked at her surprised. Even with her own life falling apart she was thinking about other people and their problems.

"We could try, but we're talking damage that was done to people's homes for miles... It was a stronger storm than they thought."

An idea came to Melody.

"I was thinking about something... With all of the attention WWE gets... Couldn't WWE do something to get people's attention everywhere else around the world? If people see WWE doing something like helping storm victims, other people around the world would see what happened and want to help too."

Roman smiled at her and pulled her close.

"That's not a bad idea. I think I will call Vince McMahon, Stephanie, and Triple H and run that idea by them and see what they think."

Roman was actually about to do that until the GPS told them they reached their destination. They all got out and went over to the wrecked home. Melody went through several piles of bricks. She actually found some of her clothes and even a few pictures. She stopped what she was doing and looked at the pictures in the picture frames. She found an old family picture from when her dad was still alive. She found a picture of her mom holding her from when she was a baby. She wished she could have fixed things, but she realized that some things couldn't be fixed. She looked at the picture of her mom as anger came back to her. She threw the picture as hard as she could, the glass broke in the picture frame which got Roman's attention.

"Is everything ok over here? I heard..."

Melody cut him off and snapped back at him

"Everything is fine!"

Roman backed off and gave her some space as he watched her search through one more pile of bricks. She stopped and was surprised when she found something she didn't expect to find.

"Oh my God!... It's still here!"

"What is?"

Melody actually smiled and turned around to show him what it was.

"This is actually my dad's shirt... He was the one that got me into WWE. He was a big fan of Stone Cold Steve Austin, but I was only three years old when I first started watching. When my mom and dad split up I had missed maybe about five years of WWE. One of my earliest memories was watching WWE with my dad... Of course I was three years old at the time and since it was on so late I would always fall asleep before it was over. I can't believe this is still here! My dad gave it to me about a year or two before he died. Besides this one family picture that I found... This shirt is all I have left of him."

Melody had a smile on her face for just a moment.

"I found a few of my other clothes but most of my stuff did blow away in the tornado. I'm keeping this family picture... Even though it has my mom in it I'm keeping it. John was really young in it, but this was one of the last family pictures we had together. I did find one other picture... It was of me as a baby with my mom holding me. I'm just so upset with her that I threw that picture as hard as I could. That's what you heard break... I'm glad that I found some of my old stuff, but I don't know what to do... I have to find a new home, and a new job... I don't even know where to start."

Now Dean and Seth came up to them. They were just listening. Roman came up to her. She found something she could put her stuff in. She stopped when Roman grabbed her by the hand getting her attention. She looked up at his gray-blue eyes and he looked at her brown eyes and smiled at her as he softly spoke to her.

"You could always come with us Melody. You're our friend now and we only want what's best for you... We all want to help you."

She avoided his eyes for a minute and looked at the ground.

"No... I couldn't. You guys have done so much for me already... You don't want me to come on the road with you. I've been too much trouble already. You guys would change your mind. I'm... Really feeling much better than I was earlier. You said you had to be on your flight by noon. You have thirty minutes... I'm just slowing you down... If you guys keep hanging around here you'll miss your flight. I'll figure something out... I promise you that I'm feeling better now than I was earlier."

She had avoided eye contact and Roman knew better.

"Then why won't you look at me?"

He gently tilted her head up so she could look at him and saw that she was fighting back tears. He brought her into a gentle hug and she couldn't help but let the tears flow again. They were about to leave soon and he had just asked her to go with them. She wanted to, but she felt like she was too much trouble and she would over stay her welcome.

"I'm not making you do anything Melody... The choice is completely up to you, but you really wouldn't be bothering any of us by coming. You say that you're ok, but after what happened earlier I disagree. You're not really the free spirited woman I met about a week ago. I know you feel like giving up, but I'm not giving up on you Melody. I want to be here for you... To protect you, comfort you, or anything else you need. You're just so worried about a job and where you're going to live... You don't have to do this alone Melody... Please... Come with us."

Melody still had tears coming down her face. Roman still held her as he tried to calm her down. She didn't know if it was the fear of being alone without knowing which way to turn or if it was just the feeling of Roman holding her in his arms and his voice that made her choice clear. She had to calm down for about another minute before she could look at him in the eyes. When she finally did look up to face him he took one hand and gently wiped away the last few tears that were falling down her face. His voice was gentle, almost like a whisper as he spoke to her again.

"Please Melody... Come with us."

She relaxed in his arms and released the breath she had been holding in and finally nodded.

"Ok."

Melody grabbed her bag with what little bit of stuff she had left and turned back to face Roman. He slowly approached her and gently took her hand as they made their way back to the SUV. Now that she was with Roman and The Shield she didn't have to worry about being alone, and for the first time in a long time, she actually felt happy. It was still hard for Melody to believe what was going on. She was now traveling with Roman and The Shield, she would be traveling with them while they fought for WWE. They all got on a plane. Seth sat near a window and Melody sat between him and Roman. Dean was sitting directly across from them. She thought about everything she had been through with Mark, her mom, and the tornado and she thought about something. She was actually completely calm and happy now that she was with Roman and The Shield.

"Oh my God!... I just realized something!"

Roman looked at her concerned for a moment until he saw the smile on her face.

"What?"

"I'm Dorothy!"

The guys looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just like Dorothy! Think about it... I met you guys, and there was even a tornado. You guys would be the Lion, Scarecrow, and Tin Man."

Dean smirked and played along.

"And your mom would be The Wicked Bitch of The West."

Roman sent Dean a glare, but Melody only laughed and agreed with him. Seth looked at Melody and laughed.

"Ok... so you're Dorothy, who are we?"

Melody smiled and looked at them and thought for a moment.

"Seth... you would be the Tin Man... Roman you would be the Lion, and Dean would be the Scarecrow."

"What?! Are you calling me brainless?!"

"No... The Scarecrow had a brain all along. The Tin Man did have a heart, and The Lion did have courage."

Roman smiled at Melody as they all laughed a little.

"I think you've seen The Wizard of Oz one too many times."

"Well... Dorothy was from Kansas and I'm from Florida. I see Roman as the Lion because because of his hair, and that roar he does in the ring. We're also missing a dog named Toto."

Seth smiled and said.

"I have a dog that kind of looks like Toto, but his name is Kevin."

Roman laughed and pulled her close.

"Ok... then who's the Wizard?"

Melody blushed.

"I don't know... I didn't think it all through. I just thought of myself as Dorothy, you guys as The Scarecrow, Lion, and Tin Man... and my mom apparently being The Wicked Bitch of The West."

They all sat quietly a few minutes later as they flew through the air. Melody was actually tired from waking up so early and found herself dozing off and her head hit Roman shoulder.

"Oh... sorry I keep dozing off."

Roman only smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her.

"It's not a problem. We did wake up pretty early, we've got a long flight. If you want to close your eyes and rest for a while you can. It's fine... You can lay your head on my shoulder if you want, it won't bother me at all."

Melody looked over at Seth and saw him with his headphones in his ears. The she looked over at Dean and noticed that he was asleep. She smiled at Roman as she felt his arm around her and saw the smile on his face. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Seth looked over at them for a moment and noticed Melody asleep on Roman's shoulder. When Roman was sure she was asleep he looked at her and gently kissed the top of her head. Melody actually felt this and smiled as she was sleeping. She wasn't going to think about everything that happened in the past. She was leaving that life behind her, it was time to move forward.

 **(To be continued... I actually did watch The Wizard of Oz last night and thought back to this story. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Nine**

Melody jumped awake when a dream she had scared her. She felt like she was falling and her eyes opened in shock. She didn't scream but it was like she was gasping for air when she woke up. Roman noticed she was freaking out and pulled her into a hug as he calmed her down.

"Woah... Easy. You're ok. Relax."

"It feels like we're falling... I had a dream that I was falling."

"Everything is under control. The plane is actually getting ready to land."

Seth looked over at her and noticed she was awake and freaking out.

"Have you ever been on a plane before Melody?"

"No... And the fact that I had a dream that I was falling doesn't make me feel much better either."

"It's ok Melody... We're right here with you and in about five minutes or so we'll be on the ground."

Melody was slightly embarrassed of the way she was acting.

"I didn't think about it before, but now I remember my fear of heights. I feel so dumb that I'm just now freaking out about it."

"It's ok. Everyone is afraid of something."

Melody looked at Roman after he said that.

"What would a big tough guy like you be afraid of?"

Roman looked at her and she looked back into his eyes and saw a serious and concerned look in his eyes. He wouldn't say it yet, but just the thought of losing her frightened him.

"Oh believe me... I have something I'm afraid of too."

"What is it?"

Roman actually had a smirk on his face

"I can't tell you, then someone could use it against me."

Melody looked at him with a pout on her face.

"Aw come on. I told you what I was afraid of... It's only fair that you do the same."

"I will... Just another time."

Seth and Dean were also curious as to what he would be afraid of. Dean smirked over at them and wanted to have a bit of fun.

"He probably doesn't want to tell you because he's afraid of something stupid and you won't think of him as manly or courageous anymore. What?... Are you afraid of spiders, or clowns or something?"

Roman decided to play along even though he wasn't really scared of any of those things.

"Oh... Yeah you got me man... I'm super freaked out by clowns."

Dean started laughing.

"Why? I can kind of understand why someone would be afraid of spiders, but what I don't understand is why someone would be afraid of clowns."

Seth said what he wanted to say.

"Well I'm with you Roman. I'm not completely afraid of clowns, but some of them are creepy with their face paint, creepy smiles, and psychotic laughter."

Melody looked at them and thought of something.

"Kind of like Bray Wyatt? He doesn't wear face paint, but he does that whole upside down Spider Walk or whatever it's called and he's got a creepy smile and psychotic laugh."

"That's right... He does."

"Ok... So I'm afraid of heights, and Roman and Seth are afraid of clowns and apparently Bray Wyatt. He does call himself The New Face of Fear. Ok... So what are you afraid of Dean?"

Dean was quiet and his tone was serious.

"Seeing people trying to commit suicide... It freaks me out... Ever since I saw my sister do it, it just freaks me out."

Melody nodded on the other side.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked and I really shouldn't have done that."

Roman still had his arm around her.

"Why did you do it?"

Melody looked down. There were still a bunch of other people on the plane and she didn't want the whole world to know her problems.

"If it's not too much trouble, could we please maybe talk about this some other time? I really don't want to talk about it right now."

Roman smiled at her and understood.

"Sure."

It was quiet for a few seconds before Melody spoke up again completely changing the subject.

"So... How long was I out?"

"Almost the whole plane ride. I'd say at least three or four hours."

Suddenly everyone on the plane felt a few bumps. This freaked Melody out again.

"What was that?"

"Relax... We just landed. Look out the window."

Melody looked out the window and noticed that they were on the ground and that the plane was slowing down. Seth looked at her and said.

"Congratulations, you now know what it's like to be on a plane. That wasn't so bad now was it?"

Melody laughed.

"No... Only because I spent most of the time on here sleeping."

"That's what a lot of people do."

Roman smiled at her as they grabbed their carry on luggage.

"Well it's a good thing you're all rested up because now you'll have plenty of energy to cheer us on for the show tonight."

"Wait... You mean I'll actually get to see you guys live?"

Roman gave her a weird look and handed her a ticket to the show.

"Well... You didn't think we would let you travel with us so you could watch us at a hotel now did you? Come on... You should know us better than that."

Melody nearly tackled him as she hugged him in excitement.

"Oh my God! Thank you! I can't believe I'm actually going to a live show!"

Dean looked over at her.

"You mean this is the first time you've been to a live event? Wasn't your dad a fan too? You're telling me that he never took you to a live event?"

"No... My dad would always have to work. He could never really afford to pay for the good seats. He always wanted a close seat but could never pay to get us all one."

Seth pat her on the back.

"Well I guess that means we should make it extra special for her and blow the roof off that place."

"Make sure you give Dean and Seth a hug. They helped you get this ticket too."

Melody hugged Seth first since he was closer and then went to give Dean a hug.

"Thank you... All of you. I never thought I would ever get to sit in the front row and watch my favorite wrestlers in action! And now I get to travel with you guys... This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. It's a night I'm sure I'll never forget."

"You deserve it Melody. You deserve something special like this. It's about time something good happened in your life."

Roman smiled at her as they made their way off the plane.

"Now that you're traveling with us, you can see us live all the time now."

"This is so amazing... I can't wait for the show tonight."

* * *

Melody had a front row seat and could see everything. She wondered how they got her a ring side seat and even more specifically how they got her a seat by the stairs they came down. She was sure that those seats would have been purchased sooner. That was a question she would have to ask them later. The show had it's highs and lows. The arena they were in wasn't really that big and she saw a few empty seats. Even though they weren't in a big city she would have thought the place would have been sold out. Finally she got really excited for the main event. The New Day had been trying to act like The Shield and surround their opponents in the ring like The Shield did. The Shield didn't exactly like the idea of someone trying to act like they were as good as The Shield. The Shield is known as one of the greatest factions in WWE history. Melody was happy when she saw The Shield reunite. Now it was time for The Shield to make their entrance. Once their entrance music hit she screamed like the fangirl she was. As the guys made their way down the stairs they gave fist bumps and high fives to the other fans. Melody was in the front row. Seth was in the front, he gave her a smile and a quick high five before he did his ninja roll over the barricade. Dean came down next, gave her a smile and a fist bump as he jumped over the barricade. Then Roman made his way to her, smiled and winked at her as he gave her a quick side hug before he went over the barricade. She then noticed that the cameras were on her for a second as she realized that she had the biggest blush on her face after Roman winked and hugged her.

There was just this feeling she had when she was in his arms that made her think that nothing else mattered. She was lost in her thoughts and came back to reality when she heard the bell ring that started the match. The crowd had started chanting Lets go Shield. Kofi and Seth started off the match, both of these men were high flyers so this match up should be interesting. Kofi had been in WWE a lot longer than Seth had been and she wasn't sure if Kofi wrestled before WWE, but Melody knew that Seth had been wrestling long before he came to WWE and thought that Seth had more experience. It was back and forth between them, but Seth was slightly faster and he had the crowd behind him chanting Lets go Rollins. Kofi was getting frustrated because Seth was quicker than him and tagged in Xavier Woods. The crowd then started chanting We Want Ambrose so Seth decided to tag in Dean just to rest for a few minutes. The crowd cheered when Dean was tagged and got into the ring. Melody always thought of Xavier as the weak link in The New Day. She never saw him wrestle much and right now he still looked like the weak link. Dean had him in a head lock, things were looking good for The Shield until Kofi came around the other side and knocked Seth off the ring apron. Big E was on the other side helping out Xavier. The ref only saw Seth get knocked off the ring apron and Roman try to get in the ring to stop Big E. What the ref didn't see was Xavier put a thumb in Dean's eye, but the ref did see a tag to Big E. Melody and the crowd was booing this, a thumb to the eye was definitely a weak move.

"Aw... that was a thumb to the eye! Turn around ref!"

Dean was laying on the mat as holding at his eye as Big E went for a big splash and then a pin. Melody was shouting along with the crowd.

"Come on Dean kick out!"

The ref got to a count of two before Dean kicked out. Big E was frustrated and picked Dean up and slammed him back down to the mat. He was going to pick Dean up to set him up for his finishing move The Big Ending, but Dean wiggled his way out of it, landed on his feet, turned Big E around. Then Dean kicked him in the stomach and quickly grabbed him and hit him with Dirty Deeds. Dean's eye was still hurting and he was tired so he didn't get the pin in time. If Dean had went for the pin right away it might have been a three count, but Big E kicked out at two. Big E didn't make his way to his corner for a tag, instead he made his way to a corner and pulled himself up by the ropes. Once he was up he started making his way at Dean again. Dean was crawling his way to his corner, Seth was back up on the ring apron now, but Roman had not been in the match yet. The crowd was now cheering for Roman, Melody had cheered along with the rest of the crowd for everything else, but cheered extra loud for Roman.

"Roman! Roman!"

Finally Dean made the tag and Roman could finally get into the match. Melody along with the rest of the crowd cheered loudly as Roman entered the ring. At first there was a stare down between Roman and Big E, bit that quickly ended when Big E pushed Roman backwards. Roman didn't go far, he only followed this up with a big right hand. Now the two powerhouses were in a brawl. Big E would hit Roman, but Roman would hit back harder. At one point Roman picked up Big E for the Samoan Drop. This was when Kofi and Xavier came into the ring. The ref was probably about to disqualify them when Dean and Seth came into the ring and threw them out. Kofi and Xavier were out on the floor and didn't notice Dean and Seth come flying at them through the ropes. Dean, Seth, Kofi, and Xavier were all outside on the floor now. Melody and the crowd were chanting This Is Awesome. Big E and Roman were still in the ring, Roman had watched what happened while Big E thought he would get the win with a quick roll up pin. Roman kicked out at two. Big E actually climbed to the top rope and was about to do a Big Splash. Melody was shouting with the crowd.

"Come on Roman! Get up!"

Big E was on the top rope about to jump as Roman was slowly getting up. Roman turned around and noticed Big E jumping from the top rope and hit him with a big Superman Punch out of nowhere. The crowd cheered as they saw Big E go down. Roman didn't want the match to end just yet. He went to a corner and did his famous roar. Melody and the crowd joined along with him. Roman waited for Big E to get up. Then when the timing was just right Roman hit Big E with a huge Spear. The crowd cheered at that, then when Roman got the three count everyone cheered even louder. Everyone stood up and clapped their hands as The Shield came back together in the ring and the ref held up their hands. The announcer then said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen here are your winners, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns! The Shield!"

The Shield came together and held out their fists together as Raw went off the air. Kofi and Xavier helped Big E to the back. The guys started going around to people at ringside, but most of the crowd started to leave and Melody wasn't exactly sure what to do and suddenly a security guard came up to her.

"Alright lady... Time to go, show's over."

"Wait! I'm with The Shield!"

"Right. Like I haven't heard that before. Come on, get out of here. Don't make me have to walk with you out of here."

"No really! They're the ones that bought me my ticket."

The guy wasn't buying it at all and grabbed her by her hand and started pulling her away.

"Looks like we have to do this the hard way."

"What? Hey let me go!"

Roman actually heard what was going on. They had been around to see the fans and he saw the security guard trying to take Melody out of the building. The sight of seeing another man put his hands on Melody was enough to make his blood boil. He ran over to the security guard. Dean and Seth weren't far behind, Roman hopped over the barricade and started going after them.

"Hey! Is there a problem here?!"

"Oh... I was just trying to get this crazy fangirl out of here, but she keeps on trying to tell me that she's with you guys and that you bought her ticket."

He had her wrist tight in his hand.

"Please let me go, or at least loosen your grip."

Dean and Seth also came over the barricade and saw what was going on. Roman stopped the guy that had Melody.

"Let her go. She's with us, we did buy her ticket."

The security guard then let her go and went up the stairs looking for anyone else that was just hanging around. Melody started rubbing her wrist with her other hand, the guy had a strong grip and his hand left a red mark on her. Roman came over to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Are you ok Melody?"

"Um... yeah I'm fine."

Roman saw that Melody was rubbing her wrist.

"Here let me see."

He gently took her and and saw the fingerprints that were left on her hand.

"He left a mark."

Melody could see that Roman was upset because of this and could see that he was going to go after the guy.

"No no... it's not that bad. He didn't know I was with you guys. He was just doing his job."

"His job doesn't include putting his hands on you and leaving a mark."

Dean and Seth came up to calm him down.

"Just let it go man. Melody is ok and we don't need to go causing a scene. There are still people here. We don't need to get in trouble because you put your hands on someone."

Roman nodded and agreed. Well... lets get backstage anyway. Dean and Seth went over the barricade first. They turned to Melody and asked.

"Are you coming Melody?"

Melody was excited. She was actually going to go over the barricade. She came closer to the barricade and wasn't exactly sure how she would get over. Roman's anger was actually gone now and he came up behind her.

"Here... let me help you."

Roman put his hands around her waist and picked her up with ease, placing her over the barricade. Then he came over the barricade again as they made their way to the backstage area. Dean and Seth whispered to each other as they followed Melody and Roman.

"She's got him whipped already doesn't she?"

"Yeah I'd say so. Superman to the rescue over there. I saw that look on his face. He couldn't stand it when he saw that guy had Melody."

Melody had to wait outside The Shield's locker room as she waited for them to change. The hallway was completely empty as The guys talked inside the locker room.

"So Roman... what was all that about?"

"What?"

"The whole thing with that guy and Melody. I thought for sure you were going to kick his ass for even touching her."

"Oh believe me... I thought about it. He left a mark on her hand, I should have kicked his ass."

"No I know what's up... you don't like the idea of any guy touching her."

"I don't... Not after what's happened to her."

"I know, but you seem sort of possessive over her. You've only known her for a little over a week."

"I just want to protect her. I told her that I would be her friend, and that I would be there for her."

Dean had a smirk on his face.

"Seems to me that maybe you want to be a little more than just her friend."

Seth agreed.

"I agree man. I saw the way you let her lay her head on your arm like a pillow, and I saw that little forehead kiss you gave her."

Roman only gave a small smile and rolled his eyes.

"Well... what about you guys? Ever since I introduced you to her you guys have been hanging around her just as much as I have... and you guys are married."

"With us we really are friends with her. We're The Shield and if Melody is going to be coming along with us now then she's like a little sister to us and we're like protective big brothers, but with you Roman... there is something else there with her."

Roman only laughed and shook his head.

"Whatever... you guys are both crazy."

Roman walked out of the locker room, he saw Melody sitting in a chair nearby and hoped she didn't hear their conversation. Seth laughed and looked at Dean once Roman left.

"So... you think she's got him whipped Dean?"

Dean had a smirk on his face.

"Yep."

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Ten**

While Melody was waiting for The Shield outside their locker room, she couldn't help but think of everything that happened over the past week or so. It seemed like every moment she spent with them the closer she got to them, especially Roman. She knew she was proobably overreacting but she couldn't help the feeling she got every time they touched. Every time she would get upset Roman would pull her into his arms and comfort her. She had never been in love before so she was confused as to what she was feeling. Each time he held her in his arms and smiled at her it made her happy and just the thought of her being in his arms made her smile. She felt her cheeks heating up in a blush, and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. As she waited for them she was lost in her thoughts.

 _"Is this what it feels like to be in love? No way... It can't be love. Your emotions are just all over the place right now. Besides... Didn't I always say that I would never fall in love? I'm just afraid of getting my heart broken like mom did... I don't want to pour out my heart to someone only to have them not feel the same. I don't want to have someone cheat on me because I wasn't good enough. Then again... I don't want to end up being heartless like my mom. I understand now... My mom hates me because she thinks I'm just like my dad. My dad cheated on her and had a drinking problem... So when I got a job at a bar she thought I was being just like him. I don't know if things will ever get better between me and my mom, but I hope John will stand up to her someday and does what he wants to do with his life. I can't end up like mom... I can't go around hiding my feelings. I hardly know Roman... We're friends, but every time I'm with him I can't stop this feeling inside of me. Is this love, or is this just me being so desperate for help that I think it's love? I'm so confused... If it is love... How do I know if he feels the same way? Are you even listening to yourself? There is no way he could feel the same way. He's Roman Reigns... I'm sure he's got plenty of women just begging for his attention... Women that are prettier than me. He's been hugging me... Just to comfort me like a friend would, he hardy even knows me... How could he have feelings for me? How could I have feelings for him? Well he is handsome... I like his long hair, and facial hair. His eyes... Oh my God I could stare into them forever. He's just so strong and tough with his muscular chest and arms... That tattoo is amazing, but there is more to him than just his looks. He's so nice... Or is it flirty? Now that I think about it, I'm not sure if I could tell the difference if a man is just being nice to me or if he's flirting. Oh my God! Have I flirted with him without even realizing it? I thought I was just being nice. Where is the line? How do you really know if you are being nice or flirting? I'm just so clueless. Could I have feelings for him? No... I_ _couldn't... I only feel this way because of everything that's happened. Then again... Why did it hurt so much when he was going to leave? I was sure that he was going to leave and that I wouldn't see him again. But now that's got me thinking of something else... Could he have feelings for me? Why did he let me come along? Did he just feel sorry for me because I lost everything?"_

Melody was interrupted from those thoughts when she heard the locker room door open and saw him putting on a shirt, she couldn't help but stare at his arms and chest as he was putting on his shirt.

 _"Oh my God his arms and chest are amazing... What?! Stop fangirling and staring at him like that before he catches on!"_

Melody quickly got out her phone and pushed a game app and hoped that he didn't catch her staring at him. Dean and Seth came out not that much later. Roman came up to her and noticed that she was on her phone.

"Are you ready to go?"

Melody took her eyes off her phone and looked at him.

"Oh... Yeah. Let's go."

Roman knew that Melody didn't have much with her so he thought about taking her shopping. He laughed a little getting her attention.

"You know... I'm not really the kind of guy that likes going around clothing stores much, but I thought about taking you shopping tomorrow."

Melody looked at him and was unsure about this.

"Really? Are you sure?... I really don't feel good about that. I mean..."

"It's ok Melody... Shopping for a few things to get you taken care of isn't going to bother me."

"I just feel so bad about this right now... I don't want you thinking that I'm just using you. I still can't believe you're letting me travel with you."

"It's not a problem at all Melody. We're all friends here, and we just want to help."

"Well... Ok, but just this once. Next time I need something I'm going to have a job and pay for things myself."

* * *

Once they got to the hotel Melody suddenly felt the awkwardness between them. Dean and Seth had their own rooms. Melody thought that if she was going to be sharing a hotel room with Roman that maybe he would get a room with two beds. When they got to their room she realized that there was only one bed. She wondered if Roman felt weird about this too. Friends didn't really share the same bed unless it was some kind of friends with benefits type of situation. She tried to shake those thoughts from her head. Roman wasn't like that. He was just being nice, he let her use his shoulder as a pillow on the plane. There was nothing wrong with what was going on between them. They would just be sleeping together. Sleeping being the key word, nothing else was going on between them. Melody came in with what little bit of stuff she did have and put her bag in a corner. Roman came in and put his stuff on the other side of the bed. Melody had pajamas and even her green apple shampoo. She didn't like staying in hotels much because they always gave you tiny bottles of shampoo. Not everything blew away in the storm and she was glad that she still had a fair amount of shampoo left. Roman was on his phone checking his Twitter account when Melody got his attention.

"Roman... I'm going to go take a shower, and change ok?"

Roman looked up from his phone to show her that he was paying attention.

"Ok, take your time."

Melody took about a fifteen minute shower. She loved the smell of her green apple shampoo. When she went to go wash her hair, her head started hurting her. She felt at her head and remembered the stitches in her forehead and had to be extra careful when she was washing her hair. Once she got out of the shower she changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth and looked at the stitches in her forehead. They didn't look as bad now, but it still hurt a little. She then dried her hair. That was about all she could do, the hotel had a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a hairdryer, but they didn't have a hairbrush. That was the one thing she didn't have. During the day she would just put her hair up. She had a hair tie, but really needed a brush for after showers. After her hair was mostly dry she ran her hands through her hair as best she could before finally returning to the room. She knew Roman still wanted to take a shower. He had time to freshen up a little after his match but she was sure he would want to be clean before he went to sleep. Roman looked at her when she came back out.

"Hey Melody. How do you feel?"

"Ok I guess... I took a while in there because I was trying my best to fix up my hair with my hands... I don't have a hair brush."

Roman got up from his spot for a moment and went through his stuff looking for something. He turned back around and handed her a comb.

"I always keep a spare comb. Men usually use combs and women usually use a brush... I know it's not a brush, but it will get the job done right now."

Roman gave a flick of his hair.

"Trust me... Combs works just as good as a brush."

Melody smiled and laughed at this and gave him a quick hug.

"It's perfect Roman, thank you."

She then let go of him once she remembered that he still needed to take a shower.

"Oh... Sorry. You still wanted to take a shower. Go ahead."

Roman grabbed what he needed and went to go take a shower. Melody was now using the mirror in the room to comb her hair. Now that she thought about it she had overreacted again over something small like a hairbrush. Now that she thought about it, she didn't know why she was worried about her hair right now. It was late at night and once she woke up in the morning it probably wouldn't look much better. She still went over to the mirror and combed her hair until it looked the way she liked it. Roman was right, a comb worked just a well as a brush did. She wasn't sure if Roman would want it back so she just put it on the table beside the bed. Raw had ended after eleven, now it was almost twelve in the morning. She had three or four hours of sleep on the plane, but her excitement from Raw made her tired. If she was going to be traveling with The Shield she would get to see even more shows. Melody went to lay down, she had so many thoughts going around in her head. The thought of spending time with them made her happy. They were all her friends, she wondered if she could have that same type of brotherly relationship that she sees in the ring. Dean, Seth, and Roman... They may not be related in real life, but they had that off screen real life brotherhood going on. Melody hoped that with Dean and Seth they would soon be almost brothers with her. She still wasn't sure how she felt about Roman, but she was happier now that she was with him and The Shield than she had been in a long time. She had to think about tbe last time she was really happy. The last time she was really happy was when her dad was still alive and with her mom. Her brother was just a baby then and she was only seven years old when her parents split. Those were better times, when she was a child and had love from her mom, when she had a family. Was The Shield like a new family to her? The thought of them all being together and being there for each other made her happy. She smiles at this and finally fell asleep. There was a light still on and when Roman came back into the room he thought Melody was still awake. He went to ask her something, but noticed that her eyes were closed.

"Hey Melody, I wanted to know if you..."

Once he noticed that she was trying to sleep he hoped that he didn't wake her up. She kept her eyes closed and stayed quiet. He smiled at her and noticed how peaceful she looked in her sleep, she even looked happy. He stayed quiet as he thought to himself.

 _"She's beautiful, and she seems so happy now. So much happier than a few days ago. It's still going to be a while before she's really happy, but it's a day by day journey. A journey that I'm willing to go on... Tomorrow I want to really get to know her. I tried asking her before, but she kept putting herself down and thought there was nothing special about her. I know there's something special about her, and tomorrow I want to figure out what that is."_

He turned off the lamp beside the bed and slowly and quietly got in the bed beside her making sure not to wake her up. All he really wanted to do was pull her close and wrap his arms around her and kiss her forehead, but he decided against it. The last thing he would want to happen would be for her to wake up and freak out. They were still friends and he wanted to make sure that he was respecting her boundaries. He wouldn't want to move too quick with her and freak her out. She had turned over to face him and he could barely see in the dark, but he saw the calm smile on her face as she slept. Her hair still wasn't completely dry and Roman could smell the sweet smell of her green apple shampoo. He noticed that a few hairs were in her face and finally he couldn't take it anymore. He gently moved part of her hair behind her ear and gently kissed her forehead like he had done on the plane. If he wanted to give her a little forehead kiss while she was asleep he thought there was no harm in that. Then some of the things Dean and Seth said about her having him whipped came back to him. He was starting to wonder if they were right. He noticed Melody snuggled up against him. He wondered what the right thing to do would have been. If he kept his hands to himself maybe she wouldn't freak out, but if she woke up snuggling close beside him wouldn't she freak out? He wasn't sure. He decided to lie on his back and try to go to sleep. Melody was actually having a hard time getting comfortable. She opened her eyes and saw Roman on his back. She actually sat up in the bed and knew Roman was awake when he called her name.

"Melody?"

"Oh... I'm sorry Roman. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't. I actually just got in bed. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No... I just can't sleep. I can't get comfortable... I've never slept with anyone before."

"I understand... You've been living on your own for two years and now all of a sudden things are different."

Melody thought of something, and laughed a little.

"You're going to think I'm weird for this..."

"What?"

"I think... I actually slept better when I was sleeping on your shoulder on the plane."

Roman thought about this and thought it would solve both their problems.

"Well... If it will help you sleep better, you can do it again."

"If you don't mind and it doesn't bother you."

"It didn't bother me on the plane, it won't bother me now."

Melody didn't say anything after this, she just slowly layed back down beside him. She still wasn't sure if he was completely ok with it so she moved slowly. She lay her head on his shoulder. She thought it was his shoulder at first until she realized it wasn't his shoulder. She realized that she was on his chest when she heard his heart beating. She was about to change her mind and move back to her side of the bed. She was about to do this until she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her close. She wasn't really worried about it bothering him anymore and started to relax in his arms.

"Is that better Melody? Are you more comfortable now?"

"Yes... Thank you."

It was a warm and comforting embrace. It was something that she wasn't used to, she had never been this close to Roman or any man before. It was a gentle, yet protective embrace. She closed her eyes as she finally got comfortable and fell asleep, being in Roman's arms, all of her worries seemed to fade away. Here she was safe and now Roman could sleep comfortably now that Melody was sleeping in his arms. Things were finally getting better for Melody, the only thought she had on her mind was how long it was going to last.

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. This chapter will probably be longer than a lot of the other chapters because there will be song lyrics involved and this is an important chapter. Enjoy.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Melody woke up the next morning in Roman's arms. Nothing had really changed overnight. She fell asleep in that position and both of them were comfortable the way they were sleeping. Melody woke up when the sun started shining through the window. Roman woke up when he felt her start to move. He loved that he had held her in his arms all through the night, but he wondered how Melody felt about this. Melody wasn't used to this at all. The only other time she had been touched by a man was by her boss, and he was abusive and obsessive over her. Roman was different, he was gentle and protective. Melody realized that there were two sides to Roman. One side of him is what the WWE Universe saw. He was strong and protective, but what the WWE Universe didn't know about Roman was that he had a gentle and caring side. Roman opened his eyes and looked at her. Once she realized that he was awake and looking at her, a small blush formed on her cheeks and she smiled and turned away, which Roman found to be cute. He then laughed and said.

"Well good morning to you too Melody. How did you sleep?"

"I slept pretty good, how about you?"

"I slept ok. See... You didn't bother me at all."

"Good."

They were both quiet for a minute. Melody decided that she would say what she thought about seeing Raw live for the first time.

"You guys did great out there last night. The New Day was good, but no one is better than The Shield."

Roman had a smirk on his face.

"That's right, and don't you forget it."

Now it was Melody that was giving Roman a smirk.

"Ok Roman, watch that ego of yours."

"Well you just said no one was better than The Shield."

"I did, but you know what they say about sore losers? No one likes a sore winner either that's arrogant or brags all the time."

"We're really not that arrogant, The Shield was just bigger than anyone thought it would have been. A lot of other superstars get upset because of all the good things people say about The Shield."

"It's no secret... The rest of the roster needs to step it up."

"There are people coming up that work just as hard as we do. A lot of people would say that most of the NXT guys and girls are better than half of the main WWE roster."

"Yeah maybe, but they aren't better than The Shield."

"Ok Melody... Let's not show favoritism."

"How can I not show favoritism for The Shield? You guys have done so much for me."

"And we will continue to do things until you have control of your life again."

Melody slightly frowned at this and thought to herself.

 _"So is that it? Are they only helping me until I have control of my life? Then wouldn't things go back to the way they were before, will they all just move on and forget about me?"_

Melody liked the idea of being free and being able to do things on her own. She just didn't want them to move on and forget her, and she felt guilty about traveling with them anyway.

"I just feel so guilty... You guys probably think that I'm just using you."

"I know you feel bad about this but it's ok to ask for help you know... There are plenty of people out there with big hearts that just want to help people... Like you wanted to help all of those other people that lost their homes in the storm. Even when you're back on your feet again we will still probably stop by to see how you are doing and just hang out."

"Really... You guys would do that?"

"Sure we would. You didn't think we would just help you back on your feet and then move on and forget you now did you?"

"Actually... That's exactly what I thought. You guys are big time WWE superstars now and I'm just... A nobody."

Roman shook his head at her and disagreed.

"No... We're not going to think like that Melody... Yes Dean, Seth, and I are WWE superstars, but we're still human. Just because we may be arrogant on screen doesn't mean we're like that in real life. You are just as important as we are."

"How can you say that? You guys are living your dream. You make millions of people that watch happy every week. You guys have a place to call home, and you guys have the best job in the world. I don't have a home or a job, how am I just as important as you?"

"Look Melody... I know you're still upset about everything that's happened, but everyone has their ups and downs. Things will get better Melody, it will just take time."

They were both quiet for a minute until Melody got out of the bed.

"I'm going to go change."

"Ok."

Roman watched her as she went into the bathroom. He couldn't tell how she was feeling, but she was definitely thinking about everything he just said. Once Melody was finished changing, she came back into the room. Roman changed in the room while she was in the bathroom, he had car keys in his hand and it looked like he was ready to go out the door. He turned and looked at her.

"Are you coming?"

She was confused and gave him a look.

"Where?"

"Don't you remember? I said I was taking you shopping today."

"Oh... Ok."

She put her pajamas back in her bag and then left the room with him. She would have thought that Dean and Seth would have been waiting on them.

"Aren't Dean and Seth coming with us?"

Roman laughed at this.

"Are you kidding me? Dean Ambrose is not a patient man, the last place he would want to be is the mall walking around from clothing store to clothing store. As for Seth, anytime he's not in a WWE ring, it's almost impossible to find him anywhere but a Crossfit Gym. That guy eats, sleeps, and breathes Crossfit. Dean actually decided to go with him, they actually left about an hour ago. So today, it's just you and me Melody."

"Ok, but didn't you say that you weren't really a shopping kind of guy either?"

"Usually I'm not unless it really matters... This is one of those times. Come on, we'll get you a few outfits, shoes, a new hairbrush and anything else you need. Right now, you're living any girl's dream. You can get anything you need and want."

"Well... I'm not going to ask for much. I'm really hoping this is the only time you'll have to do this for me. I hope I can get a job soon, I guess it will have to be a job where I can travel a lot because it doesn't look like we stay in one place too long."

"No. That's one of the things about WWE, we're always on the go."

"It's something I'll have to get used to... Actually, I'll have to get used to a lot of things."

* * *

Roman and Melody were at the mall for at least two hours. The first thing Melody wanted to buy was a hair brush. She couldn't believe she had freaked out over something small like a hair brush. The comb Roman used worked just as good as a brush did, but she was used to a brush. She found two pair of shoes that she really liked and easily found a few outfits. She wasn't really a girly girl, and she wasn't exactly comfortable with the way she looked so she decided to mainly go with jean shorts since it was summertime and long t-shirts that covered most of her body. She knew that Roman would be going to a gym to train and lift weights so she did decide to buy women's sports shorts and a tank top. She had enough outfits to last her at least a week now. They would wash clothes when they really needed to which would have been at least twice a week. When it came time to pay Melody was thinking about putting some of the stuff back because it looked like a lot of stuff to her when it really wasn't.

"Roman, are you sure we should get all of this all at once. We really don't have to get all of this, I can put some of it back."

"It's really not that much stuff have at least enough clothes to last you a week, but I would have thought you would have wanted more?"

"Well... There is a difference between wanting something and needing something. Even before all of this happened I wasn't really the type of girl that wanted much, I always just get what I needed."

"Ok, but is this all you want and need?"

"Yes, thank you. This is good enough that I'll have what I need for a while. We've been here for over two hours and I'm sure that you're ready to leave. I would think that maybe you would want to go work out or something like that."

"We're not in a hurry. I can go train tomorrow a few hours before a house show."

"I wanted mostly jean shorts, but there a pair of workout shorts that I want. I was hoping I could come with you sometime when you go to the gym. I could probably get on a treadmill and hopefully lose a few pounds."

Roman shook his head at her.

"You don't really need to lose any weight."

"Maybe you don't think that, but I don't feel very comfortable about myself."

Roman could tell that Melody had self esteem issues. There was so much that he still had to learn about Melody, things that he hoped to find out later that day. He thought of something that might cheer her up, he actually smirked at her.

"You know... I bet you think that most guys like skinny blond women... That's not always the case. Some men prefer the short dark haired women with nice curves. I know that's the kind of woman I want."

Melody noticed the smirk on his face, she was sure now that he was looking at her all over. She didn't know why this didn't bother her before. Now that she thought about it, this probably wasn't the first time Roman has looked at her like this. This was really the first time he had ever said anything like that to her and caught him looking at her. Since she wasn't really comfortable with her body this only embarrassed her and caused her whole face to go red as they were leaving the mall. Roman noticed that she was quiet and seemed embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you in there... You were just talking down about yourself and I just wanted to try to make you feel better, but all I did was embarrass you. Really, I'm sorry."

Melody actually gave him a small smile.

"It's ok. Thank you for buying me this stuff. I really do hope that maybe I could go to the gym with you sometime."

Roman smiled and was happy that she wasn't mad at him.

"Sure, I'll be going tomorrow with Dean and Seth. Feel free to come along with us then or anytime you want."

Melody smiled at this, they sure knew how to make a girl feel welcome. Once they were done shopping they went back to the hotel. Dean and Seth still weren't back so Roman was trying to think of something to do with Melody. He still wanted to know more about her so he thought that since no one else was bothering them that he would figure out as much about her as he could. He didn't have to know everything about her all at once, but they had known each other for over a week now and was thought that Melody was finally getting comfortable around him. He was hoping that he could get her to open up to him, he was hoping that she would think of at least one good thing to say about herself. Melody would sometimes put herself down, Roman wanted to change that for her. Ever since they got back to the hotel Roman had been very quiet, which made Melody a little concerned. The TV in the room wasn't on and Melody thought it was too quiet in the room. She decided to start up a conversation just to kill the silence in the room.

"Hey Roman, it's too quiet in here for me. Do you mind if I put on some music."

"Sure, go ahead."

Melody saw a radio in the room and kept turning the channel button until she heard a song she recognized and sat back down. The music wasn't too loud so they could talk.

"So Roman... Is there something on your mind? You've been very quiet ever since we got back."

"I've been thinking about what we could do. It's only a few minutes after noon and we've still got plenty of time to kill before The Shield has to go do the Smackdown taping tonight. Is there anything you want to do?"

"Not really. I'm sure that you're wanting to do something to get out of this hotel."

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk for a while Melody."

"Ok. What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you. You already know all that you need to know about me. We've known each other for over a week now, and I still don't know much about you."

"That's because there really isn't much to know about me."

Roman shook his head at her.

"I don't believe that... I don't believe that at all. Surely you could think of something to tell me. Something like why you worked at a bar in the first place, what kind of job you really want to do, or why your relationship with your mom is so bad."

Melody was quiet for a minute. The only sound in the room now was the sound of music. Roman thought that maybe it wasn't his business and that maybe he had crossed a personal boundary, but he was curious and wanted to know more about her. Finally about a minute later Melody finally said something back to him.

"Where do I even start?"

"With anything you want."

"I think I may have already said this before, but I guess I could tell you why I started working at a bar and what kind of job I really wanted to do... One thing you should know about me is that I love music. All kinds of music, but I mostly listen to country. When I was a kid in elementary school I was a bit of a troublemaker and wasn't really interested in learning much of anything. I hated math and science, and I didn't really have the patience to read anything. The only thing I ever cared about when I was in school was music. There was and still is just something about music that makes me feel good. There is music for any mood. All I've ever wanted to do with my life is something with music. Once I graduated high school I went to a community college for a few years... I was never really smart enough or good enough to get into a University where I could really major in music. So the best I could ever do with education was an Associate's Degree. I found that out the hard way when I went to apply to be a music teacher. They told me that if I wanted to be successful with a career in music that I would need a Bachlors or Masters Degree. I wanted to transfer to a University so bad, but since I didn't get into a University in the first place I guess I thought that I wasn't smart enough or good enough to get into a University. Also I never would have been able to pay to go to a University. Community College is much cheaper."

"Ok, so how did you end up working at a bar?"

"Well... Once I turned twenty one I was old enough. My mom always thought I wasn't going to get anywhere with a music career. When I was twenty two that was when I first got a job at the bar. I saw a sign that said musicians wanted. That was about the only place I could work that didn't require some kind of Degree. Every bar needs their entertainment... I was only there to sing. My mom didn't like the idea of me working at a bar. She was embarrassed of me and kicked me out two years ago. Of course two years ago I didn't know what a creep my boss was or I would have never taken the job. Mark would pay me what he thought I earned, but a lot of people actually started giving me tips so I had a tip jar on stage. The lady that rented me the house paid for everything else, all I had to worry about was paying rent. She would even come and visit me sometimes."

"I don't usually ask this, but are you a religious person Melody?"

"I used to go to church, but when I started working at a bar that was when my mom started telling everyone that I would get drunk or whore around. That was when people started judging me... So I stopped going. I never had anything alcoholic at the bar, all I ever did was sing. I'm a singer not a stripper. I never had sex with anyone. Mark and his friends almost had their way with me that night."

"So... Why are things so bad between you and your mom?"

"I think I finally figured it out... She thinks I'm just like my dad. My dad... He would sometimes come home drunk late at night, and sometimes he wouldn't come home at all. What my mom found out was that he was cheating on her. They divorced when I was seven. She was hurt... He got help for his drinking problem, but my mom wouldn't take him back. We could have been a family again, but she wouldn't take him back. I forgave him for walking out on us, but my mom never did. A few years before my dad died he would always come to my band and chorus concerts and would always apologize for what he did, tell me he loved me and how proud of me he was. My dad was always supportive of what I wanted to do. He died eight years ago in an accident that wasn't even his fault. Once he died I noticed my mom start getting hateful towards me, what I don't understand is why. This was before I started working at a bar. I wondered if there was something that I did. My mom always wanted me to focus on something else like becoming a doctor. Doctors are important, but I didn't want to be a doctor. Now she's trying to make John be a doctor. He's a Junior in high school now... He's never had a chance to play high school football because mom always told him it was too dangerous and she wanted him to focus on his grades so he could get into a good University.I hope someday John stands up to her and does what he wants with his life. There is just something I don't understand..."

"What?"

"If she was never going to forgive my dad and didn't want me around, why would she have a bunch of old family pictures in the living room?"

"Maybe... She didn't want to admit it, but wanted to get back together with your dad before he died. When she realized that things were never going to be the same again maybe she took it out on you."

"That still doesn't mean she should have said the things she said to me... What I don't understand is why she's only hateful to me. She's never been hateful to John. That day after the storm I hoped that maybe she had a change of heart, but sometimes people don't change. I hoped that we could fix things and that maybe she would let me move back in, but every we see each other things always get worse. She didn't want me in her house and she said she would call the police if I didn't leave. That was when you saw me run out of her house... I wasn't going to stay where I wasn't wanted. I know... It was crazy of me to try to comitt suicide, and I promise I won't try it again, but that day I just couldn't take it anymore... I felt like I had no other choice. With everything she said and with everything that had happened, I just wanted it it all to end. But that wasn't the worst thing she's ever said to me..."

Melody held in her emotions for as long as she could, but what she said next caused her to break down.

"She hates me Roman... I know she does. She never told John this, just me... She told me that she never got to live her dream because of me. She told me that she never wanted kids and that I ruined her life... She told me that I was a mistake... And that I shouldn't even exist."

After that Melody didn't say anything. Tears only fell down her face as Roman pulled her into his arms.

"Come here...You're _**not**_ a mistake Melody. Your mom may not have planned you... But God did. You may not realize it, but you're here because God has a plan for you, even if you don't know what that plan is. Life is full of struggles, but every struggle is to test your faith. I know you probably still feel like giving up, but I'm not giving on you Melody... And neither is God."

Melody calmed down and finally looked at him. Roman still had her in his arms as he continued to speak to her.

"I know you want to do this on your own, but you don't have to do this alone. The Shield has your back. I'm here for you, and Dean and Seth are here for you too. I'm going to be here for you... For every step of the way."

Melody wiped away the last of her tears. What Roman just said really meant something to her.

"Thanks Roman... You've been there for me when I really needed you."

"I just have one more question Melody."

"What?"

"You've never had a man around to protect you or take care of you have you?"

"Well... No. I've never really been in any kind of romantic relationship. I'm not sure if I want to be... I've always been afraid."

"Why?"

"I don't want to end up like my mom... Hateful and uncaring. I've always been afraid of getting my heart broken. I don't want to completely open my heart up to someone only for them not to feel the same, or have someone cheat on me because I wasn't good enough."

Roman then realized that she only felt this way because of her parent's relationship.

"You shouldn't let what happened between your parents make you afraid to be in a relationship."

"Well... Even if I wasn't afraid... I still wouldn't want to depend on anyone else. I always thought I would be happier on my own."

"Are you?"

"Not really... Maybe I wanted a relationship... And maybe I didn't. I guess I always thought I wasn't good enough, or pretty enough to be in a relationship."

"You don't know how wrong you are.."

Melody started to feel like maybe she had said too much, but Roman wasn't asking her anything else. He was quiet for a few minutes while Melody was lost in her thoughts.

 _"Come on Melody... You know you want to be in a relationship. It beats living alone. You should really just take a chance... And get my heart broken? No thanks. Use your head... If you end up falling for someone... Possibly Roman and your heart gets broken, you won't think very clear at all and probably try something very stupid... Wait a minute. What was I thinking a moment ago? Possibly falling for Roman? You can't do that... He's a friend to you? Then why would he ask me something like if I've ever had a man in your life? Maybe he's just curious. There is no way he could have feelings for me... Even if he did I couldn't just ask him... That would be **way** too awkward. But just imagine what the perfect man for you would be like... He would be very handsome, he would be there to protect me, he would be the sweetest guy I've ever met. Maybe he would be someone that chases after me if I play hard to get... If I don't do that already. He would comfort me when I'm sad, calm me down when I'm angry, and make me laugh. He would be someone that would never give up on me. Just imagine what your first kiss would be like... Maybe he would slowly dance with me and then he would hold me close... Kiss me gently, but with passion and tell me that he loves me and how much I mean to him. He would have to be someone who loves me for the way I am... He would have to be honest and faithful to me. Someone that will never try to change me and to always be there for me when I need him. If a perfect man existed... This perfect relationship would be something you would expect from a fairy tale. Real relationships could never be like this. Maybe mom was right about that... Get your head out of the clouds."_

Roman was quiet and the only sound in the room now was the radio. He looked at Melody and could tell that she was in deep thought. He didn't know what she was thinking, it just so happened that he had an idea. Roman had learned a lot about her over the course of several hours. The sun was setting and they had a great view outside their window. It was almost time for The Shield to go do their taping for Smackdown. He now knew that music was her life. It seemed like she was mainly interested in singing or wanted to be a music teacher, but he wondered if she liked to dance. Melody mentioned that she listened to all kinds of music but mainly country. She was now sitting on the side of the bed with her back to him as she looked out the window at the sunset. A slow song came on and Roman smiled as he made his way over to her. When she saw him come over to her she was actually smiling now.

"There is one more question I forgot to ask you... And it involves music."

"What is it?"

"Would you like to dance?"

Melody blushed slightly, but he had asked her so politely and he had his hand held out to her, how could she say no? She smiled and took his hand. They each wrapped their other hand around each other's back and slowly started swaying back and forth to the music. As they listened to the song, Roman thought the words fit Melody perfectly.

(The song they danced to was called Perfect Storm by Brad Paisley.)

* * *

First Verse

 _If she was a drink, she'd be Single Barrel Bourbon on ice. Smooth with a kick, a chill and a burn all at the same time. She's Sunday drive meets high speed chase. She ain't just a song, she's the whole mix tape. She's so complicated that's the way God made her, sunshine mixed with a little hurricane... And_

Chorus

 _She destroys me in that t-shirt. And I love her so much yeah it hurts. I never meant to fall like this, but she don't just rain, she pours. That girl right there's the perfect storm._

Second Verse

 _I know how to make her laugh, or blush, or mad at me. But that's ok, there ain't no one more beautiful angry. And she loves just as deep as she goes when she's down. The highs match the lows, can't have one without the other. And I love her just the way God made her, sunshine mixed with a little hurricane... And_

Chorus

 _She destroys me in that t-shirt. And I love her so much yeah it hurts. I never meant to fall like this, but she don't just rain, she pours. That girl right there's the perfect storm._ _  
_

Last part

 _She's the thrill of a lifetime a guy like me spends his whole life looking for. That girl right there's the perfect storm._

* * *

Roman didn't know the song, but once he heard the chorus the first time, he was sure that this would be their song. Roman still held Melody in his arms, but it seemed almost more like a hug than dancing. There was something he wanted to do.

"Melody... I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you trust me?"

Melody wondered why he was asking this.

"Yes, why?"

"Because... I wanted to try something, but I don't know what you would think after I do it. If you trust me... Could you please just close your eyes? If you don't like it, I promise I won't try anything else with you. This is all about trust, could you please close your eyes for just a minute?"

Melody hesitated at first, but only heard gentleness in his voice. He had never given her a reason not to trust him before so she did what he asked. She was curious and somewhat nervous. They were completely still now as the chorus repeated itself for the last time. Melody had her eyes closed as she felt him pulling her close for what she thought was a closer hug. She was then surprised when something touched her face, her lips more specifically. A little bit of facial hair, but definitely lips. She now knew why he wanted her to close her eyes. It was a quick but gentle, and passionate kiss. She had never been kissed like this before. Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt like she was floating on air. It was over just about as quick as it came before she could respond and Roman let her go as the song ended. Even though the kiss ended she still had her eyes closed and could remember what his lips felt like against hers. She heard his voice, but couldn't tell how he was feeling.

"You can... Open your eyes now."

Melody opened her eyes and saw him standing across from her. She knew she was blushing and smiling. She was about to say what she though and what she felt until Dean and Seth came in the room. Dean had his own keys to the SUV and was ready to go do the Smackdown taping.

"Hey Roman are you..."

He stopped in mid sentence when he saw Melody smiling and blushing at Roman. Seth saw it too and cut off Dean.

"Woah... We weren't interrupting anything were we?"

Roman turned around slightly embarrassed and slightly annoyed that they came in and ruined the moment.

"What? Is it time to go already?"

"Yeah man... Do we want to know what was going on?"

There was now a fast paced country song on. Melody decided to speak out and hopefully get out of this awkward situation.

"I was just teaching Roman how to dance to this song. I guess I'll have to show you another time."

Roman wasn't exactly sure if Dean and Seth believed them or not but agreed with Melody.

"Right... So lets go if we're going."

It was about a ten minute drive from the hotel to the arena for Smackdown. The Shield would have to take care of business. With Dean and Seth around, Roman and Melody would have to talk about the kiss later. The whole night Roman was slightly annoyed and thought to himself.

 _"Dean and Seth sure know how to ruin a moment."_

 **(To be continued. I made this chapter a bit longer than my other chapters because this is an important chapter. It took me at least four or more hours. It's after three in the morning where I live. I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to update at least once a week, but who knows with babysitting. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Thanks for everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. As of right now this is my second most reviewed story. Several people have faved and followed too. Thanks to the people also that fave without reviewing. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Melody had her eyes closed, Roman kept asking her if she trusted him. He had never given her a reason not to trust him, but why would he ask her to close her eyes? She hesitated for a moment, but closed her eyes anyway. Roman had been dancing with her to a song and now he pulled her closer. She had her eyes closed, but felt slightly uncomfortable for a moment. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but could feel Roman leaning down and getting closer to her face. It was a quick kiss, but also a gentle and passionate kiss. She felt his facial hair tickling her lips, but the kiss was heavenly. She felt like she was floating on air, she felt her stomach twisting up in knots and the feeling of millions of butterflies in her stomach. It was honestly the best feeling she's ever had. It was the first time she had ever really been kissed without one being forced upon her. It was just a quick kiss and it caught her off guard, the kiss ended before she could respond. Even after she realized it was over she could still feel the kiss lingering on her lips. She had her eyes closed and felt her heart pounding in her chest. The next thing she knew she heard Roman telling her that she could open her eyes. The song that they were listening to was over. She opened her eyes to look at Roman, before either of them could say anything Dean and Seth came into the room. If she wasn't blushing like a school girl before, she definitely was now. Dean and Seth didn't see what happened, but they had a pretty good idea. Roman and Melody were both quiet, there was an awkward silence between them. They would obviously have to talk about this later, if anything to Melody it seemed like Roman was upset. Was it because of Dean and Seth, or was it because she didn't kiss him back.

Melody would get to be in the crowd again, this time The Shield would let security know it was ok for her to hang around so there wouldn't be anymore issues with security. Roman wondered if it would be safe for Melody in the crowd and wondered if it would be too much trouble to have her backstage. Would she be safer backstage? A lot of things happened backstage too. There were plenty of people out in the crowd, but knew the exact spot where she would be sitting. Seth told Roman about when Olivia's ex tried to take her away through the crowd. He knew he couldn't be out there for the whole show to watch her and thought that anything could happen before they came out. He decided to text her and make sure she was ok.

 _Melody, how are things out there? I can't be out at ringside for the whole show so I wanted to check up on you to see how you were doing. -Roman_

Melody was actually enjoying a good match between The Prime Time Players and The Lucha Dragons. The action was high flying and back and forth between them, but The Prime Time Players end up winning. The match lasted a little over ten minutes and Roman was worried when Melody didn't respond right away. He then noticed that Dean was looking over his shoulder. Dean noticed the worried look on Roman's face.

"Oh... so you were texting Melody."

Roman rolled his eyes and put away his phone.

"Yes I was texting Melody. I was just checking up on her. We can't be out there the whole show so I just wanted to make sure she was ok. She hasn't replied back yet and it's been about fifteen minutes."

"Chill man, don't get your pants twisted, she's probably enjoying the show. You worry too much."

"How can I not?"

Seth came up behind him and pat him on the back.

"I get it, Melody really means something to you and you just want to look out for her. We've got her back too."

"I know... and Dean I really owe you big time. If you didn't catch her that day..."

"It's no problem. I was just at the right place at the right time I guess. Just watching over your girl for you."

Roman laughed a little.

"My girl..."

"Yeah come on man, I think we all know she's got you whipped."

Roman didn't say anything but agreed with him. Seth stepped between them.

"Ok... whether that's true or not Dean is none of our business. Tonight we all need to be focused, tonight we're facing The Wyatt Family."

"Another reason why I should be worried... Bray Wyatt is the master of mind games."

Roman looked at Dean

"First he tried to brainwash Abby, he called her Sister Abigail and made her think that he was the only one she could trust."

Then he looked at Seth.

"Then he kidnapped Olivia and beat her. That was to get at Seth."

Dean thought this was weird.

"How is it that Bray Wyatt managed to mess with us and our girls?"

"I'm not letting that crazy buzzard follower anywhere near Melody."

Seth cut in.

"As far as I know, Bray doesn't even know that Melody is here. As long as we don't throw around any hints Bray won't know. Now come on. Focus... we're The Shield, lets do what we do best. Lets take out some Wyatts."

They were going to warm up to prepare for their match when Roman's phone went off. Dean and Seth looked back when they realized Roman wasn't following them.

"Hey... Roman, are you coming?"

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up. I need a minute."

Dean and Seth went to go warm up as Roman looked at his message.

 _Sorry I took so long to reply. I must have had my phone on silent. I just finished watching a great match between The Prime Time Players and The Lucha Dragons. Everything is fine out here. -Melody_

Roman felt a little bit of relief now that he knew that Melody was ok. He smiled as he looked down at his phone and replied back.

 _Ok good. I'm glad you're enjoying the show. We'll be out in a few minutes. ;) -Roman_

Melody read the message he sent back to her and blushed when she saw the winking emoji face. She didn't reply back, but knew that they would talk about the kiss later.

It came time for the main event. The Wyatt Family vs The Shield. The Shield came out first and made their entrance coming down the stairs. Melody was in the front row at ringside again. As they made their way down stairs and came to her, they didn't really give her a fist bump or anything like they did the first time she came. This was because Seth said something about not bringing attention or giving Bray any hints that something was going on with Melody. They wouldn't want Melody to be Bray's target. Melody didn't know about this and when they went by her without really even looking at her it made her feel like they were ignoring her. She shook those thoughts from her head. Surely they weren't ignoring her, they were just focused on their match. If there was anyone that could really beat The Shield, it was The Wyatt Family. The Shield came to WWE first, but The Wyatt Family wasn't far behind, and both factions were trying to become the most dominant force in WWE. If there was one thing the WWE Universe loved, it was a good fight, The Shield and Wyatt Family never disappoint.

Once The Shield's music stopped, the main lights went out and The Wyatt Family music hit. That was when the arena was filled with thousands of people's cell phone lights. People were waving around their cell phone lights to the music. Melody had to wonder if all the people in the arena were fans of Bray Wyatt or if they only held out their cell phone lights because they wanted to feel like a part of something. When the lights came back on and The Wyatt Family were in the ring it seemed like the WWE Universe was split on who they wanted to win. Half of the crowd was chanting Lets Go Wyatts while the other half was chanting Lets Go Shield. Melody smiled and cheered along with the half of the crowd that was chanting Lets Go Shield. Dean starting the match for The Shield and Luke was starting the match for The Wyatts. When The Shield had broke up for a while Dean and Luke would sometimes wear shirts that looked the same. Luke Harper was definitely underrated, but most people liked Dean better. Then at some point both men went to go tag someone else. Dean tagged in Seth, and Luke tagged in Erick. Even though Seth turned his back on The Shield, The WWE Universe forgave him pretty quickly when he wanted to reunite The Shield. The Shield reunited because at the time Seth and Olivia's relationship was just starting out and that was when Bray kidnapped her and Seth needed help getting her back. There needed to be a balance of heels and faces. If Seth was going to be a baby face again, that would mean he would reunite with his real brothers. When The Shield reunited, Triple H thought that was also the perfect time to reunite The Wyatt Family. Dean and Roman had always been brothers and didn't take Seth back right away, but decided to when he showed real concern for Olivia.

As for Erick Rowan, he seemed like the weak link of The Wyatt Family. His sheep mask, and bearded look made up for his lack of skills. Maybe he had skills, but were overlooked by Bray and Luke. Most of the crowd was behind Seth because Erick Rowan wasn't really that entertaining. At one point Erick did get Seth into the wrong corner and the beat down began. They began stomping down on him in the corner, obviously The Wyatt Family still had some unfinished business with Seth. The ref began counting and threatened to disqualify them if he didn't back off. Erick backed off for a moment and then began stomping Seth again. Luke got a few stomps in too. This was when Dean lost his cool and ran in the ring to help Seth. While the ref was dealing with Dean, Bray decided to run around the ring and hit Roman in the back of the leg causing him to fall off the ring apron. The ref didn't see this because he was busy with Dean. Dean didn't know Bray came over to the other side of the ring until he saw Roman laying on the ground. When the ref turned around he saw that Bray was in his corner. Erick tagged in Luke again to torture Seth. Seth noticed that Roman was out on the ground reaching at his knee. Dean was still tired, but Seth was being punished in the ring and needed to make a tag. The crowd was chanting Lets go Seth to get him motivated. Dean had already been in the match and the crowd already chanted We Want Ambrose, but at the moment the crowd saw what happened and did chant We Want Roman.

When Melody saw Roman fall off the ring apron she saw him land on his knee. She was worried and hoped that he would be ok. Sometimes WWE Superstars would sell and injury and come back looking strong at the end of the match. She wasn't sure if Roman was really hurt or if he was just selling the injury. Roman was down for a few minutes but got back up. At this point Dean was in the match and he was demanding to fight Bray. Bray had not been in the match, but a lot of the WWE Universe remembered the feud that happened between Dean and Bray and they wanted to see them fight again. Luke was going to fight Dean until Bray's laughter was heard and he wanted Luke to tag him in. Bray came in the ring and started fighting Dean. The crowd was chanting This Is Awesome. Melody joined in with the crowd and chanted as loud as she could it was back and forth between Bray and Dean. Dean went for Dirty Deeds early and Bray countered it and tried to reverse it and hit Dean with Sister Abigail, but Dean countered it. The next thing that happened was both men went for a clothesline and they both fell to the ground. Dean made it to his Bray got up first and he saw Dean crawling his way to his corner to make a tag. Before Bray could stop Dean, he made a tag and finally made a tag to Roman. Roman was waiting and ready to get his hands on Bray for that cheap shot earlier. When Dean made the tag to Roman, the crowd was the loudest it had been all night and even though Roman's knee was still hurting, he was filled with energy from the WWE Universe and rage towards Bray.

This was something The WWE Universe was looking forward to, a feud between Roman Reigns and Bray Wyatt. Dean and Seth were now just watching Roman. Roman got Bray into a corner and hit him as hard as he could and almost got himself disqualified as the ref had to back him off Bray. Once the ref had Roman backed away from Bray, he charged out of the corner and hit Roman behind the knee that he made a target earlier in the match. Roman tried to get back up, but that was when Bray hit him with a rough clothesline. Roman was down on the ground and that was when Bray went to a corner, looked at the crowd for a second with a creepy smile on his face and bent himself backwards for his Spider Walk. This meant that the match was about over. Bray got up and picked Roman up to position him for Sister Abigail. Bray kissed Roman's head and was about to hit him with Sister Abigail when Roman powered out of the move. He pushed Bray forward, gathered up all the energy he could and when Bray turned around Roman managed to jump up and hit Bray hard with a Superman Punch. Then Roman went to a corner, did his roar and was focused on Bray. When Roman ran at Bray for the Spear, he was kicked in the side of the head by Luke Harper which caused the disqualification. Roman was kicked hard in the head and ended up rolling out of the ring and onto the floor. This was when Dean and Seth came back into the ring to fight off Luke and Erick. The match was over, but the two teams still wanted to fight each other. While Dean, Seth, Luke, and Erick were busy inside the ring Bray got up and made his way to Roman on the other side of the ring. Roman was still dazed from the super kick Luke gave him, Bray grabbed Roman and dragged him over to the other side of the ring. In the ring Luke hit a killer clothesline on Dean leaving him laying. Seth was fighting Erick when he was suddenly super kicked by Luke. Dean and Seth were both laying in the ring.

On the outside of the ring Bray was dragging Roman over to the other side of the ring where Melody was. Bray was at the barricade and was about to hit Sister Abigail until Roman started fighting again. Luke and Erick came out of the ring to help Bray. Now it was a three on one attack on Roman. He was used to the numbers game, but was used to being on the other end of a three on one attack. He did ok at first until Luke kicked Roman behind the knee and Roman went down. Melody was watching all of this and was concerned. He was being stomped on and she yelled out.

"Leave him alone!"

Bray heard her and only laughed at her. He then ordered Luke and Erick to get him up as he set him up for Sister Abigail again. Now Roman wasn't fighting back and Bray hit Sister Abigail on Roman. His head hit the barricade right in front of Melody. Melody looked in the ring where Dean and Seth were still laying and then down at Roman who was laying motionless right in front of her. She had seen The Shield take a beating before, but this was the worst she's seen. Her hands went up to her face as she tried to hold in her emotions. Bray was now laughing as he looked at her. He now had a microphone and started talking to her. He made the connection and realized that she was more concerned about Roman than the other fans.

"Well... look what we have here... We have a Lois Lane over here worrying about her Superman. Hello... Melody, aren't you a pretty one."

Melody's eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know my name?"

"I've seen you before... Yesterday in the crowd at Raw to be exact. Then I believe I saw you backstage with The Shield... Roman Reigns to be more specific. There is no doubt in my mind that there is something going on here between the two of you. I saw the looks you gave each other during the match. Word spreads around the locker room fast. Usually I don't pay attention to locker room gossip, but word got around fast that there was a new girl hanging out with The Shield. I was curious and just had to find out who this pretty mystery girl was."

Bray laughed for a minute before he continued.

"You tried to keep her a secret... but you can't keep secrets from me Roman. I would have found out about her sooner or later... It's funny really... your name may not be Lois Lane, but you are still Superman's Kryptonite, and a crack in The Shield."

Melody heard some one his promos before and was getting nervous. She was about to do what he said in some of his promos and run. She backed away and was going to run up the stairs until the lights went out for a moment. When the lights came back on Melody looked down at ringside. Bray was still on the other side of the barricade, but Luke and Erick were gone. Bray looked at her and started laughing. She heard the crowd start saying random things she couldn't understand. Someone near her finally said something she could understand. The words look behind you were shouted at her. She then felt a chill run down her spine and turned her head and the first thing she saw was a sheep mask. She then realized that Erick Rowan and Luke Harper were behind her. She screamed and went to run away, but the only place to run was down and Bray was at the bottom waiting for her. She was trapped and Luke and Erick grabbed her and the lights went out again. The lights were out longer this time. The crowd was silent for a moment and all that was heard was a scream before the lights came back on. The Wyatt Family was gone and they took Melody with them. Dean and Seth were finally up in the ring and Roman was getting up. Dean and Seth cursed in the ring and went over to Roman. He wasn't completely aware of what was going on as Dean and Seth had to pick him up. Then he looked and saw that Melody wasn't in her seat. Rage filled inside of him. He didn't want Melody to be exposed to the WWE Universe and Bray found out about her. He was angry at himself for not being able to stop them from taking her, and he was really pissed of at Bray for taking her. His knee was still hurting him, but now so was his head. He was filled with rage, but also concern for her safety. The same thing that happened to Abby and Olivia was now happening with Melody. Dean and Seth had to help Roman backstage. Once they were off screen Roman let out a storm of curses picked up the closest thing, which happened to be a stage light and he threw it to the ground.

"Damn it! I fucking knew this would happen! Bray would find out about her and take her from me."

A bunch of WWE doctors came up to Roman and wanted to check out his knee, and his head.

"Not now!"

Seth and Dean had to try to calm Roman.

"Roman! Bro chill... Melody is probably still here somewhere in the arena. They couldn't have gotten far. We'll find her. Right now you need to let the doctors check up on you. Seth and I will look for her."

Roman was about to argue and get up to leave when his knee started hurting him again.

"Damn it!... Fine!... You guys go look for her. Bray's lucky I can't move right now, because if I could, I would kick his ass! If I find him... he's a fucking dead man!"

Dean and Seth go to look for Melody. This was just like what happened with Abby and Olivia, so they ran off to look as fast as they could. Roman just sat there feeling helpless as the doctors were checking his leg and his head. He was still pissed off... at Bray, at himself, but he was mainly concerned about Melody. If Bray got inside her head this would only mean that it would take longer for her to trust him, and more than anything, he was concerned for her safety.

 **(To be continued. So yeah... I included The Wyatt Family in another one of my stories. I think this is actually perfect because of the current Bray Wyatt and Roman Reigns feud going on. Also... they started their feud a few weeks ago, but I've been doing this story for about a month or so. I got a head start. The Bray Wyatt and Roman Reigns feud only makes me more excited. Instead of Roman's daughter, I made this feud because of Melody. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. It's been about two weeks since I've done a chapter. One week was because I was really busy with babysitting. Last week I spent the week at the beach. I was going to update on my tablet, but there was no wifi at the beach and I didn't have my laptop. Now I'm home and I have my laptop and wifi. In the last chapter Melody was once again in the crowd in the front row for WWE. Roman wanted to avoid any extra attention, he was sure Melody wouldn't want people bothering her because they think something is up with her and someone in The Shield. When The Shield came down the stairs for their entrance they didn't give her the same amount of attention as they did the first night and she felt ignored. What she didn't know was that The Shield only did this to protect her, they didn't want Bray to target her. Unfortunately since Melody was at ringside Bray found out that something was going on and took out The Shield before finally taking Melody in the crowd. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Roman's knee was targeted by Bray during the match. Dean and Seth were attacked in the ring, but Roman took the most punishment and had to have Dean and Seth help him to the back. Roman was going to look for Melody when his knee started hurting and WWE doctors came to check out his knee and head after hitting the barricade. Dean and Seth went to look for Melody. They knew she meant a lot to Roman, but she was like a sister to them too. Roman was worried about Melody's safety, but he was also worried about Bray getting to her head because it seemed like Roman was finally getting Melody to open up to him and trust him. Bray was the master of mind games and would possibly get Melody to trust Bray better than him. The doctor wrapped up Roman's knee and told him not to do too much physical activity for the rest of the week. He also had a small concussion so he wasn't allowed to drive for at least two days. Roman basically ignored what the doctor was saying because he's heard it all before, all he wanted to do was get up and look for Melody. Dean and Seth had been looking for ten minutes before Roman started, they looked backstage in the dark areas where they thought Bray would hide and then they started looking in rooms. While this was going on Bray had Melody in a room and he had her tied to a chair and had tape over her mouth.

"Well hello there... it's Melody isn't it?... I do apologize for what happened earlier with dragging you here, but it was the only way to talk to you alone. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. A gentleman never places his hands on a woman... unless of course she wants him to."

Melody was terrified, Luke Harper, and Erick Rowan were gone but now she was alone with Bray.

"I see that look on your face, Relax... I'm just here to talk to you. To warn you actually. I know what you're thinking... Why would you trust a guy that kidnapped you? It's not really kidnapping you... I plan on letting you go as soon as we reach an understanding. I guess I can take that tape off your mouth, it's not like anyone can hear us anyway."

Bray comes by and rips the tape off her mouth. A shout of pain is heard from her, but no one seemed to hear her. She still wasn't completely sure what he wanted, but she wasn't sure she should believe him when he said he wouldn't hurt her.

"Wh...What do you want from me?"

"It's not what I want from you... It's what you want to know from me... I came here to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"Roman Reigns... The Shield as a whole actually."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"You don't have to believe me, but you're going to listen to me."

Melody shivered as she heard his voice grew darker.

"You probably think that Roman and The Shield really care about you."

"He does... They do... I know they do."

"How long have you known Roman and The Shield? A week? Two weeks?"

"A little over a week. What does that have anything to do with why I'm here?"

"I'm trying to warn you... to protect you. I may not know everything about you, but I can tell that you've been through so much pain through the years. Some probably recent. I don't know if you and Roman are romantically involved but..."

"He kissed me! Just once... We haven't really talked since then."

"Interesting..."

"We didn't really have time to talk... we had to leave for Smackdown."

"Ok... but did he talk to on the way or before Smackdown started?"

"No... probably because they were trying to focus and get ready for the match."

"Right of course... The Shield is very popular among most fans... there is lots of fan interaction between the three of them. You sat at ringside, did they even know you were there?"

"Surely they did, but they were coming down to the ring for a match to fight you. They can't get to everyone."

"I realize that... Something just doesn't seem right to me. I don't mean to worry you, stress you out or hurt your feelings but with Roman being the guy he is... I wouldn't trust him."

"I know exactly what you're trying to do and it's not going to work... You're the one I shouldn't trust."

"I'm sorry you feel that way... You must feel so comfortable around Roman. Does he hug you... let you sleep in his arms, or tell you that he's going to be with you through all of your troubles?"

Melody was shocked, but was still defensive.

"What happens between me and Roman is none of your business."

"I know... All I'm saying is that I've heard it all before."

He now had Melody's attention.

"You've heard this before?"

Bray had his back turned to her and now had a smirk on his face that she didn't see. He had her right where he wanted her.

"Yes... I wanted to warn you about him before he breaks your heart... He's been with several other women in the past... he would tell them everything they wanted to hear... He would promise them the world. He does this until he sleeps with them and has his way with them until he's had enough. Once he's had enough he moves on quickly. These other women... they've been through bad breakups and they've been victims of his lies. He promises them that he would never hurt them, but once he sleeps with them and has his way with them... he throws them out like trash when he's done. Dean and Seth... they're not much better. You don't have to believe me... but I hope you at least listened to me. If you want to go back to Roman and The Shield that's fine... but don't say I didn't warn you. _**If**_ you're still around next week and feel like you're being ignored by those who you think care about you... I won't be far behind. You don't have to tell The Shield about this little encounter... it was just a harmless conversation. You're free to go anytime."

Melody didn't realize it before, but she was now untied. She didn't even know when she was untied, but she ended up listening to everything Bray said.

"You can go anytime... no harm done, just a simple conversation. I understand you may not trust me... it takes time. Sometimes it takes more than a week to really trust someone. Maybe The Shield really is worried about you. Just tell them that I wanted to talk to you. Can you really trust them? When they get tired of you, what happens then?... You don't have to take my word for it, but maybe think about what I said... I hope we'll be seeing each other again soon Melody."

Melody now has the tape off her mouth, she's untied and now all that was left was the darkness in the room until Bray opened the door for her and the light from the hallway shined in. She walked out and noticed that Bray was not following her, she was now completely alone in the hallway. As she walked around she was lost in her thoughts. She wasn't sure if what Bray was saying was the truth or not, but now he left her wondering if she could really trust Roman and The Shield like she hoped she could. Before Smackdown she opened up completely to Roman about her mom's hatefulness towards her, why she worked at a bar and what kind of job she really wanted and how she never gave love a chance because of her dad cheating on her mom. Now Melody was even more unsure about what was going on. Did Roman really care for her, or was he just saying what she wanted to hear like Bray said until Roman had his way with her and then left her for someone else? She couldn't deny that she felt something for Roman, but the thought of Bray being right and Roman just using her until he was done with her upset her. She didn't cry... she had learned for the most part how to hide her tears, but she was so upset that she didn't hear someone calling her name. The second time her name was called out she recognized the voice and turned around.

* * *

The Shield split up to look for Melody. Roman was in pain on his knee and his head, but he didn't care about that. He only cared about finding Melody and making sure that she was safe. He looked through many dark doorways and found them empty. As time passed he only grew more frustrated and worried. As he turned a corner and made his way down a hallway he finally saw her and started saying her name and making his way to her.

"Melody!... Melody! Are you ok?!"

Melody seemed to get rid of her sadness and now almost had a blank look on her face.

"Oh... I'm fine."

"Bray and The Wyatt Family took off with you. They kidnapped you. What happened?"

"Nothing... Bray just wanted to talk to me."

"You mean... he didn't hit you or anything?"

"No."

"You seem calm for someone that was just kidnapped by The Wyatt Family."

"It was just Bray that talked to me. I didn't really understand what he was saying, or what was going on, but believe me... I was terrified. He just... let me walk right out of a room."

"Which room was it? I may have to know in case he tries this again."

"I didn't see what room it was, but he just let me go and sent me on my way."

Roman wasn't completely buying this and had to ask her again.

"Are you sure you're ok. He didn't hurt you at all?"

"No. I'm ok. I promise. I'm actually really tired... can we leave now?"

Roman thought there was something off about her. She didn't seem very happy, but he couldn't tell what she was thinking so he met up with Dean and Seth and made their way back to the hotel they were staying at. When Dean and Seth asked her what happened, she told them the same thing. Roman wasn't completely convinced that Melody was ok. She seemed fine as far as the outside went. She didn't have any scratches or bruises on her body from Bray. Roman began to wonder if maybe Bray had gotten to her head. He still wasn't sure about what Bray said to her, and thought maybe Bray threatened her if she told them what he said. Once Roman and Melody were back in their room Roman went over to Melody and held her hand.

"Something isn't right Melody... There was something that happened earlier. You can tell me anything. Did Bray threaten you if you told me what he said?"

"No. Everything is fine."

Roman started rubbing his thumb over her fingers until she got up and walked towards a window and looked out at the stars.

"No it's not... you haven't really said anything to me, Dean or Seth all night. Something is bothering you."

"I just... need a bit of time to think about what happened today... not just what happened with Bray."

"Ok... But you know you can tell me anything right? If Bray threatened you I swear I'll kill him. Even though I'm sore... and the doctor told me not to move around a lot I swear I'll kick his ass if he threatened my girl."

Melody was kind of shocked and turned around to face him.

"Your girl?"

Roman realized what he just said and had to back it up with something.

"Oh right... you said that you're not really looking for a relationship, but no matter what... we're all like family now and I said I was going to be there for you."

Melody liked the idea of someone being there for her, but with him calling her family, it kind of confused her. It was almost as if he was saying she was like a sister to him. Finally she said something back to him.

"Ok... now I'm really confused. We've known each other for a week and we're friends... then today you kiss me. We don't say anything to each other before Smackdown started, and when you guys came down the stairs you guys didn't even look my way. It was like I didn't even exist..."

Roman felt bad and wanted to explain why.

"Melody..."

"My dad cheated on my mom... I was thought for just a moment that you would be different. Is it true what Bray said?"

"Hold on... I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about. You keeping going from one thing to another."

"Like Bray says you do?"

Suddenly it seemed like the atmosphere in room heated up, and not in a good way.

"What?"

"Bray says he's seen you with multiple women before and you say exactly what they want to hear until you sleep with them and have your way with them. Once you're done with them, do you just move on and find the next desperate person?"

Roman was going to take her into his arms like he normally would when she got upset, but he had never really done it when she was mad and when he went to hold her she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Maybe I was like that before, but I'm not like that anymore."

"You mean like a week ago when you met me? I should have known this was going to happen... I end up completely opening up to you because I thought you cared about me..."

"I _**do**_ care about you!"

"No you don't!... You only said what I wanted to hear because you thought you would get lucky and screw me. I'm sure that's what you do with all the women you meet. Once you had your way with me, you would move on and screw someone else. You may have found me at a bar, but I'm no slut or whore!"

"I never said you were! What happened with me and those other women happened at least three years ago. I got drunk a lot more back then and I did some things I shouldn't have done. I want things to be different Melody, but now Bray has gotten into your head that you don't even want to talk to me anymore. Because of what happened with your parents and now with what Bray told you about me, you're so afraid of a relationship that you won't even let anyone in and now you're judging me for my past mistakes... I'm _**so**_ sorry for not being Mr. Perfect!"

"I never said you were perfect... but I've always tried to follow my head and not my heart because I don't want to get my heart broken. I'm not stupid... I'm not going to get into a relationship only to have someone screw me, get me pregnant and leave me for someone else while I try to raise a kid. You just said yourself that you've screwed other women before and then left. I'm not trying to judge you based on your past or anything, but how can I believe that you've changed? I'm not going to be another woman that get feelings for you, only for you to fuck and leave. I'm _**not**_ going to do it!"

Melody yelled so much that her voice cracked and then she just broke down, pushed her way past him and ran into the bathroom and locked the door so he couldn't get in. A few seconds later a nearby slam of a door was heard. Roman was pissed off as well and left the room and stormed out of the hotel. Melody wasn't really angry at Roman, she was just confused and worried that Roman would do the same thing to her that he did in the past. She didn't want to admit it, but she was slowly turning into her mom, a person who doesn't feel anything. It was time for her to realize that just because her mom was cheated on doesn't mean that everyone was a cheater. Everything was fine until what Bray said kept coming back to her. She was crying when suddenly she heard a knock on the door and a familiar voice.

"Melody? Open up... It's Seth."

"I don't want to talk... Just leave me alone."

Another knock was heard and this time Melody yelled back.

"I said leave me alone!"

Suddenly the bathroom door came open and Dean was standing by the door with a bobby pin that Melody left laying around. Seth had his eyes covered because with Melody in the bathroom he wasn't sure what he would see when Dean opened the door.

"Seth... Dude you can open your eyes, she's not changing. She's just in here crying."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see what was going on. We heard a lot of yelling and doors slamming. Then we heard you crying so we wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Um... you guys didn't see Roman did you? I really screwed up... It was just something that Bray said that..."

Dean cut her off.

"Bray... well that explains it. That guy will do anything to mess with people's head."

"But what Bray said was the truth... Roman even admitted to sleeping with other women and leaving. I just don't want to end up the same way, but part of the reason I believed Bray was because my dad cheated on my mom. I just... really messed up. If Roman were here right now I probably wouldn't be able to apologize enough. Do you guys know where he went?"

Dean gave Seth a look and knew the answer to that question.

"He probably went to a bar for a few drinks. He may be angry now, but a few drinks should calm him down."

"But what if he doesn't come back?"

Seth put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be back, but do you want us to stay until he comes back."

"No thanks... I'm sorry if we woke you guys up. I guess I'll just go to sleep and apologize to him as soon as I can."

"Ok... but remember, we're right down the hall and you have our cell phone numbers if you need us."

"Ok... Thanks Seth."

Once Dean and Seth left Melody brushed her teeth, took a shower, changed and got into bed. She couldn't sleep because she thought for sure that she ruined everything between her and Roman. Everything had been fine until Bray came along. Meanwhile Roman was at a bar somewhere nearby. He felt bad about leaving Melody alone, but he thought for sure that she didn't want to see him and he was still a bit mad too. He had one drink and was about to order another one until he realized something. A song he heard before came on. Once the singer started singing the song he realized that it was Brad Paisley's song Perfect Storm that came on. It was the same song they danced to before they went to Smackdown, the same song where they shared their first kiss. As Roman listened to that song he thought of that moment between them and he listened to the words. All of his anger seemed to flow out of him. Melody was complicated, but he loved her anyway. As the bartender came around with his second drink Roman gave him the money for it, but decided against drinking it. He was still sober and wanted to get back to the hotel and apologize to her. Would she accept his apology or even listen to him? Melody wondered the same thing, she was so upset over what happened that she couldn't sleep. Instead, she just lay in the dark as silent tears fell down her face. Usually when she was upset, Roman would be there to comfort her, but this time the problem was with Roman so this time she was on her own. It was almost twelve in the morning, Melody wasn't sure if Roman was coming back or what he would do when he got back, but she didn't want to be awake when he came in. Her back was to the door so when it opened and light came in she became nervous as to what he would do. Roman saw her facing the other way and wasn't sure if she was asleep or not. They still only had one bed in the room so they were still stuck sharing so Roman climbed in on the other side. It was a bit cold in the room and Roman noticed Melody was shaking, but she wasn't just shaking because of the cold room. She was shaking because she was scared. Roman wrapped his arms around her. She felt the gentleness of his touch and realized that he wasn't mad anymore. Roman wasn't sure if she wanted him touching her, but he thought she looked cold or was having a dream so he did it to comfort her. He realized she was awake when she rolled over to face him. It was dark in the room, but they could barely see each other's eyes as they looked at each other in the dark. Roman could actually feel the last of her tears on her cheeks, which got his attention.

"Roman... I'm sorry..."

"Shh... Melody. I know... I'm sorry too. We can either choose to forget this, or we could... calmly talk about this tomorrow."

Melody's voice was about a whisper.

"Forgive and Forget."

Roman then realized that Melody still probably didn't want him touching her, so instead of holding her in his arms overnight he decided he would hold her hand instead. Once Melody realized that Roman wasn't mad anymore and back safe she could sleep better. He was ok with just holding her hand. He watched her as she slept for a few minutes before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead and falling asleep himself. Roman realized that this whole argument had really been caused by Bray Wyatt. Roman knew the doctor told him not to do much physical activity for the rest of the week because of his knee and small concussion, but Roman had unfinished business with Bray and he was going after Bray the next time he saw him.

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Thanks to everyone that has followed and faved the story, and thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Melody woke up the next morning and heard the shower running. The events from the previous night came back to her. She and Roman had their first fight and they both ended up upset. She ended up alone crying in the bathroom while Roman went to a bar. Dean and Seth heard what was going on and decided to go see what was up. Melody didn't tell them everything that happened, but when she mentioned Bray it was like they understood. They offered to stay with her until Roman came back, but she told them they could leave. She was sure if she told them what happened , they would want to hear Roman's side of the story and would probably stick with him under the rule "Bros before Hoes." Melody was surprised that Roman wasn't still mad when he came back to the hotel. He was only gone for an hour and was sure that he would still be mad at her. Now that she thought about it, everything was fine until she started thinking of what Bray said to her. She wasn't mad at Roman, but wondered what Roman did at the bar he went to. Was Roman trying to get her to feel comfortable around him so he could sleep with her then leave her? She didn't want to believe it, Roman had been there for her for everything since that night when her boss Mark and his friends tried to rape her. He stayed with her in the hospital for a few days when Mark attacked her again. Roman has been her shoulder to cry on for just about everything. He was there for her when her home was destroyed, and The Shield was there for her when she tried to commit suicide. Roman even decided to let her travel with him. If there was one thing Melody knew about Bray, it was that he was the master of the mind games. She had seen it happen before with Dean and Seth. Now it was happening with her and Roman too. Bray had told her that he would see her again. She couldn't let Bray find her because he got in her head the first time and it almost ruined things between her and Roman. She decided that even if Bray found her that she wouldn't listen to anything he had to say, but one thing still stayed in her mind... After what happened the night before, would Roman want her around. How long would Roman want her around? She felt like she was just using Roman so she could have a place to stay. When Roman got tired of her being around would he just leave her out on the streets somewhere and leave her to fend for herself? She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard the bathroom door open. She quickly rolled over before he saw her and pretended to still be asleep. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see Roman just yet, he could've still been mad at her. It was about nine in the morning, he took a shower just to wake up and knew he would have to take one before the night was over. He was dressed to workout and would later have to go to a non-televised house show. Roman saw that Melody was still asleep and felt bad about waking her up, but she should at least know where he was going.

"Melody..."

Melody slowly turned over to face him and opened her eyes.

"Melody I'm sorry for waking you up, but I just wanted you to know that I would be going with Dean and Seth to go workout for a while before tonight's house show... You had mentioned something about coming with us. If you feel like it, you're welcome to come with us... We're not in a rush and we can wait for you if you want to come."

Melody was glad that he hadn't mentioned anything that happened the night before. She didn't want to talk about it and hoped they could move on. She thought this was the perfect thing to get things somewhat back to normal between them.

"Ok sure. I'd love to go with you. Just give me about five or ten minutes and I'll be ready."

Once Melody was ready, they met up with the rest of The Shield and made their way to a gym. Seth was actually the one driving so Dean and Roman weren't surprised that it was a Crossfit gym where they ended up. Dean and Seth didn't bring up the situation either, they were here to workout and what happened between Melody and Roman was the last thing on their minds. Dean and Roman weren't going to complain, they would workout anywhere, but Crossfit was more suited for Seth than it was for them. Seth was used to Crossfit better than Dean or Roman. Melody was in for the workout of her life, she had never tried Crossfit and noticed how hard Seth was working out. Dean gave a smirk and yelled out to Seth.

"Hey!... Has anyone seen Seth Rollins because I think he might have been replaced by Dolph Ziggler. Quit showing off!"

Melody laughed at this. To her being in a Crossfit gym, things seemed harder to her, but Seth made it look easy. Maybe he was showing off, showing off is what Dolph Ziggler was known for doing so this joke was funny to Melody. Seth looked back and gave back a smart remark of his own.

"No need for jealousy Ambrose. You just wish you could be as good as me."

"You may be better at this Rollins, but let's find out who's better in the ring."

"Come on Dean... We both know the answer to that. I'm better than you in the ring too."

Finally Roman cut in.

"I think we all know that if we were all in a match against each other, I would kick both of your asses."

Dean gave a smirk to Roman

"Is that a challenge?"

Seth then said what he wanted to say.

"Come on... I'm The Architect of The Shield... I know you guys better than anyone. I would always be one step ahead of you."

"You may think you know us Seth, but you've never really fought against both of us. I'm The Powerhouse of The Shield... You're going to have to do a lot to keep me down."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"An Architect and Powerhouse is no match for a Lunatic. Seth... Roman, you guys may think you know what I'm going to do, you know my moves, but you'll never know what I'll do or when I'll do it. I'm always learning new moves."

The Shield seemed to be in a never ending argument as to who was best when finally Roman asked Melody.

"Melody... If The Shield were to face each other in the ring, who would win? Me, Dean, or Seth?"

Melody was quiet. She had to think this over. Dean said something back before she could say anything.

"Aw come on Roman... You can't ask Melody... We all know you're her favorite and she would pick you."

Seth agreed with Dean on this.

"Yeah... She wouldn't pick you because you're better, she'll pick you because she has a little crush on you. Wouldn't you Melody?"

Melody had a blush on her face and had to think of something to say.

"Well... I'm not going to pick or show favoritism, but just for fun, it would be something interesting to see. Having all three members of The Shield against each other just for fun. I think the WWE Universe would love to see it."

They were all quiet after this and the guys nodded their heads in agreement. Suddenly a random scream was heard in the gym.

"Oh my God! It's The Shield! They're all here!"

After about a minute a huge crowd gathered around them. Melody stopped what she was doing and noticed a bunch of women gathering around for autographs and pictures. She was sure this was normal and that fans do this all the time, but she felt left out and decided that she had enough. Roman glanced over her way and noticed that she was headed for the women's bathroom with a change of clothes. Roman could tell by the look on her face that this was bothering her. Roman felt his phone buzz and looked at it quickly before more fans came up to him.

 _"I think I've had enough of a workout for today. I'm going to go change my clothes and go wait outside by the car. -Melody._

With the swarm of fans around him, all he had time to do was respond with ok. He knew he would really have to have a talk with her later.

* * *

Melody knew that meeting fans was all part of being a WWE Superstar, but the sight of Roman with other women hurt. Her emotions were all over the place and her mind kept going from one thing to another. Unfortunately, the car was locked and she didn't think of asking anyone for the key. For whatever reason, there were a few chairs on the outside of the building. She would have to sit and wait for them. She could've used her phone to pass the time, but she needed this time alone with just her thoughts.

 _"I know I shouldn't be feeling this way... Am I really feeling jealous? Why would I be jealous? He's a free man... He can do whatever he wants. I know that at the end of Smackdown, Bray took me from the audience, but the people inside didn't recognize me. If people saw me with Roman, or anyone from The Shield, I'm sure a bunch of rumors would get started on the internet and I don't need to be starting any drama with The Shield and internet and I aren't officially together. We've had one kiss, which was something I wasn't really prepared for. We haven't really talked about anything because of the whole Bray Wyatt situation, but I'm almost sure that one kiss doesn't mean that we're in a serious relationship. I'm still trying to figure out what I want... I always told myself that I never wanted to be in a relationship, but now with Roman... Maybe it's time for a change. Why wouldn't you want to? You would be crazy to turn down a man like that... He's got a nice smile, perfect hair, a hot muscular body... Wow... I can feel myself blushing right now. His eyes... They're gorgeous. They say you can tell if someone is telling the truth just by looking in their eyes... I would love to just stare in his eyes... I don't know what it is, but I feel something everytime he's near me. I just love that safe, warm, and comfortable feeling I get when he holds me in his arms... His strong arms... They've held me close everytime to comfort me. He's not just a big strong tough guy, he also has a soft and caring side to him, what woman wouldn't want that? Even when I felt completely worthless, Roman was there for me. I just needed some time to think about everything, especially the moments leading up to the kiss... So after I opened up to him about pretty much everything I was just lost in my thoughts... Kind of like I am now, but also if I remember correctly... Right before Smackdown the sun was going down, I remember seeing a beautiful sunset. Roman then knew that I loved music and he did something I thought he wouldn't do and asked me to dance with him. He asked me if I trusted him and asked me to close my eyes... That was when it happened... That was when he kissed me, it was the best feeling I've ever had. I'm still not sure how long this will last... I just don't want to end up heartbroken... It just doesn't seem real... Why would a guy like him want anything to do with a girl like me? The divas, and even some of those fans in there are prettier than me. Why would a guy like Roman want to be with a girl like me? I'm too much trouble... With my self esteem issues, and other problems. It's hard not to believe what Bray was telling me. When Roman gets tired of me, will he just drop me off somewhere? Roman even admitted to moving on from woman to woman, what makes me any different, what makes me so special? It's crazy that I even thought this could work out. This isn't a fairy tale... Some people don't get happy endings. Am I supposed to believe that Roman is a prince that falls in love with a nobody like me? Am I supposed to believe that one little kiss is enough for a happily ever after? I don't believe that at alll... It's time to move on and face reality. Fairy tales aren't real, and there is no such thing as true love, or happily ever after. I know I shouldn't let what Bray said get in my head, but part of what he says is true... This whole situation with Bray ruined everything. Actually... I was the one who pissed Roman off. He went to a bar, who know what he did, but I was the one that caused this. If I did believe in happy endings, I pretty sure that I was the one that ruined it."_

She was so far in her thoughts that she didn't notice Roman come out.

"There you are..."

"Oh my God! Roman... You scared me... I was just so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear you come out."

"Oh... Sorry about that. I just remembered your text said that you were going to wait in the car. The door was locked and I had the keys. Sorry for making you wait."

"It's ok... I just needed a bit of time to myself to think... So you took care of everything with your fans?"

Roman was smiling at her, but she wasn't really looking until the next thing caught her attention.

"Most of them... There was just one really important fan that I had to take care of. I had to send some of them over to Dean and Seth so I could come out here to see if I could find her."

Melody now had a smile and a blush on her face as her brown eyes met his gray ones. Roman was now actually knelt down right in front of her and when he saw her reaction, his smile grew even bigger.

"Oh... There she is, there's Melody."

Now Melody was smiling from ear to ear and her face was turning red from blushing so much.

"There's that smile I've been looking for. I've been missing that for a while."

Melody couldn't help herself anymore and finally hugged him. Roman wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. It was that safe, warm, and comforting feeling that Melody loved. Roman knew that it would take time with Melody, but he was willing to wait as long as he had to for Melody to really trust him again, but as for this moment, things were going to be fine. Roman wasn't sure if it was a good idea to kiss her again so instead of kissing her lips, he decided to kiss her head. Melody couldn't stop smiling. Roman held her near his chest and she could hear his heart beating. Even after what happened the night before, they only seemed to get closer as they shared this moment together. They heard a bit of laughter and turned around to see Dean and Seth behind them. They either met with all the fans, or managed to get away before the crowd got bigger. They decided it was best to leave before more fans found then. Roman and Melody didn't seem to care if Dean and Seth interrupted them. Dean took over driving as Seth fell asleep in the passenger seat. Melody thought that Seth had the right idea. It would be at least two hours before they got to the next town. She was hesitant at first, but slipped her hand into Roman's. He smiled at her, but had a better idea. He let go of her hand for just a moment only to wrap his arm around her and then rejoined their hands. Every moment they spent together only seemed to bring them closer. Melody fell asleep on his shoulder with a smile on her face as she felt him kiss her head again.

* * *

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Review.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

As Melody and The Shield were on their way to the next town Melody fell asleep on Roman's shoulder. It was a two hour drive, but the two hours went by fast and when they got to the arena Roman didn't want to, but he knew he had to wake her up so The Shield could go warm up. He loved having her in his arms, he didn't know how much time he had with her. He hoped that she would want to keep traveling with them. He wouldn't make her travel with him if she didn't want to, the last thing he would want would be for her to be unhappy. He managed to calm her down outside the Crossfit gym, but was she really happy with him? It was hard for them to have a moment alone with how the WWE schedule worked and since they were all traveling together as a group. The only real alone time they got was when they were in a hotel room. Roman thought back to the previous night, Bray must have really got inside her head then he told her that Roman had been with many women and left them. He could understand why Melody was hurt by this and jealous when a bunch of fans came up to him. The next time they were alone, he would really have to talk to her and let her know that he wasn't the same guy that he was three years ago. They pulled into a parking lot, Roman didn't want to let her go, he didn't know when he would get to be alone with her and hold her in his arms. He wanted to spend every second he could with Melody as he could. He didn't know how long he had with Melody so every second he spent with her was precious to him. Roman knew he had to wake up Melody so The Shield could warm up. He gently nudged her and kissed her head to wake her up.

"Melody..."

Melody moved slightly and slowly opened her eyes.

"Roman?"

"Sorry for waking you, but I wanted to let you know that we're here and The Shield needed to go warm up."

"Oh... It's ok, if I sleep any more I might not sleep tonight."

Seth interrupted.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but what are we going to do about Melody? I think people are starting to catch on. There have been pictures on Twitter, plus that last part when Smackdown went off the air. I think maybe the part where Bray took her was off the air, but the people in that audience caught her name. Speaking of Bray, how are we going to watch over her if we're in a match? Our match tonight is against The New Day and Bray would definitely target her while we're in the match. He would find her in the audience, and he would find her backstage."

"That's what I've been worried about. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but I think you will be safer with the divas. I don't think Bray will do anything if there are other people around you and if they even show up, their days in WWE are numbered."

This time Dean interrupted.

"So what are we going to do about the fans taking pictures of her? Seth showed me a picture of us with Melody from Twitter. The segment with Bray happened after Smack down went off the air, but people know about Melody because they already have something tweeted with the picture that says New Diva, Mystery Girl , or Ring Rat."

Melody actually caught a glimpse of what Dean was talking about. Two of the comments from that tweet said New Diva, one of the comments said Mystery Girl, but most of the comments said Ring Rat. This almost brought Melody to tears, these people didn't know what she's been through, they didn't know her situation so they had no right to judge her. Roman could tell that Melody was upset and took her in his arms.

"Come here... I'm sorry about what people are saying. Don't listen to them, some people judge someone before they get to know them. They don't know you or what you've been through."

Dean interrupted.

"Yeah... Don't listen to them, screw the haters. This is exactly why I don't do social media. I don't care what other people think. Don't let this upset you Mel... They're all just jealous that you get to ride with The Shield."

"We still have to get out of the car, but we can't just leave you here. I know people will take pictures of us and probably say something about it online. Don't worry about what people have to say, you're with us and that's what matters."

Melody gave them a small smile, she seemed to be calming down now.

"Fans will want to take pictures and for us to sign autographs. I know they'll get pictures of you with us they'll probably yell things at you. The best advice I could give you is don't say anything or even look at them. Are you ready?"

Melody just nods as they open the doors.

"Stay close to us."

Once they stepped out of the car fans started cheering and taking pictures. There was a barricade in the parking lot so there was a good bit of distance between them. Melody watched as The Shield signed autographs and took pictures for a few minutes until they had to go in to warm up. People were taking pictures and yelling things at Melody, but she did what Dean and Roman said and ignored what they were saying. Roman started walking towards the building, Melody followed close behind him, Seth followed her and Dean followed Seth. People were yelling things and someone in the crowd was close enough to touch her and grabbed her hand. The grip tightened on her hand as she tried to pull away, she screamed which got The Shield's attention. Roman heard her scream and turned around to jump into action, he saw Seth and Dean run up to Melody and told the guy that grabbed her to let her go. The guy that grabbed her let go as soon as he saw Seth and Dean come up to her. The guy let go and Melody pulled away and stepped farther away from the barricade. They didn't cause a scene and kept going. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into Roman. He looked back at her and noticed that she was freaking out. Even though they weren't completely away from the crowd Roman reached back and gently grabbed her hand. Only a few people saw this in the crowd and cheered. Melody blushed because this is really the first time Roman has ever done anything like this in public in front of people. She took his hand and quickened her pace until the crowd no longer saw them. They made it to the locker room and realized they were still holding hands when Dean and Seth said something about it.

"Hey... We're away from the crowd, you guys can let go now."

Dean gave them a smirk.

"Unless you guys want to walk around backstage and look all lovey dove at each other."

Melody blushed and let's go of his hand. Roman only gave Dean and Seth a glare that meant to mind their own business. Seth cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"Well anyway... Crowds can be crazy, now that we're here I guess we should introduce you to some of the divas. There's safety in numbers, I think you will be safe as long as someone is around you."

Melody followed them to the diva's locker room and told the divas to hang around Melody and watch out for Bray. Throughout the night Roman was worried about Melody and couldn't focus on anything. A few minutes before The Shield had a match Dean was trying to get Roman hyped up.

"Hey, Roman... Are you listening?"

"What?"

"Dude pay attention, I said let's get ready to teach The New Day a lesson. Let's show that wannabe Shield how it's done around here. Roman focus!"

"Sorry... With the who Bray situation I can't help but be worried about Melody."

"This is a non-televised event, I don't think Bray is going to do anything. Besides, she's safe with the divas in the diva's locker room. If you're so whipped and worried about her send her a text message. We still have about five minutes before our match.

Roman did this.

 _"Melody I wanted to check up on you before our match, is everything ok in the diva's locker room?" - Roman_

Melody had her phone with her so it didn't take her long to reply.

 _"Yes everything is ok. I've been talking to some of the divas, they're really nice." - Melody_

Roman was relieved, the idea of having other divas around Melody was a good idea. In the dIva's locker room Melody was introducing herself to the divas and the divas were asking her how she knew The Shield. She didn't want to tell them everything, but right when she started getting comfortable the lights started flickering and a few seconds later the lights went out completely. Melody felt hands on her and she screamed when she heard Bray laughing. When the lights came back on and the divas noticed Melody was gone they sent Paige out to tell The Shield. Paige ran to the area where The Shield made their entrance.

"Guys! Melody is gone!"

This got Roman's attention.

"Shit! What do you mean she's gone?!"

"I don't know how it happened... One minute we're talking and then the next thing I knew the lights went out, I heard her scream and when the lights came back on she was gone. I heard Bray laughing."

Now Dean and Seth had to hold Roman back once Roman was about to run out to go look for her.

"LET ME GO! I'LL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

The Shield's music hit and they knew they had to go down the stairs for their match.

"Roman we need to go. The sooner we get the match over with the sooner we can go look for Melody."

Roman looked at Paige before they left and said.

"Paige... You and all the girls go look for her. Once we're done with this match, if you still haven't found her come to me. If I see Bray I'll kill him!"

Roman then followed Dean and Seth. With Roman in the mood he's in, the match wouldn't last long. Paige gathered up the divas and they started looking for Melody. Meanwhile Melody found herself tied down to a chair, Melody and Bray were the only ones in the room. The light was dim and flickering on and off and Melody could hear Bray laughing as he came up behind her.

"Hello again Melody... It's good to see you again. I'm surprised really... I'm surprised Roman has kept you around as long as he has."

"You stop right there! I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You got in my head and ever since then Roman and I haven't been the same."

"Why are you blaming me? I gave you a warning to protect you from getting your heart broken. Roman Reigns isn't the type of guy to settle down with just one woman. Maybe he cares about you a little bit, but does he love you?"

Melody was quiet, she wasn't sure what to say. Bray asked her again, but more intensity.

"Does he love you?!"

"I don't know?! It takes more than two weeks for someone to know if it's love or not."

"I disagree... I think love could happen at any time, but I don't believe in fairy tales. Love works in mysterious ways... To you I bet Roman seems like the perfect prince charming with his looks and strength. As for me I'm sure you see me the same way the world does... As the bad guy. Looks can be deceiving... Just because I may look scary, that doesn't make me the bad guy. Just because Roman Reigns is pretty boy, that doesn't mean you should trust him. This world... They are afraid of what they do not understand, they judge someone like you and me because we're different. I don't need to know everything about you, but there was something different about you when I first saw you. There is something special about you that sets you apart from everyone else. Other people see it to, but instead of encouraging you, they judge you and say hurtful things because they're jealous of you."

Melody felt like she could somehow relate to what Bray was saying. She knew she shouldn't be listening to him because last time it caused him nothing but trouble, but what he was saying made a lot of sense. She still wanted to know why he abducted her again and why he was telling her all this.

"Why did you adbuct me again, and why are you telling me all this?"

"I abducted you because this is really the only way we can talk to each other, and I told you before that we would be seeing each other again. Why am I telling you this? I'm telling you this because Roman is no good for you. You deserve better... He could never understand you like I can."

Bray could hear people yelling down the hall, male voices which meant that The Shield must have been looking for her. Melody must not have heard them because Bray kept talking. He was now behind her untying her hands.

"I'm letting you go... But I do have to wonder... How did Roman find himself a pretty little lady like you anyway? Before you go... I have to know what this feels like."

Melody was relieved that he was letting her go. His words didn't seem to get in her head this time, but she was nervous when he went up behind her to untie her. She felt really uncomfortable being this close to him. He had a grip on her waist and pulled her in for a kiss against his lips right as the door was opened by who else?... Roman Reigns.

 **(To be continued... Uh oh, big cliffhanger. Review.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Melody didn't know what was going on, one minute Bray is talking to her and trying to get in her head, the next thing she knew, he said he was going to let her go and was untying her. The things Bray said to her about Roman not being good for her she didn't believe. He was trying to get her to think that Roman was the bad guy and that she should be trusting Bray instead. Bray noticed that the things he was saying wasn't really throwing her off like it had before. He thrived off of chaos and would do anything to screw with people's heads. If he couldn't get in her mind with his words, he would have to do something else. He had a feud with Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and now he was looking to feud with Roman Reigns. Roman may have the advantage of strength on his side, but Bray was sure that if he destroyed the mind of Roman Reigns that he would be easier to beat. Bray could hear The Shield coming down the hall. Then an idea popped in his head, thid would be the perfect opportunity to mentally mess with Roman and Melody. Surely this would mess things up between Roman and Melody. Bray grabbed Melody by her waist and pulled her close to his body. Melody was shocked and disgusted, she tried to push him away, but he only pulled her closer and shoved his tongue in her mouth and enjoyed the taste of something cherry flavored she had earlier. He felt her shaking and knew that she was afraid so he also enjoyed the taste of her fear. There was nothing Melody could do to get away and to make matters worse, with Bray kissing her, that was the exact moment that she heard the door open and she saw Roman. Dean and Seth were also there, but Roman was the first person she saw and Roman was the one that opened the door. Roman was shocked at what he was seeing. He was shocked, hurt, but also angry, but wasn't sure who his anger should be directed to. Bray stopped kissing her and started laughing as he walked out of the room, he looked back at her and winked saying...

"Thank you Melody for that... amazing experience. Thanks for stopping by... and feel free to do it again next time you feel lonely or need a male companion."

Bray walked down the hall and knew that his plan worked when Roman didn't chase after him. Melody just stood in the doorway speechless over what happened and afraid of what Roman would say or do. Melody avoided direct eye contact with him because she was afraid of what Roman would say. When Roman noticed Melody avoiding him and looking down at the ground, he mistook her fear for guilt and now he was wondering if Melody was the one that kissed Bray and not the other way around, and the fact that she hadn't said anything wasn't helping either. He started thinking that Melody had a guilty look on her face because she had been caught in the act. He suddenly just snaps.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT MELODY?!"

Melody looked up at him and was scared of his tone.

"I... I didn't..."

"You didn't what?!... Think you'd get caught?!"

Melody was trying to explain herself, but was cut off by Dean and Seth.

"Roman! Bro chill!"

"Right before our match I hear that you're in trouble so we pretty much kill New Day and rush back here and I find you kissing Bray Wyatt!"

Melody remembered something Bray told her and she got upset.

"You think I would do that to you?!... You think I would go behind your back and kiss Bray?! What about you?! You're trying to accuse me of something I didn't do and you... you've admitted to it... You've fucked plenty of women and left them the next day!"

Melody was upset and said something she shouldn't have said that caused Roman to lose his temper. He was pissed off after seeing Bray and Melody kiss and what she said only pissed him off even more. He wasn't thinking and punched a hole in the wall which wasn't far from Melody's head. She was pinned up against the wall because the hall wasn't very wide and when she saw Roman swing to hit she thought he was going to hit her. She screamed and closed her eyes as she heard a piece of the wall crumbling and felt the vibrations of the hit near her head. Dean and Seth pulled Roman back from her. Seth started yelling at Roman.

"Roman calm the fuck down!"

Melody was shocked and scared, she looked at the large hole about the size of a basketball just inches away from the right side of her head, and a thought went through her head.

 _"Oh my God... He tried to hit me."_

All of this happened all at once, Dean and Seth pulled Roman back as that thought went through her head as she looked at the hole in the wall. She was scared and upset that he thought Melody kissed Bray. She couldn't help what she felt anymore and just wanted to run away. Tears ran down her face as she yelled at Roman.

"I didn't...fucking kiss him!"

Melody cried and ran away from all of them. She just needed to be alone. Roman could tell that Melody was really upset now and wanted to go after her, but Dean held him back.

"Melody!"

"Let her go man... Just let her go. She needs to be alone right now, and so do you. It's probably not a good idea to be around each other because you'll only upset each other more."

Roman had a look of concern and remorse on his face as he watched her run until she was out of sight. He wished he could take back what he did. With Bray talking to her he was probably trying to get her to believe that he was the bad guy and that Bray was who she should really trust. After Roman almost hit her he was sure that he only added to the doubt that she had about him. The terrified look she had on her face would haunt him forever. The last time she had a look on her face like that was when her boss broke into her Melody see Roman the same way now? He didn't know where Melody went, but he hoped that it wasn't back to Bray. The thought if seeing Melody with Bray again made his blood boil. He really had to calm down. He was shocked, hurt, and angry when he saw Melody and Bray kissing, but he really should have listened to what Melody had to say instead of jumping to conclusions. He didn't know her side of the story and at the time was only concerned with how he felt without thinking of how she felt. He wished he would have listened to her. Dean and Seth finally let go of Roman. Dean was confused and Seth was pissed off and even hit Roman in the head.

"Roman what the hell were you thinking? With what happened with Abby with Dean and Olivia for me, don't you think you should be there supporting her instead of accusing her of sneaking around with Bray? If there is anyone that needs to be suspicious of anyone sneaking around it should be Melody being suspicious of you sneaking with other women. We all know how you are."

"Seth I haven't done that in three years! I know what it feels like now. Before Melody came along there actually was a girl that I really liked, but she was just using me to buy her things."

Dean had a smirk on his face.

"Looks like the player got played."

Roman rolled his eyes and gave Dean a hit on his shoulder. Seth had something to add.

"How do you know Melody isn't the same way? How do you know she's not just using you for your money?"

"I know Melody isn't like that, when I took her shopping she wouldn't hardly get anything. She still feels bad about me buying things for her. She's worried about finding a job, she wants to do things on her own. I was afraid that when she had what she needed that she wouldn't want or need me around anymore. I may have already ruined that. I wish Abby or Olivia were here to talk to her, they've had their problems with Bray and would know how to help her. They haven't met Melody, but I'm really surprised that they're ok with you and Dean hanging out with her."

"Well unfortunately, they're both out of action because of injuries, but we've already talked to them about her and explained what was going on. Melody is like a sister to me and Dean, and besides, she's your girl. Brothers don't mess around with each other's girls."

Now Dean had something to add.

"You don't always trust women because they used you the same way you used them and they took your money and left."

"I know... I wasn't sure about starting another relationship because when I really thought I found the right girl she just ended up using me. I'm not proud of my past... I've hurt a lot of women that may have actually had feelings for me. I made a promise to myself after my last relationship that I wouldn't get too serious unless I was sure that I found the right girl for me. So... I've had one kiss with Melody and after seeing her with Bray I became possessive and acted like I owned her. That's one thing she didn't want, she wanted to be free and have control of her own life. We haven't had time to really talk to each other since the Smackdown taping or really confirmed that a relationship is going on. She may not even want to be in a relationship, and even if she did... I probably just blew my chance with her, I almost hit her... That's what I do... Ruin every relationship I've ever been in. I really need to talk to her and make this up to her... If she will give me another chance. She probably doesn't want anything else to do with me. I need to prove to her that I've changed and that I'm not the same guy that I was three years ago... If she gives me another chance, I need to really tell her how much she means to me."

Dean looked at Seth then said.

"Go get her, made things right."

* * *

After Roman almost hit her she was scared and hurt inside, she couldn't believe Roman would try to hit her or would think she would mess around with Bray Wyatt. If Seth and Dean didn't hold Roman back who knows what would have happened. She had to get away, she was so scared and upset that she needed time to think. She ran away from them, she didn't know where she was goung, but she knew she wasn't goung to run to Bray. He said all the things she wanted to hear, got inside her head, and now set her up to make it look like she kissed him in front of Roman. She ran out of the arena, she knew suicide wasn't the way out, but she just kept running as tears ran down her face. All she wanted to do was run, run away from all of her problems. She was running along the side of the road, it was already dark out and even though it was the end of July, there have been unusual below average night temperatures. The temperature at night had been at least in the 50's. She made it at least two miles away from the arena by running and was now unsure of where she was. At the arena The Shield were looking for her and were afraid that Bray got her again. Seth knew that Melody was upset with Roman and probably didn't want to talk to him so he thought of calling her himself. When Melody heard her phone ringing she looked and saw that Seth was calling her and was trying to decide on if she wanted to answer the phone or not. She decided against it because he would probably hand the phone to Roman. Seth was frustrated when she didn't answer the phone and left a voicemail for her.

"Melody it's Seth, we're all still here at the arena looking for you. I know you're probably still upset with Roman, and it's fine if you are, he was an Asshole earlier. I know you're probably scared right now because Roman almost hit you, but he hit that wall because he's always had a temper. He cares about you, we all care about you and we only want you safe and to help you. Whenever you've calmed down could you please call us back? We're all very worried about you. The Shield may be like brothers, but even brothers disagree with each other every now and then. Dean and I ... We see you as a sister now and we only want to look out for you. You can talk to us about anything, you know that right?... Please just be careful where ever you are, we really think Bray is getting to you're head. Roman isn't really mad at you, he's mad at Bray for getting in his head. Please just call us back... It doesn't have to be right away, but please just call us back so we can know that you're safe."

Seth now had an idea, phones these days could be tracked down.

"Roman! I've got an idea!"

"What?!"

"Most iPhones these days have an app or something that says find my iPhone, you can look for anyone this way."

Seth looked for the location where he ended the call with Melody and it showed that she was at least two miles North of the arena.

"Come on, she's on the move. As long as her phone is on, we can track her down."

The Shield went to their SUV, all of the fans were gone now and they could get out easier. A few minutes after Melody ignored the call she heard and felt her phone buzz again. She looked at it and it showed that she now had a voicemail from Seth. She was sure that if she kept her phone on, they would all keep bugging her so she turned off her phone so she didn't hear the voicemail Seth sent. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. She was upset and started thinking to herself.

 _"I'm tired of this... I'm tired of running from my problems. I've had just about enough! I can't take this... My emotions are all over the place and it's all because of Roman. One minute he's holding me and comforting me in his arms, then the next thing I know he's about to hit me and he's cussing at me. He thinks that I would mess around with Bray... Does he not know what I've been through with Mark? I don't know why Roman was trying to act like he was so perfect, Bray told me that Roman fucked women and then left them the next day. Roman even told me himself... I shouldn't judge him because of his past, but how do I know he's not planning the same thing with me? I guess I never gave him a chance... I shouldn't have even brought that up, and with him seeing Bray kiss me, no wonder he was so mad at me. He's got feelings too... I guess it really hurt him seeing Bray kiss me. Woah... It's really starting to get chilly out here. It makes me wish that I was still in Florida... I'm getting kind of hungry too. It's dark out here and I didn't really think this through... It's not really safe out here alone at night. I don't know if I want to go back to the arena... Even though it wasn't my fault with what happened with Bray, he still might be mad about what I said. I guess I really blew it this time... People make mistakes, but he's probably had enough of me and is ready to move on... Face it Melody... This is no fairy tale... You can play hard to get all you want now... Roman isn't going to come after you."_

Melody was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a car horn beep at her. It was The Shield, they found her. Melody couldn't believe it, they did come after her. Roman was driving and he pulled off the road in front of her then got out of the car. Dean and Seth stayed in the car, but later on rolled down the windows once Roman left so they could listen in on the conversation. Melody stopped walking now and looked at Roman who was standing near her, but with just the right amont of space they needed. He could see that her eyes were red from crying and some of the tears that were falling down her face. He could see her holding her arms and shivering from the cold and from being scared. Her red eyes and tears that ran down her face was enough to break her heart. He stopped himself from hurting her physically, but it broke his heart seeing her cry like this. He had been the cause of her emotional pain. It seemed like Melody was always getting hurt somehow, but most of the time it was emotional pain. It was no wonder she tried to commit suicide before, he was really surprised that she hadn't tried again. A person could only go through so much pain. They look at each other, neither of them saying a word. Roman slowly starts making his way over to her, she is still scared because of what happened earlier and took a few steps back.

"Stay away from me!"

"Melody please... Just listen to me."

"Why should I?! When I tried to tell you what happened, you snapped at me... You even tried to hit me."

"I know and I'm sorry, I let my emotions get the better of me... I've always had a hard time controlling my emotions. I almost hit you and I scared you... I should have listened to what you had to say... I can't apologize enough for what I've done. I'm so... **_so sorry_** Melody... What I've done is... unforgivable."

Melody actually took a few steps closer to him when she noticed something different about him.

"Roman?... You're crying."

He didn't say anything about that, he only continued what he was saying.

"I hurt you Melody... I'm supposed to be here to protect you, but I ended up hurting you. I know I can't take back what I did... But I would do anything to take the pain away... All I've done is push you away... I don't blame you if you hate me now and never want to see me again. You don't have to travel with me anymore if you don't want to... I'm sorry if I made you feel like you had to... I'm not trying to take away your freedom, you're a grown woman and you can do what you want. I started getting possessive over you... I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were a tradable item, but you're not... You're one of a kind. You deserve better... The very best... I don't deserve another chance... Melody... I don't even deserve **_you."_**

Melody felt touched by what he was saying. The sincerity of his voice, and the look in his eyes, every word he said he meant. Melody now wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Roman... For what you saw with Bray... I don't know if you believe me, but Bray... He kissed me. I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"Don't worry about it... I wanted to apologize... For my temper, whatever happened with Bray, for everything."

Neither of them said anything else. Roman could feel how cold Melody was getting and he heard her stomach.

"It's kind of cold out here, and you seem hungry... If you still want to travel with us, we could get something to eat somewhere that's warm just for you."

Roman gave her a small smile and waited on what she had to say. Her stomach rumbled again and she shivered again. She then gave him a small smile.

"That would be nice."

Roman actually had a hoodie that he was wearing, he took it off and handed it to Melody and smiled.

"Here... You need this more than I do."

Melody smiled as she pulled it over her head. It was so big on her and since Roman was wearing it, it was still nice and warm for her.

"Thank you."

"And when we get back to the hotel, maybe we can talk somewhere where _ **Dean and Seth** _ Are not listening to us!"

Roman and Melody look towards the car and see Dean and Seth put their heads back in the car and start rolling up their windows. Melody laughed at this and took Roman's hand.

"Come on... Let's go."

Roman laughed and they made their way to the car when Roman opened the door for Melody to get in first. They were then riding down the road and at the moment, the only thing Roman had on his mind was settling the score with Bray. He planned on calling out Bray on Raw, but right now it was time to enjoy the rest of the night with Melody and his Shield brothers.

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Review.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Thanks to everyone that follows and faves. Thanks for the reviews too, I love reading what people think. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

When Roman and Melody get back to the hotel, Roman really wanted to talk to Melody, but after the night they've had he was surprised that she even wanted to travel with him let alone speak to him. He could tell that Melody was tired and wanted to go to sleep. They hadn't really said anything to each other since Roman found her walking on the side of the road, even when they went to eat they didn't talk to each other. That could have been because Dean and Seth were with them, but even when they got to their hotel room they still didn't talk, even after five minutes. There was this awkward silence between them. It was like they meeting each other all over again, things seemed weird between them before anything happened with Bray. Every time Bray was around, things only seemed to get worse for them, but the awkwardness between them really started after Roman and Melody kissed. They never really had a chance to talk and if they were going to, they would have to before it was time to leave for Raw the next day. Melody looked over at Roman getting his stuff ready for the next day.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

Roman looked at her as she took what she needed into the bathroom.

"Ok."

Melody had a frustrated look on her face as she grabbed her shampoo bottle. She was out of her favorite green apple shampoo and knew that she would have to use the small bottled shampoo the hotel provided. With her hair being as long as it was that could be a problem. She knew this was a problem because with the cheap hotel shampoo , you were lucky if you had enough shampoo for one shower. She sighed in frustration and threw her empty shampoo bottle in the trash. While Melody was in the shower this gave Melody and Roman time to think .

 _"I'm such an idiot... Things haven't been right between me and Melody ever since the kiss. Now with all of this shit happening with Wyatt, Melody is becoming more distant from me now than when I met her. My anger was directed to the wrong person, I took my anger out on the wrong person. I took my anger out on her when I should have taken my anger out on Wyatt. Of course ... I was a stupid Asshole earlier when I punched the wall and scared her off. It's a good thing Seth did that iPhone tracking thing, otherwise I might have never found her. I'm glad we found her when we did, who knows what could have happened to her if we never found her. Melody wants to be an independent woman, she doesn't like to feel like a burden to anyone so she doesn't ask for anyone's help. She's tired... She's physically tired from traveling, and she's mentally and emotionally tired from all of the shit that's happening to her. I can't say I know all of what she wants, but it's what she needs that's really important... She needs a place to stay, not just go from hotel to hotel, but an actual place she can stay to call home, she needs a job, and she needs people that will be there for her. I want to be there for her, but I don't know if she wants me around. Dean... He sees her like a sister. I guess Seth does too, but Dean was really protective of her the day she tried to commit suicide. He lost his own sister to suicide so I guess Melody reminds him of his sister and he wants to be around to protect her. I was such an Asshole earlier, she was so terrified of me, I'm supposed to be here to protect her, but instead I just keep screwing things up. She came with me this time, but if I screw up again she might not give me any more chances. I've got to make it up to her or I'd end up losing her... I just want to see her happy and smiling again. I have to make it up to her somehow."_

He knew it wasn't going to make up for everything, but it was a start... He remembered seeing Melody throw away her shampoo bottle, he had another idea and grabbed the car keys. He was sure that Dean and Seth wouldn't need to go anywhere so he knocked on the bathroom door to let Melody know that he was leaving.

"Melody... I'm going to the store, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok."

Melody could hear the room door shut and knew that he left. Now Melody was alone with her thoughts.

 _"Things seem a little better now... I still can't believe Roman almost hit me. Why did I come back here?... Things seemed weird before anything happened with Bray. Things first started getting weird... I guess after he kissed me. We haven't really had time to talk as much as I'd like. I just feel like such a burden... I've had to travel with Roman from hotel to hotel and he's bought me things... He probably think that I'm just using him for his money... Maybe he's keeping me around so he can try to screw me sometime. Will he just move on when he's tired of me? This just doesn't seem real... Roman is a WWE Superstar, and I'm just a nobody. How does this happen? Why would Roman even pay attention to a girl like me? We've just been traveling so much and going from hotel to hotel... What's going to happen when The Shield want to see their families? I can't just interrupt time with their families, that's their personal time. I need a job, and I need my own place to stay, I don't know how long I can take all of this traveling. WWE Superstars are used to it, but I'm not a WWE Superstar, I don't think I can take this much longer... I'm physically tired and emotionally tired. I need to get my life straightened out. I haven't been myself for so long... So much stuff has happened, it just seems like I'm always worrying about something. I just want things to go somewhat back to normal... Things will never be normal again. It's hard right now, but I'll figure something out... As for right now I know what I can do... Something I haven't done since that night at the bar."_

Melody would sometimes sing to calm herself down, she would usually sing in the shower, but the last time anyone heard her sing was at the bar. She's been so stress with everything that's happened that she hadn't felt like singing. Melody was nervous when there wasn't music on, she could sing in front of people, but there had to be music playing. The radio wasn't on, but Roman left and she was alone so she decided to sing whatever felt right, she thought of the perfect song to sing and put her heart and soul into every word as she started singing.

 **(The song she started to sing was called Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood.)**

* * *

(First Verse)

Little boy, six years old, a little too used to bein' alone. Another new mom and dad, another school, another house that'll never be home. When people ask him how he likes this place, He looks up and says with a smile upon his face...

(Chorus)

This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong. Windows and rooms, that I'm passin' through... This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going. I'm not afraid because I know, this is my temporary home.

(Second Verse)

Young mom on her own, she needs a little help, got nowhere to go. She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out, cause a halfway house will never be a home. At night she whispers to her baby girl, someday we'll find a place here in this world...

(Chorus)

This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong. Windows and rooms, that we're passin' through... This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going. I'm not afraid because I know, this is our temporary home.

(Third Verse)

Old man, hospital bed, the room is filled with people he loves. And he whispers don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday. He looks up and says, I can see God's face.

(Chorus)

This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong. Windows and rooms, that I'm passin, through... This was just a stop on the way to where I'm going. I'm not afraid because I know, this was my temporary home... This is our temporary home.

* * *

Melody felt a little better once she was done singing. Music always made her feel better no matter what kind of mood she was in. She felt like with her current situation that she could easily relate to this song. She was actually in the shower a lot longer than she thought. She was lost in her thoughts and then sang that song, she spent an extra ten minutes and didn't know Roman came back. She changed and then realized that she forgot her hairbrush in the room. She left the bathroom and went to get her hairbrush and then noticed that Roman was back and wondered how long he's been back and how much he's heard. She was surprised when she saw a few things he had in his hands. She blushed a little, but smiled and said.

"Roman... When did you get back?"

Roman smiled back at her and started walking up to her.

"A few minutes ago?"

"So... How much did you hear?"

Roman laughed a bit but answered her.

"I didn't hear your whole song, but I would guess most of it."

Melody blushed and looked away. She didn't expect Roman to come back so soon. He could tell that she was embarrassed.

"I don't know that song... But you're **really** good Melody."

Melody still had a blush on her face but looked up at him and gave him a small smile. Roman then showed her what he had in his hands. He had some flowers for her, they were roses mixed with a few daisies. She also noticed a big teddy bear, what looked like an envelope, and was really surprised when she saw green apple shampoo. He smiles at her and hands her these things things one by one.

"Roman... What's all this?"

Roman had a serious look on his face and avoided looking at her.

"Why don't you read the card first?"

Melody put the flowers on the table beside the bed and put the bear and shampoo on the bed, then opened the card. On the front there were two words printed on the front that read, I'm Sorry. There were also flowers on the front of the card with a sad face. Melody flipped it to look at the inside. Three words were printed on the inside that read, Please Forgive Me. On the rest of the card things were hand written on the left and right side of the card, the rest of the space was taken up by a hand written message, Melody read the card.

 _"I don't think the space on this card will even be enough space for me to say what I want. I can't say I'm sorry enough, I took my anger out on the wrong person, you didn't deserve that. If it's what you want, I want to be with you, to protect you and make you smile. I have a lot to do to make it up to you, but this is a start. I don't think I deserve your forgiveness or another chance, but I hope I at least made you smile... You have a smile that could brighten the whole world. P.S. I know how much you hate hotel shampoo and I know you like green apple shampoo so I got you more, which is perfect for your long, beautiful hair." -Roman_

Roman had to write small and wondered if Melody could read it all, he really did take up the whole inside of the card. He wanted to write more, but there was only so much room on the card. Melody finished reading the card, smiled and looked at Roman before giving him a hug, Roman was surprised but hugged her back. Her heart was racing and she couldn't stop smiling.

"Roman..."

"Yes Melody?"

"I forgive you."

Roman was so relieved to hear those words. He fixed things this time, but what would happen the next time he messed up? Those thoughts were gone the second Melody surprised him and kissed his cheek. It was the first time Melody ever took action in a romantic relationship, especially since this was her first. She was slightly worried that she went a step too far, but then remembered that Roman kissed her the other day and now he got her a card, flowers, a teddy bear, and even her favorite shampoo. Roman was surprised , but smiled as he held her in his arms.

"Thank you Roman, this was really a nice surprise, you've really made me happy."

"That's what I was hoping for."

They let each other go and Melody put the card beside the flowers he got her, she put the shampoo in her bag. She couldn't believe Roman went out and bought shampoo for her. She looked over on the bed and noticed the teddy bear sitting there. She picked it up, felt how soft it was and gave it a squeeze. Roman gave her a smile.

"What are you going to name him?"

"Him? It's a girl bear."

"Ok... What are you going to name her then?"

Melody took a moment to think of a name.

"She looks like a Sophie to me."

Melody then remembered what she came in the room for. She came in to grab her hairbrush. Her hair was actually drying fast. The more she brushed her hair, the faster it dried. When she came back in the room she was tired now and ready to go to sleep. Roman still wanted to talk to her, but he would have to do it once she woke up. Melody was happy and all of the things she was worried about seemed to disappear when she was with Roman. Things slowly started to feel somewhat back to normal between them. Roman still wanted to respect her boundaries so he lay on his side of the bed. Melody wondered why and rolled over closer to him.

"Roman..."

Roman turned back over to face her. She lifted up his arm and moved it around her, this was how she was comfortable sleeping, in his arms. It gave her a sense of comfort and safety. Roman smiled at this, he also enjoyed having Melody in his arms when they went to sleep. He kissed her forehead and held her close.

"Good night Melody."

"Good night Roman."

They soon fell asleep together. No matter how strong Bray's mind games were, no matter how hard he tried to mess things up, the more time Roman and Melody spent together, the more comfortable they felt around each other. This wasn't over, Bray still had more tricks up his sleeve to make them doubt one another.

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Review.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

The next day Roman and Melody seemed to wake up at the same time. Roman smiled as he saw Melody open her eyes. Melody was happy, the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Roman's gray-blue eyes looking back at her. She smiled and blushed and wondered how long he had been awake and how long he had been staring at her.

"Good morning Melody."

"Good morning Roman. How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, I just woke up actually. Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"I slept great."

Both of them were quiet for a moment and wondered what the day would be like.

"So Roman, Raw is later tonight, are we going to workout before the show?"

"We can, but I was hoping that we could take it easy today and just talk. With all of the live events, house shows, traveling with Dean and Seth... sometimes it's hard to have a conversation with just you."

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"There's actually a lot on my mind, but we've got all day... I need to know what happened between you and Bray. I need to know what he's been saying to you... and how you two ended up kissing."

Melody was afraid he would bring this up, she didn't want to talk about it because of the way Roman acted. Roman could tell Melody didn't want to talk about it, but Roman wanted to know.

"Please Melody... I promise I won't get mad. I just need to know what happened."

Melody sighed and realized that she would have to tell him sooner or later.

"So... Bray's words didn't really get to me this time. There were a few things he said that did make sense... He said that the people in this world are afraid of what they don't understand and they judge someone like me because I'm different. He said that there is something special about me that sets me apart from everyone else. He told me the last time I saw him that you went around with other women, he called you a pretty boy and told me that I shouldn't trust you. He said that he could understand me more than you could. Then he says that he was letting me go. He unties me, turns me around, and the next thing I know... he's kissing me. That was when you opened the door... I swear Roman... he kissed me, not the other way around. He didn't get to me with his words, but he freaked me out when he kissed me."

Roman nodded his head and it seemed like he understood.

"Ok, that's all I needed to know, but now there is something I want to talk to you about. I already told you that the part Bray said about me going from one woman to another was keyword there is WAS. I know it can be hard to believe that people can change, but Bray wants you to believe that I'm still the same guy I was three years ago. I was a different man three years ago... I would get drunk and mess around with any girl I felt like. Then about a year ago, I met someone I really liked, we dated for a few weeks and I really had feelings for this girl and I thought she felt the same way, but she was just using me for my money. I was crushed when I found out that she left me for a guy with more money and then realized that other women may have felt about the same after I left them. Since I then understood what it felt like to be hurt and used, I promised myself that I wouldn't say how I felt about a girl until I knew that she was someone special. That night we got into our first fight and I went to a bar... I only had one drink. I was an asshole that night and something changed my mood quick. It was the song I heard... It was the same song we danced to earlier that day. It reminded me of you... Melody... You talked to me about how your parent's relationship, and I really hope that you won't judge someone because of their past and be afraid to be in a relationship. You deserve to be in a relationship with someone that will make you happy. You should know that in a relationship, things aren't always going to be perfect, people make mistakes. If two people really like each other, I think they will stick together no matter what. I know we've known each other for about three weeks now, but I've been thinking about this for a few days now..."

"What?"

"Maybe three weeks isn't long enough, and you may have your mind made up already, but I've been thinking about this for a few days now and I wanted you to know that you had a choice. You're free to do what you want, but there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I really like you Melody... I think I have feelings for you, and I was really hoping that you would give me a chance... So I could ask you to be my girlfriend."

Roman was quiet as he gave Melody time to think and respond. Melody was surprised, this was the first time anyone asked her to be their girlfriend. She noticed that Roman was gently holding her hands. This reminded her of the day they kissed, only now they weren't dancing to any music. She looked into Roman's eyes and noticed the same look he gave her the day he kissed her, and the same look he gave her the night before when he was apologizing to her. Melody couldn't deny her feelings for him anymore, she felt her heart beating, and she gave him a smile while blushing slightly and she intertwined her fingers with his.

"I will Roman... I'll be your girlfriend."

Roman had the biggest smile on his face, he was so happy that Melody wanted to be his girlfriend that he let go of her hands only to pick her up by her waist and spin her around in a circle before he put her back down and brought her into a hug.

"I can't believe it... You'll really be my girlfriend?"

Melody giggled at this and hugged him back.

"Yes.. I will."

"Great!"

Roman was about to kiss her until he remembered that he needed to take things slow, especially since this was Melody's first relationship. The first time he kissed her he surprised her and may have even caused her to freak out, so he wanted to ask her to make sure it was ok.

"Um... Melody?"

"Yes Roman?"

"May I... May I kiss you?"

Melody giggled and thought it was funny that Roman was asking, especially since he's kissed her before.

"Yes... You don't have to ask."

Roman smiled before he leaned down and kissed her gently. Melody closed her eyes and melted into the kiss as he held her in his arms. This time it was longer than than their first kiss and now Melody could kiss him back. It was a gentle and sweet kiss just like the first time. They let go of each other and both had a smile on their faces. Roman was the first one to speak.

"So... We're officially together now. What do you think about this?"

"It's great... I feel really happy about this... Being with you, it's better than I thought it would be."

"We still have the whole day ahead of us... You had mentioned something about working out."

"Yeah... Do you want to?"

"Sure, I'm up for anything with you. There's actually a gym here at the hotel, so we don't really have to leave the building."

"Ok cool."

* * *

Melody and Roman made their way down to the first floor and down a hallway until they saw a gym. It had treadmills and several different weight lifting places. Melody got on a treadmill and started running, she was right across from Roman and could see what he was doing. His strength impressed her, and after ten minutes he took his shirt off. Melody couldn't help but smile, blush, and stare at him as she thought to herself.

 _"Oh my God... He's so hot!"_

After ten minutes on the treadmill Melody decided that she needed a break and sat over beside Roman and started drinking water.

"Hey Roman... How is your weight lifting going?"

"Fine. How was your run?"

"Fine... Do you think I could do that?"

"What bench pressing?"

"Yeah... Women can lift weights too."

"Have you ever done it before?"

"Not since middle school... Will you help me?"

"Of course... But we're starting you off easy."

After a five minute break Melody was laying down at the bench press area. Roman knew he had to be careful with Melody because people have gotten hurt from trying to lift too much. He started her off with no weights. He held onto the weight lifting bar with her at first because she seemed nervous and unbalanced.

"It's ok... I'll be right here with you the whole time. If I think you need to stop, then we'll stop. I'm here for if you really start to struggle lifting."

"Ok."

Once Melody got used to lifting the weight bar, they moved onto five pounds. The weights increased by five pounds as you went up. Melody easily went through at least fifty pounds without really needing help. After she got up to seventy-five pounds Roman was impressed. He noticed Melody start to struggle, but she got seventy five pounds up.

"Ok... Seventy-five pounds is impressive, but I think we should stop here."

"Wait... I think I can do a little better. Please let me keep going."

Roman wasn't sure that it was a good idea, but he would help her if she really needed it. Now Melody had eighty pounds, she had to push with everything she had, but she made it to eighty.

"See... Back in middle school, I think I got to maybe ninety or one hundred pounds."

"Yes, but you probably did it with your gym class. You said you haven't done it since middle school, I don't think it's a good idea to try to get to ninety or one hundred pounds if you haven't done it since middle school."

"Please Roman, I'm only ten pounds away from ninety. I promise I'll stop if I can get to ninety."

"I really don't think it's a good idea to continue... You struggled with seventy-five and barely got eighty pounds up. If you push yourself too far, you could get hurt, and I don't want to see you get hurt. Maybe overtime if you start working out regularly, we'll get you back up to ninety, one hundred, or maybe even past that, but for today I think we need to stop."

"Ok... How long have we been here now?"

"At least over an hour or so. How about we get cleaned up and go get some lunch?"

"Sounds good to me."

Melody got up and walked over to Roman and gave him a kiss. They were surprised when they heard people shouting at them. They looked over in that direction and noticed Dean and Seth walking their way. Melody blushed and Roman just had an annoyed look on his face. Dean gave Roman a smirk and a playful pat on the back.

"Looking good Brotha... I saw that little kiss."

Dean and Seth then started doing kissing noises at Melody and Roman.

"Aw come on... You guys kiss your girls in public."

Seth smirked.

"We know... We just like giving you a hard time about it. She's got you whipped already."

"So what?... I'm not ashamed. I've got nothing to hide. She's my girlfriend now... If we want to kiss then we'll kiss."

Roman proves his point by giving her a quick kiss. Melody smiled in the kiss and was happy that Roman wasn't embarrassed of her.

Dean then changed the subject.

"Ok, so how long have you been here? Seth and I just got here?"

"We've been here a little over an hour, but we're going to go get cleaned up and go get lunch. I guess we'll see you guys later when it's about time for Raw."

Roman and Melody leave the gym hand in hand with their fingers intertwined again just to show everyone that they were together. Things seemed ok at the moment, but what would happen later on at Raw? What mind games would Bray play next?

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	19. Chapter 19

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. It seems like more and more people are following and reviewing my story. :) Thanks, it really means a lot, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Roman and Melody spent most of the day together, every second since Roman asked Melody to be his girlfriend she's had the biggest smile on her face. It just didn't seem real, three weeks ago she was just a fan of his, but now she was his girlfriend. Her mood only changed when she started seeing comments on pictures of them from Twitter. Roman could tell that she was getting upset and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey... Don't let what people say online bother you. These people don't know you and probably wouldn't dare say any of those things to your face, especially with me around. You shouldn't let what people think bother you. I _**really**_ like you and wanted you to be my girlfriend. I think you're absolutely beautiful Melody... Don't let _**anyone**_ tell you different."

Melody smiled and kissed his cheek. Dean and Seth were in the front seat and exchanged looks with each other as they saw Melody and Roman snuggling close in the back seat. Dean had a smirk on his face and said.

"Well aren't you two the cutest? Did you forget that Seth and I were here?"

Melody was quiet and Roman rolled his eyes at them.

"I already told you guys... She's _**my**_ girlfriend and we can do what we want."

Seth laughed and held up his hands in self defense.

"Ok man... We get it. No harm done, we're happy for you, but we do need to get into the arena."

Dean was having fun teasing them.

"Come on Lovebirds."

There weren't as many fans waiting for them this time since they got there earlier this time. Melody still felt nervous about people seeing her because she didn't know what they would say. The Shield got their bags out of the car and at first Melody just followed behind them until Roman remembered what happened the last time they went in. The last time they went in, someone grabbed her. Roman had a rolling bag behind him, he stopped and then grabbed Melody's hand. The people behind the barricade cheered, but Roman made sure that he was on the side closer to the crowd so that Melody was safe. Once they were in The Shield's locker room, Roman knew he had to do a better job of protecting Melody from Bray. After Melody was abducted even from the diva's locker room Roman thought that the safest place for Melody would be in The Shield's locker room. It just so happened that Roman would be the only one in front of a crowd. He planned on going out there by himself and calling out Bray while Dean and Seth watched over Melody. Roman left the locker room to go to the ring to call out Bray. Melody was slightly embarrassed that Dean and Seth were having to watch over her, but she was also thankful that she was with someone she knew this time.

"Thanks for sticking around guys."

Seth was the first to respond back.

"Sure, no problem. Roman wanted to call out Bray and he wanted us to watch over you."

Melody blushed a bit.

"It's kind of embarrassing... I'm twenty four years old and I feel like you guys are babysitting me."

Dean pat her back.

"That's not how we see it. The Shield is like a brotherhood. You're like a little sister to us now Melody, you're very important to us too. We just want to make sure that you're safe."

Melody smiled and gave them both a hug.

"Thank you guys... I've always been the oldest in my family, I never knew what it was like to have a protective older brother... Now I have two. I can't help but worry about Roman..."

"He's a tough guy, smart too. He knows how to get out of dangerous situations."

Something weird started happening. The lights started flashing the same way they did in the diva's locker room when Melody was abducted and Melody starts freaking out and hides behind Dean and Seth. Dean and Seth watch the door and were prepared for a fight. The lights go out and Melody screams. Lots of shouting and other noises were heard. The lights came back on and showed Luke Harper with a chair hitting Dean, and Erick Rowan hitting Seth with a Kendo Stick. Melody screamed as she watched the attack, she didn't know what to do. Luke and Erick were there, but where was Bray? Seth and Dean started fighting back to keep Luke and Erick away from Melody. It took all of Dean's strength to keep Luke away and he yelled something at Melody.

"Melody!... Find Roman!... Run to the ring!"

Melody hesitated for a moment because she felt bad about what was happening. They continued to fight and Seth noticed that Melody was still standing there and yelled at her.

"Go!... Run Melody!"

Melody ran right past the men fighting with tears now in her eyes. She was scared, but mostly concerned for Dean and Seth. She ran out of The Shield's locker room. She didn't know where she was going and ran down a hallway. She looked back to see if Luke or Erick were following her. They weren't following her, she ran around a corner but wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone. Once she realized who it was, it was too late to run the other way. She screamed as a pair of hands grabbed her and silenced her screams. She tried her best to escape, but he was stronger than her and she ended up being dragged to a dark room. It wasn't completely dark, there was a light that kept flickering and a few candles that were lit. Melody now had tape over her mouth. She could scream all she wanted, but no one would hear her. She was pushed to the ground and instantly someone was on top of her. She struggled, but it was no use, she was held down, laying on her stomach as her arms were tied behind her back in a tight knot. Her legs were then tied together around her knees, and around her feet. She was then tied down to a chair and saw a bright light that she later on realized to be a tv monitor. She was scared, but at the same time annoyed. How much longer would she have to deal with this? She was terrified, she had no idea what to expect. She saw Roman in the ring and started worrying about him, he was out in the ring alone and since Dean and Seth were attacked, it was possible that Roman would have to fight The Wyatt Family alone.

* * *

Roman was in the ring alone with a mic in his hand.

"I came out here to the ring on my own because recently Bray Wyatt has been sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. I'm calling you out Wyatt, how about you come out here by yourself to this ring and face me like a man?"

Suddenly the lights go out in the arena and Bray pops up on the big screen laughing.

"You think you want me to come out to the ring... But you really don't know what you're asking for. It's funny... Playing with your mind and emotions. You're so easy to manipulate, everyone seems to think of me as a bad guy, but I'm not really a bad guy... I have a gift for you Roman..."

A spotlight shines on Roman and something slowly falls down to him, it looks like a piece of paper at first until Roman realized that it was a picture.

 **(Instead of the picture being of Roman and his daughter, it was a picture of Bray kissing Melody.)**

Roman was surprised when he realized that it was Melody in the picture and started worrying about her. He could hear a reaction from the crowd, but shook those thoughts from his head because he was sure that Dean and Seth were watching over her. Bray then started laughing and spoke again.

"She's beautiful isn't she? I'll never forget what it felt like or how it tasted when she kissed me... Her lips... That day her kiss tasted like something cherry flavored, but also like something else... Fear... I could taste her fear... The fear of the unknown. I tasted this once before... from my beloved Abigail. She is no longer with us, but she wouldn't want me to be alone... No, she would want me to be happy. Melody... She is a lot like Abigail. I think Abigail is looking down at me smiling because finally... I have found my beloved. She is a lot like Abigail, she's been wrongfully judged because she's a little different. I believe that she's someone special, and I'm going to treat her the way she's supposed to be treated. She's been blinded... Blinded by _**your**_ lies Roman. It will take her time... Time for her to believe _**my**_ truth, but in time... She will, and soon she will forget you and in time... Love me, the same way I love her."

The camera then focused on Melody and Roman dropped the mic and made his way to the ropes to get out of the ring.

"Where are you going Roman? Mr... Samoan Superman? If you leave now, you'll miss the best part."

Roman stopped for a moment and looked to the screen to see what was going on. The camera switched for a moment to show Dean and Seth still being beat down by Luke and Erick. Then the camera switched back to Bray and Melody.

"It was a good plan, but not good enough... I'm always one step ahead of you Roman... _**One... Step... Ahead...**_ You're no good for her Roman, you'll only break her heart. You can try all you want, but you can't keep me away from my beloved."

Bray then removes the tape from her mouth, a shout of pain is heard from her, but she's silenced when Bray kisses her. This is enough to make Roman's blood boil. Before Roman can do anything, a shout of pain is heard from Bray once Melody headbutts him. Bray is embarrassed from this and hits Melody in the face.

"That was very foolish Melody. You're going to wish you hadn't done that."

Melody glared at Bray, and now that she had the tape off her mouth, she could say something.

"Go to Hell Bray!"

Bray hit her again and now Roman was out of the ring. Bray felt at his head from Melody's headbutt and laughed.

"You like the fiesty ones... Don't you Roman? That's something we'll have to change."

He hits Melody once more and Roman is livid and made his way to the top of the entrance ramp before Roman hears a scream of pain from Melody. He looks up at the screen and realized that Bray had Melody by her hair and that he had her near one of the candle's flame.

"Stop right there Roman!... Fire... It can destroy even the most beautiful things."

Roman now had a mic in his hand again.

"What do you want Wyatt?! Why did you drag Melody into this?!"

"I didn't drag her into this, _**you**_ did... The first day you met her, you dragged her into this! All I want is to protect her... To protect her from _**your**_ lies. Out of all the people she could have been with... It had to be you!"

"Enough!... I've had just about enough of you. You can either come out here, or I can come back there and find you. You're always asking for people to find you... One way or another I'm kicking your ass!"

Bray laughs again.

"Oh we will fight, but it will be on my terms... I hold the playing cards, that means _**I'm**_ in control. Don't worry yourself too much Roman... You have one less burden on your hands. I'll take good care of Melody for you... And you're going to let me Roman... Because if you really care for her like you say you do, then you'll let her go. She deserves to be happy, and she will be with me. She'll be happy with almost anyone... _**Anyone... But... You Roman.**_ "

Bray then disappears leaving a confused and frustrated Roman. If he did anything to try to save Melody, Bray would hurt her, but if Roman didn't do anything it would look like he didn't care about her and Bray would still hurt her. The lights come back on and Roman could hear a lot of people shouting at him. He turned around and is met with a Superkick from Luke Harper which knocked him out. Melody saw everything that happened, the attack on Dean and Seth was replayed and now the attack on Roman. Melody felt completely helpless and guilty over what happened. Even when she was in The Shield's locker room there was absolutely nothing she could do to avoid ending back with Bray. Tears ran down her face as she was scared of what was going to happen to her and The Shield. Bray blew out the candles in the room and the flickering light was all that was left. Bray noticed that she was upset and started laughing again.

"Don't be upset Melody... I know it hurts now, but soon you'll be able to watch The Destruction of The Shield and feel nothing at all. In time... You will come to love me and my family the same way you love The Shield... Maybe even more."

Melody only cried more and wondered if The Shield would come for her. After the attack she had doubts in her head and was afraid that she would have to accept her fate and become Bray's beloved, and part of The Wyatt Family.

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	20. Chapter 20

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Twenty**

Roman had been knocked out by Luke Harper's superkick, and referees had to come out to check on him. Back in The Shield's locker room, Dean and Seth were just waking up from the attack, they were completely unaware of anything that happened. They had a hard time walking out of the locker room, they were sore everywhere. They came out of the locker room and noticed Roman being helped be referees and took over. Roman seemed out of it until he saw Dean and Seth and then realized where he was and what happened. Dean came over to Roman and shook him to see if Roman knew what was going on.

"Roman... Ro, what happened?!"

Roman was quiet for a moment, he couldn't get what he saw out of his head. There was concern in his eyes and worry in his voice as he said only one word.

"Melody..."

Dean and Seth seemed to understand and backed away. Roman only seemed to get more upset and started yelling at them.

"What the hell happened back here?! You guys were supposed to watch over her! I thought you guys cared about Melody, you guys know how much she means to me!"

Dean was about to yell something back to him, but Seth stepped between them.

"Hey! Roman, Dean, Back up! We do care about her Roman, and we know you're head over heels in love with her, but would you shut up and listen to me for a minute!"

Roman didn't say a word and Seth started talking again.

"We knew The Wyatt's would attack. Dean and I were ready to fight and do whatever it took to keep Melody safe. The lights went out and we were ready to fight. It was just Luke and Erick, but we didn't expect for them to have weapons. Luke had a chair, and Erick had a kendo stick. We fought them off as long as we could. We told Melody to run out to you in the ring, Dean and I got our asses beat and I guess Wyatt got to her first. We did all we could."

Roman wasn't upset with them anymore, but was upset with himself.

"It's my fault, Bray was one step ahead. He wanted us to split up, he knew we were going to split up. He knew I was going to call him out and he knew you guys were going to stay in the locker room with Melody... Damn it! No matter how hard I try, Melody somehow ends up with Bray."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find her and kick Wyatt's ass."

"We can't just go after them, he has Melody and she could get hurt. You guys may not have seen what happened, but Bray had her tied up and kissed her... He kissed her right in front of me and there was nothing I could do about it. She headbutts him and then he slapped her. She told him to go to Hell and he slapped her again. I was running up the ramp to find him and kick his ass myself, but he had Melody by her hair and was threatening to burn her. He said that we will fight, but it will be on his terms. What the Hell am I supposed to do? If I try to find her he'll hurt her, but if I do nothing he'll still probably hurt her."

"So you're telling me that you're giving up on her?"

"No Dean I'm not giving up on her, I just don't know what to do. Bray seems to know our every move."

"That's because you don't know how to play mind games. I haven't really come up with a plan in a while. Our plans have always been put together by The Architect. How did that last plan work out for you Seth?"

"Shut up Dean... Since you're so smart, why don't _**you**_ come up with a _**brilliant** _ plan."

Dean gave Seth a smirk.

"Ok I will. You seem to forget that I'm the only person that's ever got inside Bray's head."

"So you're saying we should play mind games on Bray until we get inside his head."

"Yep... Once we get in Wyatt's head, he'll screw up and we'll get Melody back."

Roman liked Dean's idea.

"That actually sounds like a good idea."

Dean smirked at Seth.

"See Seth? You're not the only one that can come up with a _**brilliant**_ plan. When we're talking Bray Wyatt, it's best if you let The Lunatic Fringe come up with the plans. Don't worry, The Architect and The Powerhouse will get to kick Wyatt's ass, but you have to let me come up with the plan. Bray expects us to come for him, but we're going to make him come to us... To fight crazy... you have to think crazy."

Seth rolled his eyes annoyed at Dean.

"Ok, we'll let Dean handle this one."

Dean has a mischievous smile on his face and starts patting Roman on the back.

"So here's the plan..."

* * *

There was still a lot of time left until Raw ended. Bray's promo was at the beginning of Raw. Melody was still tied to a chair and Bray was just pacing back and forth around her trying to predict what The Shield would do next. Bray expected The Shield to barge in and demand Melody back. If The Shield came for Melody, Bray would be ready with consequences. Bray seemed to have a fascination with fire, so he decided to light the candles again. He could tell that Melody was nervous and wanted to have fun with her. He comes up behind her, puts one hand on her shoulder, and with his other hand he plays with her hair. He starts running his hand through her hair the same way you would pet an animal.

"This is great isn't it Melody? I just love this special alone time we get to spend together."

Melody doesn't say anything, she just looks down at the ground feeling helpless and hopeless. Almost an hour had passed since Bray abducted her, she started to believe that The Shield wasn't coming for her. Bray tilted her chin up so she was forced to look at him. Once he did this, her sadness turned to anger.

"Don't touch me!"

"Come on Melody... Why do you have to be like that? I'm only doing what's best for you."

"Bullshit! You're only doing what's best for yourself. You keep talking about someone named Abigail, and you keep calling me your beloved and you don't even know me... Obviously Abigail is someone you loved in the past, you keep comparing me to her. Get this through that crazy mind of yours... There is nothing going on between us and there never will be. I will not be your Abigail replacement. You threatened to burn me... you're out of your fucking mind!"

Bray laughed for a moment and then slapped Melody in the face. Melody fought back the tears from the pain she was feeling and felt mostly anger.

"You should watch your tone and your language. You don't know what you're saying, surely you don't mean that."

"I do mean it! I can say what I want, I'm a grown woman, I can say and do what I want. Just because you have me tied up don't think you have control over me. That's what you want... To control people."

This was getting to Bray because he was getting mad and slapped her in the face again.

"I really would watch what you say Melody... It seems like you could use a lesson in discipline. I would hate to have to bust that pretty little mouth of yours... Why don't you be a good, sweet little girl? I would much rather plant a kiss on your lips than hit them. You're beautiful Melody... The first time I kissed you, I had to have more. I loved the taste of cherry and fear on your lips. You're an addiction... I need more and more of your kiss."

Melody tries to pull away, but Bray pulls her into a kiss. Melody couldn't take it anymore, even though she had no control of the situation she felt like she was cheating on Roman. She really didn't have any control in the situation, every second she spent with Bray was torture and now she had tears rolling down her face. This is what Bray wanted, to have control of the situation. He only stopped kissing her so he could laugh at her.

"I knew you would warm up to me eventually... You're so happy to be with me that you're crying tears of joy."

Bray was going to go back to kissing her until he heard a voice on the tv monitor. This voice belonged to Dean Ambrose.

"Bray! Hey... Bonehead I'm talking to you. I know you can hear me, we're out here."

Bray walks away from Melody and walks up to the tv screen. The Shield is out by the ring. Dean has a mic in his hand and Roman and Seth were standing beside a rocking chair. Dean destroyed Bray's chair, and another chair was brought back when Bray called out The Undertaker around Wrestlemania. That chair was also destroyed, but now here was another rocking chair. Melody was confused and didn't know what was going on. The rocking chair was rocking on its own. There was nobody in the chair, but Dean thought this was the perfect way to play mind games with Bray, Dean started talking to the chair.

"Hi Abigail... I think we've met a few times before. I think Bray is confused... He seems to think that our friend Melody is you, he even kissed her like he would you."

Bray was wide eyed as Dean continued.

"Oh... Bray I would not want to be you. She came back for you like she promised and now you broke your promise to her...You promised Abigail that you would always love her and only her. Aw... You've upset her. She said she saw you kissing Melody."

Bray started talking to the tv screen

"No... I would _**never**_ do that to you Abigail. I love you."

Melody was confused, but kept watching the screen. Dean kept talking.

"Woah what's that Abigail? You want us to what? Since Bray doesn't care about you all you want us to do is put you out of your misery. Well... Usually we don't hit girls, but if you really want us to we will. If it will make you feel better, we'll do it."

Melody and the crowd was confused as they watch The Shield destroy the chair. This caused Bray to yell and drop to his knees.

"No! Not again!... I will not lose you again Abigail. Luke! Erick! Go down to the ring! Now! Go down there and save Abigail and destroy The Shield!... Hurry!"

Luke and Erick do what Bray asked them and ran down to the ring as fast as they could. Bray continued watching the screen as he saw The Shield triple powerbomb Abigail through a table. The crowd cheered and Bray lost it. The door to the room opened and Bray turned around automatically wishing he hadn't. He was knocked to the ground by a powerful spear by Roman Reigns and Roman kept punching Bray. Dean and Seth were there too untying Melody. Bray and Melody were both confused. Bray looked at the tv monitor and still saw The Shield out by the ring. Roman grabbed Bray by the hair and yelled at him.

"It's a pre-recorded video dumbass! We put this video together before you saw it!"

Bray then realized that he made a mistake by sending Luke and Erick to the ring. Once Melody was untied, Dean and Seth joined in on the attack and Melody watched with a satisfied smile on her face. The now live video was shown to the audience and Luke and Erick. Roman got the most hits in on Bray and he felt at his ribs from when Roman speared him. Roman ran at Bray with full force and was looking to hurt Bray. There was a table in the room and The Shield triple powerbombed Bray, but Roman wasn't done there. Even after they triple power bombed Bray, Roman jumped at Bray and kept hitting him in the face. Dean and Seth wanted to get out of there with Melody before Luke and Erick came back so they had to grab Roman and pull him off Bray. Bray only had a second of air before Roman was back on him, this time Dean, Seth, and a bunch of referees had to hold Roman back. Once they were separated, it was hard to tell if Roman had busted his knuckles or Bray's nose or mouth because there was blood everywhere. As Dean, Seth, and referees pulled him back Roman yelled something at Bray.

 **"IF YOU EVER TOUCH MELODY AGAIN... I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**

WWE doctors started looking at Bray. He would end up with two black eyes, a broken nose and a busted lip. His face was also swollen, and he even had a bit of hair missing from his head and his beard. He also ended up having a few broken ribs from when Roman ran at him and speared him with full force. With his broken ribs and broken nose, Bray would be forced out of action for at least three months. Most of the blood was from Bray, but Roman had hit Bray so much and so hard that his knuckles bled. Even when the doctors were wrapping up his hand it still took Roman a while to calm down. Dean and Seth gave him space to cool down and told Melody that she should do the same, but she came up behind him concerned.

"Roman?..."

Roman turned around when he heard her, just seeing her was enough to make the look on his face soften. Maybe he shouldn't have went off on Bray the way he did, especially in front of Melody and wondered if he went too far.

Dean and Seth looked at each other and Dean started talking to him.

"I don't think it's a good idea for Melody to be around Roman, especially since she saw Roman almost murder Bray. He even said that he would kill him if Bray touched her again."

"She'll be fine Dean ... It's not her that he's mad at. Bray crossed the line, there are certain things you don't do... The biggest would be don't mess with Superman's Lois Lane."

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	21. Chapter 21

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed. It's not often that I get to do more than one chapter within twenty four hours. I'm not trying to rush it, but I'll be starting school soon and I want to get as much done as I can. I've been working on this story since my semester ended, it will be hard for me to find time to write once I start school again, so I'm going to write as much as I can. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Twenty One**

Melody couldn't believe what just happened, The Shield planned out how to get her back and found her once they saw Luke and Erick leave the room. Luke and Erick went to the ring because Bray thought The Shield was attacking Abigail. Melody enjoyed seeing Bray get beat down, but it really did seem like Roman was trying to kill him. Dean and Seth kept their distance, but Melody noticed Roman's hand being wrapped up and she could tell that he was still upset over everything that happened. She was concerned and slowly came up behind him, she waited for the doctor to finish wrapping up his hand. Once the doctor left, Roman thought he was alone in the hallway, he thought Seth and Dean were with Melody until he heard Melody call out his name.

"Roman?..."

When Roman turned around to look at her, the look on his face softened when he saw her. He was still pissed off at Bray, but started feeling ashamed of acting the way he did in front of Melody. If he kept acting like this, he would scare her off. Melody slowly came up to him, put her hand on his shoulder and called his name again.

"Roman?"

He looked at Melody and noticed that her face was red from where Bray hit her so many times, it almost brought tears to his eyes seeing her like this.

"Melody... You're hurt, Bray hit you so many times... There was nothing I could do..."

"It's ok Roman, I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt that much. What matters is that you're here now."

Roman still felt bad about what happened.

"I'm just... _**so**_ sorry for what happened Melody. I really thought you would be safe in the locker room, but Bray will stop at nothing until he gets you."

"Why is that Roman? Why is Bray after me?"

"It could be because he really has feelings for you. He's been trying to find his Abigail replacement for years now. He's targeted Dean's girl, and he's targeted Seth's girl, but apparently he's not only messed with The Shield's girls, he's gone after other women too. Every woman that Bray has gone after has had brown hair and brown eyes. I've never seen Abigail, but she must have had brown hair and brown eyes. What WWE doesn't know about Bray is that he really is out of his mind, but they keep him around for entertainment purposes. He rambles on about random things, but the scary thing is, the crowds are starting to believe what he's saying. He likes to screw with people's heads... When he lost Abigail, he must have lost his mind because he's living in denial and still believes that she's here on earth, that's why he's been searching for her, or at someone that reminds him of her. He must have been abusive to her because the same thing happened to Seth's girl... Whenever she would talk back or not do what he wanted, he would hit her. For whatever reason he doesn't go after Abby or Olivia anymore. He's not going to be around for a few months, but the second he's back, I'm not letting him out of my sight. I'm _**not**_ going to let him put his hands on you again."

"The worst part wasn't that he hit me, I saw the attack on you guys and I was worried about you, but the worst part was when he kissed me. That day he kissed me the first time and you saw what happened surprised me, but this time it was even worse. He had me tied up and there was nothing I could do about it. He kissed me and I felt terrible about it, I felt like I betrayed you."

"You didn't... Not even the first time, he kissed you. I'm sorry I didn't believe you that day."

Melody could tell that he was starting to calm down, she started rubbing the back of his shoulders.

"I didn't see everything that happened, what happened to your hand?"

"I busted my knuckles open from hitting Bray so much, and so hard. My hand was the only thing that got busted, Bray ended up looking a lot worse. He probably has a few broken ribs, hair missing on his head and from his beard, two black eyes, a swollen face, broken nose and busted lip. He may be missing a few teeth. He said he liked your taste of cherries and fear, right now, and probably for about a week, the only thing he's going to be tasting is his own blood. He'll probably have to eat his meals through a straw for a while."

"Wow... It sounds like you almost killed him."

"If Dean, Seth, and those referees didn't pull me back, I probably would have. You're _**my**_ girlfriend, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe...even if I have to kill Wyatt to do it."

Melody didn't say anything, she just took her hands and slowly started rubbing them down his back to try to get him to relax. It seemed to work because he took in a deep breath and held it in for a few seconds before slowly releasing the breath. It was weird, usually Roman would be trying to get Melody to calm down not the other way around. Roman still felt bad about fighting in front of Melody. He closed his eyes and took in another breath and slowly released it before speaking again.

"I'm sorry about my temper Melody, but no one is going to put their hands on you. I'm sorry if my temper scared you, I really shouldn't have fought in front of you. I..."

Melody cut him off and gave him a smile.

"You seem to forget that you work for a wrestling company, and that I'm a huge wrestling fan. You don't have to apologize, I like seeing you and The Shield beat people up."

Melody was still behind him, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug from behind. Roman smiled at this and it was like all of his anger left him. Melody could see the smile on his face and he grabbed one of her hands and kissed it, this made Melody smile.

"So... Are you feeling better now? Did I get you to calm down?"

"Yes... I'm feeling much better now that I know you're safe here with me."

"Good, because I want to know how you guys saved me."

"We'll have to ask Dean about that. Hang on."

Melody thought that he meant hang on as in wait, but with her arms still wrapped around him, he held her legs and she held onto him piggyback style as he got up and carried her on his back as he walked down the hallway and to the parking lot until he saw Dean and Seth. Seth looked confused and Dean had the biggest smile on his face trying not to laugh. The Shield wasn't needed for the rest of the night so they were allowed to leave. Melody laughed as Roman put her down.

"Thanks for the piggyback ride Roman, but I can walk."

"Well walking is no fun and I thought you wanted to ask Dean something."

"Oh yeah... Dean, how did you guys come up with the rescue mission?"

"Well Melody, usually Seth comes up with the plans since he is The Architect, but his plan of staying in the locker room didn't work out very well. I'm the only one that's ever got inside of Bray's head so I came up with the plan. The only way to beat someone crazy is to think crazier."

"Ok, so you guys had a pre-recorded video?"

"Yeah, and we got the camera guys to somehow get Bray to see it after we did it live. These camera guys are good at their job. So we all pretended that we saw Abigail, she's pretty much Bray's imaginary girlfriend. Who knows, she may have actually existed at one time, but Bray would always act like he's talking to her like we could all see her. For some reason, Bray believes that every rocking chair possesses the spirit of Abigail so every time a rocking chair is destroyed Bray freaks out. So we smached a rocking chair and pretended that we were beating her up and even triple powerbombed her. The crowd loved it, then we had to hurry backstage before the camera guys showed the video on Bray's tv. We had to hide backstage to make sure no one saw us. Once Bray saw the video I was hoping he would send Luke and Erick out to the ring for Abigail. Luckily my plan worked and we saw exactly where Luke and Erick came out, leaving just you and Bray. By the time the audience saw the live video, Luke and Erick were down at the ring and it was too late for them to come back for Bray. So go ahead... Say it Seth."

Seth rolled his eyes but said what Dean wanted to hear.

"Ok... So my plans don't always work, you're smarter than me when it comes to Bray Wyatt... Great plan Ambrose."

Melody went over to Dean and Seth and gave them both a hug.

"Thank you guys for saving me. I would have thought that you guys would have had enough after Luke and Erick attacked you. I thought you guys were tired of having me around and gave up on me."

"Why would we do that? You're fun to be around. You're part of The Shield now, you're like a sister to us Melody. The Shield is a family, you're family to us now. You don't give up on family, and no one gets left behind."

Melody hugged them again.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too Melody."

Melody was happy that she was considered family to them, but something that Dean said about not giving up on family made her feel sad. It made her think about her own family, her mom and her brother. Her and her brother didn't always get along and the last time she saw her mom, her mom told her that she hated her and Melody lost it and almost committed suicide. Roman could sense a change in her mood and wrapped an arm around her.

"What's wrong?"

"Just... All of this talk about family made me think of my own family... My mom and my brother, and what happened last time I saw them. I know Dean just said that you shouldn't give up on family, but my mom told me that she hated me and wanted nothing to do with me. She even threatened to call the cops if I didn't leave. My brother John, he seems to care about me now, but it wasn't always this way."

"Some things just take time Melody."

"I'm really thankful that you guys cared about me enough to let me travel with you, but I still have things that I need to take care of on my own. All of this traveling is getting to me, I'm still not used to it like you guys are. I just wish that I could find a job on my own and have a place to call home."

Roman smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"You will... Everything is going to be different now Melody. Things will get better, it just takes time."

Melody smiles at him and agrees. Dean and Seth put their stuff in the back of the car and sit in the back, Roman drives and Melody sat in the front seat. Dean and Seth fell asleep fast, but Melody was having trouble. She could never really sleep and travel. Roman wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Melody?..."

"Yes Roman?"

"I know that we haven't been together very long, but I wanted to ask you something."

Roman was quiet for a few seconds so Melody asked him.

"What is it?"

"You _**really**_ mean a lot to me Melody... I wanted to ask you... Would you like to meet my family?"

Melody was quiet for a moment, she was sure that his family was nice, but she was afraid of what they would think about her.

"I'm sure your family is really nice, but what if they don't like me, what would they think of me?"

"I'm not trying to make you do anything you feel uncomfortable with, but I don't think you have anything to worry about. My family isn't really the type that will judge you because of where you come from or what you've been through. Pensacola isn't too far from Orlando anyway, you won't be too far from home."

"Ok sure, I'd love to meet your family."

Roman smiled at her and was excited.

"Ok, we'll go see them this weekend."

Melody smiled back at him, but she was really afraid that his family wouldn't like her, she was always afraid of meeting new people because she was afraid of people judging her. She was surprised that she got along with The Shield as well as she did.

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading, hopefully I'll get to update again soon. Review.)**


	22. Chapter 22

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

The week went by and the weekend was here, The Shield had the weekend off, but decided to hang out anyway. Ever since Roman asked Melody if she wanted to meet his parents he's noticed that Melody seemed a bit nervous. He talked to Dean and Seth about it and asked if they would come along to make her more comfortable, but Melody didn't know until they were all on the road.

"I'm really surprised that you guys decided to come. Since you had the weekend off I thought you guys would want to relax at home."

"Well, we know Roman's family. His parents are pretty cool."

"Plus, you seemed a bit off this week. We thought we would come along to make you feel more comfortable."

"Aw, thanks guys. I'm always a bit nervous when I meet new people."

"It'll ok. We'll be here if you need us."

"Wow Roman... Your parents have a really nice house."

Melody felt a little better since Dean and Seth were coming along, but she started feeling nervous the moment Roman pulled into a driveway. Dean and Seth got out, but Roman noticed the look on her face and grabbed her hand.

"Melody... I know you're nervous..."

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be, but I just am."

"It's ok, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you into doing something that you didn't want to do."

"You didn't pressure me, it's nothing personal about your family, I'm always nervous when I meet new people."

"You don't have to meet them if you don't want to. We could always come back another time when you feel more comfortable. The boys and I could go in for a few minutes and then come out."

"No... I do want to meet your family. If I don't meet them now, I may never get over my fear of meeting new people. I want to do this... I need to do this."

Roman smiled at her and kissed her hand. He gets out and makes his way to the passenger side and opened the door for her. He held out his hand to her, she smiled, took his hand and got out of the car. Roman and Melody made their way to the door holding hands, Dean and Seth follow close behind. Roman knocked on the door and it opened. Roman told Melody to stay with Dean and Seth. Roman went in and looked through his house until he saw his parents in the back yard on their patio. He went out for a moment and said hello to them. He told them that he had company with them. They were grilling food and told Roman to bring them around back. Roman went back to the front door and motioned for them to come inside. Dean and Seth went out to the patio first. Melody was nervous and stayed close to Roman and held his hand. His parents saw him first, then Melody. Roman spoke up.

"Mom, Dad, you guys know Dean and Seth... This is my girlfriend."

Melody stepped forward blushing a little, but held her hand out to shake.

"I'm Melody, it's nice to meet you."

Roman's dad stepped forward, grabbed her hand for a moment only to pull her in for a hug.

"Roman didn't tell you?... We hug around here."

Roman's dad let her go and went back to grilling. Roman's mom hugged Melody.

"Sorry if you're uncomfortable with all this close attention, but that's the way his family is... I can see why Roman likes you, you're very pretty Melody."

Melody blushes at this and felt more comfortable around them as each moment passed. Roman's mom spoke again.

"For the last week or so all Roman has talked about is you."

Melody laughed at this and looked at Roman.

"Really?"

Roman scratched the back of his neck and looked the ground.

Roman's dad looked back at Roman and spoke up.

"Yeah, he keeps talking about how beautiful you are. He's right about that. When he told us you were coming, we were excited and wanted to do something to welcome you so we thought about having a cookout. What better way to welcome someone than by welcoming them with food? You look hungry, I just finished cooking some of the food, help yourself Melody you look hungry."

Melody looked at Roman and grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her so she wouldn't be eating alone, but Roman stepped back and let Melody go first.

"You go ahead, ladies first."

Melody smiled at this, Roman was so polite, his parents raised him to open doors for women and let ladies go first. Not many men these days were as polite or as sweet as Roman was. Melody got something to eat and Roman's mom followed her, then the guys ate next. Once they finished eating they all sat down and Roman's parents started talking to her again.

"So Melody... Roman tells us that you're a Florida girl too."

"Oh... Yes, I'm from Orlando."

"How did you and Roman meet? He hasn't told us that."

"Well... It's actually kind of complicated... We didn't exactly meet under the best circumstances... My life is complicated, but I'll tell you. I just hope you won't think any less of me."

Roman's parents look at each other and then back at Melody.

"We don't judge people because of their past or where they're from."

Melody took a deep breath and knew that she would have to tell her life's story again, Roman held her hand once she started talking.

"I actually first met Roman at a bar... I never drank any alcoholic beverages, some bars have strippers or bands that play. All I did was sing at the bar I worked at. I only went to community college because that was all I could afford and... I wasn't smart enough to get into a university anyway..."

Roman gave her a look and shook his head. He didn't like hearing Melody talk bad about herself. Melody noticed the look he gave her and tried to talk about herself in a better way.

"Well... I guess I've always had self esteem issues and never thought I'd be good enough for anything. I'm trying to change that. The only reason I started working at a bar in the first place was so I could sing for people. Music is my life. If I knew what a creep my boss was, I never would have taken the job. People started judging me, my mom included because my dad would always drink and he cheated on my mom. When she found out that I was working at a bar she kicked me out, she was embarrassed of me. My boss would pay me, but I got more money from the people that came in. I never played much attention to the kind of guy my boss was... So one night him and some of his friends decided that they wanted to put a drug in my water to make me sick and tired... This was the night I met Roman... He noticed that something wasn't right and followed the guys outside. I was sick and tired, but I started to realize what was going on when they started taking their clothes off and mine... They were going to rape me, and probably kill me, but Roman showed up and saved me just in time."

Roman's mom came over and wrapped her arms around Melody.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Melody."

"That's not even the worst part... My boss, he was stalking me, he found out where I lived and beat the hell out of me and almost killed me. Out of all the people I thought would help me, my brother has to donate blood to save my life. He was one of the last people I thought would help. Roman found out I was in the hospital and came to see me along with Dean and Seth. They watched over me for about a week before I was released from the hospital, we all got really close that week. When I finally got home and they left for a few hours, my boss broke into my house again and tried to kill me again. This time I had The Shield watching over me and they saved me, but that night there was a bad storm and a tornado completely destroyed me house... Which I was renting. So the day after the storm my brother called me on my mom's phone and said that they wanted to see me. My brother did, but ever since my dad died, even though he cheated on her... I think she may have wanted him back before he died, but once he died she was just so hateful to me. She's so controlling and wants me or my brother to become a doctor. Doctors are important, but I never wanted to be a doctor. All I want to do with my life is something with music. My mom wasn't as supportive as my dad was, since my dad cheated and drank a lot, when I started working at a bar she said that I was just like my dad... She told me that she hated me and that she would call the police if I didn't leave. I wasn't going to stay where I wasn't wanted. I was just so angry, and depressed, I had lost everything and was hoping my family would be there for me to love me and help me in my time of need, but she pushed me away... I was so upset that day that I almost committed suicide. If Dean didn't stop me... I probably wouldn't be here today. I've had my issues with The Wyatt Family, Bray more specifically. He's obsessed with me... He's kidnapped me, said all kind of things to get me to believe that he's better for me than Roman is. He's kissed me, and even threatened to burn me. I don't know what I would do if The Shield weren't here for me. I've always been afraid to give love a chance because I've always been afraid that I would end up like my mom, bitter and alone. I've been afraid that someone would cheat on me and my life is just so complicated... I never thought anyone would want to be with me. Roman... He's changed my mind. He's the first boyfriend I've ever had. Dean and Seth... I love those guys like brothers. They're like the protective older brothers I've never had. The Shield... They took me in, gave me a home, cared about me. The Shield is a family... My family."

Roman's mom gave Melody a tight hug.

"She's been through so much, but finally things are turning around. I wish you and Roman the best. You seem happy with Roman, I hope you two are very happy together."

"Thank you."

Roman gave both of his parents a hug and told them goodbye.

"I'm glad we could catch up and get comfortable around each other, but it's about time for us to go."

Roman's dad gave Melody one more hug before she left. Melody walked to the car with Dean and Seth while Roman's dad stopped Roman to talk to him.

"Roman... Before you go, I wanted to talk to about Melody."

"Ok. What about her?"

"I know about the way you were with women."

"Dad... For someone that doesn't judge people because of their past, you sure don't mind bringing up mine."

"I don't judge other people, you I can. Now listen... That girl has been through hell and back, she deserves the very best. If I find out that you cheated on that girl, or broke her heart in anyway... I'm sure that Dean and Seth will kick your ass, but I'll be the first one to do it."

"Trust me dad... That won't happen, I wouldn't even think of leaving Melody. Every second I spend with her is precious, I pretty much almost killed Wyatt for all the shit he's put her through. If anyone wants to get to Melody, they're going to have to kill me first, then Dean and Seth. I'm not letting her go... Unless she wants me to. You taught me to respect women's boundaries, if things don't work out and she wants to go... Then I'll let her go. I would do anything for Melody."

"Hmm... I'm surprised at how much you've changed in three years. Do you think you've found _**The One?"**_

"It's possible... I'd like to see myself spending my life with her, but it was hard enough getting her to be my girlfriend. I don't even know if she's interested in marriage. It will take a lot of time before she would even think about getting married."

"Well... The way I see it... If you found The One, it wouldn't matter how much time it took."

"You're right dad... Melody is worth it. Thanks for talking with me, but I really do need to go. She's waiting on me."

Roman said goodbye to his mom and dad one more time before getting in the car. Melody asked him where they were going.

"You're parents are really nice Roman. Where are we going now?"

"I wanted to show you my house."

"Ok."

Melody gave him a smile. The day turned out better than she thought it would. She felt more comfortable with meeting people if they were as nice as Roman's parents. Roman saw how happy and relaxed she was and thought to himself.

 _"I love seeing that smile on her face. Things are going to get better Melody. Marriage... That's a big step and it will take a lot of time, but I don't care how long it takes... You're worth it Melody."_

Melody noticed that Roman had a certain look on his face. This usually meant that there was something on his mind.

"What's on your mind Roman?"

"Oh... Just thinking about how much we've been through. Can you believe it's been over a month now since we've met?"

"Wow... It's amazing what can happen in a month."

"I'm glad we're together... This month has had it's ups and downs, but I hope to spend many more with you Melody."

Roman was driving so all he could do at that moment was reach for her hand and kiss it. A few minutes later they got to Roman's house. Melody thought Roman's house was just about as great as his parent's house. Roman let Dean and Seth stay there for the night. Seth had his own room, and Dean had his own room. Roman and Melody would be sharing, which is something she was used to at this point, but this was his house, she would be staying with him in his room. Melody was happy, it felt good to be staying in an actual home instead of a hotel. She knew it was a little early, but this was that home like feeling she had been wanting. Dean and Seth were busy doing their thing and so it was just Roman and Melody. He came in the room with her.

"So... This is where I live. What do you think Melody?"

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	23. Chapter 23

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

Melody was surprised at how amazing Roman's house was, Dean and Seth had their own rooms and were busy doing what they wanted to do. Melody went into a room that she guessed to be Roman's, and placed her stuff on the floor, in a corner out of the way. Melody made her way over to a window, moved the curtains back and opened the blinds to enjoy the sun and ocean view. She didn't know Roman came in the room so when he came up behind her and said something he scared it.

"Wow, it's bright in here."

"Oh... You scared me. Sorry, I just opened the blinds."

"It's ok Melody, make yourself at home... So this is where I live, what do you think Melody?"

"It's beautiful Roman... Your house is amazing, but I absolutely love the view of the ocean. I've only seen the ocean and beaches in movies. Even though I've lived in Florida my whole life I've never actually been to the beach before."

"Wow, we should change that. How would you like to go get something to eat and go for a walk on the beach?"

Melody blushed as Roman took her hand.

"You mean like a date?"

Roman smiled at her blushing.

"If you want it to be. That's what I was hoping it would be now that you're my girlfriend."

Melody giggled and blushed even more as she held his hand.

"Ok sure, it's a date then."

"When do you want to go?"

"Whatever time is good for you. We just got here, if you want to just stay and relax for a while we can."

"No it's fine, we can go now if you want to. I could show you around town."

"Ok sure. Let's go."

Roman and Melody walked down the hallway and they looked into the rooms Dean and Seth were staying in and noticed that they were both passed out on the bed. Melody laughed as she passed them

"Look at these guys."

"They pretty much sleep anytime they can."

She noticed Seth actually wasn't asleep.

"Oh... Actually Seth is jamming out to his music."

"They won't miss us. We can finally go have some fun together, just the two of us."

Roman and Melody leave and drive until they come across several different stores and food places. Roman found a place to park and they got out and started walking.

"So Melody, you've really never been to the beach before?"

"No, I've always lived farther inland."

"We could go to the beach later if you want, but first we would have to go shopping for some beach stuff."

"Ok sure, I'd love to go to the beach."

As they were walking along the different stores, Melody could hear the familiar music and sounds of an arcade. Melody turned her head and looked to see what kind of games there were. She saw many games that she liked, but didn't want to get her hopes up, she didn't want to seem like the type of person that kept wanting things, especially if she didn't have money to pay for it. Roman noticed that her attention was over at the arcade, he smiled as he held her hand.

"Do you want to go play some arcade games?"

Melody looked back at Roman and felt bad and kind of embarrassed for wanting to play arcade games. Roman probably thought she was childish.

"Oh... No thanks... I wouldn't want you to think I was childish or anything."

"Childish?... You seem to forget that we travel with Dean and Seth. Playing arcade games isn't childish, I don't think you're childish, in fact... Dean and Seth are more childish than you are. If Dean and Seth were here, they would be having and betting on very competitive air hockey games. Those guys love arcade games, especially Seth."

Melody laughed at this.

"Ok, but what do you think about arcade games?"

"I love them. Every time I come here I have to play at least one arcade game. So are you sure you don't want to play some games?"

Melody was quiet for a moment and Roman gave her puppy dog eyes and stuck out his lip.

"Please? Come on... It'll be fun."

Melody giggled at his puppy dog face and finally agreed.

"Ok sure... I could hear that air hockey game calling my name from a mile away."

"Oh, so you want to play some air hockey?"

"Sure, but I have to warn you... I'm a very competitive player."

Roman followed her over to the air hockey table and gave her a smirk.

"That makes two of us. Just because you're my girlfriend, don't think I'm going to take it easy on you when it comes to air hockey."

"I don't... Bring it on Superman."

Once they started playing, after about a minute the score was already three to zero, Melody was winning. She gave him a smirk and laughed.

"I thought you weren't going to take it easy on me."

Roman smiled but rolled his eyes at her.

"Beginner's luck."

Two minutes passed and Roman got ahead by two points. The score was now five to three.

"What was that about me taking it easy on you?"

Melody gave him a determined look.

"The game isn't over yet."

Melody caught up and even got ahead by one point. Roman scored a second later making the score six to six. The next person to score would win the game. The puck was now on Roman's side of the table going left and right really fast. He hits it to Melody and is surprised that she hit it back to him so fast. He barely has time to block it, but it actually ended up behind his hand and he scored on himself. Melody started jumping up and down and celebrating.

"I won!"

"Aw... You got lucky on that last one, I scored on myself."

Melody smirked at him.

"Hey... You're in WWE, a win is a win... No matter how it's done. I thought you said you weren't going to take it easy on me."

"No one likes a sore winner Melody."

"No one likes a sore loser either."

"Oh yeah?... How about we play again?"

"Ok sure... If you want to lose again."

They were both very competitive and were looking forward to playing again. This game wasn't as close. Melody won again with a score of seven to four.

"See Roman... I beat you again."

"Ok... You made your point. You beat me fair and square... Ok so maybe you're better than me at air hockey, but how about racing games?"

"Let's find out."

Roman and Melody sat down and played a racing game, at one point during the game Melody got ahead of Roman. Towards the end of the game, right before Melody crossed the finish line Roman used his car and ran Melody into a wall and crossed the finish line first.

"Hey... That's cheating, I had that won and you know it."

"If I remember correctly, I believe you said a win is a win no matter how it's done."

"Yeah... I did say that."

"Do you want to play again?"

"No... Let's do something else."

They looked around and decided to play Guitar Hero. Melody loved Guitar Hero, she loved anything that had to do with music. They weren't as competitive with Guitar Hero as they were with the other games.

"You're really good Melody."

"Thanks. This is my favorite game. I love anything that has to do with music."

"Seth is a beast at Guitar Hero... If he were here, I bet you would give him a run for his money. That would be something to see."

"Maybe we can come back another time and I'll challenge him."

"This was fun."

"Yeah it was. I really showed my competive side."

"Are you ready to go get something to eat?"

"Sure."

They left the arcade and walked a while until they decided to eat at a hotdog and hamburger restaurant. They sat in a booth together and just enjoyed each other's company. After they ate Roman took Melody to one of the stores so she could buy a swimsuit, swimming trunks for himself since he forgot to bring them and a few other beach things. Once they left the store they found a place to change and then went down to the beach. Melody enjoyed the feeling of warm, soft sand between her toes.

"Oh my gosh Roman... It's so beautiful out here."

Roman agreed, but look at her.

"Yeah... It is."

Melody put her hands in the sand and started making something.

"What are you making?"

"I'm not sure yet, we'll see what it turns into."

After about ten minutes of just messing with the sand Melody knew what she wanted to make. It ended up being a turtle.

"I made it into a turtle... Turtles are my favorite animal."

"Nice job."

Melody took a picture of it and admired her work. She had been in swimming pools before, but never the ocean, she was a bit nervous. She noticed a few people surfing the waves, but wasn't sure if she wanted to get in the water, but the heat started getting to her so she decided to get in the water. The water was chilly and it took her a while to get used to it. She was taking it slow, but Roman ran right past her and went under one of the waves.

"Come on Melody, the water's great."

Melody shivered as she made her way to him.

Roman smirked, swam over to her and surprised her by picking her up and throwing her over a wave. She went under the water, when she came back up she screamed from the cold.

"Roman! That was cold you big jerk."

Roman laughed and started floating on his back.

"Well are you used to the water now?"

Melody knew he was just playing around and started laughing.

"Not quite... It's still cold."

Roman had his eyes closed as he was floating and was surprised when he felt water hitting his face. He looked up and saw Melody splashing him.

"Hey... Cut it out."

Melody laughed at him.

"That's what you get for throwing me in the water."

"Want me to do it again?"

She splashes him again and he started making his way over to her. She started laughing and swimming the other way, but Roman had been swimming longer than she had and he was faster than her so it didn't take long for him to catch her. When he caught her she screamed and then started laughing as he turned her around to face him. They were just floating in the water and she blushed as he pulled her close to his chest. Melody was still in a playful mood and kept laughing.

"Ok... You caught me. Now what are you going to do?"

Roman smiled and pulled her even closer, he leaned down to her and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Melody leaned into him, wrapped her arms around him, closed her eyes and kissed him back. She never thought she would be in a situation like this, her heart was racing as she melted into the kiss. Roman could feel his and her heart racing. He pulled back and noticed the smile on her face.

"Thank you Roman."

"For what?"

"For bringing me here. I've had a lot of fun today, and I really enjoyed this time we got to spend together."

"You're Welcome. Thank you Melody for coming with me. I hope we can have many more days like this. Dean and Seth are like brothers to me and I like hanging with them, but sometimes it's nice to spend time with you and only you. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah. Dean and Seth are cool until they start teasing us. We're out here by ourselves where no one can bother us."

Roman kissed her head this time and just enjoyed holding her in his arms for a few minutes. The sun was starting to go down and they got out of the water. They decided to just walk along the water until they came to a pier. They got on the pier and found a place to sit and watch the waves. The sun had went down for the most part, there were still colors in the sky from the sunset, but now the stars were starting to pop up and the moon was out. Every now and then a few random fireworks would go off. Everything was peaceful, all of their worries seemed to fade away when they were together. They sat there for at least an hour, Roman had his arm wrapped around her and Melody smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Roman tilted her head up so he could look in her eyes before kissing her. Melody kissed him back, this kiss was deeper than the one they shared before. Once the kiss was over Melody smiled and sighed in happiness as she closed her eyes and leaned into his chest. As much as Roman would love to stay there and hold her in his arms he knew she was getting tired and they needed to get back to his house.

"Melody... I think it's about time for us to go. You seem tired."

"Ok. Thanks again for this amazing day Roman."

"You're welcome Melody. I'm glad you had fun."

As they made their way back to the car Melody noticed a sign that said help wanted. She took a look and noticed that it was a sign that was asking for a teacher's music assistant.

"Oh my gosh! Roman look!"

"What?!"

"There's a school that needs an assistant music teacher. It says they will train anyone. I always thought I had to have a degree to be a teacher, but they said they would train anyone. Do you think I should write down the number and check it out?"

"Absolutely, this is what you've been wanting. Go for it Babygirl."

Melody blushed at this new nickname, but pulled out her phone and put the number in. She would call it first thing the next day. She smiled and took Roman's hand as they made their way back to the car. Once they were back at Roman's house they both needed to take a shower too get rid of the ocean water and sand that was sticking to them. Melody finished first and was back in Roman's room brushing her hair. Once Roman was done Dean and Seth caught up to him.

"Hey man... It's about time you guys got back. Dean and I were wondering if you wanted to go with us to get a few drinks?"

Roman looked over at Melody and she looked back at him. She heard Seth ask him and she nodded her head.

"Go ahead... You haven't hung out with them all day. I'll be fine here."

Roman shook his head at Seth.

"No thanks Seth... You and Dean have fun. Melody and I had a long day. Maybe we can go some other time, but we had a long day so you and Dean go ahead."

Seth laughed and walked away.

"Ok... Goodnight Lovebirds."

Dean finally poked his head out of the room he was in and started doing kissy noises at them before him and Seth left. Melody was surprised, but happy that Roman decided to stay.

"What made you want to stay?"

"Well... We did have a long day, but you did. You made me stay. I don't really want to leave you alone after everything that's happened, but most of all I don't want you being here alone, and lonely thinking that no one wants to be around you. I do like having a few drinks, but I'd rather stay here and know that you're safe and happy and hold you in my arms as you go to sleep."

Melody smiled and for the first time kissed him instead of him kissing her. Roman was glad she finally kissed him and knew they were making progress and felt that Melody was getting more comfortable around him. They were now laying in his bed and Melody felt more comfortable and at home at Roman's house than she did at a hotel. She finally felt truly relaxed now that they had a few days off. She was also happy that she saw that sign about an assistant music. Roman had the lamp on for a few minutes as he noticed that Melody seemed to have a lot on her mind.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"My life... Things are finally starting to turn around for me, and I have you to thank for it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because... You came into my life and turned it around. You've been letting me travel with you, you've been buying me the things I need, you've cared for me when no one else has... You saved me Roman... In more ways than one. So... I'm hoping that I can finally get a job and make my own money. I'll call that number tomorrow."

Melody suddenly had a sad look on her face that Roman caught onto.

"What's wrong?"

"The only thing about getting a teaching job is that I'll be at a school while you're on the road with WWE... We won't get to see each other."

Roman was quiet for a minute before he ran a hand through her hair.

"It's your choice Babygirl, you do what you feel is right, but I know how much you love music and have been talking about singing or being a teacher. This is your chance."

Melody knew that this was something that she had to think about and had a look of concern on her face. Roman held her close and moved the hair out of her face.

"It's a lot to think about, but I wouldn't worry about it right now. All that matters is this moment we have here together right now."

Melody nodded her head and agreed and smiled at him.

"There's that beautiful smile... There's Melody."

Melody leaned up and gave him a kiss. Then she layed down on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Goodnight Roman."

"Goodnight Baby girl."

Roman kissed her head and soon both of them fell asleep.

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	24. Chapter 24

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Twenty Four**

Melody woke up early the next day, she couldn't really sleep, she had a lot on her mind. It was a little after eight in the morning and Roman was still asleep, Melody didn't want to wake him up so she quietly got out of bed and went into a different room. She had her phone in her hand and remembered that she had a phone number about a possible music teacher's assistant. Melody decided to go outside so she wouldn't wake anyone up. She went out on Roman's back porch and looked out at the ocean, the sun was already up, but the sky was still a mix of pink, orange and yellow. Melody needed a moment to think to herself.

 _"I don't know what to do... I've always wanted a job in music, I love singing and I went to a community college for a few years so I was taught a little about being a music teacher. Once I ran out of money for college and couldn't transfer I thought that my only option for music was singing at a bar. Now that I saw that sign about being trained to be a teacher I put that number in my phone. This is what I've been waiting for, opportunities like this don't always come around, I would be crazy not to call... I want to call, but if I do get this job that would mean I'll have to stay here while Roman is on the road. Sure we can call and video chat, but it's not the same as being with him. We just got together... This is the first time I've ever gave anyone a chance. I don't know if I want to do this... Do you really expect Roman to keep letting you travel with him, buy things for you, or let him stay at his house? He's not going to do it... He's going to get tired of buying things for me, and staying with him. He needs time to hang out with Dean and Seth and do guy things. I know he wanted to go with Dean and Seth last night, but he didn't because of me. I keep getting in the way and stopping him from doing what he wants to do. I need to make my own money and get my own place, find out how I'm going to get around. When Roman leaves and if I get this job I don't think he'll want me to stay at his house..."_

Melody thought about it long enough and made her decision. She looked out at the water, took a deep breath and looked down at her phone.

 _"I've got to this... I'm calling the number."_

* * *

Melody was really nervous when she called the number, but she did her best to sound confident. The phone call went better than she thought it would and the person she was talking to talked about meeting at the school office for a job interview. Melody was then really excited, thanked the person she was talking to then hung up the phone. She was happy that she had a job interview, but a few things crossed her mind like if things would ever be good with her family, or if she got the teaching job how would the kids act around her. She wondered how things would be between her and Roman with him traveling on the road. Melody had a lot on her mind and it was upsetting her. She had her phone on and opened up a music app that would let her listen to live radio. She had it turned down low so it wouldn't wake anyone up. Melody leaned up against a guard rail and looked out at the water listened to music and tried to clear her head. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone come out. She was surprised when she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist from behind. She tilted her head back and and looked up and saw Roman's gray eyes and a smile on his face. She smiled as Roman planted a kiss on her head and leaned into his chest.

"Good morning beautiful... What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I had a lot on my mind so I got up and came out here to think. I called that number I saw last night."

"Oh... What did you find out?"

"Well... Like most other jobs I'll have to go in for a job interview."

"That's great! It's a start anyway. Did you ask when it was?"

"The lady I talked to said that today was the only day that she was doing interviews. She told me that she could squeeze me at noon. She told me that the school wasn't far from the beach. Will you take me?"

"Of course, I'll even go in with you if you want me to."

Melody was glad that Roman was so supportive. She went back in and saw that Dean and Seth were up. Seth was tired, but Dean had a headache and a hangover. Melody noticed that Dean had a black eye.

"What happened to you?"

Dean was grumpy and didn't say anything so Seth answered for him.

"I kept telling him it was time to go. I had a few drinks, but Dean was drunk as hell and got into a fight. The guy that he got into a fight with hit him in the eye."

"Yeah well that's about the worst that happened. I still kicked his ass and knocked him the fuck out!"

"Yeah and I had to drag you out of there before the cops showed up. The last thing WWE needs is someone suing the company because you got drunk and got into a bar fight. What if someone recognized you?"

"Well no one recognized me... We got out without any problems."

"Yeah maybe this time, but you need to cut that shit out or we could get into serious trouble."

Roman spoke up.

"He's right you know... I wasn't there and you couldn't control yourself."

"Oh like you haven't got into fights at a bar before."

"I have, but most of the fights I've been in have been started by someone else. Knowing you... You were probably the one that started the fight."

Dean smirked and laughed.

"I did."

"Well anyway... Other than your bar fight I just found out some interesting news."

"What?"

"Well last night Melody saw a sign that was asking for a teacher's assistant for music... And she says they train people, no degree required. Melody called the number and now she has an interview later today."

Melody was close to Dean and Seth. They were both about to give her a hug, but as Dean tried to run over to her he tripped over his feet and fell flat on his face. Roman and Seth burst out laughing. Melody hid the smile on her face and did her best to keep from laughing. Dean was embarrassed but started laughing. Once Dean started laughing that was when Melody started laughing as Seth went over to him and helped him up.

"Damn Dean, you're still drunk as hell."

Melody walked over to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good... Anyway congrats... I hope you get this job."

Dean and Seth both hug her. Seth was the next one to speak.

"I'm really happy for you. Your life is finally starting to turn around."

"I have you guys to thank for it, especially you Dean. You saved me that day and stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life."

"I knew what you were trying to do and I wasn't about to sit around and watch you take your life."

"I haven't ever done that before... It was crazy that I really went that far. I had just been through so much at the time. My boss kept stalking me and tried to rape and kill me, I lost the place I was staying at, and to top it all off when I thought I was going to fix things with my mom things only seemed to get worse and she told me that she hated me. I couldn't take the pain anymore and wanted it all to end. I know I probably overreacted but what was I supposed to do?"

Seth still had her in a tight hug and said what he wanted to say.

"I don't think you overreacted, I think other people have taken their life and they haven't been through half of the stuff you've been through. If it had been me a few years ago... I probably would have done the same thing. I think you're a very brave and strong willed woman Melody. Sometimes you can't help but break down and you feel like you have nowhere to turn. You're at that point of your life where you're not living with your mom and you want to do things on your own and don't like people seeing you struggle, but it's ok to ask for help Melody."

Dean added what he wanted to say.

"Yeah, but I think you're tougher than all of us put together. We were here with you, but for the most part you picked yourself back up and fixed most of your problems except for maybe the problem, but you know what... Screw your mom... She told you she hated you, but we're here for you."

Melody hugged Dean and Seth

"Thanks guys. Things started getting better between me and my brother, but I feel closer to you guys than I do with my own family."

* * *

A few hours passed and Roman was taking Melody to her interview. Even though Roman offered to go in with her Melody wanted to go into the interview alone and with confidence so she told Roman to pick her up in an hour. Melody dressed as nice as she could, she had a pair of black pants and a dark blue sweater. This was actually one of the only outfits that she had from before she met Roman. Her hair was neatly brushed and hanging over her shoulders. Even though it was really hot outside she wanted to look as professional as possible. A lady invited Melody into an office area. It was an elementary school and there were many colors everywhere in the school. The lady had several drawings from students hanging in her office. Melody then realized that she must have been the principal. The lady looked at Melody and smiled while holding out her hand.

"Hi, my name is Lisa Monroe, but you can call me Lisa. I'm the principal at this school. You must be Melody."

Melody shook her hand and smiled back at her.

"Yes Ma'am... Melody Shores. Thank You so much for meeting with me on such short notice."

"It's not a problem at all, twelve was the only hour I had open. I usually would have lunch right about now, but I thought... It wouldn't hurt for me to miss one meal. Interesting outfit you're wearing."

Melody started getting nervous.

"I'm sorry if I'm underdressed, but I don't really have much to choose from. I'm trying to straighten my life out again."

"Oh... What you're wearing is fine dear... I just thought it was a little hot outside to be wearing a dark blue sweater and black pants."

"Oh... Well I just really wanted to look as professional as I could. I was afraid that I was underdressed. Like I said, I'm trying to get my life straightened out and this was really the only nice outfit I had."

"Your outfit is fine. These days teachers don't always dress like that. We're not really strict with what we wear here unless someone dresses in something too revealing in front of the kids. We don't want our kids here going home to their parents and telling them that they saw something inappropriate at school. That wouldn't look very good on my behalf. Anyway let's get down to business... Tell me why you're interested in teaching here?"

"Well... Growing up I was never really interested in math, science, or reading. I was always kind of a troublemaker when I was younger, but the one thing I loved about school and the one thing that kept me out of trouble at school was my music teacher. I've always loved music and as I grew up I knew that I wanted a career in music whether it was singing for people or being a teacher. When I saw your sign about needing a music teacher's assistant and said that you would train people I thought this was the perfect opportunity for me to do something I've always wanted to do. I got through community college with an associate's degree, but I couldn't afford to go to a university. I tried to apply somewhere else once, but I was told that I needed a bachelor's or master's degree to teach."

"Not if you're an assistant teacher."

"I'm planning on getting my own place... It will probably be a place rented to me so I would have to pay rent to someone so I've got to ask the question... How often are teachers paid?"

"It varies from place to place, but here it's every two weeks. The school year will be starting soon and we really hope that we can find a teacher that will connect with the students regardless of how much their paid."

"I'm not in it just for the money, maybe so I can get back on my feet, but I don't really need much. I want this job because I love music and I want to teach."

"I wish I could find more people with your passion and confidence Melody."

"I've always wanted to work with kids, but I've never had the chance... Would you really train me?"

"Absolutely, we train all of our teachers regardless of their education. I have a few kids of my own, if you can handle them you can handle the kids here at this school. The kids at this school for the most part are usually well behaved with the exception of maybe two or three. You seem like a woman that is very passionate about what you want to do."

"I am... Music is my life, if I can get at least one student to understand it's value then I would say I've done my job."

"That's the kind of passion I'm looking for. A teacher can have all of the knowledge in the world, but if students aren't interested and the teacher can't connect with them then what is the point?"

"So... You're saying that you would hire me even if I didn't have a bachelor's or master's degree?"

"I would... I like your passion and personality Melody, but before I make my decision, I want to know how you can handle being around kids. Like I said before... If you can handle my kids, you can handle any of the kids here. My kids for the most part are well behaved, but they're not always perfect angels. They have their good days and bad days. If you impress me then maybe I'll let you have a job here. There are two other people that applied that want to be teachers. Whoever I think does the best with the kids will get the job. Would you be willing to come back here tomorrow at about eight so I can evaluate you?"

"Absolutely. I'd love to."

"Excellent... Then I guess I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Ok great! Thanks again so much for meeting with me Mrs. Monroe."

"No problem, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Melody... And it's Lisa."

"Right. Thanks! See you tomorrow."

Melody walked out of the office with the biggest smile on her face. She was one step closer to getting the job she's always wanted. All she had to do was connect with the kids and impress Lisa. If she did a good enough job then she would have a job being an assistant music teacher. Roman was waiting outside for her by the car. He saw Melody come out with a smile on her face. Melody walked out of the school and when she saw Roman hugged him tight. Roman laughed and hugged her back.

"So I take it that the interview went well."

"Yeah... Lisa the principal said she wasn't necessarily looking for the smartest teacher, but someone with passion and someone that could connect with the kids. She said that two other people applied for the job, but she wants to see who does the best with the kids. So she told me to come back tomorrow at eight so she could evaluate me. So... I have a one in three chance of getting the job."

"Those odds are better than if you didn't call at all. I really hope you get the job Babygirl, I already know... You deserve it more than anyone else."

Melody smiles at this and kisses him. After this they got in the car and went back to Roman's house.

"How cool would it be?... Your name is Melody and if you get this job, you'll be teaching kids music, and a Melody has something to do with music right?"

"Right, and yeah it would be cool."

Melody smiled at him and was looking forward to the next day.

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	25. Chapter 25

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Twenty Five**

Melody woke up early the next day, she was excited and nervous at the same time. She woke up before her alarm and made sure she was quiet so she wouldn't wake up Roman. She decided to go outside on the porch to look at the ocean. The sun was coming up over the horizon, Roman's porch had become her quiet place to think.

 _"Today is the big day... I have a one in three chance of getting this job. Lisa said that if I could handle her kids that I could handle any of the kids. I've never worked with kids before. There is a chance they may not like me, I've always thought of myself as a fun person, but if they don't like me that's it."_

Melody turned around when she heard a door behind her and saw Roman come out.

"Is everything ok Babygirl?"

"Yeah... Everything is fine."

Roman came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you sure? You seem to come out here by yourself when you have something on your mind."

"I came out here to think so I wouldn't wake you up."

"It's ok to wake me up... If there is ever _**anything**_ you want to talk to me about you can. Communication is important in relationships, even friendships...you don't have to keep everything bottled up to yourself. If you don't feel like talking to me, you could always talk to Dean or Seth. What you talk about with them is between you and them, but they are very good listeners. I know we just started dating a week ago, but **_really_** we've been together for a little over a month now. I can tell when something is bothering you...So we'll try this again... Is there _**anything**_ you want to talk about?"

Melody leaned up against his chest and let out a breath.

"I've mostly been thinking about how this evaluation will go. I've always thought of myself as a fun person, but I don't know if I can do this... I've never worked with kids before, I don't know if I can handle kids...what if they don't like me?"

Roman rubs her shoulders to try to calm her down.

"You can do this. You're very fun to be around, those kids will love you."

"It's not just about being fun... I have to also be serious, look, and act professionally or Lisa won't take me seriously."

"You'll do great! I believe in you."

* * *

Roman drove Melody back to the school, wished her good luck, and gave her a good luck kiss before she went in. Melody wanted to make sure that she was early in case she was needed. She actually showed up twenty minutes early. She wasn't exactly sure where to go so she went back to the office area and went to Lisa's office and knocked on the door. She was surprised when a kid opened the door. She looked in the office and saw two other kids younger than the one that opened the door. Melody smiled and introduced herself.

"Hi... My name is Melody, I'm here for the day to hopefully become the new music teacher. I'm looking for the principal ."

One of the younger kids sat down in the principal's chair.

"That's me... What can I do for you?"

The kid that opened the door interrupted.

"She's pretending to be our mom. She's in the bathroom right now."

A few seconds later Lisa came into the office.

"Oh... Good morning Melody, you're early."

"Yeah... I like to show up for things at least ten or fifteen minutes ahead of time... That's just the way I am."

"It's understandable...I'm the same way. I like to show up early to prepare for the day. It looks like you already kind of met my kids."

She pointed to the girl that opened the door for Melody, she had blue eyes and blonde hair and looked a lot like her mom. She looked older than the others. Melody would have guessed that she was about eleven or twelve.

"This is my daughter Tiffany, she's probably the most behaved out of the three, she's not shy around new people."

"I can see that, she opened the door and smiled right at me."

Lisa pointed to a boy sitting quietly in a seat acting nervous and shy. Melody guessed that he was about eight or nine.

"This is my son Jacob, he may be acting quiet and shy right now, but it's still early in the morning. He's actually the troublemaker of the group, he likes to fight with his little sister Hannah."

Melody looked at the little girl that was sitting in her mom's seat, she looked like her mom too but her hair was a dirty blonde. Melody guessed that she was about five of six years old. Jacob had brown hair and brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I hope we can have a day of learning, but also a day of fun. I met with you mom yesterday, but I didn't get a chance to look around the school."

Lisa smiled at her kids and grabbed Hannah's and Jacob's hand.

"So how about we show Ms. Shores around the school?"

"Um... It's ok if you call me Melody."

Melody smiled and followed Lisa and her kids around the school. There were three separate hallways for the growing age groups. She went around and saw the gym, cafeteria, playground, computer room, art room, drama room, and finally the music room.

"So this is the music room. So Melody... I'm going to go back to my office for about thirty minutes and then I'll come to check on you."

"Ok."

Lisa left Melody alone with her kids and went back to her office. She had cameras in her office that showed video footage of the whole school. Melody and her kids were the only people at the school, she thought this was the best way to watch her kids and see what Melody could do. In the music room Melody thought that the best way to get started would be by having the kids introduce themselves and say a few things to get to know them before they started.

"So... I think we actually met each other a bit earlier, but you'll have to say your names again. It takes me a while to learn names, but I guess I'll start. My name is Melody Shores, but you can call me Melody or . I wanted to be a music teacher because music is something I've always loved and my goal is to hopefully help kids know what they want to do and hopefully learn to enjoy music. If there are any questions just raise your hand and say your name that way I can learn your name.

The little boy raised his hand. Melody smiled and answered him.

"Yes... What is your name, and what is your question?"

"Um... My name is Jacob... Are you here to replace our teacher ? I like Mrs. Burns."

"Hi Jacob... No I'm not here to replace anyone. I'm guess is your main music teacher. If I get this job... I'll be like her helper."

He still had his hand in the air and his younger sister cut him off.

"What will you be helping with?"

Melody was about to answer her question until Jacob cut her off.

"Hey! Hannah I wasn't done!"

Jacob actually hit Hannah in the arm. Instead of crying like Melody thought Hannah would she actually hit him back and they started screaming as they started hitting each other. Tiffany the oldest started shouting at them to stop fighting. Melody started to panic, she didn't think they would start fighting. Things were not going well and she had to figure out a way to get them to stop fighting without getting physically involved because she knew that teachers couldn't physically get involved to break up a fight. She knew shouting wouldn't help so she had to think of something and she had to do it fast. She saw one of those train whistle toys, grabbed it and did one loud, long whistle and held her hand up in the air. All three kids were shocked and stopped fighting and arguing. Melody didn't really yell at the kids, but she did want to speak so that she had their attention.

"Ok... It looks like you two need to be separated."

Melody found some tape that would stick to the carpet. She put some down on the other side of Tiffany.

"Jacob... So you and Hannah aren't fighting, I'm going to have to ask you to sit over here by Tiffany."

Jacob was mad, but he got up and did what she said. Melody made sure that they were all separated with enough space between them so that they couldn't fight each other. Jacob actually looked like he was about to cry.

"Now we're going to get in trouble."

Melody remembered getting in trouble a lot in school and felt bad for him.

"No... You're not going to get in trouble."

"You're not going to tell my mom?"

"No... I got in trouble a lot of trouble when I was your age. You're not in trouble this time, but I wanted to know why you hit your sister."

"Because she interrupted me. I had my hand up and she interrupted me."

"I'm sorry about that, but she's younger than you. She's probably not used to the rules yet."

Melody looked around the class room and spotted a drum that was about his size and had an idea.

"Hang on Jacob, I'm going to get something for you."

Jacob watched as Melody brought a drum over to him.

"Why did you bring me a drum?"

"Because I thought of something that might help you. How are you feeling right now? Sad?"

"Not really... Mostly mad."

"Are you mad at me... Or Hannah?"

"I'm mad at Hannah... And myself."

"Why are you mad at yourself Jacob?"

"Because... I didn't mean to hurt her... I just get mad a lot."

"It's ok to get mad sometimes, I get mad a lot too, but instead of getting mad and fighting I've got an idea for a little game... I think it will be a lot of fun. Whenever you feel mad... Instead of hitting Hannah you can hit the drum. You can't really hurt the drum. I found a drum for you too Hannah. Tiffany... I found an extra train whistle toy if you want one."

Tiffany smiled and took the train whistle toy. Now they all had something in their hands.

"Ok so we all have something. Hannah... Next time you want to ask a question raise your hand and wait until Jacob is done ok?"

"Ok."

"How are you feeling Hannah? Sad, Mad?"

"Kind of mad."

"Ok... How about you Tiffany?"

"Kind of annoyed that Jacob and Hannah are always fighting."

"I think I have a way of fixing that. Just keep them separated until they don't want to fight anymore."

Hannah was just looking at her drum while Jacob had his hand raised.

"Yes Jacob?"

"You said we were going to play a game. How can we play a game with drums?"

Melody grabbed a drum and sat down in the middle of the room so she could see all three of them.

"Ok so do what I do... You hit the drum three times if your happy and count one, two, three. If you're mad... We can hit the drums ten times and shout as we count to ten."

"What if you're sad?"

"If you're sad you can blow on the train whistle toy. How is everyone feeling now?"

Jacob was still mad, Hannah was actually a bit sad and Tiffany was actually happy now. Tiffany and Hannah had to trade. Hannah blew on the train whistle while Tiffany hit on a drum three times, while Jacob yelled as he counted and hit the drum ten times. They kept going so Melody had to blow on her whistle and put her hand in the air to get them quiet and to get their attention.

"Ok... When I have my hand in the air and blow on the whistle that means stop and listen ok. So... Jacob... Now that you hit the drum ten times and counted to ten, how do you feel?"

"I feel better now. Thank you ."

"Hannah... You had the whistle, you were feeling sad. How do you feel now?"

"Better, thank you."

"So what we did was use music to feel better. I get sad or mad sometimes and I have to listen to music until I feel better. So... Is everyone happy now?"

They all answered with an excited shout of yes. Melody laughed.

"Good. Now how about we have some real fun. I have another idea for a game. Who likes trains?"

Jacob and Hannah both are excited and shout.

"We do!"

"Great... I had an idea, but I was hoping Tiffany could help me with this. I need you to keep a beat on the drum like this. We're going make music, but we're also going to pretend to be a train. Tiffany, you're going to keep beat on the drum, you're our train's engine."

Melody hits on her drum until Tiffany caught on. Then she went over to Hannah.

"Here Hannah do what I do."

Melody did a march in place and Hannah started doing the same thing.

"Good job, with our train's wheels we'll get to where we're going really fast."

Jacob had a frown on his face and started to feel left out.

"What about me? What am I supposed to do?"

Melody looked around the room and found a train conductor's

"I couldn't forget about you Jacob... You'll have the most important job."

She hands Jacob the train conductor's hat and train whistle.

"Can we count on you to be the leader of the train? I need you to be our train conductor. You'll blow the whistle and warn us if any cars, trucks, or wild animals are coming. Can I count on you to get us home safely."

Jacob had a big smile on his face as he put on the train conductor's hat, took the whistle and blew on it two times.

"You can count on me."

Tiffany continued to beat on the drum and pretend to be the train's engine. Hannah continued to stomp her feet and pretend to be the train's wheels.

" watch out! There is a big truck coming at us!"

"Oh no! Hurry Jacob, blow the whistle and let them know to watch out."

Jacob blew the whistle long and hard. Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing when Lisa walked into the room. Hannah smiled, stopped what she was doing and ran over to her.

"Mommy!"

"Hey Hannah. What's been going on?"

"Me and Jacob got into a fright, but then we started beating on drums and blowing on train whistles when we were mad and sad. Now we're being a train."

"I see... Why don't you keep being a train while I talk to ."

"Ok."

Melody follows Lisa outside of the room.

"So... Hannah and Jacob got into a fight?"

"Yes, and I'm so sorry about that. I didn't expect for them to get into a fight. I knew I couldn't physically get involved to break up the fight so I did the best I could."

"It's ok Melody... I actually have a camera in my office that shows the whole school. This isn't the first time they've got into a fight and I'm sure it won't be the last time either. The other two people that applied actually did get physically involved to break up the fight. What you did was very smart."

"I just thought that if I made a loud noise that they would stop fighting and pay attention to find out what the noise was."

"That was a good idea... The other two people that wanted the job had music books with them, but the kids don't seem to be interested in learning that way. Tell me what you did."

"Well I knew they were probably mad at each other so I thought that instead of beating on each other, they could beat on some drums instead. I did this until they weren't mad anymore. I had the train whistle and thought of something. I asked them if they liked trains, they said yes so I thought of a way that we could all have fun. I gave Tiffany the drum to keep beat and be the train's engine. I let Hannah stomp her feet to pretend to be the wheels, and I found a train conductor's hat for Jacob and gave him the whistle so he could be the conductor."

"I have to say Melody... I'm very impressed with the way you handled that stressful situation. I do need to go talk to them about you and the two other people that want the job. The kids help me make the final decision so if you would wait a few minutes out here while I go talk to them."

"Ok."

Melody was nervous, she had done everything that she could do. She started pacing back and forth. The final decision was up to Lisa and her kids. Five minutes went by and Melody became even more nervous as each second went by. Suddenly the door opened and Melody was surprised when the kids hugged her. Melody laughs at this as Lisa walks out.

"What's going on?"

"I believe we've found our new assistant music teacher."

Melody was shocked but had the biggest smile on her face.

"Are you serious?!"

"I am... You knew how to stop a fight without getting physically involved and you managed to teach my kids something while still having fun. Kids aren't interested in learning music from books. You did a great job with my kids... I think you can handle a whole classroom. I already told you that it's not necessarily the smartest people that are the most qualified... It's about the connection with the kids that really matters. My kids... They already love you, and I'm sure the rest of the students will too. I would be crazy if I picked anyone else. So if you really want this job, can I expect you here in two weeks at eight?"

"Yes! Absolutely! Thank you so much! I've wanted this job more than anything!"

Lisa holds out her hand for Melody to shake. Melody smiles and shakes her hand.

"We'll see you in two weeks then ."

* * *

Melody left the building with a huge bit of weight lifted off her shoulder. She now had a job, but she knew that if Roman went on the road with WWE that she wouldn't see him as much. She didn't want to feel like a burden to Roman, she wanted to find a place of her own while Roman was on the road. She also thought that things were going really fast between them and wanted to really test their relationship. How would their relationship be if they spent time away from each other? If they spent months without seeing each other, how would their relationship be? She thought of the many married couples in the army, their loved ones are overseas fighting for months before they get to see them, and they don't always come home alive, but they still loved each other. Melody thought that if they could do it, she could do it. Roman was told that Melody would be at the school all day, but she was really out looking for her own place. She found an apartment for rent, and found the person in charge of the rent and explained her situation. She told the person that she was new to the area and that she just got a job as a teacher and that she would get get paid every two weeks. She convinced the person to let her stay in two weeks when Roman left. The person that would rent her the apartment was very understanding and was willing to wait the two weeks that Melody needed to get her first check for rent. The apartment was nice and already had furniture. Melody was happy that she had a place to go to once Roman left. She managed to figure out how to get a job and a place to stay on her own. This apartment was about a mile from the school but it was farther to Roman's house. Melody walked back to the school and called Roman to come pick her up. When Roman got to the school Melody ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I got it Roman!"

"You got the job!?"

"Yes! I'm going to be a music teacher! This is what I've always wanted, I get to start in two weeks!"

Roman picked her up, spun her around then kissed her.

"That's great Melody! You've come so far, I'm so proud of you Babygirl! You're going to be the best teacher here. We should go celebrate!"

"Can we maybe go back to the arcade so I can challenge Dean and Seth to air hockey and guitar hero?"

"Sure... We'll do whatever you want. I was hoping you would want to go back to the arcade... I'm going to beat you at air hockey today."

Melody laughed and smirked at Roman.

"We'll see about that won't we?"

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	26. Chapter 26

**(I usually don't get to update so quick. Anytime I get a chance to update I will. I'll be starting school on Monday and I'll be job hunting so that will probably slow me down on updates. I feel like maybe I'm getting closer to the end, but maybe not. The ideas for the chapters come as I type. It is definitely a turning point in the story, but I still have a few ideas. I may have a new idea for another story. My other stories have kind of made their way in this story with mention of characters from those stories. If I do another story my goal is to make it completely unrelated to any of my WWE stories. Each WWE story I've done has been better than the last. As of right now this is my longest story with the most words, chapters, and reviews. Thanks to everyone that's read and reviewed. I'm really glad everyone has liked this story and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Twenty Six**

The two weeks seemed to fly by faster than they thought it would. Dean, Seth, and Roman were packing up their things and were getting ready to go to the airport to go to the next city. They were leaving on the same day Melody started her teaching job. They would be leaving an hour before Melody had to be at the school. They were at the airport and the time came for the boys to leave, this would be hard on all of them, but the hardest on Melody and Roman since they grew so close so fast. Seth was actually the first one to hug her before he left.

"Take care of yourself Melody... You have all of our numbers so you can text us, call us, or video chat us anytime you want. You don't have to keep to yourself. Talk to us anytime you need."

"I'll try to make sure it's not during school hours or when you guys have a match."

Then Dean came up and hugged her.

"One thing you and I have in common is that we've been through a lot of shit in our lives... Keep your head up Melody... Promise me something..."

"What?"

"No matter what happens... No matter how bad things may be, promise me that you'll keep pushing through. Promise me that you won't try to commit suicide while we're gone or ever again for that matter... I lost one sister because of it, I can't lose you too."

Melody was surprised that Dean brought it up. He didn't really show his emotional side much, but he did care for her like an older brother. Melody hugged him tight.

"I promise Dean... I'm never going back down that road."

She watched as Dean and Seth waved goodbye to her and then walk off. They gave Roman and Melody their time alone. Both of them avoided eye contact and looked down at the ground for a moment. Roman was the first one to speak.

"So this is it... No turning back. You know you could always stay at my house, it's _**really**_ not a problem."

"I couldn't do that Roman... It wouldn't feel for me to stay there without you there. I found an apartment of my own to stay at. It's in a safe neighborhood and it's close to the school."

Roman handed her a spare key.

"Here... In case you change your mind. How far would you have to go and how are you going to get there?"

"It's about a mile. It's within walking distance."

"I don't know if I'm ok with you walking."

"You told me that it's pretty safe."

"Yeah, but that was when I was with you. I really don't like the idea of you walking everywhere..."

Roman reached into his pocket and handed her a few hundred dollars in the form of twenties.

"Here... Take this. For a taxi, food, or anything else you may need."

"Roman... You know I can't take this from you. I'll be getting my first check in two weeks for rent, I'm sure I'll have some money left over... I really want to feel like I don't have to depend on you for everything. I want a place of my own, and I want to make my own money."

Roman felt hurt by this, he felt like Melody was telling him that she didn't need him or want him around. He felt like she was trying to push him away.

"So... You don't need me around... Are you trying to push me away Melody?"

"No!... It's not like that at all. I just want to feel independent... So that I don't feel like a child having to depend on their parents."

Roman nodded his head like he understood, but smiled at her gently placed the money in her hand and placed his hand on top of hers. His gray eyes were looking directly into her brown eyes.

"Here... It's for what you need until you have your check then... At least promise me that you won't walk where you need to go. I want to know that you're safe... Please, take it."

Melody finally sighed and put the money in her pocket.

"I know now that with your new job you may not get to call me everyday, but call me when you can, which I hope is at least once a week. I'll want to know that you're safe. I'll want to hear your voice and see you so I would prefer video chat."

"I'll call you when I can, and hopefully we'll get to video chat each other a lot. Of course I'll be at my apartment watching Raw and Smackdown cheering you and The Shield on.

"Good. I told you this before, but I'm very proud of you Melody. You've come a long way since we met."

Melody trying to stay strong, but it was getting closer for him to leave. She finally couldn't take it anymore and wrapped her arms around him to hug him.

"I know we can talk and video chat, but it's going to be so hard not being with you. I just thought about all the army couples... They go fight for months, and some of them don't come back alive. I'm just... _**really**_ going to miss you Roman."

Roman noticed that Melody was trying to hold back tears. Melody was also afraid that while they were apart that Roman would find someone else.

"I'll miss you too Melody... Don't do that... Stay strong for me. I can't have you breaking down on me now. If you do that I won't be able to leave."

Roman wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Promise me something Roman."

"Anything."

"Promise me that if you want to be with someone else you'll be honest with me and not play around with my emotions."

Roman was surprised by what she just said and had to really hold her and he looked into her eyes.

"No... Melody look at me... I would _**never**_ do anything like that to you. You shouldn't even be thinking like that, you mean _**too**_ much to me."

Melody couldn't take it anymore and tears started falling from her eyes. She knew it would be months before he would be able to hold her in his arms again. Roman held her close to his chest, they could both feel each other's heart beating. Melody still had tears in her eyes and noticed that Roman was trying to fight back tears now too and he took his thumb and wiped off Melody's cheeks then brought his forehead close to hers. Melody took a breath and finally said something back to him.

"I just wish... There was a way to teach music and still be with you. It's... Really hard trying to choose between two things that you want."

"I know... But now we're both living our dream. I'm a WWE Superstar and now you're a music teacher, but yeah it is really hard trying to choose... This is hard on me too... I know we'll have to go months without really being together... It's going to be really hard for me to let you go, to not have you in my arms, or not be able to kiss you."

"Then... We should do that now... For as long as we have left. I think we actually need this time apart so we can really test our relationship."

Neither of them said anything else, Melody looked into his eyes and knew that he meant every word. They were already in each other's arms, Roman put his other hand on her chin and tilted up as he leaned down to kiss her. This is what they needed. When words weren't enough, it was time for action. Ended the kiss when Roman had to say something.

"Stay strong for me Melody. The last thing I want to see when I leave is your smiling face, and happy beautiful brown eyes. I want you to stay happy, today is the first day of your dream job. You're going to be the best music teacher that school's ever had. Believe That!"

Melody couldn't help but giggle but things turned serious again when Roman kissed her again and then looked into her eyes.

 _ **"I love you Melody."**_

Melody was shocked. She thought that things were happening so fast, this was the first time he had ever said he loved her. Her shocked expression changed to happy and excited.

"You love me?!"

"Yes... So much."

Melody then pretty much attacked his lips with a kiss. Roman didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. This time they kissed until they had to pull away for air.

 _ **"I love you too Roman."**_

They kissed one more time, but it was brief because Roman heard the last call for his plane.

"I really do love you Melody, but I have to go."

"Ok... Call me when you land. If I can't answer the phone, leave me a voicemail and I'll call or video chat you later."

"I will. Good luck today."

"Thanks, be careful in the ring ok."

"I'll try."

They gave each other a quick last kiss and said I love you one more time before they went their separate ways. They waved at each other and Melody watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. Once Roman was on the plane Dean came up to him and pat him on the back.

"There you are... We were starting to wonder if you were coming."

"Yeah, I made it... Barely."

"What do you mean?"

"It was really hard to let her go..."

Seth looked at him and spoke up.

"Did you tell her?"

"I had to... I couldn't leave without telling her that I love her."

"So you told her... What did she do, or say?"

Roman laughed.

"Well she pretty much tackled me with a kiss and then said that she loved me too. She seemed a lot happier too. I really hope she'll be ok now that we're gone."

Dean nudged Roman arm and had a smirk on his face.

"She'll be fine, It's you we're worried about. Do you think you can keep her out of your head long enough to have a match?"

Roman rolled his eyes and ignored the question. Truth be told, he probably would have a hard time focusing on matches. As for Melody, she did what Roman wanted and decided to play it safe and take a taxi. She was sad that Roman was gone, but was excited for her first day as a music teacher. She wondered how this time away from each other would effect their relationship. They both knew it would be a while before they could really be together again. Would their time away from each other cause their relationship to fade or would it grow even stronger?

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	27. Chapter 27

**(Thanks for reading the last chapter, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Twenty Seven**

Melody arrived at the school ten minutes before school started to meet up with the main music teacher. This teacher had more experience, but had a bunch of music books that the students would sing songs out of. She smiled and held out her hand and shook Melody's hand.

"Hi, you must be Melody, I've heard great things about you from Lisa. My name is Stephanie, I'm the main music teacher. I was starting to wonder if anyone was going to take the job. The classroom size has been growing for the last few years and I the more students there are, the more help I need so thank you for taking the job."

"No problem, I've actually always wanted to be a music teacher, but I always thought I needed a degree."

"If you're a main teacher, but I needed help so I wasn't going to turn help away. On days that I may not be able to come you'll be in charge. So if you stay for two or three years, you'll be used to the way things are and you won't even need a degree."

"I guess you'll be in charge of lesson plans. What exactly will I be doing?"

"Well after what Lisabtold me about you, I may need to rethink my lesson plans. She said that you really made a connection with her kids. You seem really young, are you married or have many kids of your own?"

"Oh I'm twenty four years old, I just look younger than I really am. No I'm not married and I don't have any kids."

"Wow... Are you planning on having kids in the future?"

"I don't know... I actually just got into a relationship with someone, my first relationship. Teaching kids is completely different from having kids of my own... My life is complicated... I don't know how I would do with kids of my own... The last thing I want to happen is ending up being a single mom trying to raise a bunch of kids, because marriages these days... They don't last. I just don't want to have kids and have them growing up hating me. Kids grow up and move on, at a school there are always younger kids that come in when the older ones move on... Why get so attached to them if they're going to move on in a few years?"

"You must have really been through a lot, but anyway I didn't mean to get so personal so quick. Lisa told me that I needed to rethink my lesson plans because she said that students aren't really interested in learning music from books. She said that her kids were interested in what you were doing...she said you were really good with them. My problem is that kids of certain age groups are hard to teach, but Lisa's kids are twelve, nine, and five. She said you did great with all of them and even stopped a fight."

"I had to do something without physically getting involved so I found something that would make a noise that would get their attention and stop them from fighting, then I separated them. I didn't have much time, but I did what I could that I thought would interest them. I found some drums and train whistles and made up a game so they could get rid of their anger. Music isn't just about singing songs and learning from books... It has to do with what your emotions and how you're feeling. I got in trouble a lot as a kid, music was the only thing that kept me out of trouble. For the kids that don't like math or science, music is their way of getting through school. I'd like to try to connect with students with things that relate to them. I don't want them to just learn about music from books, I want them making music and feeling the emotion from the music."

"Yeah... I think I know what you mean, but it is also important to learn from the books. I think we can work together and divide the time up. For one half of the class we can have the students learn from books and the other half of the class can be whatever you decide. We can switch up the order each time. We can do book learning at the beginning of one day and then on another day we can do what you want to start off the day."

"Ok, that sounds good. You have the most experience so for the most part I'll watch and see what you do."

"You don't have to follow what I want to do, we don't exactly have to go by the lesson plans, we can change it up. Don't be afraid to take charge, the kids may get tired of just listening to me. It's good to have teachers that teach in a different way."

The first school bell of the day rang.

"Oh... Here they come Melody, our first class of the day is Kindergarten."

Melody smiled and watched as about thirty kids came in the room. Many of kids were staring at her, but she could tell that they were tired since it was so early. These were Kindergarten kids, they were just learning to read so she thought it would be a bit challenging if they had to learn from the books. It was early in the morning and they didn't really have a lot of energy so if they tried to read, it would probably make them even more tired. Stephanie told them to find a spot to sit down. She had bits of tape on the carpet which showed where the kids were to sit. There was a bit of talking from some of the kids, but most of them were tired so they were quiet. Lisa got on the intercom so she could talk and do the morning announcements. After the kids did the Pledge of Allegiance they sat back down. Melody didn't like that they had to sit back down. She thought they should get up and move around so they could really wake up. She didn't want to say anything to Stephanie because it was the first day and she had more experience. Stephanie introduced herself to the Kindergartners and to Melody. Melody was standing at a certain part of the room and finally noticed someone she recognized. Lisa's daughter Hannah was in Kindergarten. Once Hannah noticed Melody was there she smiled and waved. Melody smiled and waved. She had already made an impact in her life and thought about what she said earlier about not getting too attached.

It was ok to get attached to the kids even if they grew up and moved on. If she could make a difference in their lives for the better than she was doing her job. She noticed that even the first graders were having a hard time reading the books. The second graders didn't have as hard of a time reading, but they didn't seem very interested. As the classes went along the students didn't seem very interested or awake until eleven, the third grade class. Around two, the sixth grade class the students seemed to talk a lot and were ready to go home and weren't really interested. Melody knew that she didn't really have a say in changing anything since she was new, but she thought that since the older kids were used to school better than the other kids they could handle having a music class first thing in the morning. She noticed that the classes that were the most interested and awake were the third, fourth, and fifth grade classes. This could be because of their age, or the time of day they had class. She wasn't sure if changing up the last class of the day would change anything because at the end of the day she was sure that everyone was ready to go home. She wasn't sure if there was anything she could do to change the way they learn or the time of day the classes met, but she at least wanted to talk to Lisa and Stephanie about what she thought. At the end of the day Melody took a taxi back to her apartment and since she had money she could pay the person that was renting her apartment the rent for the month. Melody had enough money for food and was actually thankful to Roman for the money he gave her, but was glad that in two weeks she would be making money of her own from the job she really wanted. Melody was busy for the most part when she got to the apartment unpacking the things she had to make it as homey as possible. By the time she was done it was five in the evening and she was busy with everything that she forgot to check her phone. She finally checked her phone and noticed that she had missed a call from Roman and that he left her a voicemail.

 _"Hey Melody, I know you probably can't answer the phone right now because you're at school, but I thought I would call you like I promised to let you know that me and the guys landed safely and that we're on our way to the arena to help set up. So when you get a chance you can call me, or video chat me. I'd like to know how your first day of school went. Also... About the whole **I love you** thing, I'm sorry about having to tell you and leave. I hope I didn't freak you out with me telling you since we just got together, but I started feeling this way before we got together and I just had to tell you before I left. It wasn't just a heat of the moment thing... I meant it. I miss you already... I hope I get to talk or see you soon... **I love you Babygirl.** Bye."_

Melody smiled at the message he left her and how he said that he loved her again. She took her phone and decided that she wanted to video chat him and that calling him wasn't enough. She waited for a few seconds to see what would happen. Roman and The Shield were working out when Roman heard his phone going off and he looked to see who it was. Dean and Seth weren't far behind him. Roman had a smile on his face once he saw who it was. Dean gave him a look.

"Well are you going to answer it or stare at it all night?"

Roman ignored Dean and Seth and pressed the button to accept her video chat. He noticed the way her eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Hey Superman... Hey Dean and Seth, I see you guys in the background."

Dean and Seth wave and say hey. Roman got straight down to business.

"How was your first day Melody? Tell me all about it."

"Not really much happens on the first day. I mainly had to watch Stephanie the main music teacher and watch how she did things with each grade. I think a few things need to be done here."

"Like what?"

"Well she teaches them with textbooks... They're little kids, they don't want to be reading out of books in a music class, they want to make music. I think she expects too much of them. She expects Kindergarten and first graders to be able to read out of the books, she's too tough on them, and they have a Kindergarten class for the first class of the day."

"Oh... Are they hard to handle?"

"No... Actually the opposite. The younger kids have a hard time having classes so early in the morning, they were so tired. Most of the kids didn't seem interested in learning from the books. The easier classes were third, fourth and fifth grade, maybe because of their age or maybe because of the time of the day, but the sixth graders were kind of hard to handle maybe because they're older and it's hard to have them learn and have fun. They're the last class of the day and they talk a lot and seemed uninterested in the way things were being taught. This could happen with anyone because at the end of the day the kids are ready to go home."

"Oh... So did you have a bad day? Because from the way you talk, you sound like you had a rough day."

"Oh I didn't have a bad day, but Stephanie might have, she just wanted me to watch and see how each class behaved. If it were up to me I would have the older kids in the morning and the younger kids at the end of the day. She told me that we could switch up the way things are taught. I think tomorrow I'll try something and see if the kids like that better than learning from the books."

"Sounds like the kids were bored on their first day."

"I don't mean to sound like I'm trying to tell Stephanie what to do since she has more experience, but yeah... They did seem bored."

Roman laughed.

"Ok so you take over tomorrow and show her how it's done."

"You make it sound like I'm better than her."

"Well when you went that day to practice, it seemed like you did ok with those kids, and you said they were different ages."

"Yeah."

"Well you do your thing tomorrow and we'll see who the kids like better."

Melody was blushing over this.

"Well... How was your day Roman?"

"Not very interesting... We sat on a four hour flight, helped set up and now we're working out, the interesting part doesn't start until Raw starts... You had me a little worried."

"Why?"

"It was getting late, I was starting to wonder if you were going to call me back."

"I was... sorry... I've just had a busy day. Once I got back to my apartment I paid rent for the month and then I went out to get some groceries, then I unpacked my things and tried to make it feel like home a little. I'm a bit stubborn sometimes... So thank you for giving me money for food. I don't always think things through."

"You're welcome... It's ok to ask for help sometimes."

"I know... But here in two weeks I'll have my own paycheck. I'll be able to buy what I need or what I want, but thank you for everything Roman, you helped turn my life around."

"Well actually you saw the help wanted sign and took matters into your own hands and found your own place... Even though you're always welcome at my house. What's mine is yours."

"Thanks Roman, but it wouldn't feel right for me to be there without you."

"So you didn't do it because you needed space? If I were there you would stay with me?"

"If you really wanted me to..."

"Of course I'd want you to, that's why I was saying you could stay there even with me gone."

Melody was quiet for a moment until she thought of something else to say.

"Do you know what's going to be hard for me to get used to?"

"What?"

"Sleeping on my own again... I was just starting to get used to being around you and you would always hold me when I was upset or hold me as I went to sleep."

"I know... It's going to be so hard for me to go to sleep tonight... I miss you already Babygirl... It doesn't feel right to not have you here in my arms."

"I know and it's only been a day. How in the world are we going to make it six months?"

"I don't know, but I think I would rather video chat than talk on the phone because this way at least I can see your face. When we're together again I'm not letting you go, I'm going to hold you in my arms and kiss you as much as I can."

Dean and Seth were still nearby and for the most part tuned everything out, but heard that last part and started making kissy faces and kissy noises. Melody laughed a little.

"You guys are still back there? Way to kill the mood."

Roman sent Dean and Seth somewhere else.

"Sorry Melody... Next time we video chat I'm going to make sure it's just us."

"It's ok... They don't bother me."

Melody was smiling, but had a blush on her face.

"You're beautiful Melody... I really do wish I was there so I could kiss you and hold you in my arms."

"I'll be counting down the days. I think we can make at least a few minutes to video chat each day. How long have we been talking?"

"Um... Two hours."

"Woah really? I'm sorry, you probably have things to do before Raw starts."

"I've still got a few minutes. Don't apologize... Anytime I get to spend with you is worth it... Even if it's by video chat. I know there are only twenty four hours in a day, but I'd make time for you. So yeah... We can try to video chat each day, that's perfectly fine."

"We can still make this work... Army families probably do this all the time."

"I don't think Army families are this lucky... Overseas they don't really have the technology we do. We are actually really lucky... It's amazing how fast technology changes... Ten, or fifteen years ago there were still huge computers and now you have computers that will come apart like a tablet, video chat ten or fifteen years ago video chat would seem like a hundred years away. Technology is great, I like that we can talk and see each other's faces, but a picture on a screen isn't good enough. I don't think I can wait six months Melody...I'll do everything I can to see if I can see you sooner."

"Well I'll see you later on. Who are you fighting?"

"Well... Since I almost killed Bray it won't be The Wyatt Family because Luke and Erick are like mindless zombies without their leader. I have to be fair so sorry... No spoilers."

"Aw come on please?"

"Nope... Sorry Baby girl, you'll just have to wait like everyone else. But it probably won't be as interesting as Shield vs Wyatts."

"I'm sure I'll still like it. Even if they're easy opponents out there, you guys be careful out there. I don't want you guys getting hurt."

"We'll be fine. I hope you enjoy the show, I'll be sure to really bring the fight then. I've got to go Melody, I'll video chat you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok."

"Have a good night Babygirl. I love you."

"I love you too Roman."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The video chat ended and Roman caught up with Dean and Seth to get ready for Raw. Melody sat down on her couch and waited for Raw to come on. She loved the main event and would have to talk to Roman about it the next day. Once Raw ended Melody knew that she had to go to bed since she would have to get up early, but she couldn't sleep. A few hours later Roman was in his hotel room with the same problem. It was now one in the morning and all Melody wanted to do was sleep. A thought came across her mind, she grabbed the teddy bear Roman bought her and held onto it. It wasn't the same as holding onto Roman, but the memory of the night he got it for her made her smile and she closed her eyes and finally fell asleep. As for Roman, he had to hang onto a pillow and imagine it as Melody before he fell asleep. This made sleeping a little easier for both of them.

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	28. Chapter 28

**(Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I started this story towards the beginning of May when I got out of school. Unfortunately I'll be starting school tomorrow that means updates won't be as quick. Also the chapters will probably be shorter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Twenty Eight**

The next day Melody decided that she would take over the music lesson to see how the students respond to her. She needed to talk to Stephanie before school started.

"Stephanie... I was hoping I could talk to you before the day starts."

"Ok, what's on your mind?"

"Well... I don't know if I have a say in anything since I'm new, but there was something that I just had to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"It could have been because yesterday was the first day, but it seemed like the Kindergarten and first graders were really tired and they really seemed to struggle with reading from the book. Everyone else didn't have a hard time, but they didn't really seem interested. Then at the end of the day it seemed like the sixth graders weren't interested in anything, maybe this could have been anyone because at the end of the day I guess the kids want to go home. I was just watching, but the third, fourth, and fifth graders seemed the most interested once you started playing the piano. Maybe it was because their age group is right in the middle or it could have been because of the time of day. Again... I'm new here and I don't really have a say in anything, but couldn't we make it so that the older kids have music first, and if you want them to learn from books, couldn't you focus on the older kids?"

"I noticed all of that yesterday. I wanted you to watch yesterday to see how I did things, but you're right, they didn't seem really interested in learning from the book. I guess I was a little tough on the younger students by expecting them to read from the books. I don't think I can do anything about what time the classes come in, you'll have to talk to Lisa about that. I can let you take over for today, I'd like to see how the students respond to you."

The school bell rang and the Kindergarten class came in looking tired. Melody was going to be in charge for the day, she was nervous and excited. The Kindergarten class was only on their second day of being at school so they weren't used to the way things were supposed to be. Once Lisa finished the morning announcements some of the kids were sitting down being quiet while a few others were walking around the room talking. Melody decided that the best way to get everyone's attention would be by blowing the train whistle like she did during her interview. The kids that were talking got quiet and the kids that were tired were scared. Melody had her hand in the air and now everyone was looking at her.

"Can I please have everyone go stand by the wall?"

They did what she wanted and stood by a wall near the piano Melody still had her hand up.

"I don't know if you remember me from yesterday, but my name is Melody... Ms. Melody. I'll be here to help out . I do have one rule... Everyone listen ok?"

Everyone was listening.

"When I blow the whistle and put my hand in the air, it means to be quiet and look at me. Whenever you have a question, quietly raise your hand and I'll answer your question. Let's test it out... I want everyone to raise their hands in the air... No talking please."

They were quiet and put their hands in the air, some of them put both hands in the air.

"Ok very good, but just one hand. I noticed that everyone seemed really tired yesterday... Some of you look tired today, who's tired?"

Most of the kids kept their hands in the air.

"Ok... So I have an idea to wake up... I want everyone to take your hands and reach up as high as you can."

The kids had their hands up and were on their tippy toes trying to stretch and look really tall.

"Very good, now everybody reach down low to the ground and touch your toes like this..."

Melody had to show them what to do and then they did it.

"Ok... Everyone remember that when I have my hand in the air and blow the whistle that means to look at me and be quiet ok? I want to do something else... On the count of three I want everyone to yell HEY really loud... One... Two... Three!"

The kids all yell HEY really loud. They didn't know whether to yell it once or more than once. Some of the kids stopped after yelling one time while the others kept shouting. Melody raised her hand and blew the whistle. They stopped shouting and looked at Melody.

"Ok good... I want you to try one more thing... While I beat on this drum, I want you all to jump and shake your heads. When I stop beating on the drum, everyone stop jumping ok? Ready... Go!"

Melody beat on the drum twenty times as they jumped and shook their heads. They were all smiling and laughing. Once she stopped the kids stopped.

"Great job everyone! Is everyone awake now?"

They all shouted yes and they were now happy and full of energy. Melody smiled at them and was officially ready to start the day.

"Good. Everyone is awake now. I don't know if will do this tomorrow, but on the days that I'm in charge we can do this to wake up. Did everyone have fun with our wake up exercise?"

Everyone shouted yes.

"Good, we can do this next time I'm in charge. Now that everyone is awake, we can have some real fun."

* * *

Once the day was over Stephanie was really impressed with how Melody handled the kids. Melody had more fun teaching the kids than she did standing and watching. She was happy that the kids were able to have fun and learn at the same time. She got to her apartment and remembered that she could video chat with Roman, she was really happy and couldn't wait to tell him about her day. She started the video chat and waited to see if he would answer. After a minute the video chat no longer showed that there was a call waiting which means that Roman missed the call. She knew that he was probably busy so she didn't think much about it. She sent a text message to Dean and Seth and told them that today was really her official first day of teaching and for them to tell Roman to call her back with a video chat when he had the chance. She didn't really expect for Dean to respond, but thought about sending him the message anyway. Seth on the other hand had his phone a lot and Melody was surprised that he didn't respond back. Seth was usually fast to respond, but Melody didn't get a call or a text from anyone all day. Melody spent a lot of time singing along with her radio. The hours seemed to go by slow for her, but she stayed up after eleven hoping for a message, call, or video chat request, but didn't get anything from them. Melody sighed sadly and held the bear that Roman got her close. She held the bear close to her heart, turned on the tv for a while. Not much was on, but Melody watched tv until she fell asleep. Melody's phone was on silent so thirty minutes after she fell asleep she didn't know that Roman was trying to video chat with her. Once Roman knew Melody wasn't going to video chat with him he noticed that it was after midnight and assumed that Melody was asleep so he sent a text message to her that she would get the next morning.

 _"Hey Babygirl, I really sorry I couldn't video chat with you earlier. You sent messages to Dean and Seth, we were all very busy today, we stayed and signed autographs for hours, then we had the taping for Smackdown. It was after midnight when we got back to the hotel, I wasn't really thinking and I tried to video chat with you, I forget that you have to get up early now. Dean and Seth told me that today was your official first day of teaching. Congratulations Babygirl, I hope it went well. Wednesdays we don't really do anything. I promise I'll video chat with you tomorrow, please don't be upset with me for missing your call. I'm sorry I didn't get to see or talk to you today, I hope you sleep ok and I hope you get this message in the morning when you wake up. **I love you so much Melody.** " - Roman._

The next day Melody did get his message. Since she got up so early and he got to his hotel so late she was sure that he was still sleeping. He promised to video chat her so she smiled at his message and got up to get ready for school. This time Stephanie was in charge of the classes, but she went with Melody's plan with morning stretches. Melody didn't get to do much because it was Stephanie's day to teach, they agreed to switching days. She did get to video chat with Roman. A few weeks went by, video chats between Roman and Melody were hit or miss. The date was September twenty eighth, Melody's birthday, it was a Friday, but it had been two days since she talked to Roman and she was really starting to miss him. The kids had unusual bad behavior. When she didn't get to talk to Roman and the kids act up, it would make Melody feel down and out. It was lunchtime and around noon, Melody had fourth graders this hour, they had their good days and bad days. Nobody knew it was Melody's birthday, with not talking to Roman for two days and the fourth graders acting up she wasn't having a very good birthday. Everyone came back to the music room from the lunchroom and some of the students noticed a bunch of flowers on a table along with a bunch of cupcakes. Melody was feeling down and out and didn't notice it at first. Lisa's son Jacob was in this class and got her attention.

"Ms. Melody?"

"Yes Jacob?"

"There is something over there on that table for you."

Melody was surprised but confused, she didn't think that anyone at the school knew about her birthday. There were flowers, but also a card. She told the class that they could all get a cupcake. Stephanie noticed that Melody was busy and decided to take over. Melody loved the flowers and opened up the card. The kids were quiet as they noticed a few people come in. Melody read the card.

 _"Happy Birthday Melody. Sorry We've been busy for the past few days, I guess the last few days have been rough on you. I hope these flowers and card are enough to cheer you up, but since today is your birthday, we do have a surprise for you... Turn around."_

Melody was confused when she finished reading the card, but turned around when she was finished reading and was in the biggest surprise of her life. Her eyes went wide and she had the biggest smile on her face when she saw who was.

"Roman!"

He was standing right behind her with the biggest smile on his face. Melody almost tackled him with a hug.

"Hey Melody."

Dean and Seth were there and saw the way she hugged Roman.

"Hey... We're here too."

Melody gave Dean and Seth a hug too. Everyone in the room was confused. Stephanie came over to Melody.

"I didn't know today was your birthday Melody. You've done a good job for today so you can go ahead and leave if you want to. You seem a little busy anyway."

"Ok thanks Stephanie. I'll make it up to you on Monday."

"Oh don't worry about it. Happy birthday, go have fun."

Melody left the room and the boys followed her out. As soon as she was in the hallway she tackled Roman with a hug again.

"Oh my God! How are you guys here?!"

Roman smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss.

"We had the weekend off. Plus it was your birthday... I just had to be here. Come on, let's go enjoy your birthday, and the weekend while we can."

Melody had a smile on her face, and even a few tears. She really missed him and was so happy he was here. She gave Dean and Seth another hug before kissing Roman again. They made their way out of the school and got in the car, the first place they went was the arcade. Melody didn't have a birthday cake and she didn't blow out candles to make a wish, but today she got exactly what she wished for.

 **(To be continued... At some point. Sorry if the chapter was so short. School starts tomorrow for me. :( When I do get to update, the chapters will probably be short. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter anyway. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	29. Chapter 29

**(Thank you for reading the last chapter. I do chapters whenever I have time. Now that I'm in school again I'll probably work on a chapter for a few hours and then have to come back to it later. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Twenty Nine**

Melody was surprised when Roman and The Shield showed up for her birthday. They went to the arcade where Melody challenged Seth to air hockey and lost, but when she challenged him to Guitar Hero she beat him. She ended up beating Dean in everything, but this time when she challenged Roman to air hockey he won a game then she won a game. As long as Roman was in town she wouldn't feel bad about staying in his house. She had agreed to stay with him at his house only hen he was in town, even though he didn't mind having her stay. Melody still wanted to feel independent, she was making her own money now, but Roman still offered to buy her things. The Shield was in town for the weekend and Melody spent every moment she could with Roman before he had to leave. The weekend went by faster than they wanted it to and soon Roman was on the road again. They would have to go back to video chat. As the months went by Melody improved as a teacher and Stephanie was impressed and noticed that the kids seemed to really connect with Melody and decided that she would let Melody take over as the main teacher. Even though Melody and Roman weren't together much their relationship didn't seem to be effected by it because they would always talk to each other, maybe not everyday, but at least once or twice a week, they would always have something to talk about. They were both living their dream jobs and were excited to talk about it. Finally after three months WWE was coming back to Florida. It was going to be in Miami, Melody's hometown. Roman surprised her with ringside tickets. Melody knew the show ended late, but she had been staying up late even though she had school the next day. Melody was traveling with The Shield for a few hours until they got to Miami.

"It feels so good to be traveling with you guys again. I've missed you guys. Thanks for picking me up Roman."

"No problem Babygirl, We're stopping in Miami and Orlando. You stay up pretty late so I thought I'd get you some tickets. I guess after a while Pensacola gets a little boring."

"Not really, but if I could choose between watching it on tv or watching it live, I would want to watch it live. But I'm making my own money now, if I had known WWE was going to be in Florida I would have bought my own tickets."

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"I guess not."

It was actually about three in the afternoon when they got to Miami. They were driving around and Melody recognized a lot of her surroundings, but things seemed slightly different and then things from earlier that year came back to her and Roman noticed that Melody's mood seemed to change. He could tell that she wasn't as happy as she was just by the look on her face.

"What's on your mind Melody?"

"I was just thinking about the last time I was here and how my life was... It was late spring, early summer... I was working at a bar, my boss beat me and tried to rape me... Then I lost my home to a tornado, and my mom tells me that she hates me. I almost committed suicide here. I've just been so happy over the last few months, I just don't want to go back to living the way I was... I'm just afraid that one day I'm going to wake up and find out that what I'm doing now is just a dream. I can't go back to that."

"You won't ever have to Melody. We may be on the road a lot, but we're not going to let you go back to the way you were living. You're better than that Melody."

"I'm glad _**you**_ think that. My mom doesn't seem to think that I'll be worth anything unless I do what she wants me to do."

Dean was upset over this and started shouting.

"You know what Melody... Screw your mom! Who cares what she thinks?! She doesn't understand what you've been through and she doesn't care either. I saw the kind of house you mom lived in... It's not right what she did. She kicked you out and you had to struggle while she didn't have a care or worry in the world. That's why I can't stand millionaires... They don't have to worry about where they live or where their next meal will come from. They think they're better than everyone else. They're selfish and only think and care about themselves. That's why it pissed me off so much when I saw what kind of house your mom lived in... People like... Donald Trump... I just want to kick their asses and knock their smug looks and selfish egos off their faces."

Melody's phone started going off and she was surprised because the only people that ever called her was Roman, Seth, or Dean. She looked down at her phone and noticed that her mom was calling her and hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should answer it but remembered that the last time it showed that her mom was calling, it was actually her brother with her phone. She looked at Roman still trying to decide if she should answer it.

"I don't know if I should answer or not. Last time it was John, but what if it's her? I don't want her telling me that she hates me or that she's disappointed in me for dropping out of college."

"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to, but if your mom, or even your brother want to talk to you, then I would answer it."

Melody decided against it and a few seconds later her phone stopped ringing.

"I wasn't going to answer it. After she told me that she hated me and threatened to call the cops on me. Now I'm supposed to believe that she suddenly cares about me? If it was John he'll probably leave a message like he did before, but the weird thing is, he hasn't talked to me since that day I was at her house... Maybe she doesn't want him talking to me."

About a minute after her phone stopped ringing it started ringing again.

"Maybe I should answer it... Maybe it's John."

"If you do answer it... We're not here... We won't say a word, it's just you and the caller."

Melody was nervous, but finally decided to answer her phone.

"Hello?"

She was really nervous when she heard her mom's voice.

"Is this Melody?"

"Yeah... Mom? _**You're calling me?"**_

"Yeah... I needed to talk to you. I wanted to... apologize for what happened the last time we saw each other. I didn't know it at the time, but I had a problem... I realized that I liked being in control of things. I tried to control your life and I was doing the same with John. After that day... With all the things I said I realized that I had a problem. For the past five months or so, I've been seeing a therapist. I realized that my anger, bitterness and hatefulness wasn't because of you, but because of your dad for cheating and walking out. When he died... I guess I realized that things were never going to be the same. I had things that I still wanted to say to him, I did want to get back together, but I was just afraid of getting hurt again. My sadness turned to anger and hatefulness. I should have never taken my anger out on you... You don't have to forgive me... I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I just wanted you to know how sorry I am and that I'm getting help so that I can understand how you feel. I'd really like to see you and try to fix things."

It was quiet for a minute on both ends. Melody actually had a few tear in her eyes. Roman didn't want to say anything, but it was getting harder not to stop the car when he saw the tears in her eyes. She could tell by her mom's tone that she really meant what she was saying. She was actually happy that her mom called her and felt that her apology was a step in the right diretion. When her mom didn't hear anything she thought Melody hung up.

"Melody are you still there?... Please say something."

Melody wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"You... you want to see me?"

"Yes Melody... I'd like to talk to you in person and hopefully sort something would like to see you too."

"Hang on..."

Melody held her phone so that he mom didn't hear what she was saying.

"Roman... she wants to see me?"

"Do you want to see her?"

"I don't know... I'm kind of afraid to because of what happened last time, but she apologized to me and told me that she's seeing a therapist."

"Did you forgive her?"

"I don't know yet, but she said that she wanted to see me, and John does too."

"So... do you want me to take you to your mom's house?"

"If you're ok with it."

"Melody... she's your mom, we're in your hometown. Of course it's ok. We don't have to be at the arena until six. We still have three hours. If you want to want to go see your family then we'll go see your family."

Melody smiled at this and started talking on her phone again.

"Ok... I'll come by mom."

"Ok... I'll see you soon Melody... Bye."

"Bye."

Melody hung up the phone and noticed that Roman had a smile on his face.

"I really hope things go well for you. At least she's talking to you now... that's a little bit of progress."

Melody gave him the address and about ten minutes later they were pulling into her mom's driveway. Melody sat in the car for a while still unsure about going in.

"I don't know if I want to do this... the last time I was here she told me that she hated me and I almost comitted suicide."

Dean spoke up.

"If things don't go well I'm TPing the house this time."

Roman cut Dean off.

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"No... this is something I need to take care of on my own... If things don't work out this time I'm walking out and I'll never come back or think about her again."

"Ok... we'll be right here if you need us."

"Ok."

* * *

Melody got out of the car and slowly made her way to her mom's door. She knocked on the door and looked at the ground. When her mom opened the door she was surprised when her mom hugged her.

"Melody... thanks for coming over."

Her brother came down the stairs when he heard another voice.

"Melody!"

Melody smiled when John joined in on the hug.

"Come in... we have so much to talk about."

Melody came in and sat down on the couch. Things seemed different from the last time she was here. Her mom did seem different. John even seemed happier. Her mom started the conversation.

"So Melody... I wanted to invite you here because I thought it was time we fixed things between us. John suggested that I see a therapist and that has probably been the best thing I've ever done. I got help for my controlling problem. So when John's in football now... whenever he graduates high school he can go to college for whatever he wants. I've also become more understanding of people's feelings. So... we can talk now and hopefully I'll actually listen to what you have to say."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this... to just talk and not yell at each other. It got so hard for me that I didn't even want to talk to you because we could never do it without yelling at each other... Even though dad walked out he still went to my concerts to support me... you could never understand why music meant something to me. Even though dad walked out... I always felt like he understood me better."

"Then... maybe tell me. I want to understand. Why is music important to you?"

"I guess because it's the only thing I've ever been good at. I was never good at math or science... I could never be a doctor even if you wnted me to be because... being a doctor is all about math and science, which is something I've never been good at. So when I dropped out of college it was because I ran out of money and I gave up because I always thought I would never be good enough to go to a university. So... when I got a job at a bar, it was never because I wanted to whore around. I'm still a virgin.I actually made good money singing for people, but I wasn't proud of working at a bar, but I was actually making good money, I had my own place... until the tornado came around. If I had known my boss was a creep I would have never worked there... I had water one night and when I wasn't looking he put a drug in my drink and it made me sick and tired. He and his friends tried to rape me, and they beat me. If it wasn't for Roman... they probably would have raped and killed me."

"Wow... I'm sorry. I really didn't know what you've been through, but who's Roman?"

"He's actually me boyfriend now... he's actually a wrestler for WWE."

"You mean that wrestling thing you and your dad used to watch? He's a wrestler?"

"Yeah... I know it doesn't sound realistic, but he was really there that night and he's saved my life more than once... I guess we kind of bonded and now we're together."

"Oh... I'll have to meet him sometime."

"He's actually outside with Dean and Seth. John has already met them."

"Dean and Seth?"

"Yeah, they're wrestlers too. Dean and Seth are two of my closest friends... they're like older brothers to me. They helped look out for me. The last time I was here... I really had a breakdown and I lost my home and my job so I almost comitted suicide."

"I guess I was no help to you that day when you really needed me... I'm sorry that I drove you that far."

"It wasn't just that... my boss tried to rape me, I lost my job and my home. I just lost everything and wanted it all to end. But Dean... he saved me and he told me that his sister comitted suicide and that I was like a sister to him. Dean, Seth and Roman, they're all a group in WWE called The Shield, they all care for me. They're actually outside if you want to meet them."

"Ok."

They all went outside and Melody waved her hand to get Roman's attention. The guys got out of the car and made their way to her. Melody's mom went over and shook their hands. She met Dean and Seth first and stopped when she got to Roman.

"Woah... so you must be Roman! You're a tall one. Strong... handsome too. Melody... you sure found a hot one."

Melody blushed.

"He found me actually. I told you that already. I've actually got a ticket for Raw tonight."

"Wow that sounds like fun. I guess you'll be going soon."

"Yeah... they need to be at the arena at six so I guess we need to get going."

"Ok, but you'll come back sometime right?"

"Sure, but it will have to be on a weekend."

"Why?"

"Because I actually have a place of my own now. I live in Pensacola and I'm actually a music teaher at a school."

"Wow that's great Melody. You always said that one of the things you wanted to be was a music teacher. How is that working out for you?"

Great! To me there is nothing better than seeing a kid be excited about learning about music. They learn and they have fun while doing it, and I have fun teaching them. Most of the time, they're really well behaved."

"Well good. I'm glad things finally turned around for you. You're doing great on your own. You have your own place, and a job you've always wanted, you've got two friends, or even brothers, and even a strong, protective boyfriend. I'm very proud of you Melody. I'm sorry for all of the hurtful things I said to you in the past. When I said I hated you, I didn't mean it. After all the hurtful things I said to you I understand if you don't forgive me. I probably don't tell you this enough, but I love you Melody.."

Melody smiled and gave her mom a hug.

"I forgive you... and I love you too mom."

"So you'll come back sometime?"

"Yes, but right now we need to go."

"Ok.

Melody gives her mom and John a hug before she leaves, and they go to the arena. Things went better than she expected. Roman held her hand in the car.

"So that went well."

"Yeah it did... I didn't think I would ever get along with my mom like that. It feels good now that I can finally talk to her wihout her yelling at me. Now things are finally good in my family again. I get along with John and my mom now. Maybe we can be a happy family again."

"I'm happy for you Melody."

"My life really is turning around for the better. I'm finally getting along with my mom, I have the job I've always wanted, my own place, two big brothers and an amazing boyfriend."

Roman held her hand and kissed it.

"I'm glad things are turning around for you. You deserve happiness in your life."

"It's been a good day. Things are getting better with my mom, and now the day will get even better. I get to hang out with you guys and see Raw later."

"We're going to make this extra special for you tonight... Believe that! And believe in The Shield."

Melody smiled at him for using the old catchphrase.

"I already do believe in The Shield."

Melody was excited and couldn't wait to see what was in store for that night, what she didn't know was that she was in for a surprise later that night that he didn't want.

 **(To be continued. Thanks for Reading. Review.)**


	30. Chapter 30

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Wow thirty chapters... I didn't think I'd make it this far.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Thirty**

Melody couldn't believe how great her day went, she seemed to make a lot of progress with her mom. Her mom had been seeing a therapist and her mom seemed like a completely different person. She actually listened to what Melody had to say and apologized for not understanding. At first when her mom called her and apologized she wasn't sure if she could forgive her. When Melody got to her mom's house and her mom apologized to her face she could tell by her tone of voice and the look in her eyes that she really had changed and that she meant what she was saying. Even though her mom said hurtful things to her in the past she decided to forgive her mom and be the better person. All Melody wanted was to fix things with her mom, they were definitely taking steps in the right direction. At first Melody wasn't sure if she wanted her mom to meet Roman and The Shield, but her mom was very accepting of them. She seemed a little impressed even that Roman and Melody were together. Roman could tell that Melody really was happy now that things were getting better with her mom. Melody had been through so much and now it seemed like all of her problems disappeared.

She had ringside seats and could see everything, she really enjoyed watching the matches live. She looked around at the other people in the crowd and wondered if anyone recognized her. She checked her twitter and didn't notice anything about her and Roman which must have meant that no one recognized her. The Shield were usually in main event matches, but tonight The Shield was in the first match of the night. They were going to challenge the new tag team champions The New Day. Melody thought it was weird that The Shield was having to fight The New Day. The Shield were main aventers and The New Day were mid-card wrestlers and yet The New Day were tag team champions. Maybe this was because the mid-card tag team division didn't have much competition besides Prime Time Players, Los Matadores, and Lucha Dragons. It seemed obvious to everyone when the match was announced that The Shield would beat The New Day since The Shield beat them before.

The match was pretty much dominated by The Shield, Roman was in the ring with Big E and was getting ready to end the match with a spear. Suddenly The Wyatt Family images flash quickly on the screen and the lights go out. The crowd reaction was huge with mostly cheers. With all the confusion Xavier Woods and Kofi Kingston went over to The Shield corner and knocked Dean and Seth off the ring apron. Big E was still down, but while Roman looked up at the screen expecting a promo he was attacked by Luke and Erick. Big E got out of the ring and went over where Kofi and Xavier were and joined in on the attack on Dean and Seth. Roman did his best to fight off Luke and Erick, but they were two big guys and the numbers game caught up to him. It was a set up. Everyone thought The New Day was going to be an easy win for The Shield, but really it was just a distraction to bring back The Wyatt Family. As The Shield was being beat down by The New Day and two thirds of The Wyatt Family the crowd started booing this and then they could hear Bray talking on a microphone, but he still wasn't being shown on the screen.

"You thought this was over Roman? This doesn't end until I claim what's mine. I could have come back anytime I wanted, but I was waiting for her. I was beginning to think you left her like you do many others because I haven't seen her in a while. I was beginning to think I would never see her again, but you've been hiding from me... You can run and hide all you want, it doesn't matter, sooner or later you will come back to me. I already saw you, I know you're here. You're trying to blend in with the crowd, but you're not like anyone here, which makes you that much easier to find. Luke... Erick, find her... Bring her to me. I call her Abigail, but she may go by Melody."

Melody was freaking out and hoped that Luke and Erick didn't see her. She wasn't going to stay in one place and risk being seen so she kept her head down so no one could see her face. She decided to put a hood over her head so hopefully no one would notice her. Melody thought that if she could make her way over to the stairs that she could make her way up and make it to a bathroom where they wouldn't think to look for her and give up looking for her. Even though she was scared and wanted to get out of there as fast as she could she knew she couldn't run because that would easily give away her location. She had her back turned and started making her way up the stairs as calm as she could, but her heart rate increased and her hands and legs started to shake. She made it halfway up the stairs when she heard Bray's voice again.

"She's probably trying to hide her face and make her way out of the crowd. I can sense her fear... This will only make it easier to find you Melody."

Outside of the ring, The Shield were down on the ground still trying to figure out what was going on. Roman was also looking for Melody and saw her before Luke and Erick did and actually thought she was going to get away because he saw her towards the top of the stairs. Melody thought she was going to get away, but she didn't notice that someone spilled their drink so she didn't notice the sticky, slippery mess and slipped on one of the steps and tumbled all the way back down. Everyone saw her fall and their attention was on her which is something she hoped she could have avoided. She ended up scraping her knees, her arms, and even the top of her head. When she finally got down to the bottom everything went black for a moment and she couldn't move. When Roman saw Melody fall down the stairs even though he was hurt himself he still willed his way up and tried to run over to her, but The New Day were still at ringside and attacked him with chairs. Melody blacked out for a moment, she heard boos and noticed The New Day attacking Roman. She then noticed Luke and Erick making their way over to her. She was going to get up and run, but found that she couldn't move. She then felt the extreme pain in her right ankle, it had to be broken. She felt tears burn in her eyes and fall down her face. This was from her ankle and because she was scared and knew that there was nothing she could do to get away. Luke and Erick make their way over to her. Melody tried one last thing.

"No... Please... Leave me alone."

Even with her tears and pleas for them to leave her alone, her emotional state didn't seem to effect them at all and Luke only grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and carried her away like she weighed nothing. Melody was hurt and knew it was no use in trying to fight back. She closed her eyes as the tears fell and hoped that this wasn't happening, and that this was all just a bad dream. She was still dizzy and in pain from falling down the steps and soon passed out. The New Day left and doctors and referees had to check on The Shield. Once Roman was aware of his surroundings he remembered that Melody got hurt and now was being taken away. He was concerned because Melody was hurt before Luke and Erick found her. Now that Bray was back, who knew what he would do to her. Even though Roman was beat down more than Dean and Seth he refused medical attention and only wanted to find Melody. Luke and brought Melody to a room and Bray told him to place her on a couch. Bray saw her fall down and noticed the places where she was bleeding. Her knee and forehead had large cuts and he knew a bandaid wouldn't be enough. He had skills no one knew about. He took a cold wash cloth and stopped the bleeding and then stitched up her knee and forehead. She had scrapes on her arms, but bandaids would take care of that. He then took off her shoes, he knew right away that it wasn't just her ankle, but her whole right foot that was broken. He decided that ice could be used later, but right now he would wrap up her foot. Once he was done with that he went back over to her head. He avoided touching the place where her stitches were, but he still held her head in his lap and he was petting the top of her head like an animal. Luke and Erick went somewhere else so it was just Melody and Bray. He rubbed her head and gently started talking to her.

"Rest now Melody... We can talk when you wake up. As you rest maybe just listen... I thought I lost you... Don't you see?... Roman is no good for you, otherwise you wouldn't be hurt right now. This is only physical pain, it's only tempotary... I have to wonder, how much mental and emotional pain has he put you through? I don't know why you do this? You're just like Abigail... We were destined to be together forever, but she didn't think so. She didn't love me the same way I loved her... She left me right before I could make her mine. I don't know where she is today... She's was wondering this earth and finally she's come back to me... It's you Melody... You are Abigail, me beloved. Why must you run from me and hide your feelings. If you want to be called Melody fine, but why must you deny your feelings for me when you know we are destined to be together? You're confused, you're still trying to find out who you are. In your confusion, you think you belong to Roman Reigns. To clear your confusion... Abigail... Melody, when you wake up I need to mark you. Of course you won't be alone in this... Luke and Erick must also recieve this mark so they themselves remember that they are my brothers. This needs to be done so that you have a permanent reminder as to who you really belong to. You're _**mine.**_ You belong to _**me!**_ "

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	31. Chapter 31

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. calwitch you were right on it with your prediction. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Thirty One**

The Shield had been beat down by The New Day, Luke and Erick. They all took a beating, but Roman took most of the punishment, but he still refused medical attention. When he woke up he realized that they had Melody and despite being in pain he got up and made his way to the backstage area leaving Dean and Seth behind. It wasn't the best idea to take off alone, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was finding Melody before something happened to her. The last time Bray had Melody not only did he kiss her, but he also hit her and threatened to burn her. Roman tried not to think about what Bray could do to her, but as each second went by the more worried he got. Dean and Seth came backstage and saw Roman freaking out. Roman was beyond angry at this point, it seemed like there was nothing he could to keep Bray away from Melody. He started flipping tables and throwing things. Dean and Seth came up to him and tried to calm him down.

"Roman Bro calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down Dean, you know it only pisses me off more! Every time... Every Fucking time Melody is here Bray finds a way to take her from me... He always manages to do something to get to her, then he does something either physical, or mental to her. Either way she is never the same... She ended up getting hurt, she's supposed to feel safe with me, but I can't even protect her. What the Hell am I supposed to do?!"

Seth looked over at Dean.

"We let our Lunatic think of something... We'll fight crazy with crazy just like last time."

"Yeah... Leave it to me Roman... This time I don't think we're going to get in his head so this time we're bringing out the big guns. We're going to find them and kick their asses."

They were interrupted when one of the tvs backstage cut to Bray in his promo location. They turned their attention to the screen and saw Luke and Erick sitting in chairs and at first Bray had his back turned to the camera. He wasn't in his normal promo location. He was in what looked like a basement area. There was a fireplace area and it looked like he was trying to heat up some kind of metal. Bray turned around and showed everyone what he had in his hand. It was a branding iron, something some farmers used to mark their livestock. He started speaking.

"Luke, Erick... I think you know why you're here. To prove your loyalty to me, and to be called my brothers you must receive the mark of brotherhood... The mark of family."

This branding iron just happened to in the shape of a buzzard, the same symbol on Bray's fedora. Luke and Erick were quiet and stayed still. The Shield thought for sure that Luke and Erick would object to this but were surprised and watched in horror as Erick went through with it. As the branding iron made contact with his skin he closed his eyes balled his hands into a fist and did everything he could not to cry out in pain. Once the metal was removed everyone could see the buzzard symbol almost like a tattoo on Erick's forehead. It was a permanent reminder that Erick was a brother to Bray. Bray smiled at this and then looked to Luke and Melody. Melody was now awake and aware of what was going on. She could smell the burning flesh from Erick's forehead. Her mouth was taped so no one really heard her scream, but everyone could see the look of terror on her face. Bray spoke again.

"I'm so proud of you Erick. You have shown me great loyalty by taking the mark of family. You are my brother. I had to do this a symbol. I mark what is _**mine.**_ Melody... My Beloved, beautiful, dear sweet Melody. Soon you will have this mark and then everyone will know who you really belong to... You belong to _**me. You're mine.**_ Patience Melody... First I need to reheat this and mark our other brother."

Luke had his left arm ready for this as Bray went to reheat the branding iron. After The Shield witnessed Erick follow through with it they realized that they needed to find Melody before Bray. Dean picked up something and handed it to Seth and then picked up something for himself before he handed something to Roman. Roman noticed that Seth had a chair, Dean had a kendo stick and he was holding out ba chair and kendo stick to Roman.

"Here... What's your weapon of choice? Seth prefers a chair and I prefer a kendo stick. I have a chair and kendo stick for you if you want both."

"I don't need that. My weapon of choice is my hands and feet. Bray thinks he's going to mark Melody as his... Oh Hell No! I'm going to mark Bray when I stick my foot up his ass!"

They finally found out where Bray was and started making their way there. Meanwhile everyone was watching in the audience Bray was making his way to Luke.

"Luke... It's time."

Luke rolled up his left sleeve eager for the mark.

"Do it."

Bray smiled at this and put the branding iron on Luke's left shoulder. Luke only closed his eyes. Erick looked like he was still slightly in pain, but Luke looked stronger and it looked like he wasn't in pain at all. Now the smell of Luke's burning flesh filled the room.

"Another loyal brother. You are strong... You showed no fear and no pain."

He looked over at Melody and smiled. She was terrified. She was tied to a chair, she felt the pain from her broken foot and all the scrapes she had from falling down the stairs. She knew there was no getting out of this, Luke and Erick were just as crazy as Bray and they weren't going to stop him. She was terrified and felt so helpless, she put her head down as tears started streaming down her face. To make matters worse Bray saw this and laughed at this. He put the branding iron down for a minute to reheat it again. He walked over to Melody with a smile on his face tilted her head up and forced her to look at him. He got down on his knees so that he was eye level with her, he moved some of the hair out of her face.

"Aw... Don't worry Melody, it will only hurt a little. I can see it... You're crying tears of joy for me. You can't for the mark... A permanent reminder that you belong to me."

Bray removed the tape from her mouth.

"Your beauty... It amazes me Melody. I couldn't wait another another minute... I just had to feel your lips against mine."

Melody couldn't do anything but continue to cry as Bray kisses her. Once he stopped she could finally say something.

"Please... Stop."

Bray only ignored her and started asking her questions.

"Where have you been these last few months? I've missed seeing you. What have you been doing?"

Melody stayed quiet so Bray pulled her head back by her hair and repeated the question, only this time his voice seemed darker.

"I don't like repeating myself... Answer me!... What have you been doing?"

Melody was quiet for a second, but his grip on her hair only got tighter so she finally answered him.

"Teaching music... At an elementary school."

Bray didn't seem happy about this.

"This will have to change... You're not going to do this anymore... I never really liked teachers... I had a mean teacher that thought that she was better than me, she thought I would never do anything with my life, but now... I can look back and laugh at her because I proved her wrong... So yeah... Melody, this teaching thing your doing, it's going to stop... Right now. I guess tomorrow... The little kiddies at your school will have to have someone else teach them."

Suddenly instead of being sad and afraid she became angry.

"This is my life! All you want is control over me. You can try all you want... But you don't own me... You will _**never**_ own me! You call me your beloved... If I'm your beloved like you claim, wouldn't you want me to be happy? Why won't you let me go?... I don't love you, and I never will."

Bray only slaps her in the face to get her to be quiet and put the tape back on her mouth.

"You don't mean that... You're just confused... You've been with Roman too long. You know you love me, why would you lie and say that you don't or never will? You already love me and you always will. Why are you trying to deny how you feel? It is our destiny to be together forever, and once I mark you as mine... We will be together forever."

Bray went back to the branding iron and Melody had that feeling of terror and helplessness return. Bray looked at the branding iron and wanted it to heat up for at least another minute. This was a mistake because suddenly the door is kicked down and The Shield charged at The Wyatts. Roman grabbed Bray and threw him up against a wall and beat him down while Dean and Seth got a little bit of payback on Luke and Erick by attacking them with the kendo stick and chair. After about a minute The Wyatts were all on the ground. Roman beat Bray and ripped the shirt off his back. He noticed the buzzard mark on Erick's head and on Luke's arm. He didn't have the chance to mark Melody, Roman still felt like he needed to release some steam. He had Bray's back exposed and he grabbed the branding iron. He could hear the reaction from the WWE universe. Roman pressed it on Bray's back and Bray let out a shout of pain. Roman watched as the smoke from the branding iron cleared. He then noticed the buzzard symbol quickly change from red to black. He threw the branding iron on the the ground and stormed off away from Bray. He seemed to calm down when he noticed Melody. He went over and took the tape off her mouth and untied her. He helped her up and noticed that she couldn't stand so he put a hand behind her back and another hand behind her knees and carried her out of the room. Seth looked back to make sure The Wyatts didn't follow them and then he left with Roman. Dean stayed back and started laughing at Bray.

"What's the matter Bray? Luke and Erick didn't scream in pain... Those guys are tougher than you are. It hurt like hell didn't it? Maybe that will teach you not to mess with The Shield's girls. You marked Luke and Erick. It looks kind of cool on Luke, but Erick, you look like an idiot. Just think... You have to live with that mark forever now. Bray you tried to mark Melody, but instead Roman marked you as his Bitch!"

Dean smirked at them and finally left the room. Bray was still rolling around on the ground in pain. Dean just added insult to injury. It worked because Bray decided then that he was going to stop going after Melody. He didn't think she was worth the pain and humiliation. He realized that the original Abigail left him and wasn't going to come back. He also realized that he would never get an Abigail replacement out of any of The Shield's girls. Finally after this beating and humiliation he decided to look for someone else to be his Abigail replacement. The Shield took Melody to a WWE doctor and the doctor didn't have to do much of anything since Bray took care of stitching her up, but he couldn't do anything about Melody's broken ankle and foot. He told them she would have to get a cast for her foot and that she would probably have a hard time walking for a while after it came off. Roman felt guilty, if Melody wasn't here, this wouldn't have happened. Dean and Seth were ready to go and they grabbed their stuff. Dean had to grab Roman's stuff since Roman had to carry Melody to the car. Seth decided to drive and Dean sat in the front in the passenger seat. Roman wrapped his arms around her and Melody leaned on Roman's shoulder like a pillow. They hadn't said much since he found her. Melody tilted her head up to look at him and finally broke the silence.

"Roman?"

"Yes Melody?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine... I'm not hurting that bad anymore... I was worried about you. I saw you fall down the stairs. I feel like this happens way too much, I'm always having to apologize to you for what Bray did. I don't think you imagined your night like this."

"You shouldn't blame yourself... You guys were attacked by The Wyatts and The New Day. You guys were out numbered. You can't blame yourself for this. You showed up when it mattered, you stopped Bray from hurting me. I'm just glad you decided to show up to save me... I would have thought that you would get tired of saving me. That's what you've been doing ever since we met. I've lost count on how many times you've had to save me... No matter how hard I try... I can't seem to stay out of trouble."

Seth interrupted them.

"You're Lois Lane."

"What?"

"Well some people call Roman Superman... You keep getting into trouble, Lois Lane always gets into trouble and Superman always has to save her."

"Yeah, but Superman doesn't mind saving people."

Roman gently started rubbing her shouldered.

"You think I would stop saving you?"

"Well... I get tired of getting in trouble, I would think you would get tired of saving me."

"I don't mind. I'm not going to stop saving you and I'm not going to get tired of it. I'm not going to get tired of you... I want you in my life. Do you remember when you were in the hospital the first week we met?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you remember me telling you that I would be a friend to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, or a body guard that would protect you?"

"I think I do remember that... But I don't remember you saying anything that day about being my boyfriend."

Melody looked up at him and smiled at him, he smiled back at her.

"No I didn't say that... We had to work our way up to that, but I do remember saying that I would be whatever you wanted me to be."

Roman kissed Melody's head and she blushed.

"Oh yeah... You did say that."

Melody got her cast and was on her way home. She was sad because she knew Roman would have to leave in a few days. They would still be in Florida for a show in Miami, but after that it would be a while before she would see him again. They would have to go back to video chatting. Melody said that she still wanted to go to school the next day.

"Are you sure you want to go to school tomorrow? It's late and you've been through a lot. You can take one day off."

"I could, but this is what I've always wanted... I've always wanted a job teaching music. I'm still going tomorrow."

"Ok... But after tonight you probably don't want to go to Miami tomorrow do you?"

"Yes I do... If I don't then I won't get to see you before you have to leave."

Dean interrupted them.

"Oh I don't think Bray will be a problem."

"How do you know?"

"Mel... I think you forgot that I'm crazier than Bray... Bray is not going to be a problem... Sometimes you just know these things."

Melody was going to stay at Roman's house as long as he was in Pensacola. She still wouldn't feel right staying at his house if he wasn't there. When they finally got to Roman's house he had to carry her to his room. They could finally talk alone, Melody had something on her mind.

"Roman... Could we talk?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"It feels like you just got here and after tomorrow, you'll be gone again. It always feels like our time together flys by while our time apart seems so long. Video chatting is nice, but I miss your touch, your kiss. It's still hard for me to go to sleep sometimes, especially on Mondays, Thursdays, and pay per view Sundays. I have to hold onto the bear you got me to go to sleep."

"I have a hard time going to sleep too... I always have to hold onto a pillow and imagine it as you. It's not the same."

"What I mean is it really sucks when you're not here and I can't kiss you or have you hold me."

"I'm here now... We should fix that."

Melody smiled at this and let him hold her in his arms as they kissed. They shared a few kisses for a few minutes until something came to Roman's mind.

"Melody... I know this may seem random, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok."

"One thing you haven't talked about is kids... You're a teacher, but have you ever thought about having kids of your own?"

Melody was quiet for a moment, she didn't think Roman would ask her that.

"I have thought about it, but I've always been afraid for a number of reasons."

"Why?"

"I guess the first thing I would be afraid of is childbirth itself... It would be very painful... I guess for the same reason why I was afraid of falling in love. I don't want to end up heart broken. Then I would be afraid of ending up like my mom I guess... I don't want to end up bitter and alone, a single parent, or growing up with kids that hate me."

"If you had kids, they wouldn't hate you, you're great with kids from what I saw on your birthday. Those kids love you, if you had kids of your own, you would be fun to be around... You would make a great mom Melody, your kids would love you."

Melody smiled at this.

"You really think so?"

"I know you would... If you had the choice, would ever want to have kids of your own?"

"Yeah... I think I would at some point... A boy or girl wouldn't matter to me, but I would want to wait a while before I even think about having kids... I'm still trying to figure out my own life. How can I take care of a kid if I can't even take care of myself?"

"Moms tend to find a way to do things... You are taking care of yourself if you really think about it, you have your own place... Even though you can stay here... And you have a job. You're doing great on your own."

"Well... What about Roman? What would you think about having kids of your own? You seem to have fun sometimes with kids in the crowds."

"I would love to have kids of my own. If I had a boy I would teach him how to play football and how to wrestle, but most of all he would have manners and respect women. If I had a girl I would protect her, she would be a daddy's girl, but I would want her to grow up as beautiful as her mom. Then of course when she hits that certain age, I may have to kick a few boys asses if they don't respect her or break her crowd. But yeah... Someday down the line I would love to have kids of my own."

"Aw... You would make a great dad Roman."

"I don't know about that... I look up to my dad, but I won't ever be like him no matter how hard I try."

"It's ok... You don't have to be like him... There's no such thing as perfect parents, and I learned that there is no such thing as a perfect relationship, people make mistakes, but if the relationship is strong enough it will last. The problem these days with marriages is that couple fight over the silliest things. They're so busy working trying to take care of their families and they end up stressed and forget the most important part of a relationship... Communication."

"I agree."

Melody looked over at the clock and realized that it was one in the morning.

"Oh wow... It's one in the morning. I have to get up at seven."

"Ok... Sorry I've been keeping you awake."

"It's ok, I've went to bed later than this. I'm glad we had time to talk."

"Me too."

"I don't think I'm have any trouble sleeping tonight with you here."

"Me either."

Roman held her in his arms and kissed her again.

"I love you Melody."

Melody lay her head on his chest as a pillow and smiled at him.

"I love you too Roman."

After about thirty minutes they were both sleeping happily and peacefully. Melody used Roman's chest as a pillow and listened to his heart as she fell asleep. Roman held her close to protect her and fell asleep smelling her favorite green apple shampoo, his favorite thing to fall asleep to.

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	32. Chapter 32

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Thirty Two**

The next day Melody woke earlier than normal because of the pain she felt in her broken foot. She was still going to go to school because this is the job she's always wanted and she wasn't going to let a broken foot stop her from doing her dream job. The kids would probably ask her what happened, she didn't have to tell them everything that happened. When Roman woke up he wanted to help her.

"Good morning Melody."

"Good morning Roman."

"How are you feeling?"

"Well... My foot hurts like hell, but other than that I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine... So you said you wanted to go to school today and the Miami show later."

"Yeah I'm still going to school. You guys took care of Bray so I think I'll be ok to come."

"So... The doctor gave you a cast and crutches..."

"Yeah, I've actually never broke a bone before so I'm going to have to get used to getting around with crutches. I tried it out last night, it's like hopping around on one foot, It hurt having to put all my weight on the crutches, all of the pressure went to my foot."

"I could get you a wheelchair to use. Some of my family members had medical problems and had to use a wheelchair, they don't need it anymore. I still have it if you want to use it, I think it would be a little easier on you. Would you like to use that instead?"

Melody smiled and put the crutches away.

"Yes, please."

Roman smiled at her and kissed her head.

"Ok, I'll go get it."

Roman had a storage building and after five minutes he had the wheelchair out. Since it was in his storage building he had to clean all of the dirt and spider webs off it. Once it was all cleaned off he helped Melody up and helped her into the wheel chair. There was a foot petal that could be adjusted so she could prop her foot up. Roman had a few extra pillows so he gave her one to support her back. Roman had to move her foot so he could adjust the foot petal so she could prop her foot up to take some of the pressure off of it. There was just enough room for a small pillow for her foot. He put the pillow up and knew that he had to be careful with her broken foot.

"There... How is that Melody."

Melody felt the softness of the pillows and smiled at him.

"Better... Thank you Roman."

"No problem."

Melody got ready for the day and once she was ready Roman took her to the school and even pushed her wheelchair into the classroom. They were still early so Stephanie wasn't there yet. Once they got to the classroom Roman stood behind Melody and started rubbing her shoulders. She leaned her back against him and tilted her head back so she could look up at him. Her smile met his and he crouched down and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for your help Roman, you've really made this a lot easier on me."

"Good, I'm glad I was able to help."

Their moment was interrupted when a few kids came into the room. Sometimes kids would come in before the bell rang.

"Well I guess it's time to start the day."

"Ok... I guess I'll go then. I'll be back at the end of the day to pick you up."

"Ok... I love you."

"I love you too."

They share a quick kiss before he left. There were three kids in the room, one boy and two girls. They were about nine so they were in third grade, the boy made a face and said ew while the two girls giggled. Once Roman left one of the girls came up to her and started asking.

"Good morning Ms. Melody... What happened to your foot?"

"I had a little accident... I fell down a bunch of stairs and ended up breaking it, but that doesn't mean that I wasn't going to show up."

"Oh... I'm sorry. I hope your foot gets better soon."

"Thank you, me too. Once I get my cast off it will probably take me a while to get used to walking again."

"So Ms. Melody, are you married? Was that your husband?"

Melody only smiled.

"No... He's not my husband. I'm not married."

"So, he's your boyfriend."

"Yes."

"He seems really nice... Do you want him to marry you and do you want to be a mom someday?"

Melody smiled at the thought of being married to him and being a mom.

"Yeah maybe someday..."

* * *

Later once the day started it seemed like one student asked her what happened to her foot. It warmed her heart that the kids were concerned about her and wanted her to get better soon. A few kids actually knew because they were WWE fans and saw her with Roman on tv. They wanted to know if she was ok. Roman was right, these kids did love her, it made her think twice about having kids, maybe she would make a good mom. Once the day was over, Roman picked her up like he promised and they went to Miami for Smackdown. There were no incidents with Bray and other than a few people recognizing her there were no problems. Roman and Melody were both sad when he had to leave again, Roman wanted to be there for her, especially since she was hurt. Once he left it was back to video chatting.

Three months went by and Melody was up and moving again, she was back in her apartment when Roman was gone. Video chatting was nice but she missed him holding her and kissing her. Before Melody took the teaching job they were close, almost inseparable. Even though they video chatted they would always say how much they miss each other. You would have thought that time apart would mess up their relationship, but that wasn't the case in their relationship. If they were together all the time, there could have been moments that they needed their space, but since they were far apart and they were longing to be together, the time apart was actually a good thing and strengthened their relationship even more. Everything seemed to be going very well for Melody at the school, it was December and Roman would be home in a few weeks for Christmas.

Once Melody was used to Pensacola she decided to join a church. She would need someone to talk to while Roman was on the road. She made a few friends within the church, when she got comfortable around them she told them her story. She was still fairly new to Pensacola, but the people didn't judge her for working at a bar. This was all part of Melody's past and they had all done things they wish they hadn't done. They understood Melody's situation and welcomed her into the church with open arms. Life for Melody seemed to be going great, but all of that was about to change...

Melody didn't exactly live on a safe part of town, it didn't happen a lot, but recently there were more crimes. Most of the reports were for break-ins, but Melody heard something in the news about a woman being raped and murdered not far from where she lived. There was a neighborhood watch and people were told to call the police, there was a man on the run. They were told to watch out for a middle aged man that was overweight, over six foot tall, a scar under his right eye, a tattoo of a gun on his left shoulder, and a tattoo of the devil on his right arm. This guy was running around Melody's neighborhood because he was looking for somewhere to hide from the police, but he was also looking for his next victim. Someone called the police because they recognized him and now he was running because he heard police sirens somewhere near him. He was looking around the apartments, most of them were married couples with kids who had strong looking dads that would fight him off.

Finally he looked into a window and saw Melody laying on her couch watching tv, he didn't know if there was a guy in the apartment with her, but he knew he had to hide before the police showed up. Melody had actually fallen asleep while watching tv so she was startled when she heard a loud banging noise. She turned the lamp on and got up to see who was at the door. She was in the middle of the hallway when the guy kicked her door in before quickly locking it. Melody took one look at the guy and realized that it was the guy the police were after. She quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan, she held it up and was ready to use it.

"Get out of my apartment!"

They were actually a good distance away, this was what she wanted, but he started making his way over to her.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me! I swear I'll hit you with this!"

The guy then pulled out a gun, he didn't have any bullets, but he wanted her to cooperate so he had to make her think he was going to shoot her. He also had a pocketknife so he was ready to use that if necessary. Melody saw his gun and knew that things were not going to end well. She thought about throwing the frying pan at him, but guns were quicker, and what if she missed? She still held the frying pan in front of her, but her knees were shaking. The man finally spoke to her.

"Put it down right now or I'll blow your brains out."

Melody was slow to move, but put the pan down on the table. She started backing up to try to get away from him but he kept the gun pointed at her.

"You don't seem to get it... If you run, I'll kill you... I don't want to do that...You're a fine looking piece of meat... If you try to run or scream I'll kill you right now. I have to hide from the police, but I'd like to have fun while doing it."

The man kept his gun pointed at Melody with one hand and unbuckled his belt with his other hand.

"Alright girl, lets see that body of yours."

Melody kept backing away from him.

"No... Get away from me! The cops are on their way!"

She didn't know this for sure, but she hoped they were on their way.

"Look girl, either I can shoot you now, or I can have my way with you then shoot you. Either way... I'm going to kill you."

Melody was terrified and decided to run. He locked the front door so maybe she could make it to the back door before he shot her. Melody took off running, but he wasn't far behind. He didn't shoot her like she thought, he dropped the gun and she realized that the gun was empty. He must have known that she was going to run because he caught her and pushed her on the floor. He grabbed her and started beating her. She started screaming and crying, this only seemed to excite him more as she struggled against him. He hit her a few times in the face, then wrapped his hands around her neck and started choking her, this was to get her to stop struggling. He wanted her to know what was going on, he let her go for a minute so he could take his pants off. This allowed her enough time to get some air but she couldn't move because he was on top of her again.

He kept her quiet for a minute by kissing her. She kept struggling, crying and screaming, but he only held her down and ripped off her pants and shirt. Then he started touching her body, her crying and screaming was getting on his nerves so he hit her in the face, grabbed her neck and then put a knife against her neck.

"I will slice your fucking neck open right now if you don't shut the hell up!"

Melody stopped screaming, it would be pointless, and she knew there was no use in struggling so she gave up. He was going to kill her once he had his way with her. He still had the knife against her neck as he was getting ready to remove the rest of her clothes. She closed her eyes but the tears kept flowing, she didn't want to see what happened next. Right before anything else happened a bunch of cops kicked her back door open, saw the guy on top of her and shot the guy in the head killing him instantly. The knife dropped out of his hands and onto the floor. Melody screamed, his now dead body was lying on top of her. She thanked God that the cops showed up when they did, but they killed the guy right in front of her. His blood splattered all over her face. These cops didn't even try to arrest this guy, they must of had orders to shoot to kill. She pushed the dead body off of her and tried to cover herself, she was still scared and embarrassed. One of the officers came up to her.

"Are you ok Ma'am? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"N...No."

"What's your name?"

"Melody... Melody Shores."

"Well Melody I'm glad we got here when we did, some of the other women haven't been so lucky."

"How did you find me?"

"Well we were in the neighborhood because someone called and said that they saw him and then there were reports of screaming so it wasn't too hard from there. I need you to come with me to the police station so the rest of the guys can investigate. The is now a crime scene. You can stay at the police station for the night, you'll be safe there."

"Ok... But can I go change first?"

"Of course."

* * *

Melody went into her room to change. She was still in shock so her knees were shaking, came out and saw the other cops taking away the dead body. She went with one of the cops to the police station and he started talking to her again.

"I know this must really have you shook up, is there anyone you can talk to or have come to calm you down. It's times like this that you need family and friends to support you. Do you have anyone to talk to?"

"Yes."

She didn't know if she wanted Roman to know yet so she decided to call a few of her new friends from church. She told then where she was and that she would explain when they got there. When they got there and she told them what happened, they gave her a comforting hug. She decided to call her mom. She knew something was wrong because of the shakiness in her voice.

"Mom..."

"Melody, what's wrong?"

"I really needed someone to talk to."

"What's going on? Did your boyfriend break up with you?"

"No, but he's not here."

"What's wrong, why are you upset?"

"Because... I was almost raped again."

"What?!"

"I was in my apartment and this guy broke in and attacked me. I'm glad the cops showed up when they did, the guy didn't rape me, but that was because they killed him... The killed him right in front of me... It freaked me out."

"Well where was your boyfriend, he should've been there for you to stop this from happening."

"It's not his fault, Roman doesn't know about it yet... I haven't told him. He's a wrestler, he travels with WWE, it's very important to him... I can't expect him to come running to me every time something goes wrong... I'll just have to deal with this on my own."

"You don't have to... Do you want me to come see you?"

"No... It's a long drive, I just wanted to call you and let you know what happened and that I'm ok."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know, but I think Roman deserves to know too since he is your boyfriend... I think he has a right to know what goes on in your life, he would want to know that you're ok."

"You're right... I should tell him."

"Ok, I'll let you go so you can tell him, take care of yourself Melody... I love you."

"I love you too mom."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Melody hung up the phone. She thought Roman was busy so she decided to send him a text message.

 _"Please call me when you can... It's urgent." - Melody._

Roman actually wasn't really busy so he saw Melody's message and could respond back fairly quick. Melody was surprised to see him responding back so fast. There was a video chat request from him so she had to pull herself together. She was still a mess mentally and emotionally. It seemed like everything else she's been through didn't compare to this because she thought that all this was behind her, she thought she was safe. She accepted the video request but didn't look directly at the screen, she knew she had bruises on her neck and face, she didn't want him to see her like this. He didn't know what it was yet, but he knew something was wrong because usually she would look at him with a look of excitement in her eyes, but this time she didn't even look at him. Maybe she didn't know he was on the screen yet so he said something to her.

"Melody, can you hear me?"

She didn't look up, but she answered him.

"Yes I can hear you."

"What's going on? I got your message, you told me to call you and that it was urgent."

Melody knew that she was going to break down and she put her hand up to her face and wiped away the tears that had already begun to fall. Now Roman could tell that she was crying and got really concerned.

"Melody, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Melody finally looked up to face him and he saw the marks on her neck and face.

"I almost got raped again Roman... A guy broke into my apartment and attacked me. I was saved by a bunch of cops, I'm glad they showed up, but they killed the guy right in front of me... His blood got on me, but I've never seen anyone killed in real life before. I'm just... Really freaked out right now... I thought I was safe, I thought all of this was behind me."

Roman was shocked.

"I... I don't even know what to say right now... I'm so sorry. This shouldn't have happened. So the guy is dead... Did he rape you?"

"The guy is dead... He would have raped me if the cops didn't show up when they did. I just wanted to let you know what happened and that I'm ok... Physically anyway. I just have a few bruises, I didn't have to go the hospital. I just don't know what to do... I don't know if I'll ever be safe."

"Where are you right now?"

"At a police station... I don't want to go back to my apartment, they said I could stay here for the night, they said I would be safe here."

Melody was also slightly out of her want to be independent phase, she had a job and was making money.

"Do you still have the spare key that I gave you to my house?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't have felt right staying at your house without you there. Are you sure it's ok for me to stay there?"

"Yes... That's why I gave you a spare key... I wanted you to stay at my house, your my girlfriend... I want you in my life, I want you safe. You would be safe in my house. My home is your home. There are cops in the neighborhood, my neighborhood, we look out for each other. I know you want t do things on your own, but I don't want you going back to that apartment. I have to know that you're safe... Will you please stay at my house?"

Melody wiped away the last bit of her tears, it warmed her heart that Roman would really want her to stay at his house.

"Ok..."

"Good."

"Thank you Roman... I just really needed to talk to you and let you know what happened, and to let you know that I'm ok. I'll let you go now."

"Ok... Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah..."

Roman could tell that she really wasn't but let her go anyway.

"Ok... Take care of yourself Melody... I love you... So much. I'll see you soon ok?"

"Ok... I love you too Roman."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Melody ended the video chat. She talked to the police officer and told him that she would be moving. She asked him if he would take her back to her apartment to get her stuff. The police officer felt bad for her so he agreed to take her back. Once Melody was there, she new it was really late, she decided to write a letter to the person that rented her the apartment and put in money for this month's rent, thanked the person for letting her stay there and said in the letter that she would be moving out. She put this in an envelope and put it in the mailbox where she knew they would get it. There was police tape around her apartment, but she was told that she could go in to get her stuff since it wasn't much. The police officer was nice enough to wait for her and even help her with her stuff when she got to Roman's house. She got the key out of her pocket, took a breath and unlocked the door. She went in and put her things in Roman's room. She really wanted to thank the officer by paying him something, but he wouldn't take her money and told her that he was just doing his job. Melody was really tired, but at the same time she was afraid to go to sleep. She changed into a pair of pajamas, she would unpack things later. Even though she was still scared she knew she needed to get some sleep even though it was a Friday night. She had her eyes closed but couldn't sleep. Suddenly there were noises going on through the house. Roman told her that she should be safe at his house. There were footsteps in the house and Melody started getting scared, stayed quiet and pulled the covers up to her face. She kept her eyes on the door and when she saw it open she screamed and started freaking out. She heard a voice and saw someone turn on the light in the room.

"Easy Babygirl, it's just me."

Melody had been so scared that tears were falling down her face.

"Roman, you're here!"

"Yeah... Once you told me what happened I had to come see you. I got on the fastest plane to Pensacola and got here as fast as I could. I asked you when we video chatted if you were ok. You said you were, but I knew better. Dean and Seth had to stay... Otherwise there would be no show... I told Vince, Stephanie, and Triple H that I had a family emergency and had to leave. I'm going to stay for a few weeks with you until I know for sure that you're ok. I'll be here at least through Christmas."

As Roman was talking he was making his way over to Melody. Once he was done talking he took Melody into his arms to comfort her, she was happy to see him, but she still broke down in his arms. This is why he was here... To love her, protect her and comfort her. After about ten minutes of comforting her she had finally calmed down and they were laying in bed talking to each other.

"I can't believe you're really here... I'm just so much trouble... I know how much WWE means to you... It just seems like every time something happens, you drop everything just to be with me."

"WWE is important... But you... You're my number one priority... Your happiness and safety are what matters to me. You really have no idea... How much I love you Melody."

"This is hard for me to believe... That I would actually find love, and find someone that would love me for who I am and stand by me no matter what. I just feel like if what happened to us was a book or movie other people would be interested in our love story... Something like The Notebook."

Roman smiled at her. They kissed for a few minutes before they both finally fell asleep. Melody finally felt happy and safe and could sleep comfortably now that her Superman was home.

 **(To be continued. Thanks for Reading. Review.)**


	33. Chapter 33

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. This has been my most successful story so far. New ideas are forming for a new story, but it's still in the early stages. I have the idea for a new story, but I don't have the name for a character or an idea for a title... It will come to me. Right now I need to focus on this story. I think if I did another story it won't be as long as this one, but you never know. I didn't think this story would be as long as it is, but I keep getting ideas for chapters that could fit along with this story and it just keeps going. This has also probably been my most popular story as far as follows, faves, and reviews go. Reviews are always appreciated, I love reading the comments. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Thirty Three**

Melody didn't know where she was or what was going on. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed that for the most part she was in a building that was mainly dark. She noticed that something was in her hand, a microphone. There were a lot of people shouting things at her, she was in a room full of mostly guys that were whistling at her and yelling inappropriate things at her. Finally it occurred to her that she was at a bar and that she was the entertainment. There was music playing and she did her best to ignore the people around her, but in the middle of one of her songs, there were two guys that were really drunk and got on the stage with her. One of the guys that was there grabbed the microphone from her and threw it somewhere. Melody was confused and just looked at the guy like he was crazy while he started talking to his friend.

"Hey... How about we let her know what we think of her singing. She likes singing... Let's see if she will sing just for us. Hey girl... How about you and my friend here get out of here and we can... Get to know each other if you know what I mean?"

The guy winked at her as he said this. Melody just rolled her eyes and started walking away, but he caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go... I'm not interested... I'm a music teacher."

"That's not what we see... Hey Dan, we've got ourselves one of those singing stripper whores."

"I'm _**not**_ a whore!"

"Then what are you doing here?"

Melody didn't have an answer for this and didn't say anything else. The two guys that were there had her by the arms and started pulling her off the stage.

"Let me go!"

"No way... We're hard working men that pay for good beer and pretty whores to fuck."

One of the guys ripped off her shirt, all of this was happening in public. No one made a move or seemed to care about what was happening, in fact most of the bar was filled with guys that were laughing. Not only was Melody scared and helpless, but she was also embarrassed because people were pointing and laughing at her. Melody noticed that someone had their back turned to her, she saw the tattoo on his arm and recognized it to be Roman. Maybe he didn't know what was going on so she yelled out to Roman.

"Roman!... Help!"

The guys that had her seemed to stop for a minute as Roman turned to look at them. Melody noticed the look of anger that was on his face, anger directed at her for some reason.

"Why? I don't even know you."

Melody was surprised at this.

"Roman it's me Melody! You said you loved me."

It seemed like Roman knew what was going on, but he only seemed to get pissed off at her.

"Save it Melody... I know who you are. You don't love me, you're just a gold digging whore that only wanted me around for your protection. What we had... Meant nothing to me, I can go back to fucking whoever I want without thinking or worrying about you. I don't love you... I never did... It's over Melody."

Roman then got up and left the bar. The guys started tearing off the rest of her clothes and started touching her as Roman walked away. Melody started crying and screaming as she watched Roman storm out of the bar leaving her.

 _ **"No!... Please! I** **love you Roman!... Please! Don't Leave Me!"**_

Roman turned around one more time to face her and he saw the tears running down her face but he didn't seem to care. There was anger in his voice.

"You brought this upon yourself... You're not my problem anymore... It's over."

Roman left and Melody continued to cry and scream. She was heartbroken... What did she do to deserve this? She cried as the two guys were going to have their way with her in front of everyone. It was humiliating, no one even lifted a finger to help her, the guys had their clothes off. Melody saw that one of them had a knife and held it against her neck. She closed her eyes and continued to cry and scream. She heard a familiar voice calling out to her and felt arms around her.

"Melody!... Melody!"

Melody cried and screamed as she opened her eyes. She was so scared and upset that she was shaking. A big pair of arms wrapped around her as she cried and screamed.

"Melody I'm here! Everything is going to be alright!"

Tears ran down Melody's face as she opened her eyes and looked around recognizing where she was. She was at Roman's house, in his bed. There was a lamp on and she realized that he was there holding her in his arms. It was all a really bad nightmare, but it all seemed too real to Melody. As she thought back to the nightmare she cried harder and held onto Roman. He held her in his arms and noticed how upset she was, he started rubbing her back and kissed her forehead.

"Shh... It's ok Melody... I'm here."

He had to hold her for a few minutes to calm her down. As he held her she had her head against his chest and she listened to the beating of his heart to calm down. She wasn't shaking anymore and had calmed down for the most part. She finally looked up at Roman, he could see that she was still upset and started wiping away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"This must have been a real serious bad dream, it had you crying, screaming, and shaking."

"It... It wasn't just a bad dream... It was a nightmare... It seemed so real."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No... Not right now... Could we please just talk about it later?"

"Sure... No problem"

"Could you... Just hold me for a while?"

"You don't have to ask Babygirl. I love holding you in my arms."

Melody didn't say anything else, she was still upset and needed Roman now more than ever. Roman noticed how clingy Melody was being. He loved that she was getting close to him, but he hated seeing her so unhappy. She could have just been upset from her nightmare, but with her being so clingy it led him to believe that he was in her dream. She didn't want to talk about it at the moment so Roman decided he would ask her when she felt better, now was not the time. She wasn't crying anymore but she still held onto him, she had her head against his chest listening to his heart beat. It calmed her down listening to Roman's heart beat and being able to hold each other. He rubbed her back and shoulders and every so often he would plant kisses on her head. She somehow managed to calm down and go back to sleep. Roman felt her breathing slow down and he looked down at her and noticed that she had her eyes closed. She was asleep, it looked like Melody was sleeping a lot better now. Roman was almost sure he saw a small smile on her lips. It was moments like this, holding Melody while she slept that were so precious to him.

He was glad that she was happy with her teaching job, but he missed holding her every night and kissing her. It just seemed like things kept happening to her. He wasn't there for her when she really needed him. He felt guilty because he wasn't around to protect her. He wanted to hang onto Melody because he was afraid of losing her. He was off for a few weeks now and would get to be with her through Christmas. It was four in the morning and Roman wasn't surprised that Melody woke up screaming, she had almost been raped again and he scared her when he came in. Even though she told him that she would be ok he knew better and wanted to get to her as soon as he could. He didn't call her because he wanted to surprise her when he got home. He didn't expect the reaction that he got, after her reaction he felt bad about scaring her. After what happened, she could have just been thinking about it and was just re-living it through a nightmare.

Even though he couldn't always be around he was glad that Melody finally decided to stay at his house. There were police officers that lived in his neighborhood and the neighbors looked after each other, Melody would be safe here. This would be something to talk about when Melody wanted to talk about it. Roman had decided to stay awake until she fell asleep, once he knew she was asleep he kissed her head one more time and kept his arms around her even though his right arm was falling asleep. He didn't care, he only smiled at her and fell asleep holding her. The next time Melody woke up it was nine in the morning, Roman woke up when he felt her moving. Melody didn't move all night so when she woke up she moved her head to look up at him as he looked down at her, their eyes met and Roman gave her a sweet smile and spoke softly to her.

"Hey Babygirl... How are you feeling?"

Melody smiled back at him and answered him.

"A lot better with you here."

"Good, then I guess I'm doing my job."

"I still can't believe you're here, especially with WWE having such a demanding schedule."

"I already told you, I told Vince, Stephanie, and Triple H that I had a family emergency. WWE is important to me, but family is everything. Melody... You are my number one priority, your safety and happiness is what matters to me."

Melody gave him a small smile but she knew that she had to talk to him about her nightmare, communication is the most important part of a relationship. Roman was surprised that she wanted to talk about it so soon, but was glad that she was opening up to him.

"Roman... I need to tell you about my nightmare."

"Right now? Are you sure?"

"Yes... I want to tell you now so I can get it over with."

"Ok, how bad was it?"

"Bad is an understatement... It was hell. I found myself... Back at a bar. These two guys were there, they were drunk and wanted to rape me. Of course it doesn't help that I was almost raped last night, but I don't even know if that was the worst part."

Melody paused for a moment and Roman noticed that she wasn't really looking at him.

"What was the worst part?"

"I don't know if this was the worst part, but it had me pretty upset when I woke up...You were there at the bar... I didn't know what was going on, but for some reason you were pissed off and wanted nothing to do with me... The guys that were trying rape me were doing it in public, it was humiliating, everyone laughed at me and no one helped me, not even you. At first it seemed like you didn't even know me, but then you were pissed off at me and told me that I deserved what was going to happen... You called me a gold digger and a whore...You told me that you could go back to fucking whoever you wanted and told me that I wasn't your problem... You told me that what we had meant nothing, that it was over, and that you never loved me... I don't know what was worse, being raped or watching you walk away not giving a damn about me... I was so heartbroken... I think losing you was worse, but the guys were about to end my misery, they had a knife against my neck. I finally woke up when I heard you calling my name."

Roman wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Is that what it was like when that guy broke into your apartment? Did he really try to kill you?"

"Yes, but the police showed up and killed him."

"Melody... I would never do that to you... I would never say any of that to you, and I definitely wouldn't leave you like that."

"I'm just... So afraid that one day I'm going to wake up and find all this to be a dream... That I would wake up and find myself still working at a bar with guys trying to rape me... I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up with things being bad with my mom again, and that we never met or got together. I just don't want things to go back to the way it was... With me sinking so low that I would try to commit suicide."

"That won't happen... I won't let it, you've come so far. Have you tried committing suicide again?"

"No... I made a promise to Dean because of his sister... He made me promise him no matter how bad things got that I wouldn't try to commit suicide again. I haven't tried it, but that doesn't mean that I haven't thought about it."

Roman gave her a concerned look.

"When did you start thinking that?"

"Just yesterday after the guy was killed... I just thought that all of that was behind me, and the guy just broke into my apartment and started thinking that I would never be safe and that I would never really escape my old life. I told you that I joined a church and that I made a few friends... They stayed with me for a little while yesterday and just talked with me and told me that they would pray for me. I even talked to my mom yesterday. She offered to come and see me, but I told her that it was a long drive. Then of course you show up and surprised me."

"More like almost scared you to death... I really didn't expect for you to freak out the way you did, I wasn't thinking. After all the the things you've been through, why wouldn't you freak out. I guess I need to stop surprising you and let you know when I'm coming."

"No... You don't have to do that. I just need to not be so paranoid."

"So... I know this isn't the only nightmare that you've had."

"It's not, but most of the time I forget what happens... This last one I had was probably the worst I've ever had, but probably because I was still thinking about what happened."

"Well why don't we do something to get your mind off what happened?"

"Like what?"

"Well I know how much you like arcade games, how about we go play some arcade games."

Melody smiled and even smirked at him.

"Oh... You want me to kick your butt at air hockey again."

They loved that fun and competitive side to each other. Roman chuckled a bit and returned the smirk she was giving him.

"You're on! You know we're pretty evenly matched at air hockey."

"Ok... Whatever you say Roman."

Roman could hear her sarcasm.

"You think you're better than me?"

"Maybe... Why don't we go find that out?"

"Ok we will then."

It was the winter months, the middle of December and there wasn't as many people out by the beach and arcade as there was during the summer months. It was warmer in the arcade area than it was out in the open air. Just because they were in Florida didn't mean that it wasn't cold like everywhere else during the winter months. The first thing they did was play a few rounds of air hockey. Melody won two games and Roman won one game. Roman had to admit, Melody did have bragging rights as far as air hockey went, most of the time when they played it Melody won. Melody was having fun already and didn't think about what happened the day before at all. She wasn't thinking about anything about her past and she had no concern or worry about the future. She was just enjoying the here and now. After Melody beat Roman the second time in air hockey she could tell that he was frustrated. She laughed and went over to him.

"Hey... Don't be mad, I told you I was going to kick your butt at air hockey."

"I'm not mad, I just can't believe you beat me again."

Melody thought of something and laughed while saying it.

"Believe That!"

Roman rolled his eyes.

"Really Melody? You're real cute... You're a comedian now?"

"I thought it was pretty funny."

Roman still had a frustrated look on his face.

"It's ok Roman, it's just a game, you don't have to take it so serious."

Roman actually then cracked a smile and started laughing.

"Gotcha."

Melody rolled her eyes.

"Real cute Roman... I do like seeing your reaction when I beat you though... Your eyes get all big and you stick out your bottom lip and get all pouty, it's hilarious and kind of cute."

"Cute? Oh you're going to get it now!"

Melody could tell that he was just playing around but ran away from him anyway and made him chase after her. He caught up to her, grabbed her from behind and started tickling her down her sides. Melody laughed really hard and had the biggest smile on her face. He smiled to himself happy that he could make her smile and laugh and make her forget about everything else. He finally let her go when she laughed and begged for him to let her go. Melody looked to her left and saw a photo booth. She smiled and grabbed Roman's hand and started dragging him over to it. They had never really had any pictures together so it was time to change that. When they got in the photo booth they found it to be crowded, especially since Roman was so big and muscular. They paid the money hand had four quick pictures done. Even though it was cramped in there they had more privacy behind the curtain. They were both still in a playful mood, especially Melody. They both made funny faces for the first two pictures. They had a few seconds in between pictures to do a different pose. After the second picture, Roman put his hand up and cupped her face and started moving even closer to her. The third picture showed them coming close for a kiss and the last picture actually showed them kissing. A special effect was added to the pictures, on the last two, the words I love you showed up at the bottom. It really was a romantic moment, they got to share this moment together alone without anyone bothering them. One kiss wasn't enough, the pictures were done, but they had to have at least one more kiss and enjoy the moment. When it ended Melody gave Roman a hug.

"Thank you Roman... I've had so much fun today, and I'm so glad I got to spend this time with you."

"You're welcome Melody, I'm glad you had fun today and there is no one else that I'd rather share this moment with."

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	34. Chapter 34

**(The good thing about having Monday off is that I can work on my story all day. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Thirty Four**

Once Melody and Roman were done with the arcade games they started thinking about how they were going to spend Christmas. This was their first Christmas together and they wanted it to be special. If they were always together, how would they surprise each other?

"Roman?"

"Yes Melody?"

"I'm _**really**_ glad that you're here with me, and I hope this doesn't upset you, but would you mind if I went shopping with a few of my friends from church?"

"It's not going to upset me, go have fun with your friends...Just be careful ok?"

"I will."

"You have my number, if you need me just give me a call."

"Ok."

Melody called one of her friends from the church and a few minutes later there was a car pulling up in Roman's driveway. Roman watched Melody leave and stood in the doorway to get a look at the people she was leaving with. He was relieved when he saw that there were two women in the car, he wouldn't have to worry about any guys trying to make a move on her. He trusted Melody, but if there was a guy around Melody that he hadn't met he wouldn't be as comfortable letting Melody go. He was glad that she made a few friends that could hang out with her. Now this was the perfect time for Roman to find a present for Melody. Before Melody left she gave Roman a kiss and a quick hug. When she got in the car she looked and saw Roman still standing in his doorway. She smiled at him and waved, he smiled and waved back at her. Knowing most women he was sure that Melody would be gone for at least two hours. In the car one of her friends got a good look at Roman.

"So, that's your boyfriend Roman?"

Melody smiled and responded back.

"Yes, that's Roman."

"You haven't told us much about him... You didn't tell us he was hot."

Her other friend spoke up.

"Ok he is good looking, but look how big and muscular he looks. Does he treat you alright?"

"Yes, he's always been so sweet. We've had our ups and downs, but what relationship doesn't? He's never forced me into doing anything something I didn't want to do, and he's always been very protective of me. He's actually the first boyfriend I've ever had, I never wanted a boyfriend, but he was just so sweet to me, I changed my mind. I never thought I would ever give love a chance, but he makes me feel loved, he makes me feel things I've never felt before. I don't always get to see him. He travels a lot with WWE... That's a wrestling company, he does sometimes have a hard time with his anger, but I try to be there to calm him down."

"Aw... Melody, you two seem so perfect for each other. Has he hinted about maybe wanting to marry you?"

"Well I'm not sure... You girls know I teach music, he says that I'm great with kids and asked me if I ever wanted kids of my own. I think I would at some point, but I would be worried about taking care of them on my own if something went wrong. I don't want to end up being heartbroken, being a single mom trying to raise a bunch of kids and hope they don't hate me."

"Melody, you've got to have faith. You're capable of more than you think, but sometimes you just have to let go and let God take control. He has a plan for you, he knows what's best for you."

"You're right... As far as Roman and I go, we haven't been together for a year yet. It's probably too early to be thinking about marriage."

"But could you imagine spending your life with him?"

"Yes... He's just made me happier than I've ever been, he's shown me what love is."

"I'm happy for you, I hope things work out for both of you."

* * *

Melody and her friends got to the mall. It seemed like they didn't have that much of a hard time shopping for their husbands, but Melody had absolutely no idea of what to get Roman. What kind of a gift would a guy like? This is a question many women had to face, women are easy for men to shop for, but women usually had a hard time trying to find something that men would like. Finally Melody thought of something, she wanted to make sure that whatever she she got him that it would be something that he would always use. What she found could be useful for a man or a woman, you could never go wrong with technology. She found a Bluetooth and Wireless speaker for his phone. He would be able to share his music with everyone else, the speaker would make his music louder and more people would enjoy it, but it was also good for if you try to call someone, it would make it easier to hear a conversation. Melody had been saving money for a while, which was a good thing because it ended up being a little over one hundred dollars. She even had Roman's gift wrapped up before she left. Melody and her friends ended up being at the mall for two hours trying on clothes and looking around at things. Roman had been out and did what he needed to do, but barely got home before Melody did so he had to hide her gift and quickly turned on the tv to a game and pretended to watch. He enjoyed watching Georgia Tech football, when Melody came in she actually had a few bags. She had Roman's present wrapped at the mall, but while she was there she also bought a few things for herself. She kept Roman's present hidden with the rest of her stuff. She came back into the living room with Roman.

"Hey Roman, I'm back."

"Hey Melody. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it's nice to have a shopping day with friends."

"What all did you get?"

"A few new outfits, a pair of shoes. You know... Girl stuff."

Roman smiled at her and pat the spot on the couch wanting her to sit down with him. He wasn't sure if Melody knew he went anywhere, but he hoped she wouldn't catch on. He only got home a few minutes before she did and had to act quick. He was happy when she sat down with him.

"So you've been watching football the whole time I was gone?"

"No not the whole time, I just found this game and wanted to watch. I played football at Georgia Tech so I'm watching to support my team. We've got a pretty big lead, I'm not really worried about them losing. Do you want to watch something else?"

"We don't have to, we can finish watching the game."

Melody was sitting near him, but Roman motioned for her to get closer. She did and smiled when he took her in his arms. He smiled back at her, pushed the guide button on the remote and went to the movie channels, and then handed her the remote.

"Here... Find us a movie."

Melody took the remote and looked through the channels and found one of her favorite movies. The movie Just like Heaven was getting ready to come on. Melody and Roman had been together since May, but only started dating in June. Roman was her first boyfriend, but just because she never had a boyfriend before didn't mean that she didn't enjoy romance movies. The movie Just like Heaven was about a nurse that was too busy with work to worry about romance. When she is set up on a blind date she ends up getting into a life threatening car accident that left her in a coma. Her spirit is still in her apartment and a guy moves into her apartment. Once he finds out that her spirit is still lingering he does everything he can to try to get her to move on, but she doesn't think that she is really dead. Overtime they actually bond and they find out that she was in a coma on life support. They find out that they were supposed to meet on the blind date. When she is taken off life support her "ghost" disappears and she wakes up from her coma, but has no memory of anything and doesn't remember him. Later on she is at her apartment and the guy is there to return the spare key from when he lived there and then they touched her memory came back and they ended up together.

Two weeks later Melody's mom and brother, and Roman's family came over for Christmas. They exchanged gifts, and ate holiday treats and just enjoyed being together. Roman and Melody decided to give each other their gifts once everyone left. It was late on Christmas night when Roman and Melody could finally exchange gifts. They could have done this earlier, but they wanted it to be extra special since this was their first Christmas together.

"Ok... Now that everyone is gone we can finally exchange gifts."

Melody had Roman's present, but was slightly nervous because she was afraid that he wouldn't like it, but handed him his present anyway.

"I really hope you like your present Roman... Shopping for a man is so hard... My friend gave me an idea for something a man or woman would like... I'm hoping that it's something you don't already have, and I hope it's something that you would use."

"That doesn't really give me an idea of what it would be, but it's the thought that counts Melody."

Roman rips through the paper and smiles at her when he saw what it was.

"It's a speaker for music on my phone. I've been wanting one of these."

Roman gives her a hug and kissed her.

"Thank you Melody. I can share my music with Dean and Seth, this is something that I'll use all the time. I just hope you'll like what I got you."

Roman had a bag for her, reached in and handed her a card. He wanted her to open the card first. She smiled and looked at the card. She looked at the inside of the card and read the message he wrote. This wasn't the first time he gave her a card with a written note in it. He did it when they got into a bad fight, and he also did it for her birthday. The card was just for looks on the outside. On the inside there wasn't enough room so there was a piece of paper folded up for her to read instead. She loved his hand written messages, she smiled as she read his message.

 _ **"Melody, from the moment we met, those first few weeks we were getting to know each other were very important to me. We've had our ups and downs like every relationship, but we've always came out of it together and stronger than ever. I gave you the space you needed and I was so happy when you finally agreed to be my girlfriend, you gave me a chance and made me your first boyfriend. We don't always get to physically be together, but we still stay together and communicate through technology. Of course nothing can beat actually being with you, to hold you, or kiss you. I already told you that my neighbors look out for each other, but I took it a step further and asked one of my neighbors to watch over you while I was gone. You already know who it is, you already hang out with her. I feel like even though we're not always physically together, our relationship keeps getting stronger. I've made many mistakes in the past, moving from one person to the next overnight. I guess I can say that you're my first REAL relationship. I'm not the same man I was three years ago, or even a month ago. You're really someone special to me, you've changed me so much for the better. I feel things with you that I've never felt for anyone else. I felt a big relief when you finally decided to stay at my house. My home is yours... You like doing things on your own, and I'm proud of you for finding a job you wanted and can make your own money, but before all of that you were so unsure about a lot of things, and you still may be. Not once have I ever thought you were taking advantage of me, you were always worried about me buying things. It never bothered me, I was always happy to buy you things. You make your own money and can buy what you want, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to buy you things. When you were wondering where you were going to live I wanted you to come with me, but you felt like a burden. You have never been a burden and you never will be. I mean this when I say this... My home is YOURS. Time flies... It's already Christmas season. It's our first Christmas together... And hopefully we'll get to spend many more together. Merry Christmas Babygirl, I love you so much." - Roman**_

Melody was so touched that she had tears falling from her eyes. Roman noticed this and took her in his arms.

"Melody... What's wrong?"

Melody wiped away her tears and hugged him.

"It's just... I don't think I've ever had anyone care about me or love me as much as you do... And I never thought I could be so in love with you Roman."

Roman handed her the bag. She finally pulled herself together and looked in the bag. She smiled and saw that Roman had bought her a Christmas themed teddy bear, it was a teddy bear in a Santa suit.

"Aw... Cute."

"That's not it Melody... Santa Bear brought you a gift too. You need to really look under his beard."

Roman smiled as she did this and watched her reaction. She looked through the beard and felt something like a chain, when she finally moved the beard out of the way and saw what it was her mouth fell wide open in shock. It was a gold necklace. More specifically, it was a gold heart shaped locket with the words Always & Forever on it. Melody felt around for the hook to take it off the bear. She looked at it and then looked at Roman.

"Oh Roman... It's beautiful."

"A beautiful locket necklace for my beautiful girlfriend... Here, let me put it on."

Roman came up behind her, she held up her hair as he brought it around her neck and fastened the hook.

"Turn around, lets see it."

Melody turned around and smiled at him. He looked at the necklace and then at her.

"Beautiful."

Melody literally jumped into his arms and kissed his lips.

"Thank you Roman for this beautiful locket necklace, I can put two of the pictures we had done a few weeks ago in here... I love it, and I love you Roman."

"I'm glad you like it Melody. I love you too."

"I'm always going to wear this, that way when you're on the road I'll always have a piece of you with me."

Melody hugged him and kissed him again. Things seemed so perfect, but what they didn't know was that they were about to hit trouble in paradise... (Kofi Kingston reference I know lol.)

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	35. Chapter 35

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Thirty Five**

The last few weeks Melody and Roman spent together were enough for Melody to calm down and get used to living at Roman's house. She didn't care so much about staying there. She wouldn't feel like a burden if she had a job and money to pay for things. She thought back to the message Roman wrote her around Christmas and smiled. He told her that she had never been a burden and that she never would be. He wanted her to stay at his house and said that his house was hers. The time came for Roman to leave, he felt better about leaving Melody since he asked his neighbor to watch over Melody. Melody talked to his neighbor and actually started to become friends with her. Safety wasn't an issue, but leaving was still hard on both of them. Melody had two of the pictures from when they were in the photo booth. One of the pictures she had was of them just goofing off, and the other picture was of them kissing. Three more months went by, it was late March. Melody had been busy with teaching, and Roman had been training and working out even more than usual, it was Wrestlemania season so Roman was also very busy with interviews, live appearances and with fan meet and was almost time for spring break, that would be a least a week or two out of school. Now that she thought about it, she would always have a piece of him with her because she lived at his house. She never messed with any of his stuff, but would look at pictures of him and his family that he had hanging up around his had come to love the students at the school and they loved her and loved learning about music. The students had learned about different instruments. She would have the kids beat on the drums, taught the older kids how to play a recorder and even the piano. The younger kids mainly just enjoyed singing and dancing.

Melody taught them the number of beats notes had, and what certain words meant in terms of how fast or slow to go or how loud or soft to play. She loved teaching, and seeing the kids be excited about learning. Music class was a class that a lot of the kids looked forward to. A few of the kids even told Melody that they wanted to be like her. This made Melody feel special, it meant a lot to her to know that a lot of the kids loved her and looked up to her. She felt the strongest connection with the Kindergarten through Third grade. Her bond with a lot of the kids made it seem like they were a big family. She began thinking about Dean and Seth, they were like brothers to her, her family seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. Melody's mom and brother had moved to Pensacola to get closer to Melody. Their relationship between the three of them strengthened and they would see each other at least once a last time Melody talked to Roman was after Raw, it was now Thursday, it had been three days since they spoke, she knew he was very busy, but she really missed him. She told him before he left that she would wear the locket necklace so that she would have a piece of him with her while he was on the road. It was lunchtime, Melody loved her students and they loved her. She loved her family, but she still really missed Roman. She wore her heart shaped locket necklace everyday, she was just listening to all of the noise in the lunchroom, but she looked down at the words Always & Forever. She opened the locket and looked at the two pictures inside. She held the locket up to her mouth and kissed it. She closed her eyes to try to tune out the noise, closed the locket and held it up to her heart and said something to herself.

"We'll be together soon Roman."

Melody was startled when one of her students came up to her, she still had her eyes closed.

"Ms. Melody, why are you sleeping?"

"Oh... Jamie you scared me. I wasn't sleeping."

"What were you doing?"

"I was just thinking about someone I love... I don't always get to see him. He bought me this heart shaped locket necklace so that whenever I really miss him I can open it up and look at a few pictures of us."

"A picture is in there? Can I see?"

"Sure."

Melody opened up the locket and showed Jamie the pictures of her and Roman.

"Ew... Kissing is gross."

"Maybe you think that now, but in a few years you probably won't."

"Are you married Ms. Melody?"

"No... This is my boyfriend, Roman."

"Do you want him to marry you?"

Melody smiled and though about him.

"Maybe someday. It won't be anytime soon. I don't always see him because he travels a lot? If he does eve ask me, it will probably be a few years from now."

The bell rang for the next class.

"Oh, there's the bell Jamie, we better get to class."

* * *

When Melody got home later that day she was excited when Roman requested a video chat, she instantly accepted his request with a big smile on her face.

"Hey beautiful, how was your day?"

"Great! The kids were really well behaved today, they learned a lot and had fun doing it. A lot of them told me that music class was their favorite class of the day. A few have even said that they want to be like me when they grow up, they look up to me, we're kind of like a big family."

"They love you Melody, you're not like some teachers, you actually care about them and put your heart and soul into your work."

"I love them to... So Stephanie, the main music teacher has kind of stepped back and let me take over. She's impressed with how I work. She can't always get the kids to have fun while learning so she kind of let me take over."

"Awesome! See, I told you that you would be the best teacher that school has ever had."

Melody smiled and blushed while holding her head down, but Roman saw her blush anyway.

"I see you blushing... That's so cute... You're so beautiful Melody... You're still wearing the necklace I got you I see."

"Of course. I wear it everyday. I can always take a part of you with me wherever I go... So how was your day Roman? You look really tired."

"I am tired, but I had a good day, it's even better now that I get to talk to you. So if I remember correctly, I think you said something about having your spring break around the same time as Wrestlemania."

"Yeah, it's around the same time."

"Ok... How would you like to watch all of the matches and hang out with The Shield backstage?"

"I would love that! I've never seen Wrestlemania, I've always wanted to see it live!"

"Well congratulations, here in two weeks you'll get to."

"I'm excited already, I can't wait to see you... These two weeks can't come fast enough."

"I'm excited too, I can't wait to spend Wrestlemania with you, but until then I guess I'll have to video chat with you tomorrow. You look tired and you have to get up early tomorrow so I guess I'll let you go then."

"Ok, you should get some rest too."

"I will. I love you Melody."

"I love you too Roman."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Once the video chat ended Melody was still excited, those two weeks couldn't pass by fast enough.

* * *

Finally the two weeks went by and it was the day of Wrestlemania. The Shield were still together, but they had been doing singles matches. It just so happened that all three members of The Shield had singles matches for Wrestlemania. Seth was facing Kevin Owens, Dean was facing Randy Orton, and Roman was challenging John Cena for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Melody was really excited about all of these matches, but especially for Roman's match against John Cena. Roman had been improving so much in the ring and he had been working so hard. John Cena actually picked Roman to be his opponent because he wanted a challenge and thought that Roman was the most deserving out of everyone else. Seth had the first match of the night. Melody would have thought that with Seth going up against Kevin Owens that Seth would get an easy win, but Kevin gave Seth everything he had. It was a very back and forth match and the Wrestlemania was clearly behind both men. Finally Seth did end up getting the win because of his quickness and because he outsmarted him. They didn't call Seth The Architect for nothing. Everyone seemed to enjoy Seth and Kevin, they were just the opening match, there was more to follow. Melody congratulated Seth when he got backstage and gave him a hug. Around the middle of the night it was Dean's turn for his match against Randy Orton. The build up between Dean and Randy had become very personal and this is probably one of the matches that the WWE universe was looking forward to. Randy had more experience and he could be crazy, but there wasn't really anyone as crazy and unpredictable as Dean. The match was very physical, Dean was in a lot of pain in his knee and Randy made that his target. Even though Dean was in a lot of pain he out crazied Randy and hit him with Dirty Deeds when he least expected it and got the pinfall victory. Dean limped backstage and tried his best to ignore the pain. When Melody saw him she gave him a hug and congratulated him.

"Hey Dean! Great job out there, congrats on the win."

"Thanks..."

Melody watched as Dean tried to shake away the pain from his knee.

"It was a very physical match, maybe you should go see a doctor."

"Nah... I'll be fine."

"Dean stop being stubborn, you can barely walk. Seth, go get a doctor for him."

Dean rolled his eyes, but didn't argue. A few minutes later a doctor had Dean's knee wrapped up. Another hour goes by and finally it was time for the main event. Dean and Seth stayed with Melody and watched the main event backstage. John Cena is one of the hardest people to beat in WWE, the build up between Roman and Cena wasn't really personal, they had nothing against each other, they busted wanted to see who was the best. This was a hard match for the WWE universe to get behind, there was the Cenation, and then there was The Roman Empire. There were people that didn't like Roman or Cena, but Roman didn't get as much hate like he did at last year's Wrestlemania. It seemed like most of the crowd cheered for Roman over the night in Seth's, Dean's and now Roman's match there was a point where the crowd was chanting This is Awesome. Both men became physically tired and frustrated from all of the nearfalls. Roman hit Cena with a ring apron dropkick, two Superman punches and two Spears. Cena hit Roman with three Attitude Adjustments and Roman into the STF a few times. Roman overpowered Cena and got out of the submission hold. Both men were down trying to think of what they were going to do next. Cena got to his feet first, saw Roman getting up and decided to do the Attitude Adjustment to hopefully end the match. Roman was tired but somehow managed to avoid this Attitude Adjustment and push Cena against. Roman had to dig deep and use all of the energy he had and ran at Cena and hit him as hard as he could with a Spear.

Cena was down and didn't move and Roman didn't move either, it took everything he had just to hit it. The crowd was chanting so loud for Roman to go for the pin. Roman started crawling his way over to Cena. The WWE universe was enough to get him moving. He finally got over to Cena and went for the pin. This time when the ref did the count Cena didn't move and the ref counted to three. Roman was so tired that for a moment he didn't realize what happened. Finally when his music hit and the ref checked on him it dawned on him that he had just won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania. He had so much emotion on his face, the struggle to get this far and the joy of finally reaching the top. He had to drag his body up, Cena was now up, shook Roman's hand and then held his hand up in the air as a sign of respect. Roman made his way to the top of the ramp entrance and listened to most of the WWE universe cheer him. He smiled at everyone and held his WWE World Heavyweight Championship in the air as fireworks went off everywhere. Roman was sore everywhere and physically tired so about after a minut of celebrating, he went backstage where Melody was the first one to congratulate him. All three members of The Shield had won their matches, but she was happy for Roman the most. Roman was surprised when she jumped into his arms and started kissing him. His shock wore off and he kissed her back.

"Congratulations Superman. I'm so proud of you Roman, you killed it out there. You deserve that championship more than anyone."

"Thank you Babygirl, you're my number one fan and I'm so glad you were here to see this and that you enjoyed yourself. I'm glad that you were the first person to congratulate me."

Dean and Seth came up and hugged him.

"Great match out there Roman! Congrats champ!"

"Thanks Seth."

"That crowd was more in favor of you than Cena, if Cena would have won, I think we would of had a lot of upset fans. I know I would have been pissed!"

"Thanks Dean, but there was no way I was letting Cena walk out with that championship."

A lot of other WWE Superstars and Divas and backstage crew came up and congratulated Roman. Vince, Stephanie, and Triple H shook his hand and congratulated him and told him that he would be a fine champion. Then came time for all of the pictures and media interviews. Roman told Melody that she could hang out with Dean and Seth until all of the chaos died down. After about an hour Roman thought that he could finally celebrate vwith Melody and the rest of The Shield until he got a call from his dad.

"Excuse me Melody, I promise we'll celebrate soon, but I really need to take this call, it's my dad."

"It's fine, we're not in that much of a hurry."

Melody was just hanging out with Dean and Seth while Roman went down an empty hallway and answered his phone. What he didn't know was that he wasn't alone, him and Summer Rae had been close friends for a while, but Summer saw him in a different way. She didn't get to congratulate Roman earlier because she was hanging out with some of the other Divas. She had never seen Melody or knew that Roman was dating anyone and thought this was her chance to make her move. Once Roman was done talking on the phone Summer started talking to him.

"Hey Ro!"

"Hey Summer."

"I didn't get to talk to you earlier, but I just wanted to congratulate you on your win."

Summer gave him a hug. Roman didn't think much about this because they had hugged before. Roman was about leave, but Summer didn't let him go, she kept him in the hug. She looked up at him and brought her body close to him.

"Wait... I wanted to really congratulate you."

Roman was confused and shocked when Summer started kissing his lips. He didn't like this at all, she was trying to stick her tongue down his throat. He didn't have time to respond because the next thing he knew, Dean, Seth, and Melody were coming around the corner and Melody saw them kissing. Melody felt confused, hurt, anger, and sadness all at the same time. She didn't have to because Dean said something for her and they stopped kissing.

"Roman! What the Hell?!"

Melody reacted on her own, she didn't say a word. She looked at her necklace as tears started falling down face, took it off and threw it at Roman and then ran the other way. Roman pushed Summer away, Summer left disappointed and right when Roman was going to go after Melody, but Dean stopped him and punched him in the nose. While Dean was busy with Roman, Seth went after Melody.

"Melody calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! I just saw him kissing another woman!"

"How do you know she wasn't kissing him?"

"I'm pretty sure I just saw him try to suck her fucking face off! I'm going to go to airport, go home and move out. If he would do something like this in front of me, who knows what he's done behind my back... All of that stuff Roman said about changing his ways because of me... It was all a lie. If he loved me, he wouldn't have done this to me. I'm leaving Seth... I hope Roman has fun with his skinny blonde bitch!"

"You're making a mistake."

"I should have known you and Dean would take his side... Bros before Hoes they say."

"I'm not on anyone's side, I just think you're making a mistake. I know you're hurt by what you saw, but you should at least let him explain himself."

"I'm not going to stand around and listen to him lie to me. I'm leaving... Roman is the champion, he can do what he wants. Tell him I said goodbye. I need time to think. Goodbye Seth..."

Melody got into a taxi and was on her way to the airport. Seth knew that if he tried to stop her that he would only upset her more. Now Seth was pissed off and wanted to give Roman a piece of his mind. Roman had already been punched in the face, while he had to deal with Dean and Seth, Melody was on her way to the airport and she called her mom. Her mom was busy so Melody left a voicemail.

"Mom... It's Melody... When you get the chance will you please call me? I really need to talk to you... I'm moving out of Roman's house... I caught him kissing another woman."

Melody was heartbroken, she loved Roman, how could he do this to her? The taxi cab driver handed her a box of tissues. Even though Melody was afraid of heights she knew that taking an airplane would be the fastest way to get home. The box of tissues came in handy, but she was so upset that she cried until she cried herself to sleep.

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	36. Chapter 36

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Thirty Six**

Melody woke up when a flight attendant came over to her and told her that they had landed. Melody looked at her phone and it was after eight at night. She noticed that she had three missed calls and a voicemail from Roman, and another missed call and voicemail from her mom. Melody was still upset with Roman, she didn't want to talk to him. She decided to call her mom.

"Mom..."

"Melody, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"I'm... really upset mom... I'm moving out of Roman's house... I saw him kissing another woman."

"Oh... I'm so sorry Melody."

"He hurt me... I loved him... I can't believe he would do this to me. Mom...since you I've closer now, could I please stay with you for a few weeks? Long enough so I can find a place of my own?"

Melody didn't think her mom's answer would be yes, but was shocked when it was.

"Yes. You don't have to worry about finding somewhere else to live. John and I would love for you to stay. I'm really sorry about you and Roman... Where are you right now?"

"I'm at the airport. Could you come pick me up and help me get my stuff from Roman's house?"

"Sure. I'll be there in ten minutes."

While Melody was waiting she couldn't help but let the tears flow as she thought about Roman. Her mom got there and hugged her.

"Oh... Melody, I hate seeing you like this. He really broke your heart."

Her brother came up to her and hugged her.

"I guess now we knew why you didn't want a boyfriend, because you would get your heart broken. If I see him again I'm kicking his ass. I'll try to anyway. I don't care how big and bad he thinks he is, no one hurts my sister and gets away with it."

Even though Melody was upset she managed to smile and hug him.

"Thanks John."

Melody, her mom, and her mom got to Roman's house and helped Melody with her stuff.

* * *

While Melody was dealing her heartbreak, Dean and Seth were giving Roman hell for what he did to her. Seth saw Dean punch Roman in the face. It was hard to tell if Dean or Seth were more pissed off at Roman.

"Roman you Son of a Bitch! How could you do this to Melody?!"

Seth tried to hold Dean back and added in what he wanted to say.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't kick your ass right now?!"

Roman felt at his nose from where Dean punched him.

"Because, Summer kissed me!"

Dean wasn't buying it.

"Right... That phone call was just an excuse for you to go meet her, she probably called you and told you where to meet."

"Dean! Shut the hell up! You didn't see what happened so you can't judge me. I swear, Summer kissed me. We've been friends for a while now, but I've known Melody longer. I had no idea she was going to kiss me, and I definitely didn't enjoy it."

"That's not what I saw, I'm pretty sure you were sticking your tongue down her throat and trying to suck her face off."

"You've got this backwards... She was the one that came up to me, she wanted to "congratulate" me for my win. At first she just hugged me, but the next thing I knew, she was trying to stick her tongue down my throat and that was when Melody and you guys came around the corner. This is all a big misunderstanding... Like when I thought Melody had something going on with Bray, but later found out that Bray kissed her."

"Dude, you are so stupid, why would Melody hook up with Bray?"

"I know I was stupid, but I wasn't thinking, I was still hurt."

Seth cut in.

"Well how do you think Melody felt? Even if you didn't mean for it to happen, you broke her heart. I tried to stop her but she was so upset, I knew that if I kept trying to stop her that she would only get more upset so I let her go. She said she needed time to think, she said that if you did this in front of her who knows what you've done behind her back. We know you haven't done anything, we're around you too much for you to do anything, but that kiss with Summer looked pretty convincing that something was going on."

"Well go ask Summer!"

Roman was pissed off at Summer for causing this, at Dean for punching him in the face and at Seth for not stopping Melody from leaving. He was mad at himself for getting caught up in this situation, he's been trying to convince Melody that she made him into a better man, but after what happened with Summer he knew it would be a while before she trusted him. He remembered Melody taking off her necklace and throwing it at him. As Dean and Seth went to look for Summer to get her side of the story Roman reached down at his feet and picked up the necklace. What nobody knew about Roman was that once he and Melody had pictures done together that he always kept two of the pictures in the front pocket of his Shield vest. So in a way he always kept Melody close to his heart. He opened up her locket and looked at the pictures for a moment. Then he closed it and looked at the words Always & Forever. He kissed the locket and hoped that he would be able to fix things with Melody. He put the necklace in his pocket and knew that Melody would be the only one to have his heart. He made sure that no one was around before he let his tears fall. He may have won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, but at the same time may have lost Melody. There were King of the Ring tournaments, but the real king of WWE would be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Roman had been crowned as champion, but what is a king without his queen? Roman knew that Melody was upset and wouldn't want to talk to him, but thought that he would try to call her anyway. Now he knew how Melody felt when he accused her of doing something that she didn't do. At the same time Melody was feeling the way he did when he thought she kissed Bray, angry, sad, and hurt. Roman didn't know Dean had come back.

"Hey Roman..."

Dean stopped when he noticed Roman start wiping his face.

"Dude were you crying?"

"Shut up..."

"Oh man... You were crying... Over Melody?"

"Yes over Melody!"

"Oh man, we were wrong about you... Any man that cries over a woman... Must really feel something for that woman. You were telling the truth."

"That's what I've been saying... Now because of Summer, I may have lost Melody forever."

About a minute later Seth is coming back with Summer.

"I found Summer, she admitted to kissing you."

Summer was going to say something, but Roman cut her off.

"Ro, I'm so sorry about..."

"Stop! I don't want to hear anything you have to say... Because of you, I probably just lost the love of my life. She's never going to trust me again."

"Ro, please..."

"Don't call me that! I don't care how you felt about me. We were friends for a reason, because I was seeing someone else. I'm not your friend... I don't want you talking to me, I don't want to see you. The best thing you can do is walk away and don't talk to me, don't look at me, or even think about me ever again. You mean NOTHING to me! Walk away, right NOW!"

Summer felt anger and sadness at the same time, she slapped him in the face, turned around and stormed off. Roman actually found humor in this.

"Bye Bitch!"

Dean and Seth smirked at each other and thought the same thing. They started shouting out to her the lyrics to a song making sure she heard.

"Na na na na, Na na na na, Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye."

Summer stopped before she went around a corner, turned around and flipped them off. All three members of The Shield flipped her off, she rolled her eyes and left. It made Roman feel better knowing that Summer would no longer be a problem, but he was still concerned about Melody. It had been a few minutes and Roman tried to call her again, but wasn't surprised when she didn't answer. Roman knew that now that he was WWE World Heavyweight Champion that it would be even harder to have time to be with Melody, he would be lucky if he even got a weekend off.

* * *

Melody had moved into her mom's house and she was still teaching, but a lot of the kids could tell that something was wrong. It had been two days since Wrestlemania, Roman and the rest of The Shield had been calling her but she ignored their calls. In a way she did want to talk to Dean and Seth, but she thought that maybe Roman was trying to call on their phones so she ignored their calls and messages too. Finally after two weeks, they all stopped trying to call her and message her. One night Melody was at her mom's house, it was almost eleven at night, Melody's brother is a junior in high school and he also liked spring sports, but the games would sometimes end late at night. Melody's mom found this out first, she started getting worried once it got past midnight. His friends would bring him home from games, but one night Melody's mom got a call saying that John had been in an accident and that he died on the way to the hospital. Her mom let out a scream of terror which got Melody's attention. She came out of the room she was staying in and went into the living to see what was going on.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"It's John... He's dead!"

"What?! This... Better not be some kind of joke!"

"It's not... His friend's mom told me that they were run off the road by a drunk driver that was texting. They were in an accident that wasn't their fault... His friend went to the hospital, but John... Died on impact. He was on the passenger side, and that is where the car hit."

"No..."

Melody and her mom were both crying at this point.

"No mom... Please tell me this isn't happening."

Neither of them said a word and hugged each other as they cried for several minutes. Finally Melody's mom spoke up.

"Melody... I know I haven't always been the most loving and... understanding mom, but you're all I have left now. I love you Melody, it times like this that we need to be together the most."

"I know, and I love you too mom. You weren't that bad of a mom... I turned out ok."

"Promise me that no matter what happens, that we won't ever go back to the way things were. You're the only family I have left Melody, it's important that we stay in touch."

"I know... I don't think things will ever be as bad as it was between us. We're different now... We can talk, listen, and understand each other."

Melody had talked to a few of her friends from church, but that didn't seem to help. The next day when she went to school, it was really hard not to break down in front of everyone. What happened with Roman and now with her brother's death was becoming too much for her. Around lunchtime she found somewhere to talk privately. She had her phone out and called Seth, she still wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to Roman, she was sure that they were all busy but she tried to call Seth anyway. Seth wasn't busy anyway, Dean and Roman were in a tag team match together. The matches could happen at different times during the day, not just late at night. Seth looked at his phone and noticed that Melody was calling. They weren't actually doing anything, things usually calmed down after Wrestlemania. Seth answered the phone.

"Hey... Seth... I really need to talk to someone."

"Melody, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry if I've been ignoring yours band Dean's calls, but I thought that maybe Roman has tried calling from your phone."

"He's tried a few times, but finally he thought he would just let you think for a while. He hasn't given up on you."

"I didn't call for Roman... I still don't know if I want to talk to him. Please Seth... Will you keep this between us?"

"Ok, what's wrong... You sound really upset."

"I am... My brother... Died in an accident last night."

"Oh... I'm so sorry Melody... We'll be over as soon as we can."

"We? No... I don't want to see Roman, I don't want to talk to him."

"Ok... What about me and Dean?"

"You know I love you guys like brothers, but wherever you guys go, Roman follows."

"Ok Melody listen! This is getting ridiculous... What happened between Roman and Summer was like what happened between you and Bray... You didn't feel anything for Bray, and Roman doesn't feel anything for Summer. It was all a big setup, Summer thought she could hook up with Roman, but she didn't know you were already with Roman. I know that you're probably still upset over what you saw, but Roman really is a changed man... He has never been with another woman since he met you, you're all that he talks about. Whenever he's not in a match he's all down and depressed... Listen Melody, this breakup or whatever this is has really got to him... You're the Lois Lane to his Superman... He loves you Melody. Dean and I knew this a long time ago."

"He's... Really all depressed because of me?"

"He is... I'm not trying to tell you what to do or anything. If you don't want to be with him fine, but will you at least talk to him?"

"Is... Is he around?"

"He's in a match right now, but are you going to talk to him?"

"I might... Could you tell him that I called?"

"I will."

"Ok... Thanks Seth. I'll talk to you some other time ok?"

"Ok."

"Bye Seth."

"Bye Melody."

Melody hung up the phone and her lunch break was over, the rest of the day went by slow and Melody didn't seemed very focused. She was lost in her thoughts.

 _"I am still hurting after seeing what I saw, but what if Seth was right? I really should've listened to what Roman had to say. From what Seth said, it sounds like Roman is taking it just as hard if not harder than I am. Maybe I shouldn't have called it quits... I was just so hurt by what I saw, but Roman felt the same way when he thought something was going on between me and Bray. Roman isn't going to want to talk to me... Not after I kept him waiting. He's the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, he going to be even more busy now than he was before. If I hadn't of overreacted... None of this would have happened. I had an amazing relationship going and I ruined it because of my jealousy and because I didn't give him a chance to talk. Trust and Communication are two of the most important things in a relationship and I wasn't doing either one. Maybe I wasn't ready for a relationship, all I do is mess things up, my whole life has been a mistake. Maybe I don't deserve a prince charming... It all seems like a big fairy tale anyway... Here I am a fan of WWE and I end up meeting and getting into a romantic relationship with Roman Reigns... It sounds like something that would only happen in a book or a movie. Not everyone gets their fairy tale happy ending."_

"Ms. Melody, are you ok? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'll be fine Jamie... It's just grown up problems, nothing you need to worry about."

Melody had a paper that she was writing on, but she stopped when Jamie and two other kids hugged her.

"We love you Ms. Melody... I hope a hug will make you feel better."

Melody smiled at this and hugged them back.

"I love you too... All of you. Thank you, your hugs did make me feel a little better."

Melody had finally just heard the kids actually said that they loved her and it really warmed her heart when they hugged her. She thought about being a mom someday, she hoped that if she had kids someday that they would love her as much as these kids did. Somehow the kids knew something was wrong and it made her feel good knowing they were concerned about her. She needed to get her life in order so she wouldn't be bringing her problems with her to school. Later on Melody felt like just laying around, but woke up when she heard the doorbell ring. Melody was going to get it, but her mom got it first.

"I got it Melody."

When Melody's mom opened the door and she started glaring when she saw who it was.

"You've got a lot of nerve to show your face here after what you did."

Melody started walking to the door when she heard her mom raise her voice.

"Mom, what's going on? Who's here mom?"

"You've got company Melody."

Her mom moved out of the way. To say that Melody was surprised would be an understatement.

"Roman?"

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	37. Chapter 37

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Thirty Seven**

Melody's mom opened the door and glared when she saw Roman.

"You've got a lot of nerve to show your face here after what you did."

"Please... I just need to see Melody."

Melody only heard her mom and wanted to know who was here and what was going on.

"Mom, what's going on? Who's here?"

Her mom moved out of the way and went into another room.

"You've got company Melody."

Melody went to the door and opened it wider. Roman was the last person she expected to see.

"Roman?"

Roman didn't know how she felt about him being there, but just being there with her was enough to bring happiness to his heart. He gave her a small smile and talked softly to her.

"Hi Melody... May I please come in?"

Melody looked around and didn't see her mom. She really wanted to fix things with Roman. She thought she messed up by leaving and that he wouldn't want to see her again, yet here he was at her door. She doesn't say a word and doesn't look at him, but motioned for him to come in. She closed the door after him, but didn't look at him. She didn't know what to say so she stayed quiet and looked at the floor. He kept his distance from her, as much as he had missed her, he knew that he couldn't jus take her in his arms and kiss her. He knew that out of respect that he needed to give her time and space. Melody had talked to Seth about her brother's death. She had told Seth to let Roman know that she called, but she didn't want Roman to know. Seth told him anyway because he thought Roman deserved to know.

"Melody... Seth doesn't want you to be mad at him... But he told me about your brother."

Melody didn't say anything, but as she started thinking about her brother she put her hand up to her face and tried to fight back the tears, but they fell anyway. It took all of the strength Roman had not to take her in his arms right then and there because she may not have wanted him to. So many times when Melody had been upset, he would hold her and kiss her until she stopped crying, but this time he gave her space.

"I'm so sorry about your brother Melody."

Melody finally said something to him.

"How are you here right now?"

"I had the weekend off, but that doesn't matter... Once I was done with my match, Seth told me what happened and I left as soon as I could... I know you may have mixed feelings about seeing me, but I wanted to be here for you. We haven't seen or talked to each other in two weeks, since Wrestlemania. I wanted to give you the time and space you needed, but I need to know something... Was this time away, or was it meant to be a break up? You moved out and wouldn't return any of my calls or messages. Just tell me... We don't necessarily have to date, we can be friends... The point is I still want you in my life, but if I'm upsetting you by being here and you want me to leave, or if you want to break up let me know. I need to know what you want... Do you want to break up."

Melody was actually happy that he was here, she had been needing him. All of this time apart was hard on both of them and all because she had overreacted. Roman didn't hear anything from her so he thought that Melody didn't want anything to do with him. It was the hardest thing he would have to do, but he was prepared to leave if that was what made her happy, leave and never bother her again if that's what she wanted. He started walking over to the door.

"I guess you have your mind made up... I'm sorry Melody, for everything. I'll walk out that door and never bother you again, but know that I will always love you and I'll never give up on you, or on us.

Roman make his way to the door and twisted the knob, but before it opened all the way Melody ran over to the door, shut it, and blocked him from leaving. She looked at him for the first time since he got there as tears started forming in her eyes, she shook her head and finally ran to him wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she finally broke down in his arms. What they didn't know was that Melody's mom had been watching everything that had happened, but she managed to do it without them noticing. Melody did notice that there was something different about Roman, she looked up at him and noticed that he had tears in his eyes too. This is something that she's never seen from him before.

"Roman... You're crying too?"

"I am... I thought that I lost you forever... These two weeks I haven't seen you or talked to you... It's been hell on me Melody. You left before I could explain that what you saw with me and Summer was not planned. I don't blame you if you don't believe me... I didn't exactly believe you when I thought you kissed Bray... It was stupid of me to think that you would try something with Bray, but I wasn't thinking... I let my emotions take over. I felt the same way that you do now. I felt angry, and hurt at the same time."

Melody held Roman close and said something back.

"This whole thing... It was all my fault. If I hadn't of overreacted the way I did, none of this would have happened."

"It's not your fault... You had every right to yell or cry."

"Well because of my stupid emotions, I made the biggest mistake of walking away from the best thing that had ever happened in my life... These two weeks have been hell on me too. In a way I wanted to call you back and text you, but at the same time I was just so upset over what happened that I just wanted to be left alone to think. Being away from you was hard enough on me, but now with John..."

"I know... You don't have to go though this alone. I'll be here for you... If you want me to be."

Melody actually smiled at him and hugged him.

"This whole thing has been a huge misunderstanding...If I would have known what was going to happen, I would have stopped it from happening. Do you believe me?"

Melody could hear the sincerity in his voice and the truthfulness in his voice.

"I do..."

Roman smiled at her and put his hands on her face and started rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm just sorry for acting the way I did and not calling you back. So when you finally stopped calling, I thought that you gave up on me."

"Never... I was just giving you time and space you needed to think. I told you... I love you Melody and I'm not giving up on you, no matter how much you play hard to get."

Melody blushed. She really had been playing hard to get and thought that it was actually pretty romantic that Roman was chasing after her. This is one of the things Melody wanted in a relationship. Her thoughts came back to her from the day they shared their first kiss.

 _"Come on Melody... You know you want to be in a relationship. It beats living alone. You should really just take a chance... And get my heart broken? No thanks. Use your head... If you end up falling for someone... Possibly Roman and your heart gets broken, you won't think very clear at all and probably try something very stupid... Wait a minute. What was I thinking a moment ago? Possibly falling for Roman? You can't do that... He's a friend to you? Then why would he ask me something like if I've ever had a man in your life? Maybe he's just curious. There is no way he could have feelings for me... Even if he did I couldn't just ask him... That would be **way** too awkward. But just imagine what the perfect man for you would be like... He would be very handsome, he would be there to protect me, he would be the sweetest guy I've ever met. Maybe he would be someone that chases after me if I play hard to get... If I don't do that already. He would comfort me when I'm sad, calm me down when I'm angry, and make me laugh. He would be someone that would never give up on me. Just imagine what your first kiss would be like... Maybe he would slowly dance with me and then he would hold me close... Kiss me gently, but with passion and tell me that he loves me and how much I mean to him. He would have to be someone who loves me for the way I am... He would have to be honest and faithful to me. Someone that will never try to change me and to always be there for me when I need him."_

Roman noticed that Melody had been quiet for about a minute.

"So Melody... I know I don't deserve another chance, but I'm asking you for another chance anyway."

"Why are you asking me? I was the one that messed up by not talking to you... I should have trusted you. Trust and communication are two of the most important things and I didn't do either one. Maybe I wasn't ready for a relationship."

"What about now? We could start all over."

"We could, but I don't really want to start over... I would rather just try to pretend that these last two weeks never happened."

"Ok so forgiven and forget then?"

"There isn't really anything for us to forgive Roman... Neither of us were really in the wrong... It was just a big misunderstanding... Wrong place at the wrong time... But seriously, could we please just forget these last two weeks?"

"Of course... So no break up?"

"No... I never wanted to break up, I was just hurt band needed time to think."

"Ok... There is something else you need to know Melody."

"What?"

"Well... I'll show you..."

Roman had his Shield vest and reached into his front pocket and showed Melody two of the pictures they had done together.

"These are the pictures we had together... I've kept them with me everyday since we got them done. During all of my matches, I always keep these pictures in the front pocket of my vest... I'm always thinking about you Melody... Even during my matches, you're always close to my heart."

Melody then remembered that when she got mad at him that she threw her necklace.

"If... I hadn't of thrown my necklace then I could say the same... It really was a lot harder not being able to see you, especially since I didn't have my necklace."

Roman smiled and reached in his pocket again.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that kept this for you."

"You kept it?"

"Of course, my heart belongs to you and only you... Why would I give it to anyone else?... I wouldn't give it to anyone else."

Melody smiled, but tears still fell from her eyes. She turned around and lifted her hair as Roman fastened the necklace around her neck. When she turned around he smiled at her and looked at the necklace.

"There... Now it's back where it belongs."

Melody's mom had listened to everything they had to say and watched everything that went on. At the moment they were just holding each other close and staring into each others eyes. Her mom thought it was a beautiful moment, but rolled her eyes slightly annoyed and came around a corner.

"Just kiss already!"

Roman laughed as Melody blushed.

"Mom! How long have you been standing there?"

"The whole time... I heard and saw everything... You're an ok guy Roman... Oh come on... I've seen everything else that's went on, it's obvious that you two belong together... I still want to see a kiss."

Roman thought he would play along. Even though Melody was embarrassed with her mom being there she kissed Roman back. It was a quick kiss, but still a passionate kiss. They would kiss when they had more privacy.

"Melody... Will you move back in."

Melody wasn't sure if she should so quick, especially now that John was gone, her mom would be living on her own. She looked at her mom and she just gave her a nod giving a sign that she would be fine. She smiled at Roman and took his hand.

"I will."

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	38. Chapter 38

**(Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Thirty Eight**

Melody felt so many emotions at the same time. She was glad that she fixed things with Roman, but at the same time she kept thinking about her brother and worrying about her mom. She knew that she had overreacted and decided to move back into Roman's house. Roman was happy to help her move back in. Melody honestly was tired of moving from place to place, she hoped that she would stay this time. Once she unpacked she noticed that Roman seemed busy so she went out on his back porch and looked out at the ocean, this was something she always did when a lot was on her mind. She leaned up against the guard rail and put her hands up to her face and started crying. Roman had been watching her and knew that she was upset. Melody didn't seem to notice him come out. He put his hand on her back and gently started rubbing her back. Melody wiped her face, stood up straight, turned around and saw Roman standing in front of her. They both seemed to know what was coming next. Melody only took two steps before she was in his arms, they knew each other so well at this point, they've know each other for almost a year now. Melody knew that when she was upset Roman would comfort her, Roman knew that when she had a lot on her mind that she would go outside to think and when she was upset he knew that she liked it when he wrapped his arms around her and kiss her until she felt better and said what was bothering her. When they first met and Melody would get upset, it would be hard for her to open up to him, but now he had learned that Melody didn't just need someone to talk to, but also someone that would hold her in their arms as she cried and leaned her head into their chest. This is what Melody was doing now, crying as she buried her head into his chest. It took a few minutes, but Melody calmed down as Roman kissed her head, held her close, rubbed her back and she listened to his heartbeat as she felt hers beat against him. When she stopped crying and started wiping her face Roman started talking to her.

"You're upset... Talk to me Melody... What's bothering you?"

Melody sighed and took in a breath, held it in for a second before letting it out.

"I don't know if it was the best idea to leave my mom so soon... Her and John were really close. I'm just worried about her. I... can't believe he's really gone... It should have been me, not him."

"No... Melody don't say something like that."

"I really should be dead... If he hadn't of donated blood for me that one time I probably would be dead... They say the parents are supposed to go before the kids. I'm his older sister... I've had many close calls while trying to sort my life out. But John... He had his whole life ahead of him, he didn't even get to graduate high school. It's not fair."

"I know it's not fair, but sometimes things happen that we have no control over."

"I just feel that with my dad and my brother that we had some things that were left unsaid... Their deaths were unexpected and I guess that's why it's bothering me so much."

"You told me about your dad briefly... He's the one that got you into WWE, you said that he cheated on your mom, but wanted to make things right. He tried to be there for you and went to all of your concerts. Even though he made mistakes... He was very proud of you, and he loved you. As for your brother, you told me that you didn't always get along, but he loved you enough to donate blood for you and save your life."

"I just wish that there was something that I could have done for him, but he died on his way to the hospital... At least it was a quick death and not a slow and painful death... My grandpa... He had cancer and he sat in a hospital bed for months dying a slow and painful death. I guess why my dad, and my brother's death bothered me so bad was because it was unexpected... I was still upset when my grandpa died, but I always had the hope that he would get better. He was old and very sick so his death wasn't really a surprise to me."

"Death is a hard thing to cope with, but I'm going to be here for you for as long as I can."

"It happened a few days ago, his funeral is tomorrow, that's going to be the hardest thing for me to get through... Will you come with me?"

"Of course... You don't have to ask."

Melody actually smiled at him and hugged him.

"Now let's go inside... I know it seemed like I was busy, but I was just fixing us something to eat, but something told me that you were upset so I came out here to be with you. The food should be ready now, come on I think you'll like this."

Roman smiled at her, she smiled back at him and took his hand intertwining their fingers. Roman opened the screen door and allowed her to go in first. Melody was confused at first because it was dark all throughout the house. Roman closed the door and took her hand.

"Follow me."

Melody did as she was told, she followed him until she heard light music and saw a table with flowers and candles. She was surprised as Roman led her to a seat.

"Have a seat Melody... I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok."

Melody for the moment forgot her sadness and smiled at everything Roman had done. He had music playing in the background, flowers on the table, a dark room with a candlelight. Roman came back a few minutes later with two plates, he set one down in front of her and he put one on his side of the table. He went back in the kitchen for a minute and then brought them drinks. Melody didn't really like alcoholic beverages so Roman decided that he wouldn't drink anything alcoholic either. She really liked lemonade so he thought she would be ok with lemonade, he went with lemonade too. He had made a chicken pasta with salad and bread sticks. Lemonade actually went really well with pasta. She smiled at him as he sat down across from her. She took a bite of her pasta and then said something to him.

"This is amazing Roman... all of this. The food is amazing and I absolutely love the scene... the music, the flowers, the dark room candle light dinner for two. It's perfect."

Roman smiled at her and responded back.

"I was hoping you would like it."

They were quiet for a few minutes as they ate and listened to the music. Melody wasn't used to anything really romantic like this, Roman was her first boyfriend after all. Roman had done all of this for her and Melody couldn't stop smiling. Roman was so happy to see a smile on her face, he would do anything to see her smile. They finished eating and their eyes met, it was dark in the room other than the candle lights and she wondered if Roman could tell if she was blushing. He kept smiling at her, the candle light in the room seemed to make her face light up. She was blushing hard and he did notice. He even laughed a little.

"What's so funny? Why do you keep staring at me?"

"You're beautiful Melody... I think it's absolutely adorable... the way you look away and blush."

Melody did this and Roman laughed.

"See... there you go again. That's cute Melody."

Melody laughed a little and looked at him.

"I can't help it... you make me blush... Well what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Look at you... You're every girl's dream... You're the type of guy that every girl wants... You're an athlete..."

She blushed really hard as she said the next part.

"You're the definition of sexy, you're super sweet, you can cook, and you're a gentleman."

Melody was quiet now as Roman looked at her. He had a smirk on his face.

"The definition of sexy huh?"

Melody was blushing so hard and now started laughing.

"Yeah... You're the sexy, hot guy that any woman would want to be with, you're tall, strong, your eyes are amazing... not every woman likes a man with long hair, but I would argue that you have the best hair in the world... You're like a Samoan Thor."

"Yeah... I've heard that. I have The Superman Punch so people call me Superman, but I've heard a lot of people compare me to Thor too."

"I just can't believe I was almost stupid enough to walk from the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You're not stupid Melody... you just needed time to think. We're back together now and that's what matters."

They were both quiet for a moment and just listened to the music, it was slow and soft. Roman smiled as an idea came to him. He looked over at Melody and she looked away from him blushing again, he got up from his seat and made his way over to her.

"What are you doing?"

Roman bowed his head down at her and held out his hand.

"Dance with me Melody."

Melody looked up at him and smiled before talking his hand, she got up and they made their way away from the table and into his living room where they had more room. The music could still be heard and there was just enough light for them to see. Roman put one hand on her shoulder and his other hand on her back, Melody did the same thing as they smiled, looked into each other's eyes and danced to the music. Roman looked at her and saw that she was still wearing her necklace.

"You're still wearing the necklace I see."

"Yeah... I haven't taken it off since you gave it back to me... I may never take it off again. I want it to always be with me... To always have you with me."

Roman took out the pictures that he had in his front pocket.

"And I always want to have you with me."

They thought that the song Perfect Storm was the perfect fit for them, but a song came on that would possibly fit them even better, Amazed, by Lonestar.

* * *

(First verse)

 _"Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me, is almost more than I can take. Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me, and it just blows me away. I've never been this close to anyone, or anything. I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams."_

(Chorus)

 _"I don't know how you do what you do. I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you."_

(Second verse)

 _"The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss, the way you whisper in the dark. Your hair all around me, baby you surround me, and touch every place in my heart. Oh it feels like the first time, every time. I wanna spend the whole night, in your eyes."_

(Chorus)

 _"I don't know how you do what you do. I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you."_

(Last part)

 _"Every little thing that you do. I'm so in love with you, it juster keeps getting better... I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do... oh... Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed... by... **you."**_

* * *

Roman and Melody listened to the song, but mostly kept staring into each other's eyes. Once they heard the chorus the first time, they knew this would be their song. At some point it started getting a bit darker in the room, the candles were flickering and were ready to go out. It got to the last part of the song and Roman tilted her chin up, they closed their eyes and shared a deep and passionate kiss as the song ended and the candle lights went out. Once the kiss ended, they opened their eyes and realized that a different song had come on and that the candles went out. They only looked at each other in the dark and could still see the smile on each other's faces and the loving look in the other person's eyes, they held each other close feeling their hearts beat against each other and they said the same thing at the same time.

 _ **"I love you."**_

 **(The song Amazed belongs to Lonestar. It's one of my favorite stories and I thought it would be perfect for Roman and Melody. To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	39. Chapter 39

**(Thanks so much to everyone that has been reviewing. I made it to my goal of one hundred reviews. :) I've surprised myself with how long this story has been. I don't think I can top this story. I do have an idea for another story, but I already know it won't be anywhere near a long or as good. Anyway thanks to everyone that has been reading since the beginning. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Thirty Nine**

Melody woke up the next day and knew that it was going to be a long day and a hard day to get through. She turned over and saw that Roman was still asleep. It was nine in the morning, but she thought she would get up, take a shower, and get ready for the funeral. Melody picked out an outfit that she wouldn't normally wear. Usually she wouldn't really wear a dress, but she knew her mom and other people would dress up so she thought that she would do the same so that she could fit in. She picked out a dress that was yellow and white that went down to about the knees. The top part of it had short sleeves and showed a bit of cleavage but nothing that would get anyone's attention. She usually didn't do anything with her hair, but she thought why not? She was already wearing a dress, why not do something with her hair. She decided to keep her hair down, but she kept most of it straight, but curled the ends. When she got out of the bathroom she saw that Roman was already dressed and ready, he was wearing a nice suit and tie and had his hair in a man bun. Both of their jaws seemed to drop when they saw each other, but Roman was the first one to say something.

"You look amazing Melody... Beautiful."

Melody blushed and looked at him.

"Thanks you too... Handsome I mean."

"Thanks."

"My mom said that she would meet us at the church in thirty minutes, but that was about ten minutes ago."

"Then I guess we should get going then."

* * *

When they got to the church they met up with Melody's mom. Her mom took a good look at Roman.

"Well... Look at you Roman. You clean up good."

Melody laughed a little and took Roman's hand.

"Hey... He's _**my**_ boyfriend mom."

"I know... All I'm saying is that he looks good. You look pretty Melody."

"Thanks... I don't really wear dresses much, but I bought this one myself. Everyone else was going to be dressed up so I thought I'd try to fit in."

They all went in and met a few people that said prayers for them and apologized for their loss. They got a look at his body before the service started. Usually when people die they would be buried in a suit, but her brother wasn't really the type of guy to wear a suit. He was more comfortable in a T-shirt and jeans so that's what he was going to be buried in. Melody thought that she was going to be strong and make it through the service, but once she saw her mom start crying Melody did the same. Melody and her mom hugged, as far as family went, they only had each other. Roman had asked Melody if it was ok if he invited someone. Dean and Seth were still with WWE, but Melody said yes anyway. She was surprised when she saw Roman's parents. They had met once, but Roman told them about her brother and they wanted to come. She was going to go to shake their hand, but she forgot that they were the hugging type of family.

"Hey, it's nice to see you again, thanks for coming."

"It's nice to see you too Melody, but don't you remember?... We're family, and families hug."

"That's right... Now I see where Roman gets it."

Melody smiled and hugged them. Her mom didn't know them and wanted to know what was going on.

"Oh... Mom, these are Roman's parents."

Her mom extended her hand, but they hugged her too. She was slightly uncomfortable about this, but smiled anyway.

"Any family member of Melody's is a family member of ours."

This made Melody and her mom feel good at how welcoming Roman's parents were even though they hardly knew each other. While Melody was talking to her mom Roman was talking to his family, he was being very careful about what he was saying as he kept looking over at Melody.

"So we were altogether for Christmas... I knew then that Melody was _**The one.**_ Then after Wrestlemania we had maybe two weeks without seeing or talking to each other because of a misunderstanding. I wouldn't necessarily call it a break up, but she was upset with me and it hurt not being able to see her or talk to each other. We fixed things and last night things got really serious... We had a candle light dinner and I just feel like we reached a level that we've never been to before... What I'm trying to figure out is when to ask Melody's mom if I can marry Melody. Now is not really the best time since we're at a funeral. I was hoping that I would be able to ask her soon, but I'll be leaving tomorrow. I don't even know when to ask or what to say."

"So yeah... You want to ask her mom for Melody's hand in marriage. Maybe now is not the best time to ask since we're at a funeral, but maybe when Melody goes to work you can ask her mom before you leave. As far as what to say, just tell her how much Melody means to you."

"Ok, but what if she says no... What if she doesn't want me to marry Melody?"

"Whatever happens happens, but if she see how happy Melody is with you I think all parents want is for their kids to be happy. If she says no then she would probably really upset Melody. I'm not trying to rush you or anything, but Melody isn't going to wait on you forever, she going to start wondering when and if you are going to ask her. She's going to want to know how far your relationship will go, but if I were you..."

His dad points over at Melody and Roman looks over at her, she felt eyes on her and looked over to Roman and smiled before going back to her conversation. Roman couldn't stop looking at her. Her beauty took his breath away. His dad finished what he was saying.

"If I were you, I wouldn't let a beautiful girl like her go once you got her. I can see that you're a different man when you're around her, a better man."

"Yeah... She's changed me for the better. She's really someone special."

"She's been through a lot and you've helped her get through them... Didn't she say she had been working at a bar? Now look at her, she's working at a school teaching music. She's come a long way. If I were you... I wouldn't keep her waiting too long. If I were you, I would ask her within the next year or so before she starts wondering if you'll ever ask her."

"I met her almost a year ago, but I've had thought about wanting to marry her since Christmas. I just hope she's as happy with me as I am with her."

"I'm sure she is... We need to sit down now before she gets suspicious. I saw her looking this way... You better hope she didn't hear our conversation, otherwise she'll see it coming."

Roman and his family go to sit down and Melody sits down beside Roman, Melody's mom sat down on the otherside of Melody as the service began. There was laughter and there was sorrow. Melody's mom started crying again and held a tissue up to her face. Melody also started cry, but before the first tear fell, Roman wrapped his arm around her, and took his other hand and took her hand in his and kissed the backside of it. Melody's mom looked over and saw Melody leaning her head into Roman's chest. Roman still held her hand and started rubbing her knuckles with his thumb and he kissed her head. Melody didn't cry long with Roman here, he always found a way to comfort her. Melody's mom was sad about the death of her son, but she was happy that her daughter had found love.

* * *

After the funeral things seemed to get easier for Melody and her mom. When they went to the graveyard, they didn't cry like they did at the funeral. Melody was so thankful that Roman had been there with her, otherwise she may not have been able to get through the funeral. At the end of the day Melody had been very quiet. Roman sat on the bed beside her and looked at her.

"You've been very quiet all day. Talk to me... Tell me what's on your mind."

Melody gave him a small smile and took his hand.

"I'm not really as upset as I was yesterday. I still miss my brother, but I got through the funeral today because you were there with me. You've been there for me for everything... You've always dropped what you were doing to be with me."

"That's my job... To take care of your needs and to make sure that you know that you're loved... I love you..."

Roman pointed to Melody's necklace and finished his sentence.

"Always and Forever."

Melody smiled at him and kissed him.

"I love you too Roman."

Roman turned off the lamp and wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled up against his chest. It didn't take Melody long to go to sleep when Roman was with her. She really felt at home at his house, but she felt at home the most when she was in his arms. Roman knew she was asleep, he could feel her heart beating and could feel her breathing as her chest rose and fell against him. Even though her brother had died, she seemed happy with him here with her and it seemed like she was at a point in her life when she could finally be at peace. He held her close and smelled her hair as he fell asleep. The next day Roman made Melody breakfast and drove her to school. He made sure to give her a long, deep, and passionate kiss before he had to leave. In two months school would be out and Melody promised him that she would start traveling with him on the road again for the summer. Of course she had been the one to ask him, she wouldn't want to be all alone over the summer. Of course he would say yes, they loved nothing more than enjoying each other's company. The time away had got to both of them. Right before the first bell rang to start the school day Roman gave her one more long, deep, and passionate kiss. They ended the kiss when they had to break for air, Roman held her close and looked into her eyes and spoke to her.

"Today is going to be a long day back to work for both of us... If you're not already asleep, I promise I'll video chat with you after Raw tonight."

"Ok... Be careful tonight, and knock em' dead."

"I will... I hope you have a good day at school Babygirl... I love you so much Melody... You have no idea."

"I love you too Roman... You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"And you are to me Melody."

They were interrupted when the school bell rang.

"Oh... There's the bell. I guess I better go so you can do your job."

"Ok. Love you Ro, Bye."

"Bye Babygirl, Love you too."

Roman went out the door and made his way out of the school as Melody started the school day. He made his way to her mom's house, he was nervous and excited at the same time. When he got to her mom's house he took in a breath, knocked on her door, stepped back and put his hands behind his back... This was it... Her mom opened the door slightly confused as to why he was here.

"Roman?... Shouldn't you be on the road by now? Melody said that you had to go back to work today."

"I do have to go back to work today, but before I left I was hoping that I could talk to you for a few minutes."

"Of course, come in."

Her mom stepped back and let him in.

"Things must be different now... How are you doing?"

"It's still hard... Accepting that my son is really gone, but I'm not always alone. Sometimes my friends from church come over, and God is always with me. I think that I've finally accepted that John is gone and I'm finally at peace with it. It took me years to get over my ex husband's death... We didn't end on good terms, most divorced couples don't. I still feel guilty about taking my grief and anger out on Melody. I wanted to get back together, but I waited too long and when I was going to try to get back together with him, that was the night he died... Therapy has helped me a lot, and prayers from the church... Does Melody still talk about her dad's death? How is she taking her brother's death?"

"She doesn't always talk about her dad, she said she misses her brother, but she's at peace with it all."

"Thanks for your concern about me and for helping Melody through this, but why are you here?"

"I know this may not be the best time, but I wanted to ask you after the funeral."

"Ask me what?"

"I wanted to... Ask for your blessing... And your permission to marry your daughter."

"Well that depends... I have to ask you a question Roman."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to look in your eyes for this... Eyes are the windows to the soul. I've got to know that you're telling the truth. Melody may be blinded by love so you may have convinced her easily, but I won't be so easy to convince... When Melody came to me two weeks ago, she was heartbroken because she thought that you were moving onto someone else, she said that you kissed someone else. I've been cheated on before and I knew exactly how she felt. Look at me when I ask you this... Did you then, or have you ever cheated on Melody, or any woman for that matter?"

"I am ashamed to admit this, but yes I have cheated on different women, but that was three years ago... Long before I ever met Melody. I was a different man then... I have _**never**_ cheated on Melody... And I never will. She has changed me so much for the better. I travel a lot and I don't always get to see her and be with her, but I can't imagine my life without her, she's really someone special to me and I love her more than anything in this world... I think she wants and needs me in her life just as much as I want and need her in my life. So, I'm not just asking because I _**want**_ to, but because I _**need**_ to. Please... May I have your blessing, and your permission to marry Melody?"

Her mom looked deep into his eyes and could tell that everything was the truth, and that it was spoken from the heart. She knew that if Melody's dad were still around, he would have already said yes because he was an easy egg to crack, but she was a bit harder to convince.

"I have three more questions for you Roman... If you are a changed man because of Melody like you say, will you promise me that you will always be faithful to her? If it came down to choosing between your job and Melody, would you quit your job for Melody? And the last question... If the situation was bad enough... How far would you go to protect her?"

"Melody has always been faithful to me, I have always been faithful to Melody and I always will be. If I had to choose between Melody and my job, easy... I'd choose her. How far would I go to protect her? I would die for her if I had to... If anything happened to her, I would never forgive myself. She is my whole life, my whole world... I really don't know what else to say... I love her."

Roman was quiet now, he wasn't sure what else he could say to convince her. He was beginning to think that maybe there wasn't anything he could say to get her approval. She thought for a moment, her dad and her brother would just want Melody to be happy, and she wanted the same thing so she finally answered him.

"Yes."

Roman looked at her and his eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face.

"Really, you mean it?"

"Yes... You make Melody happy, she's in love with you, and it's obvious that you love her. So yes... You may marry her, you have my blessing and permission."

Roman was so happy and excited that he hugged her.

"Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me."

Her mom hugged him back.

"I thought it was pretty weird that your parents hugged me when they didn't know me, but now I see where you got it. Welcome to the family Roman."

"Thank you... And welcome to mine. I need to get going now, I promised Melody that I would video chat with her after Raw, but first I need to get there."

Roman left her mom's house and made his way to the airport. He was full of excitement, he wasn't sure if he would be able to contain his excitement when he talked to her later. He had to find a way to calm himself down or he would tell the secret.

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading, and thanks to everyone that has been reviewing. Wow... One hundred comments.)**


	40. Chapter 40

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. This has been my best story as a writer, I keep improving as I write. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Forty**

When Roman got to the arena and saw Dean and Seth he could hardly contain his excitement about Melody. Dean came up to him first.

"Hey Roman, what's up Bro? How is Melody doing?"

"It was hard on Melody losing her brother, we got back together though. We only got to spend the weekend together, but one night we had a candle light dinner and not only did we make up the time lost, but we might have got closer than we already are. I also found out some amazing news."

At this point Seth walked up.

"Well don't keep us in suspense, what's the news?"

"Melody wants to start traveling with us again over the summer."

Dean could tell this wasn't everything. He could tell when Roman was hiding something.

"That's not all... There's something you're not telling us."

Roman rolled his eyes.

"Ok fine... That's not the only bit of news I have... I swear if either of you tell Melody this, I'll kick both of your asses."

Seth stepped back and Dean laughed holding his hands up.

"Ok... We promise we won't tell Melody. Take it easy Roman... What's the big news, and why so serious?"

"I asked Melody's mom for her permission to marry Melody."

Seth got really excited and pat Roman on the back.

"About time man! You took long enough. It's not necessarily the amount of time you've been with her, but what you've done with her. When it comes to relationships it's about the quality not the quantity. We were wondering if you were ever going to ask her."

"I haven't asked Melody yet... I asked her mom for permission. In my family, it's very important that you ask the parents for permission before you ask someone to marry you."

"Oh... So what did her mom say?"

"I was starting to wonder if she would ever give me a yes or no answer, but she finally said yes. She said that I make her happy. All parents really want for their kids is for them to be happy."

Now Dean pat him on the back.

"Good job Bro... So when are you going to ask her?"

"I haven't decided yet, but it's really important that you guys don't tell her or throw around any hints. When I ask her I don't want her to see it coming, I want it to be special."

"Don't worry, we won't tell her."

"Good, but I know how important you guys are to her so I want you guys to be there to see it... Besides, I may need a bit of help."

"No problem Bro, we've got your back."

* * *

Two months went by and it was the last day of school. It was the end of May, early June, Melody was in charge of playing the graduation song, Pomp and Circumstance for the graduating sixth graders. Melody was happy for them, but sad at the same time because they would be moving onto middle school. It was already decided that Melody would be here when the school year started. The kids loved Melody, and she loved the kids. Melody had learned how things were supposed to be and Stephanie was at that age where she wanted to retire, she had already let Melody take over teaching on certain days so she thought it was only fitting to let Melody take over completely. When the next school year started, Melody wouldn't be an assistant teacher, but the official main music teacher. Melody and the kids were sad to hear this news, Melody had learned so much about teaching techniques and looked up to her. The kids liked her, but still not as much as they loved Melody. Melody was sad to see the sixth graders go, but was excited because when the school year started again, she would have new kids coming in as Kindergartners. After the sixth grade graduation ended a lot of them looked up to her and told her that they would continue doing music through middle and high school. Before the last school day ended, a lot of kids from each grade level hugged her, told her that they loved her, and told her to have a good summer. Melody told them the same thing. Once the school day was over, Melody went out to her car and started driving to Roman's house. At one point she got tired of taking a taxi anywhere and she knew that she needed to get a vehicle of her own. She knew that she wouldn't be able to buy a car full price, but she had been saving up money to make monthly payments. She didn't need anything too flashy, so she didn't buy a new car. She bought a used car, she made sure that it wasn't too old because she wanted a car that she could rely on and she made sure that it was one that was safe and wouldn't be breaking down on her. She was twenty five now, she was an adult, but was proud of herself for buying this car on her own. She had a job, if she needed to she could find a place of her own, she had been buying her own clothes, and now she had her own clothes. She was proud of herself for getting this far on her own. Even though she was in a relationship with Roman, she still enjoyed that feeling of independence and being able to take care of herself. She had proven to herself and to everyone else that she could take care of herself. She thought about everything she had been through in her life, especially over the last year. As she was driving home, a song came on the radio that she thought fit her life perfectly. The song was Stand by Rascal Flatts.

* * *

(First verse)

 _"You feel like a candle in a hurricane. Just like a picture with a broken frame. Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight. But you'll be alright. You'll be alright."_

(Chorus)

 _"Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of. You might bend til you break, cause it's all you can take. On your knees you look up, decide you've had enough. You get mad, you get strong, wipe your hands, shake it off then you stand, then you stand."_

(Second verse)

 _"Life's like a novel, with the end ripped out. The edge of a canyon, with only one way down. Take what you're given, before it's gone. Start holding on. Keep holding on."_

(Chorus)

 _"Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of. You might bend til you break, cause it's all you can take. On your knees you look up, decide you've had enough. You get mad, you get strong, wipe your hands shake it off then you stand, then you stand."_

(Third part)

 _"Everytime you get up, and get back in the race, one more small piece of you, starts to fall into place. Yeah, woo hoo"_

(Chorus)

 _"Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of. You might bend til you break, cause it's all you can take. On your knees you look up, decide you've had enough. You get mad, you get strong, wipe your hands shake it off then you stand, then you stand. Yeah then you stand. Yeah. Yeah baby... Woo hoo, woo hoo, woo hoo. Then you stand yeah, yeah."_

* * *

Roman had said that once the school year ended that she could travel with him for the summer, of course this is something they both wanted. Melody told him that it was the last day of school. She was surprised to see him when she got home, she didn't expect him until a few days later. Her reaction was still the same way now as it would have been a few days later. Roman had been waiting for her in the driveway. They both shared a smile as they saw each other. Melody got out of her car, ran over to him with the biggest smile on her face. She almost caught him off guard when she jumped into his arms. When she jumped, he lifted her in the air and she wrapped her arms and legs around him and attacked him with a kiss. He held her tight and kissed her back. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but he thought this was funny. He ended the kiss laughing a little.

"Well hello to you too Babygirl."

Melody was still very excited.

"You're here... I didn't expect for you to get here for a few days."

"Well... Last night you told me that today was your last day of school so I thought I'd start driving early so I could be here when you got home."

"Oh I'm sorry, if I knew you were coming today I would have already been packed. I guess I should pack what I need for a few weeks. How long have you been waiting for me to get home?"

"Maybe thirty minutes... And it's fine. I wanted to surprise you. I want to spend as much time with you this summer as I can before the next school year starts, you don't have to rush, we have the whole summer ahead of us."

Melody smiled and kissed him again. When she kissed before, it was a short kiss, but now they deepened the kiss. They kissed for about a minute before pulling away for air. They knew they would get to do this a lot over the summer. When they pulled away for air Melody smiled at him and gave him a quick hug.

"I guess I should start packing then."

About twenty minutes later Melody had clothes packed, shoes, her hairbrush, shampoo, towels, and even a hair dryer. She had a bit of trouble getting her suitcase out the front door. Roman came up to her and offered to help.

"Need some help?"

"Maybe a little bit."

Roman took her suitcase and carried it to the back of his SUV. He looked at her and laughed.

"What do you have in here, a vacuum cleaner or a mini refrigerator?"

Melody laughed but playfully punched his arm.

"You know I like using my own things... I hate hotel shampoo so I packed my own. I packed clothes, shoes, my hairbrush, my own towels, shampoo, and my hair dryer."

Roman closed the back of the trunk and noticed that Melody was about to open the passenger side door and called out to her.

"Hand on..."

He ran up to her and opened the door for her. Melody smiled at him and got in.

"Thanks."

"No problem... It was just the way I was raised... to open doors for women."

"There really aren't many guys like you left in the world... A lot of guys these days are really rude."

"Guys these days don't respect women and their boundaries... I didn't exactly respect your boundaries the first time I kissed you. I should have asked if it was ok."

"It's fine... I was surprised that day, but that didn't mean that I didn't like it."

Roman had already started driving, but took one of his hands to hold hers. Melody smiled at him and kept talking.

"So, you didn't exactly tell me where we were going. Are we going to meet up with Dean and Seth?"

"Yeah. We're going to New Orleans for Raw."

"Are they already there?"

"No, but they're closer than we are."

"So... am I going to be the fourth member of The Shield again? Are we going to be traveling together again."

"Yeah, it will be just like old times."

"So, basically Dean and Seth are going to be around twenty four seven?"

"No not necessarily. There will be times that I want to spend time with you and only you. We've got the whole weekend, we don't have to be in New Orleans until Monday."

It was late Sunday night when Roman and Melody got to the hotel in New Orleans. The first thing they heard when they got to the third floor was Dean and Seth arguing about something. They had been out drinking, Seth being the more sober one had to drag Dean out before he started a bar fight. Dean wasn't happy about being forced to leave before he had all that he wanted to drink and he was arguing with Seth that he had the situation under control and that he wasn't about to start a bar fight. When Melody saw them, she called out to them.

"Dean! Seth! Can't you guys ever get along?!"

They turned and looked when they heard their names and instantly stopped arguing when they saw Melody and smiled at her. She ran to them and hugged them. She got to Dean first, she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Hey Mel!"

"Hey Dean... Still causing trouble?"

He laughed and hugged her.

"You know it! I haven't see you since Wrestlemania, how are you?!"

Seth weaseled his way in.

"Hey Melody, I want a hug too."

Melody hugged Seth, but answered Dean's question.

"I'm doing great! The school year just ended and I get to travel with The Shield again for the summer."

Now Dean and Seth were both hugging her. Melody smiled at this, Dean and Seth were both like older brothers to her, but for some reason she felt closer to Dean than she did Seth. Dean hugged her tight and said something to her.

"Good, it will be just like old times again. We have our Sister of The Shield back."

"Sister of The Shield... I like that." **(I think I just found the title for my next story.)**

Roman had put their stuff in the room they would be staying in when he noticed that Melody was still out with Dean and Seth. He had noticed that Dean would occasionally hug her. Seth was talking to her, but seemed to keep his distance. It did seem like there was an unmistakable bond between Dean and Melody. Dean was like a brother to him, and Melody meant the world to him. He knew that he shouldn't worry about it and that he should trust them both, but he would be lying to himself if he said that this closeness between Dean and Melody wasn't bothering him. He noticed that when he started walking up to Melody that Dean seemed to back off. He put a hand on Melody's shoulder and started talking.

"Ok Melody, we're all settled in. Our stuff in in our room."

"Ok. I see or talk to you guys later."

Melody went into the room and thought that Roman was going to follow her, but he stayed in the hallway and looked over at Dean and Seth. Seth didn't seem like he crossed any boundaries, but Roman looked over at Dean and wasn't exactly ok with all of this closeness with Melody. He had to take a breath for a moment, this was his Shield brother we were talking about. Dean knew how crazy Roman was about Melody, there was no way something was going on between Dean and Melody. He remembered how Melody had hugged Dean, he knew that they were close and relaxed a little. He would dismiss the thought from his head this time, but if something like this kept happening then he would have to have a talk with Dean and Melody.

 **(To be continued... Originally I planned on making this chapter the last chapter, but another part came to my mind, and if this would have been the last chapter, it would have been super long. I'm kind of glad a new idea came to me, because that means that the story can continue. Yay! So... Roman is starting to get suspicious about Dean and Melody. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	41. Chapter 41

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Forty One**

The next day Roman seemed more relaxed. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. For some reason, he had it in his mind that there may have been something going on between Dean and Melody. He knew that he should trust them. Dean was his Shield brother, he knew how crazy Roman was about Melody, she was the love of his life. They wouldn't do anything behind his back. Roman had made the mistake of jumping to conclusions with Bray and Melody, he should have trusted Melody then and didn't. The same thing had recently happened between Roman and Summer. Melody thought there was something going on between him and Summer. He knew that trust was a two way street, he was supposed to trust her and he wanted her to trust him. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but be jealous when Melody was around Dean, he thought that Dean and Melody were getting a little too friendly with each other. He had seen her hug Seth, but she hugged Dean a few times. Later that night at Raw things seemed normal until the lights went out and they started hearing Bray talk. Roman saw Melody at ringside and made his way over to her. He kept his eyes on Melody while he listened to Bray.

"I know you're here Melody... You can relax. I'm not going to hurt you. In fact I'm not even coming out. You're too far gone... I've waited and waited for you to figure out who I am, but you're too far gone. We were destined to be together, but apparently you and Roman Reigns didn't think so. I had feeling for you Melody, but I grew tired of waiting for you to return those feelings. So finally I moved on... Things change... like the season. It changes from Fall to Winter, Winter to Spring... and finally from Spring to Summer."

The camera zooms out and shows Summer Rae sitting willingly by the looks of it in a chair. Bray kissed Summer's hand giving away that Summer was his new love interest. Even though nothing actually ever happened between Melody in Bray's mind he was finally free from Melody and he was with Summer, a woman that would actually return his feelings. Melody felt a sense of relief as she looked over at Roman, but Bray kept talking.

"But Shield be warned... This war between us is destined to always happen. There are times of war and times of peace. You will never know when war decided to present itself to the world. Years from now when we're all dead and gone the kids in the audience here will tell their own kids about the epic never ending battles between The Wyatt family and The Shield. This war... will never end... It never ends."

Bray's promo ended and the lights came back on. Melody was still at ringside and both her and Roman released a breath of relief and looked at each other. Melody was still there and unharmed. Once the show was over, Roman made sure to come back down to ringside to make sure that there were no issues with security and to let the security guards know that it was ok for Melody to come back stage. Roman had to go to the men's room and Seth was busy on his Twitter and Instagram account. Dean started talking to Melody.

"So it looks like Bray is finally leaving you alone. Also... I guess you won't have to worry about Summer Rae anymore either."

"Yeah... it's weird, but cool how that worked out. I don't think we'll have anymore problems from them anymore. It's kind of like a kill two birds with one stone situation."

"So anyway onto a side note... Do you know how annoying it can be having to listen to Seth and Roman argue all the time? You can stop that from happening. It's great to have you with us again Melody. The fourth member of the Shield... The Sister of The Shield."

Dean hugged her, she loved hugs from Dean. It wasn't like a hug from Roman, but it was still pretty close. As bad timing would have it, Roman came out of the bathroom and saw them hugging. It didn't seem like a quick hug and Roman was getting pissed off. Dean noticed the look on Roman's face and when he saw him come up behind Melody he backed off. Melody wondered why Dean let go of the hug, but found out when she heard Roman start yelling. Dean and Melody looked at Roman and even Seth stopped what he was doing to see what was going on. Melody was caught off guard at the anger in his voice.

"What the Hell is going on?"

Melody was confused and slightly terrified by Roman's tone.

"What do you mean?"

"How come every time I leave and then come back you and Dean have your hands all over each other?"

Melody was surprised and even slightly angry that Roman would even think something like this.

"Are you kidding me right now?!"

"I'm serious! Everytime I turn around I come back to find you and Dean all buddy buddy. Dean I saw what you did... If nothing is going on, why would you all of a sudden back away when you see me and act like nothing is going on?"

Dean and Melody were both quiet. They didn't know what to say. This only pissed Roman off even more.

"Forget it, I'm out of here!"

Roman stormed out of the room. Dean could tell that Melody was upset.

"Just... stay here with Seth Melody, I'll take care of this."

* * *

While Dean was talking with Roman, Seth stayed with Melody.

"What the Hell is his problem Seth?! Why is he being like this?"

"I don't know Melody. Stress is the only thing I can think of."

"We've been together for over a year now... You would think he would trust me by now."

"Well this isn't exactly like what happened with Bray or with Summer. What happened with them was a misunderstanding, but let's be honest... ever since you came back last night even I've noticed something seems off."

"Are you kidding me? You think I'm cheating on Roman for Dean?!"

"NO! That's not what I'm saying at all. I see you as a sister, and Dean even called you The Sister of The Shield, but honestly you seem closer to Dean than you you do to me. I don't think he thinks anything is going on between is because you seem closer to Dean. With Roman seeing you hugging Dean all the time I guess he's worried... or jealous because he thinks that Dean is trying to take you away from him."

"That's crazy! You and Dean are like brothers to me, but I'm in love with Roman. It took me a while to trust him after I thought he was cheating on me with Summer, but it's crazy that Roman would think that I would cheat on him with Bray, Dean, you, or anyone else. Dean saved my life remember?! He stopped me for committing suicide... So I look up to him... he protected me like an older brother so there will always be that special bond between me and Dean. But Roman... I love Roman, we've been together for a year, but if we can't trust each other and talk about how we feel... then what is the point of even being in a relationship?"

"Don't go talking like that... Don't go thinking about calling it quits over something stupid like this. Just give him time to cool down. This may take a while... It probably wasn't a good idea for Dean to go after him because they'll probably just piss each other off even more and end up fighting each other... So I would give them at least an hour... Just saying. We all just need to cool down and think, don't make any decisions you'll regret because of your feelings... You and Roman need to just cool down, think things through, and then when you've both calmed down talk to each other."

Melody took a deep breath, released it and then sighed. Then she even rolled her eyes playfully and laughed a little.

"You're right Seth... As always... Seth Rollins The Architect... The Peace keeper of The Shield and relationships."

* * *

Dean caught up with Roman outside in the hallway.

"Roman!"

Roman heard Dean and kept walking. Dean ran up to Roman, grabbed his shoulder and turned him around and forced Roman to stop.

"Roman will you stop and listen?!"

Roman was pissed off and yelled back at Dean.

"I swear I'm about to beat the hell out of you!"

"Well go ahead, it won't bother me! Get it out of your system! Don't hold back, hit me with your best shot! Take out all of your frustration on me!"

Roman was tired of hearing Dean talk so he hit him one good time in the mouth. As Dean felt at his jaw as Roman rubbed his hand from hitting Dean so hard. He had to admit, it did make him feel a little better. A few seconds passed and Dean spoke again.

"Is that all you've got? That's it? All of your anger and frustration? Do you feel better now?!"

"No I don't feel better!... Maybe a little, but this isn't getting us anywhere!"

"Ok... So will you stop acting like a fucking idiot now and talk to me? What's the Hell is wrong with you?"

"You know Damn well what's wrong with me Dean! You and Melody!... What the Hell is going on with you guys?!"

"Why do you think something is going on?"

"Because... everytime I turn around something's going on... When I came back from the bathroom you and Melody were hugging. Yesterday too... You two just can't seem to keep your hands off each other."

"You don't own her! You act like she's some kind of possession that you could easily replace."

"I would never try to replace Melody. She's **_not_** replaceable! I think I have a right to be pissed off... she's _**my**_ girlfriend. I'm sorry Dean, but I don't really like the idea of anyone putting their hands on her... Especially after all she's been through."

"I know what she's been through... We were all there with her as The Shield."

As Dean kept talking he could hear the attitude and sarcasm in Dean's voice, but Dean was completely serious.

"In case you forgot... I told you that my own sister committed suicide... and I blame myself _**every day**_ because of it. Melody was about to do the same thing. I lost one sister... I wasn't about to lose another one. What were you doing that day Roman? You just stood around and watched!"

"Hey listen... I knew she was upset, but how was I supposed to know she was going to try to commit suicide?!"

"You could have done _**something**_ Roman! If it wasn't for me saving _**your**_ girlfriend, she wouldn't be here right now and we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?"

"Hey! Don't you dare try to turn this around on me. You think you know Melody because of that one incident, but you don't... You don't know her like I do, or what we've been through. Don't you dare try to say that I don't love Melody!"

"I don't know why you're being so jealous and possessive... you feel threatened by me being around Melody, well why not Seth? He's part of The Shield too."

"Because her and Seth don't have their hands on each other every time I turn around!"

"Roman! There is nothing going on between me and Melody! She's like a sister to me... that's it. She sees me and Seth like protective older brothers. It's not my fault that you take things the wrong way. You think I don't know how crazy you are about Melody? Why would I mess around with your girl? Brothers don't do that to each other. It's obvious that you haven't asked her to marry you yet because if you did... you wouldn't think that something is going on between me and Melody."

Roman had finally calmed down.

"I haven't asked Melody yet... I'm still waiting for the right moment... I'm such an idiot! I should have trusted you... and her. It took her a while to trust me after she thought I was messing around with Summer Rae."

"You've got trust issues man... But I see it... Seth sees it... you're crazy about Melody... and she's crazy about you. You two belong together."

"Listen Dean... I'm really sorry about punching you and..."

"Hey don't even worry about it... brothers fight about all kinds of stupid shit... You can hit me all you want. You let me hit you whenever I need to let off some steam with you, it's only fair that I let you do the same, but that punch... that one punch. Like I said before... Is that all you've got? Seriously I've had worse."

Roman finally smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Dean before I hit you again."

Dean turned his face to Roman ready for a hit.

"Go ahead... I'm ready. I can take it."

Roman actually laughed at this.

"You crazy Asshole!"

Dean knew Roman was just messing around and that Roman wasn't angry.

"Seriously thought Dean... thanks for talking and sorry about what I said."

"Roman... we're brothers for life... you don't have to apologize to me ever for anything... If I were you... I would apologize to Melody and clear things over with her... to see if there ever will be a wedding. Dude, she's probably so pissed off at you. You're going to have to do something to calm her down and make it up to her. I'll go hang out with Seth in the car... you and Melody take your time, talk calmly... and take care of things."

Dean came into the locker room and motioned for Seth to leave. Melody wondered what was going on and why everyone was leaving her until Roman came into the room. Dean and Seth left so that Roman and her could be alone. She was still slightly mad at him for going off like he did, but also hurt because he didn't trust her. She was worried about what he was feeling and what he would say. She sat down on a bench and avoided eye contact with him. She could feel the anger, the hurt, and the tears building up inside of her. Roman noticed how she was acting and felt guilty for over reacting once again. At times him and Melody would be close, but he kept messing up time and time again. He was afraid that she wasn't going to give him anymore chances. It was times like this that he hated, when they seemed so far apart, when they wouldn't look at each other or speak to each other. He should have told Dean and Melody how he was he was feeling instead of going off on both of them. He needed to learn how to watch his temper, and he needed to learn how to communicate his feelings better. As Melody avoided eyes contact and stayed silent, Roman decided to break the silence. He thought that saying the three little words I love you was hard, it's even harder to admit when you're wrong and say those two little words.

"Melody... I...I'm sorry... Could we please talk about this?"

 **(Saying I'm sorry or I love you are two very hard things for people to do. Especially for men. Are Roman and Melody making progress or did things just get worse? To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	42. Chapter 42

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Forty Two**

Dean and Seth left the locker room so that Roman and Melody could be alone. Roman realized that he messed up, he saw how upset Melody was, she didn't say anything or look at him so he broke the silence.

"Melody... I... I'm sorry... Could we please talk about this?"

Melody was angry, and hurt. She wiped a tear from her face.

"What is there to talk about? It's obvious that you don't trust me... or Dean... I'm tired of this Roman!... We've been together for over a year now. How can we be in a relationship if we can't communicate and trust each other?"

"We can't... you're right Melody. This whole thing is on me. Communication and trust... are two things I need to work on."

Melody wasn't as angry anymore and finally looked at Roman.

"Why did you act the way you did? Why did you go off on me and Dean? Why would you think that we were sneaking around behind your back?"

"It's just... ever since last night when you first saw Dean, all the close contact with him just bothered me for some reason. I don't mean to act the way I do."

"I thought that you had something going on with Summer, but this is the second time you've thought I was messing around with someone else. This time you thought it was with Dean... Tell me why Roman... Why are you so jealous?"

Roman sat down beside her and took her hand.

"I don't know... I just don't like seeing you get close to any man... not even Dean. You're _**my**_ girlfriend... After everything that's happened... I'm just... afraid. My worst fear isn't clowns like I said that day... my worst fear... is losing you. I don't want **_anyone_** to take you away from me. I was stupid for being jealous, I just keep messing up. You've given me a million second chances... I don't know why you put up with me. You've changed me... in a good way. There are things that I still need to work on... _**I do**_ trust you Melody. All of this happened because I let my emotions get the better of me... You **_know_** me Melody, you know I have a hard time controlling my temper. That's one thing I still need help with. Look Melody... guys usually have a hard time communicating their feelings. I'm one of those guys. It's hard for a guy to admit when they're wrong. Two of the hardest things a guy has to say is I'm sorry, and I love you. I'm sorry Melody... I'm sorry for going off on you earlier and not trusting you, and I'm _**so**_ sorry for hurting you. I just don't want to lose you... I _**can't**_ lose you Melody. _**I love you!**_ You're _**my whole life**_... _**my whole world.**_ "

Melody had listened to everything that Roman had to say. She smiled at him and kissed him. Roman didn't expect for her to kiss him so soon, but felt her smile into the kiss and he deepened the kiss. He pulled away for a moment and looked at her.

"I forgive you Roman... and I think that it's great that you're finally opening up to me about your feelings. So you're worst fear is losing me?"

"Yes. I'm just so afraid that I'm going to lose you to someone else, or that you don't want to be with me. That's why I was so pissed off when I saw you with Dean."

"Dean and I do have a close bond... He saved me from committing suicide so we will always have a special bond... I will always love him and Seth like brothers, but you're the only one I want to be with. I'm _**in love with you**_ Roman, and only you. You really don't have a reason to be jealous. I helped you with your temper before and I'll do it again."

"I'll work on communicating my feeling more... that way no one's feeling get hurt."

This time Roman gave Melody a quick kiss.

"So you and Dean walked out... Did you fix things with Dean?"

"Yeah... he told me the same thing you did... that he sees you as a sister. He's my brother, brother's fight sometimes over the stupidest things, but we've always got each other's backs. He knows how I feel about you... he said brothers don't go behind each other's backs and try to get with their girl. When we have issues we talk about it like men."

Melody laughed a little.

"Then why is it so easy for you to talk to Dean, but so hard for you to talk to me?"

Roman looked away for a moment and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well... guys can usually talk to other guys about how they feel, but it's harder to talk to women because usually women doesn't understand how men are with their feeling."

"Well... women do the same thing... they can tell other women how they feel, and they would probably do it faster with other women before they would tell other men... You know... it's a woman thing, women like to gossip and talk about all of the drama that's going on in their lives."

Roman smirked and laughed a little.

"Yeah... that must be a woman thing."

Melody knew he was just messing around, but she playfully punched his arm anyway.

"Come on Melody we should get going. We still have the whole summer ahead of us, I would like to spend some more time together alone."

Melody smiled, took his hand and they walked out of the building. Dean and Seth were in the SUV and they could see Roman and Melody walking out holding hands through the mirror. Dean looked over at Seth and got his attention.

"Hey look Seth... it looks like everything is ok between our two lovebirds."

"So it is... That didn't take as long as I thought it would."

"Good because it's about midnight and I really didn't want to sit out here for an hour or so waiting on them. I'd like to hit the road sometime tonight."

"You and me both man."

A few seconds later Roman and Melody get into the SUV. Dean looked back at Roman.

"So is everything ok now? Is everything back to normal."

"Better than normal. Come on Dean, lets get going."

* * *

Once they were on the road for two hours, Dean had to stop to get gas, this was also a good time for everyone to go to the bathroom. Melody had fallen asleep on Roman's shoulder and he gently nudged her to wake her up.

"Hey Babygirl... we stopped for gas and a bathroom stop."

Melody yawned and stretched her arms.

"Ok."

Dean woke up Seth.

"Hey man, we stopped for gas. Now is a good time to go to the bathroom."

"Come on... Don't wake me up. If I had to go I would have went."

"Well I don't want to hear anything from you thirty minutes from now because you have to go to the bathroom."

"You won't... I plan on going back to sleep."

Melody followed Roman into the gas station, she made her way to a bathroom and rubbed her eyes to try to wake up. She was so tired that she had been stumbling around a little when she walked. Now she was more awake and left the bathroom. She was looking around for a snack and something to drink. Since it was so late at night, The Shield was the only guys around, except for a guy that just came in. The thing about it was he didn't look too friendly. He took one look at Melody and glared at her before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a gun. She then realized that this guy planned on robbing the store. He pointed the gun at Melody first and then at the cashier.

"Hey! Stay right where you are! Give me your money!"

Melody slowly backed away as the guy was at the register. She wanted to try to sneak back into the bathroom to call the police. She had her phone out and she tried making her way back around the corner, but the guy looked back at her and saw her. She screamed when he pointed the gun at her.

"Shut the hell up! Stop right there! Put your phone down."

Melody was moving slowly and she did what he said. She put her phone down on the ground and put her hands up in the air.

"Ok... you move over here with the cashier so I can see you. If you even think about running I'll kill you."

Roman heard Melody scream and came out of the bathroom. The first thing he saw was a guy pointing a gun at Melody. Dean also heard Melody scream from the outside and looked inside to see what was going on. He yelled at Seth.

"Seth wake up! Something is going on in there!"

Seth got out of the car and looked inside the store. Melody didn't see Roman come out, she panicked, she made a move and was going to run as the guy was busy with the cashier. The cashier was busy putting money in a bag and when he heard Melody running he turned around saw her. He couldn't let anyone leave and run for the police so he was freaking out. The guy had actually never used a gun before and he fired a shot in her direction. Roman had panicked when he saw Melody start running so he started making his way over to her. He didn't know if the guy saw him or not, but when he saw the guy turn around and point the gun at Melody again he ran over to her. A shot rang out and everything seemed to stop for a minute. Melody had her back turned and she heard the gun behind her. She was still standing, she hadn't been shot. When she turned around she was terrified by what she saw. Roman fell down on his knees and clutched at his right side, then it all made sense... Roman took a bullet. A bullet that was meant for her. She screamed and knelt down beside Roman. At this point she didn't care what happened to herself, she wasn't leaving Roman.

"Roman!"

The guy in the store heard police sirens, dropped the gun and ran out with the bag of money. He actually didn't very far because once Dean and Seth heard the gun shot they started running towards the store. Not many people would run towards the sound of gun shots, but Dean and Seth were worried about Melody and ran towards the building. He saw Roman down on the ground and Melody beside him. Dean caught a glimpse of what the guy looked like so when the guy tried to run away Dean tackled him down to the ground and started punching him in the face.

" **YOU SON OF A BITCH!** "

As much as Seth wanted to join in on kicking the guy's ass he thought Dean was doing a good job of that and that he needed to check on Melody and Roman. Seth came in and saw Roman laying down on the ground, he had been shot on the right side around his ribs. He was having a hard time breathing, and he was in a lot of pain. Melody was crying and screaming things as she knelt down beside him.

"Roman!... Roman! Look at me ok! Look at me! Stay with me... Help is on the way! Just... hang on!"

Melody couldn't help but start crying hard now.

"Please... don't leave me!..."

Roman noticed Seth come in and come over to him.

"Come on Roman... Stay awake! Melody needs you."

Roman turned his head to look at Melody. He had one hand at his ribs, but he took his other hand and held Melody's hand. He saw the tears running down her face and said something to her.

"Please do... Don't cry Melody. You know I... hate seeing you cry."

Melody tried to stop crying, but the tears kept flowing. She wiped the tears from her eyes as Seth gave her a quick hug.

"He'll be ok Melody... Roman is as tough as they come."

Roman still had Melody's hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it. Melody calmed down a little. Dean held down the guy so that he wouldn't get away. The police had arrested the guy that Dean held down and the paramedics had Roman on a stretcher. Dean caught up with them and saw Roman being put into the back of an ambulance. Melody got into the ambulance with him, but they wouldn't let Seth go. Dean and Seth would have to follow them to the hospital. Once they got to the hospital, the nurses had to stop Melody from following them. They told her that she would have to wait in the waiting room until they called her back. A few minutes go by and Dean and Seth show up. Seth didn't know everything that happened and Dean wanted to know what happened. When he got there he called out to Melody.

"Melody!... I didn't see everything that happened... I heard a gun shot, saw Roman on the ground so I kicked this guy's ass until the police showed up... What happened?"

Melody had started crying and so Dean hugged her.

"Shh... talk to me Melody... What's going on?"

"Roman he... He saved my life... He took a bullet for me. We went to the bathroom, I finished before he did and I was looking for a snack and a drink. The next thing I knew, there was this guy that came in with a gun. He was going to rob the store. I was going to try to sneak back to the bathroom and call the police, but he saw me. I panicked and started running for the exit... The next thing I knew I heard a gun shot, I turned around and I saw Roman on the ground. I didn't even see him come back out... he took a bullet for me... I... I should be the one in a hospital bed not Roman."

"Shh... it's not your fault Melody. How was anyone supposed to know what was going to happen?"

They were interrupted when a doctor called out her name.

"Melody Shores?"

Melody turned and looked at the doctor.

"That's me..."

"You may go back and see him now."

Melody followed the doctor to the room he was staying in. Dean and Seth were close behind her. She tried to keep herself together, but when she saw Roman laying in a hospital bed she couldn't help herself and tears started falling down her face again. She felt so guilty, she wished that things could have been the other way around. Roman looked over at the doorway and saw Melody crying. Even though he was in pain, he gave her a small smile.

"Come in Babygirl... it's ok."

Melody came in the room and ran over to him and hugged the upper part of his body. She cried into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Dean and Seth were at the doorway, but decided to turn around and go back to the waiting room to let Roman and Melody have a moment alone. Roman held her close and kissed her head.

"It's ok Melody... I'm not dying... I'll be ok."

Melody didn't say anything. Roman found a way to joke about the situation, but he didn't realize how serious this situation really was.

 **(To be continued. Wow now what? Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	43. Chapter 43

**(Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Forty Three**

When Melody came into the room she pretty much ran to him and clung onto him. She was being gentle and held onto the upper part of his body avoiding the rib area as she hugged him. She was crying hard as she held onto him. Roman tried to joke about the situation.

"It's ok Melody, I'll be ok... I'm not dying."

Even though he was joking Melody still continued to cry. She didn't find it funny at all.

"Don't joke about this... It may not be a big deal to you, but it's serious to me... You could have died... I thought you were going to die."

Roman could tell that Melody was still upset and he held her close and kissed her.

"I'll be ok Melody, I promise. It still hurts like hell, but I'll survive."

"I didn't even know what happened... I didn't see you come back out. The guy pointed his gun at me. I tried to make it back around the corner and go back into the bathroom to call the police, but he saw me. When he was busy with the cashier I panicked and ran when he had his back turned. The next thing I knew I heard a gun shot and when I turned around you were on the ground... You... you could have died trying to save me."

"I love you Melody... It would have been worth it. If I had to die to save you... I would... because I love you and because you're worth dying for."

Roman took his thumb and wiped away the last of her tears and saw her smile at him before she kissed him.

"I love you too Roman... I just wish there was a way for me to make it up to you... _**You've always been there for me**_."

"And _ **I always will be**_. You don't have to make it up to me... Love isn't about getting even, it's about loving someone so much that you don't want to live without them, or can't live without them. Love is self sacrificing and asking for nothing in return... except maybe love from the other person... I don't want to live without you... I can't live without you."

"And I can't live without you Roman... which is why I was so upset when you were joking about dying."

"I know... but I _**really**_ would die for you if I had to."

"And I would for you."

"No... I wouldn't let you Melody... It's not supposed to be that way."

"Roman... I know you were probably raised to think that way, but I think it goes both ways... You would die for me, I would die for you."

Roman was quiet, he didn't want to argue with Melody over this. He couldn't let Melody sacrifice herself for him, it was supposed to be the other way around.

"I just feel... like I'm the one that should be in that hospital bed, not you."

"Oh... I see, you feel guilty."

"I do... the guy was going to shoot me, but you stepped in and took my place. It's just... no one has ever sacrificed themselves like that... no one has ever cared or loved me that much."

"Actually Melody... I think there _**is**_ someone else that's sacrificed themselves for you..."

"That's right... when I tried to commit suicide, Dean almost ran out in the road to save me... and now that I really think about it, someone else sacrificed himself for me... He sacrificed himself for the whole world actually. Jesus died for me too... that's self sacrifice."

"It is... so Jesus did something better than I could ever do. I know you look to me like I'm some kind of hero, but really Jesus did it first."

"He did. Now that I think about it, two Bible verses come to my head..."

 **"For whoever wishes to save his life will lose it; but whoever loses his life for My sake will find it." -Matthew 16:25**

 **"Greater love has no one than this, that one lay down his life for his friends." -John 15:13**

Melody smiled as Roman kissed her again.

"The important thing is you're still here. I can truly thank God that I met you, I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm _**so**_ grateful for all that you've done for me and that you've continued to love me."

Melody had calmed down now and they had held onto each other since the moment she came in the room. A doctor came in the room to look at Roman.

"Well... it looks like the bleeding has stopped, that's good, but I would avoid moving around too much for the next few days until it shows signs of healing."

It didn't take long for WWE to find out what happened and Roman was told by WWE doctors that he may have to be out of action for a month and that he should go home and rest. WWE would have to make up a story that sounded believable because they didn't want the WWE Universe to know what really happened. Dean and Seth would still be on the road while Roman was out. Roman was released from the hospital and Dean had to drive him and Melody to the airport. Roman was in a lot of pain as he sat on the six hour flight. Once they landed Melody had her mom come and pick them up. She told her mom what happened and Melody's mom gained a little more respect for Roman for saving her daughter. Roman had a hard time getting in and out of her mom's car, moving around in general hurt a lot. You couldn't really see it because of his dark shirt, but the area around his ribs had started bleeding. Once her mom left Melody had to help him into the house. Once he got to his bedroom, he took off his shirt and they saw where his bandages were soaked with blood and how blood was running down his body. Melody decided that she wanted to help him as much as she could.

"Here Roman... let me help."

"No it's ok... I've got this..."

"Roman Reigns!... Stop being so stubborn! If you don't sit down right now..."

Roman looked at her, he was surprised by her tone of voice and sat down in a chair.

"I know you're a man and you like doing things on your own, but will you _**please**_ stop being so damn stubborn?! The doctor said for you to take it easy and to not be moving around too much. So do you know what that means?"

"No... what does that mean?"

"It means that for the next few weeks, or however long it takes, you're going to lay in bed and rest while I take care of you."

"You _**know**_ I can't do that."

"I don't care how stubborn you are, you don't have a choice Roman... if you don't lay in bed and rest, you don't get any kisses."

"Oh now that's just cruel... You're bluffing, you can't go without kissing me."

"I've done that for months while you've been on the road."

"Yeah, but I meant while I'm here... You can't go without kissing me while I'm here."

Roman goes to kiss her, but she steps back and doesn't let him kiss her.

"Try me..."

Oh come on... that's not fair."

"All you have to do is lay in bed and rest ok... it's not that hard. If you do that and heal up, then I won't have to not kiss you."

Roman rolled his eyes and finally went along with her.

"Fine... I'll go lay down."

"Well hang on, I need to get you cleaned up and re-bandaged."

Melody went into the bathroom and brought out a first aid kit. Roman still sat in the chair feeling annoyed and slightly embarrassed that Melody was doing everything for him. Melody came over to him and put the first aid kit and she warned him ahead of time.

"You're probably not going to like this, but I need to clean your wound."

Roman didn't say anything, he watched what Melody was doing. She took an alcohol pad and cleaned the area around the wound first since he was bleeding. Then she got to the actual wound. She tried to be as careful as she could, but Roman winced when she got to the wound and balled up his hands into a fist. Melody put a hand on his arm.

"Easy big guy..."

Melody cleaned off a lot of the blood and then took out the white, soft, gauze bandage.

"I'm just going to wrap you up and then I'll be done ok."

As Melody was wrapping him up, she couldn't help but start touching the shirtless part of his body. She was being slow and gentle to make sure that she didn't hurt him. The best way to wrap him up was by wrapping the gauze all around his back and ribs. She finished wrapping him up and put the tape on the bandage to make sure that it stayed in place. As she finished she started running her hand down his arm admiring his tattooed arm and part of his chest.

"Ok... you're all wrapped up."

She blushed as he noticed her looking at his shirtless body.

"Hey... Only the side of my ribs are hurt... not my chest or my arm."

Melody laughed a little.

"Ok you caught me staring, but I can't help it... you're God's gift to women. You're just... perfect."

Roman held up his hand and did little air quotes.

"The definition of sexy if I remember correctly."

Melody laughed and blushed even harder.

"Yeah... I did say that."

Roman goes to kiss her, but she still backed up.

"Hey wait a minute... I said you had to lay down and rest before I kissed you."

"Aw come on... please?"

"Well... how about I kiss you then you go lay down?"

"That could work."

Melody gave him a kiss and then they both went to go lay down for a while. They spent most of they day laying together holding each other, kissing, and watching movies together. Roman had to admit, just laying around wasn't too bad, especially if he had Melody by his side. With Melody threatening not to kiss him, he decided to stay in bed until he healed up. Roman had decided that he would vacate the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. He was out for a month and he thought that the WWE Universe deserved a fighting champion. A month goes by and he can finally return to action. They were on their way to New York where Roman would be making his return on Raw. Melody still felt bad about him having to give up the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, but it didn't seem to bother him that much.

"You know you didn't have to give up the Championship."

"Well what kind of champion would I be if I just sat at home with it? There are people like Dean... or Seth that work hard and deserve a chance to be champion... it wouldn't be fair to just hold onto it and not defend it."

"Yeah, but at the same time it doesn't feel right for you to lose it this way. I'm sorry that all of this happened."

"Don't apologize... this wasn't your fault... When I saw that guy pointing a gun at you... that Championship was the last thing on my mind."

"Well we're back now... you could always win it back."

"Oh at some point I will win it back... and you can Believe That!"

At that point they met up with Dean and Seth and started traveling together as The Shield again. Dean came up to him and gave him a fist bump.

"Hey Roman, all healed up?"

"Yes. All healed up and ready to get back into the ring."

"Hey Melody, how is it going?"

"Pretty good. I just spent a month playing nurse so it's good to be traveling with you guys again."

Melody stayed backstage as The Shield had a match, there were no issues with The Wyatt Family. It seemed like Bray really was done with her, he hadn't bothered her since she saw him with Summer Rae. She was glad that Bray was leaving her alone, and she was glad that Summer was leaving Roman alone. It was actually really cold backstage and Melody was tired and ready to go. Finally once the main event ended, and The Shield shook hands with fans and signed a few autographs they left and went to the hotel they were staying at. When Roman and Melody got to their hotel room, Melody changed into her pajamas and covered up under the blankets as she waited for Roman to get out of the shower. Once he was done, he came into the room, got into the bed and snuggled up close to Melody to warm her up.

"You're still cold?"

"Yeah... it's really cold in here. Not only do you keep me safe, but a lot of times you keep me warm too."

Roman looked into her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Don't you just love moments like this Melody? When we're close to each other like this?"

"Yeah. This is my favorite part of being with you... being close to you, being able to kiss you, having you hold me close as I fall asleep."

"So Melody... The Fourth of July is coming up soon... WWE is looking for someone that would be willing to sing the National Anthem. With you being a music teacher and with you being the amazing singer that you are, I thought I'd ask you."

"Me... singing the National Anthem in front of a live WWE crowd and in front of thousands of people, and millions watching at home?"

"I think you would be great, you have a beautiful singing voice Melody. I'm not saying you have to, I'm just asking you if you would be interested in doing it."

"I don't know... I've sang in front of people before... at a bar, but now we're talking about thousands, or millions of people watching me. I don't want to embarrass myself. I don't know if I could do it."

"I know you can do it Melody, but you don't have to do it."

"But... I think I do want to do it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I want to be confident in front of people. If I can do this in front of thousands and millions of people, then I can do anything."

"That's what I like to hear. So are you saying you will do it?"

"Yes... I'll do it."

* * *

Before Melody knew it, the Fourth of July came around. Roman had made it official and now Melody had permission to sing the National Anthem for the WWE. Roman could tell that Melody was really nervous. They were backstage and he gave her a kiss and rubbed her back to help calm her down. Over the last month or so what she didn't know was that Roman had been planning something for her. He held her hand and tried to calm her down.

"You'll do great out there Babygirl. I'm going to come out with you."

Finally the time came and Roman held her hand as they made their way out to the ring. Roman actually came out through the ramp entrance to keep people away from Melody. Once they got to the ring, Roman sat down on one of the ropes and pushed it down making it easier for Melody to get in the ring. Roman had a mic and he had a few things to say.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we have someone special here with us. She is a music teacher from Pensacola Florida..."

The crowd started cheering a bit. Roman then continued.

"Yeah... let's hear it for her. Where would we be without our teachers, our music teachers? Well we would be living in a pretty boring world. So tonight she decided that she wanted to pay tribute to all of the men that have fought and died for out freedom."

The crowd cheered even louder now. Melody smiled and she could feel the energy from the crowd. Once they died down a bit Roman continued.

"So she's here to sing our National Anthem. Ladies and Gentlemen allow me to introduce... the Lovely and Talented... Melody Shores!"

The crowd cheered, clapped and welcomed her. This lasted for a few second until there was a drum roll that signaled her to start. She was nervous, but smiled anyway as she sang the song that she was the most familiar with. As she got to certain paused in the song, the crowd would cheer a little, but they cheered the most when she finished. They cheered and clapped, Melody looked around and saw everyone on their feet. She looked back at Roman who was clapping and cheering too and smiled. This moment was unbelievable, and one that she would never forget. As she made her way backstage she saw a bunch of other WWE Superstars and Divas clapping for her. Finally she got to Dean and Seth, they both hugged her along with Roman and they all said how proud of her they were. The Shield would have a match later that night against The Wyatt Family. Melody watched backstage, there were no issues with Bray. In fact, Bray still seemed content with Summer Rae. It was a hard fought match between both teams, this was the main event of the night. The Shield ended up winning when Roman speared Bray and about broke his ribs. Once The Shield won, their theme music hit, but there were a bunch of fireworks that went off celebrating the Fourth of July. Since it was so late, Roman promised Melody that they would do something the next day.

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	44. Chapter 44

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. This is one I've been looking forward to writing.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Forty Four**

Melody had one of the most unbelievable moments of her life, it was the Fourth of July and she just sang the National Anthem for WWE. The crowd loved her and once she went backstage, she was greeted by many superstars and divas and they congratulated her and told her that she did a good job. Once the crowd cleared Dean and Seth came up to her and hugged her along with Roman and they told her how proud of her they were for how far she's come. Since it was late and they didn't have to show up for anything the next day Roman and Melody could spend the day together. They actually had a few days off and they could go back home. They had unpacked Roman crashed on the bed. He would have thought that Melody would have joined him but got up off the bed when he wondered what Melody was doing. He found her out on the porch looking out at the ocean. She usually did this when something was bothering her. She seemed so happy the night before and didn't know what could be bothering her, but he came outside and joined her when he thought something was bothering her. She was enjoying the air and the view, she closed her eyes and relaxed as she leaned up against the guard rail. Roman came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Melody tilted her head back and looked up into his eyes as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"You usually come out here when something's wrong."

"Oh nothing's wrong... I just came out here to enjoy the view. I never lived near the beach before so I'm enjoying the view of the ocean. I come out here a lot... I finally feel at home here. For the first time in my life... I feel like everything is coming together. I haven't had to worry about anything for a while now. I'm happy here... with you."

"I'm glad to hear that... I'm happy because you're happy. I'm _**so**_ happy that I have you in my life."

There was faint music playing, Melody had her phone playing music and Roman turned her around to face him. Melody seemed to catch on fast once Roman wrapped his arms around her back. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and they started swaying to the music. They would occasionally kiss each other as they danced. Even though Roman was tired he wanted to spend the day with Melody.

"Melody?"

"Yes Roman?"

"Do you want to maybe go down to the beach and later on get something to eat?"

"Well we didn't get home that long ago, you said you were tired... the first thing you did when we got here was crash on the bed."

"I did, but I'm not as tired as I was. Do you want to go down to the beach?"

Melody was thinking about it. Roman really did seem tired and she thought he needed to rest. Roman stuck out his puppy dog lip, gave her the puppy dog eyes and begged.

"Please Melody?... It'll be fun."

Melody laughed and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"Ok you big puppy dog... Let me go change first."

A few minutes go by and they change and head for the beach. It was a lot hotter out on the beach than it was back at Roman's house. After they put on sunblock Roman looked out at the ocean. He beat her to the water and dived under a wave and looked back to see Melody slowly getting in the water.

"Come on Melody, the water's great!"

"It's cold!"

"What?! No it's not."

"To me it is."

"Aw come on... It's July in Florida... it's not _**that**_ cold."

Melody didn't say anything, she was still taking her time getting in the water. She was in the water up to her stomach. Roman wasn't that far from her and he splashed her.

"Roman stop!"

Well come on... Don't make me come get you."

Melody playfully rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Roman then started making his way over to her, she turned around and started running the other way, but he was faster than her and caught her. He caught her and started tickling her under her arms and down her sides. Melody laughed and couldn't run anymore. He put a hand behind her back and a hand behind her knees, picked her up and carried her out into the water.

"Hey! Let me go! Put me down!"

Roman smirked at her.

"If you say so..."

Melody knew what was going to happen next and shouted.

"Wait!"

She screamed as he threw her in the air and she went under the water. When she came back up she looked over at him and saw him laughing.

"Roman!"

He held his hands up in the air.

"Hey don't be mad at me... You said to let you go... You should have been careful with your words."

Melody rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but that didn't mean throw me."

Roman laughed at her, he loved teasing her. She splashed him a few times until he came over to her.

"Ok... I'm going to do it again..."

He picked her up and he was about to throw her again. Melody actually laughed and put her arms around his neck and held onto him.

"No... don't throw me."

"Are you used to the water now?"

"Yes."

"Good."

They looked at each other for a moment and started laughing. Once they calmed down they looked into each other's eyes. They had been together for a year. Melody thought that if he even planned on doing it, that he would want to marry her a few years from now. Was a year really long enough to be together before getting married? Did Roman even want to be married? Melody didn't worry about that too much, she just enjoyed the moment with him, but she did wonder just how far her and Roman would go, and if they had a future together. Things calmed down and they held onto each other and looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before kissing each other. Finally they had their fun and decided that it was time to leave. As Melody was drying off, Roman got a message, he put his phone back in his pocket before Melody caught on. He didn't want Melody to know what was going on.

"Hey Melody..."

"Yeah?"

"I just got a really important message... I've got a family emergency that I really need to take care of."

"Oh... Ok. I'll just go home then, you do what you need to do."

As Roman drove Melody home, he couldn't help, but feel bad about lying to her, but he couldn't let her know what was really going on. Roman had his personal issue with family, but Melody felt a little hurt that he wouldn't tell her what was going on. Melody didn't think much about it, but she changed into the yellow and white dress that she wore to her brother's funeral. There wasn't really a reason why she wore it, it was just something that she wanted to wear. While they were at the beach she had to take off he necklace so she wouldn't lose it. She put it on and held it close. Roman left and there was a knock at his door. Melody went over to the door and opened it. She was confused, but happy when she saw Dean and Seth.

"Hey guys... Roman's not here."

Dean hugged her and took her hand.

"We know... come on... we need to take you somewhere."

"What's going on guys?... Where are we going?"

Dean looked over at Seth and gave her a smirk as she got into a car.

"You'll find out."

She looked over to Seth.

"Seth?"

"Don't look at me... I don't know what's going on either."

Melody was quiet and confused as she wondered what was going on. When the car finally stopped she got out and looked at Dean and Seth.

"Follow us Melody."

Melody didn't question them, she just did what they said. They had brought her to a pier, it was the same pier that her and Roman were on the first time they went to the beach. They walked out to the end of the pier and watched a few fishermen catch big fish. Melody still didn't know why she was here, they stayed out at the end of the pier for about an hour. It was already after eight and it was starting to get dark, the sun had already went down, but the sky still had a few colors from the sunset, but at the same time a few stars came out. The moon was out and every now and then a few fireworks would go off. It was the day after the Fourth of July, but people still liked setting off fireworks. She enjoyed the view of the sky and ocean. She thought this whole situation was weird... Dean and Seth just showing up and making her go with them. Out of all the placed they could have went to why a pier? She thought that Roman had been acting weird all day and now something didn't seem right, he didn't tell her what his family emergency was and she was suspicious and started wondering if something was going on. Did Roman even know that Dean and Seth came to pick her up? Finally Seth's phone went off and he looked at Dean and nodded his head. Melody looked at them and wondered what was going on.

"Ok Melody... We need to get going now."

"Seth you said you didn't know what was going on... You guys just show up and have me come with you... Why a pier? What's going on?"

Dean came up to her and pat her on the back.

"You need to relax Melody... You're taking things _**way**_ too seriously... No harm done... We were just waiting for the right moment."

"The right moment?"

"Yeah... We got a message and now it's time to go."

"But where? What is going on? Would someone please tell me? Where are we going?"

"It's not where we're going... it's where you're going."

She had walked with them to a certain point on the pier and stopped with them.

Dean looked around and then looked at her and smirked.

"So... you **_really_** want to know what's going on?"

"Yes!"

Dean motioned for her to follow him.

"Ok.. Follow me..."

She followed him to the edge of the pier.

"Look down there."

Melody rolled her eyes and thought he was just playing games with her at this point but she thought she would look in the direction that he was pointing anyway. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her so she had to look twice. Now she knew exactly what was going on and Dean and Seth didn't have to do or say anything else. She looked at them for a moment and realized that this whole thing was a set up. She looked over the side of the pier and into the sand. In the sand was a big heart and in it was a written message for her. The words... _**I love you Melody. Will you marry me?**_ Melody looked down and saw Roman on the ground. He looked up at her with the biggest smile on his face and he was down on one knee holding a ring up for her to see. Melody held her hands up to her face, this was the biggest surprise of her life, she looked around to find the fastest way to get to Roman. There were stairs nearby that led from the pier to the beach where Roman was. Melody had the biggest smile on her face, her heart was beating inside her chest and she ran to the end of the pier to the stairs. Dean and Seth looked at each other and gave each other a fist bump as they watched Melody run to Roman. Melody carefully made her way down the stairs and onto the beach, she ran as fast as she could to Roman with the biggest smile on her face. She jumped at him and he caught her in his arms, she attacked his lips with a kiss. He kissed her back feeling nothing but passion and the deepest love for her. Finally they broke apart the kiss for air and he smiled at her and held her in his arms.

"So I'm guess that's a yes?"

Melody had a few tears in her eyes, but smiled as she nodded.

"Yes Roman! I will marry you!"

Roman took the ring from the box and slid it on her left hand on her ring finger. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I had this planned for at least three months now... I first thought about marrying you around Christmas... I knew right then that I wanted you in my life forever. Melody... you're the most beautiful girl in the world... I wanted this moment to be perfect, I wanted it to be a surprise, I didn't want you to see it coming. I needed a little bit of help. I had to pick up the ring so I had Dean and Seth pick you up, keep you distracted and keep you guessing. At one point I asked your mom for permission. She just want me to treat you right, and she wants you to be happy so she told me I could ask you. I don't want anyone else but you in my life Melody... as you already know... I would die for you Melody. I'm so in love with you Melody. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. You're my whole life, my whole world. My heart belongs to you and I will love you... _**Always & Forever.**_"

Melody looked at her necklace as he said this.

"I love you too Roman."

A few fireworks went off as they kissed and a small crowd had gathered and they were clapping. Dean and Seth had caught up to them. Dean smiled and gave Roman a fist bump.

"So I guess we'll be going to a wedding soon?"

"Yes. Thank you guys for helping out. I know how much you guys mean to Melody, so I wanted you guys to be here for this moment. How was the view from up there?"

"You two can't keep your hands off each other... But Seth and I knew you two were going to end up together. She had you whipped when we first started traveling together."

Roman rolled his eyes.

"Ok fine... So you guys were right. You guys did your part, now... if you'll excuse us... I'd like to spend some alone time with my future wife."

Melody laughed as Roman picked her up and carried her off.

"Where are we going Roman?"

"It's a surprise... just hang on tight."

"I don't know what to think about all of these surprises."

"We're not going far... I think you'll like this."

They stayed on the beach, and after five minutes Roman and Melody arrived at an isolated part of the beach, it was weird to find any part of the beach isolated since it was July, but there was an isolated part of the beach. Roman wanted to keep it simple this time, he laid out a blanket and picnic basket. There were a few candles lit, the wind outside wasn't blowing that much so the candle lights didn't go out. There were sandwiches, fruits, and vegetables in the basket along with a few bottles of water.

"I know it's not exactly like the night I cooked for us, but I was hoping you would still like it."

"It's perfect."

They sat and ate until they were full and then they just sat enjoying each other's company. It was dark now and they sat by the ocean as they looked at the stars and the moon. Melody sighed happily and kissed Roman.

"Thank you Roman for this unbelievable day... I'm never going to forget this, and I can't wait to marry you."

"And I can't wait to marry you."

Roman had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head rested on his shoulder. She smiled and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Looks like someone is tired."

"Yeah... Just a little."

"Well you said that you finally felt at home... I guess it's time to go home... to _**our**_ home."

Melody smiled at him, but was so tired that she couldn't really get up. Roman didn't mind this, he took her into his arms and carried her home and covered her up in bed once they got home. Roman went to go change and a few minutes later he joined her in bed. Melody opened her eyes once she realized that she was home. Roman got in the bed and noticed that her eyes were open.

"We're home now. I'm glad you enjoyed our day together... looks like we'll be sharing many more days like this together. I love you Melody."

"I love you too Roman."

They kissed and wrapped their arms around each other and smiled as they both fell asleep.

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	45. Chapter 45

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Forty Five**

The summer went by a lot faster than Melody and Roman hoped it would. They were both in awe, they were engaged to be married. When Roman wasn't busy with matches or meeting fans, he spent every moment he could with Melody. Melody was excited to be starting a new school year, she would get to see the students from the year before and she would get to meet new students. She was excited to be starting a new school year so she could teach the students, but at the same time a new school year meant that she wouldn't get to travel with Roman anymore and that he would be on the road a lot. When she got home, the first thing she did was call her mom and her friends from church and she told them that she was engaged. Her mom then told her that Roman had asked her for permission and that she gave him her blessing to marry her. Her friends congratulated her and offered to help set up a wedding. Everything seemed perfect, Melody was getting along with her mom again, she had new friends from church, she had a place to live, a job, transportation, and now she was looking forward to marrying the love of her life, her life had finally come together for the better. When school started the year before Roman and Melody wouldn't always get to video chat. Now that they were engaged Melody wasn't as worried about him leaving her for someone else, and he wasn't worried about her finding someone else, but they still missed being together. They had been together for over a year, some relationships were lucky to last a few months much less a year. People either wouldn't communicate enough or they would smother each other and get tired of each other. As for Roman and Melody they made it a goal to try to video chat everyday, and since they weren't always together smothering each other, they had the space they needed and when they would get to be together they were always excited and had something to look forward to. One night Melody was up late and was grading papers from a music assignment and Roman had just finished having a match so they were both tired, but Roman sent her a video chat request anyway. Melody smiled when she saw his name and picture pop up on her screen. He promised to make time for her everyday for at least five or ten minutes to talk to her. He had video chatted with her everyday and it had been two weeks since the school year started. They smiled at each other when she accepted the video chat request.

"Hey beautiful, how was your day?"

"Hey Roman, my day was great how about your day?"

"It was ok..."

"Just ok?"

"Yeah..."

"Well did you not have fun out there tonight on Raw?"

"I did... I just missed seeing my girl at ringside."

"I noticed that... Even though you won your match, you did seem a bit off your game tonight."

"I was... Dean and Seth are getting a little pissed off at me for not being completely focused on the match. I can't help it... It's going to be hard for a while to get used to being in matches without seeing my girl."

"Aw... I'm sorry Roman, I really wish there was a way I could help... Are you ok? You seem a little stiff."

"I'm just a little sore around my shoulders and back. I went shoulder first into one of the ring posts."

"Oh right... I remember seeing that. I really wish I could be there with you right now. You really worry me out there sometimes. If I were with you right now, I would rub your back and shoulders."

Roman smiled at this. He looked at Melody, she always wore her necklace. Then he remembered the two small pictures of them that he had in the front pocket of his Shield vest.

"I just can't get over how beautiful you are Melody... It always warms my heart to see you wear your heart necklace. You already know my heart belongs to you."

Melody looked at her necklace and then at her hand at the engagement ring on her finger and smiled at Roman.

"And mine belongs to you."

Roman smiled at her and took out the pictures from his pocket and showed them to her.

"See look... I had just finished my match. I told you before that even when you can't always be physically close to me... You're still always with me close to my heart... When I start my day, I kiss the pictures when I wake up, before I have a match, after I have a match and before I go to bed."

"Aw... I do something kind of like that. I kiss my necklace when I put it on in the mornings, when I'm at school, and when I take it off before I go to sleep at night."

Roman noticed that Melody would occasionally move papers.

"You seem a little busy, was I interrupting something?"

"Oh sorry, I was just going through some of the papers from the last assignment. I had a lot of papers to grade."

"Oh so you were busy before I called you. I'm sorry, you probably want to get those papers graded and get to bed. You look tired."

"I have most of them graded. I wanted to take a break so I could talk to you. I can grade the rest of them tomorrow."

"I'm sorry... I'm distracting you. I should have texted you first and asked if you were busy before I sent you a video chat request."

"It's not really that big of a deal. I can do the rest of them tomorrow before school starts. I'm working on multitasking. I wasn't that busy so I accepted your video chat request. We've talked every day now for two weeks since school started and I wanted to keep that going. You had a long match... You look tired too and you guys have to travel to the next town to do the same thing tomorrow."

"Yeah well I'm making you a promise... No matter how tired I am, I plan on video chatting with you everyday to check up on you and see how your day went. Even if it's for five or ten minutes... That short time together through video chat is better than not seeing or talking to you at all."

"So... You'll send me another request sometime tomorrow?"

"Yeah... Probably around six or seven tomorrow evening."

"I'll be looking forward to it... We can make this work."

"I know we will. Video chatting is great and all, but I can't wait to actually be with you again... To hold you and kiss you."

Melody smiled at him.

"In the meantime, I'm sending you a virtual hug and kiss."

Melody backed away from the screen and acted like she was hugging him and then blew a kiss at the screen. Roman smiled at her as she did this.

"I love you Melody... I'm going to let you go for the night so you can get some sleep ok?"

"Ok. I love you too Roman. Be careful in the ring and when you're traveling. Text me and let me know when you get to the next town ok?"

"I will... I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok."

"I can't wait until we're together again, and I can't wait to marry you and call you my wife."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Ok... Sweet dreams Babygirl. I love you."

"I love you too Roman. Goodnight."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Melody and her friends spent months preparing for the wedding. Roman had come in a few times every other month to help as much as she could. Roman finally requested a week off a few months in advance once they had agreed on a wedding date. Melody's mom was with her along with her friends when she picked out her wedding dress. She wasn't exactly one of those people that believed that the groom wasn't supposed to see the wedding dress until the wedding day, but she still didn't want Roman to see it until the wedding day. She wanted him to be surprised and to see his reaction. They agreed on a wedding date, it would have to be during the week of her spring break. Finally it was the day of the wedding, since Melody's friends were from the church she went to it was easier to set the wedding up at the church. Her mom and her friends helped her with her dress hair and make up. Roman's dad, Dean, and Seth were there to help Roman get ready. He couldn't pick one best man so Dean and Seth were his best men for the wedding and Melody's friends were her bridesmaids. Roman was talking to Dean and Seth. Dean noticed Roman seemed a bit off.

"Roman... Are you with us? Are you having second thoughts about all of this?"

"What no..."

"Then what's on your mind?"

"Well... Melody and I have known each other for about two years now... You don't think I rushed into this and pressured Melody into getting married before she was ready do you? What if she's having second thoughts? Most marriages these days don't last. I want to be with her forever. If I ever lost Melody... I don't know what I would do... I think I would rather die than lose Melody."

Dean rolled his eyes and hit Roman in the arm.

"Yeah... We all know that. You about died for her last year... You about killed Wyatt on a few different occasions, and even accused me of messing around with her. Come on man... Brothers don't do that to each other."

"Right... I know... There is no doubt in _**my**_ mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with Melody, but I can't say the same thing about her."

"Would it make you feel any better if Seth and I went to talk to her?"

"Yeah. Would you do that?"

"Well we were planning on talking to her anyway, but if it will make you feel better... I guess we'll check on her for you too."

Roman rolled his eyes as he continued getting ready as he watched Dean and Seth leave the room. Melody was having close to the same thoughts as Roman, she was worried about whether or not the marriage would last or if Roman _**really**_ wanted to marry her. She still sometimes had doubts about him wanting to marry her because of the type of girl she was. It was hard for her to completely believe that Roman wanted to be with her, she had always had self esteem issues and didn't see herself as being pretty like other women. He could have been with any of the pretty Divas in WWE or with any other fan. This little bit of doubt within her caused her to stress out and not really believe that the marriage would last and she couldn't help but start crying. Her mom and friends gathered around her.

"Melody... What's wrong honey? This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life. Are you not excited about getting married? Are you having second thoughts?"

"No... I do want to get married... I love Roman, but how can he love me? I literally had nothing when he met me, I don't understand why he would love me... A lot of the divas and even some of his fans are prettier than me. He's a WWE Superstar and I'm a nobody... And I'll always be a nobody. Marriages these days don't last anyway... He'll get tired of me and want to move on... But I love Roman, I don't want to lose him."

Dean and Seth had been listening and heard how upset she was and at some point Dean heard enough and went in to see her.

"Hey! Enough of that!"

"Dean, Seth?!"

"Yeah... So Roman may not be allowed to see you in your wedding dress, but that doesn't mean that we can't. It's a good thing we were close by to hear all of the things you had to say. I've heard enough! Listen Melody... Starting today, right now and forever... I don't want to hear you talking bad about yourself or even thinking bad about yourself. No more! Just because you may have started out with nothing when you met Roman... That doesn't matter to him. It doesn't matter that he's a WWE Superstar, he would love you the same even if he wasn't in WWE. You're beautiful Melody... Who cares if anyone things different. We all think you're beautiful, now _**you**_ need to start believing that... Listen to me when I say this!... This marriage is going to last and you want to know how I know that?!"

"H...How?"

"Because you're in love with Roman and he's in love with you... He's _**not**_ going to get tired of you and move on. You're all he ever talk, or even thinks about. You're his whole life... His whole world. Think about it... If he didn't love you... He wouldn't have almost killed Bray Wyatt all of those times, hit me in the face for hugging you, let you travel with him or live in his house... If he didn't love you... He wouldn't have almost died for you."

Melody relaxed as Dean and Seth both hugged her. Finally Seth said something.

"This marriage is going to last and you're going through this marriage because you're in love with him, and because he's in love with you... You two belong together."

Melody hugged them tight and smiled as different tears went down her face.

"Thanks guys... Thanks for talking some sense into me. I've always had self esteem issues that it's caused me to doubt myself and doubt that Roman really loves me. I'm glad you guys were here. I have family looking down on me from heaven watching over me everyday, but over the last year or so I'm happy to say that God has given me a new family, a bigger family. Thank you for looking out for me and being my brothers."

Seth smiled at her and pat her shoulder.

"That's what The Shield is all about... Family and Brotherhood. You're our sister, we're supposed to look out for you."

Dean let go of the hug.

"Now... Wipe away those tears and do your make up again... Try to stay strong for us... Roman is going to lose his mind, forget his toughness and cry like a baby when he sees you... You look beautiful Melody... This wedding **_is_** happening!"

Now Melody's mom comes up to her and talks to her.

"Even though we haven't always got along, and I haven't always been the best mom, I just want you to know that... Even though I may not have planned for you, God did. What I thought of as a mistake was really the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have grown up so much over the past few years. You've been through a lot and I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me. Everyone needs help sometimes, but for the most part you found a way to put your life together on your own. You have your own house, car, the job you've always wanted and now a handsome, strong man to love and protect you. Your relationship is already better than the marriage between me and your dad. Dean is right... You need to stop talking and thinking bad about yourself. This marriage is going to last. I hope that maybe someday... I'll have at least one grandchild running around."

Melody blushed and smiled.

"Mom!"

"I know... Sorry, too early to think about that I guess. Anyway... I just wanted you to know that I wish you and Roman the best, that I'm very proud of you... Your dad, brother, and everyone else would be too. I've always been proud of you and loved you and I always will be proud of you and love you."

Melody hugged her mom and stopped crying.

"I love you too mom."

"Now... Come on, stop crying. Get it all out of your system now so we can redo your makeup and blow Roman away."

Melody didn't feel like crying anymore and she had her makeup done again. It was a few minutes before the wedding started so they had to hurry with her makeup. Dean and Seth now joined Roman in the sanctuary. All of Roman's family was there. Roman and Melody's friends and other guests were already there and were waiting for the wedding to start. Dean stood to Roman's left, and Seth stood on the other side of Dean. The pastor was there and ready. He had met with Roman and Melody separately and shook hands with the guests. Now he was standing with Roman waiting for the organist to start playing Here Comes the Bride. Roman looked over at Dean before the wedding started.

"So Dean... How was Melody?"

"Oh believe me... She's ready."

Melody was waiting behind the doors to the sanctuary, she was waiting for the doors to open. She wasn't going to cry anymore, all of her worries were gone thanks to her friends, her mom, and Dean and Seth. She had to have faith in Roman and trust in God to keep them together. She had to have faith and believe that this marriage would last. The same goes for Roman. It was in fact the happiest day of her life, the organist started playing Here Comes the Bride and she smiled and looked at her mom as her mom smiled and looked back at her. The doors opened and Melody and her mom slowly made their way to the front. Her mom was ready and had tissues with her, she knew she would shed a few tears as she watched her daughter go from one family to another. Melody looked around at the church decorations, she smiled at all the family, friends, and guest that was there. All eyes were on her, she smiled as she first saw Dean and Seth and then finally locked eyes with Roman. She smiled at him and noticed that he did in fact have tears in his eyes. She was actually so happy that it took everything she had not to cry. Roman took one of his hands and wiped the tears from his face. Finally Melody got to the front and held both of Roman's hands. In the back of Roman's mind, until he saw Melody walk through the doors, he thought he might have had a case of runaway bride, but here she was... It was like Dean said, she was ready.

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	46. Chapter 46

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Forty Six**

As Roman watched Melody walk down the aisle, she took his breath away at how beautiful she looked. Her wedding dress fit her perfectly, he wasn't surprised that she was wearing her necklace, she pretty much never took it off, it went perfectly with her wedding dress. She usually didn't wear make up or do anything with her hair, but she had really out done herself. She didn't have much make up on, but it was enough to make her face glow. Most of her hair was curled up in a bun, but there were a few strands of her hair that were curled that hung down her face. She had been looking around at the decorations and at all the people that showed up. When Melody locked eyes with him and smiled at him, he couldn't help but shed a few tears. He didn't really care who saw or what anyone thought about him shedding a few tears, he was about to be married to the love of his life. She looked absolutely beautiful, he wiped the tears from his eyes smiled at her, and took her hands as she stood across from him. It took all of the will power in him not to kiss her right then and there. The music ended as the pastor started the ceremony.

"Who gives this woman over to be married to this man?"

Melody's mom stepped up.

"I do, her mother."

"And who else gives this man to be married to this woman?"

Both of Roman's parents stepped up.

"We do, his parents."

"Great. Now before we exchange wedding rings and vows, I have a few verses from God's word that I believe would be fitting for this ceremony and for this beautiful couple."

The pastor looked through the Bible for the two different passages that he had picked out.

 **"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when perfection comes, the imperfect disappears." - 1 Corinthians 13:4-10**

 **"But at the beginning of creation God made them male and female. For this reason a man will leave his father and mother and be united to his wife, and the two will become one flesh. So they are no longer two, but one. Therefore what God has joined together, let man not separate." - Mark 10:6-9**

"Ok... Let's get down to why we are really here... To unite this couple in holy matrimony. Let's start with the exchanging of the rings and wedding vows. Melody, you get to go first."

Seth was in charge of the rings so he gave Melody Roman's ring and stepped back out of the way. Everyone was quiet as they listened to Melody speak. Melody put the ring on his finger towards the end of her wedding vow.

"Roman... I think at some point in their lives every girl imagines what the perfect wedding and what the perfect guy for them would be like. But as for me, I grew up without really knowing what love was and because of the doubts I had in myself... I guess I thought I would never find love. We've known each other for almost two years now, and we've been through so much. We've had good times and bad times. I think what people don't understand is that there is no such thing as a perfect relationship. Trust and communication are important in every relationship, but especially in marriage. We've had our struggles in the past, and I know we will have struggles in the future... Every couple does, but I have faith in you, and I have faith in God that we will get through all of our struggles together like we always have and I have faith... that our marriage will last until the day we take our last breath... You've done so much for me, you've saved me many times in more ways than one, you've been there for me... To love and protect me. You've shown me what love is, you've loved me more than anyone else, there is no one else I would rather spend my life with than you Roman... So... With this ring I don't just give you my love, but I trust you... With my heart and my soul... Forever."

As Melody finished, she could see the tears in Roman's eyes come back. Melody smiled and finally the tears started falling from her eyes too. There were several people that were touched by her words, her mom being one of them. She had tissues for herself and pretty much everyone. She came up holding tissues up to her face and also held out tissues for Melody and Roman. She put her hand on Melody's shoulder and said something to her.

"That was beautiful Melody. Here, it looks like I'm not the only one that needs tissues."

Everyone seemed to stop for a moment as they wiped their tears away. Melody knew her makeup was messing up, but she didn't care. She wiped away the tears from her eyes along with most of her eye liner and mascara. Melody never really wore makeup anyway, only for special occasions, but Roman always told her that she was more beautiful without makeup on. After about a minute or so everyone seemed to calm down and the ceremony continued.

"That was one of the most passionate, love filled wedding vows I've ever heard in all of my years here as a pastor. Let's hear what Roman has to say."

"Well, after hearing what Melody had to say, I would say she's outdone me already... Even in WWE sometimes I have a hard time trying to think of what to say... But there are times where you need to just stop thinking about it what to say and just speak from the heart... Melody... You think I was the one to show you what love is, but really you were the one that showed me... If anyone really knows me... They would know the type of man I was. I was never the type of guy that would stay in a relationship very long. Finally it took me getting hurt to understand what it felt like to love someone and lose them. So many times I've comforted you when you've needed me, but what about all the times I've lost my temper and you've had to calm me down? You're the only one that's been able to do that. So many times I've let my anger control me and at times I still have to calm down so I could talk without blowing up. I'm still learning to control it, but you make it easier. I've never felt anything towards anyone else like what I feel for you. From the very first moment I saw you... I knew... There was something different about you, something that set you apart from everyone else I've met. When I saw you for the first time, I knew you were the one. You would be the one to change me. Love has made me do all kinds of crazy things that I've never done before. You know what I'm talking about... I almost died for you, but if I had to that day... I would have just to keep you safe. The one thing I'm afraid of the most... Is losing you. I would rather die loving you than go one day in this world without you. You've made me into the man I am today, I'm a better man because you're with me. You've always looked down on yourself because of what kind of life you had and you always thought I wouldn't love you because I work with WWE, but it doesn't matter what kind of job we have, and it doesn't matter if we're rich or poor, I would love you just the same. What happened in our past doesn't matter... It is important to look back at our memories, but our past does not determine our future. I have faith that God will keep us together. Love is self sacrificing and asking for nothing in return... There is one thing I have to ask you for... And that's your love. You already have my heart... But with this ring...you'll know that it belongs to you and only you, and that I will love you forever... until my last breath."

Now Roman had Melody's ring and slowly slid it on her finger once he finished his wedding vow. The same thing happened again once Roman finished his wedding vow. Pretty much everyone seemed to shed a few tears. Seth looked over at Dean.

"Dean... Are you crying?"

Dean wiped his face and then hit Seth on the shoulder.

"Shut up Seth... You're crying too."

Melody and Roman held each others hands and looked into each others eyes. The pastor decided that he didn't need to say much of anything else.

"Ok... I don't think much else needs to be said about this beautiful couple. You two pretty much made my job a lot easier. I still have to ask one more thing... Roman, do you take Melody to be your wife?"

Roman never took his eyes off Melody or let go of her hands.

"Yes... I do."

"Melody, do you take Roman to be your husband?"

Melody smiled at him and looked at him as they held hands.

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Roman, you may kiss your bride."

They smiled at each other for a moment before they brought each other close, closed their eyes and came together for a long, slow, passionate kiss. There were people that were taking pictures, but most people were cheering and clapping while a few people were still wiping tears from their eyes wishing and hoping that their marriages could be as strong as Melody and Roman while others hoped that they would find a love similar to theirs. As the noise ended and the kiss ended, the pastor had one more thing to say.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Reigns."

The crowd cheered again and started taking pictures. Roman and Melody looked at the crowd for a moment, but Melody was suddenly surprised when Roman picked her up, held her in his arms and started carrying her out. Melody couldn't help but laugh and people started whistling at them. A few minutes later, they came into a different part of the church where there was music and food. People started coming in and getting food. Once everyone was there Roman and Melody cut their wedding cake and ate. Later on they danced the night away. This included songs like Perfect Storm by Brad Paisley, Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood, Stand by Rascal Flatts. These were songs that were fit for Melody. The song Amazed by Lonestar was perfect for both Melody and Roman. Then there were songs like Take Your Time by Same Hunt, I Won't Let Go by Rascal Flatts, and Who I Am With You by Chris Young. These were songs that were fit for Roman. The last song they danced to was Who I Am With You.

* * *

(First Verse)

 _"I've been a rolling stone all my life. Flying all alone, flying blind. I've seen it all, I've been around. I've been lost and I've been found."_

(Chorus)

 _"But who I am with you is who I really wanna be. You're so good for me. And when I'm holding you it feels like I've got the world in my hands. Yeah a better man is who I am with you."_

(Second Verse)

 _"I've got a ways to go on this ride. But I've got a hand to hold that fits just right. You make me laugh you make me high. You make me wanna hold on tight."_

(Chorus)

 _"Cause who I am with you is who I really wanna be. You're so good for me. And when I'm holding you it feel like I've got the world in my hands. Yeah a better man is who I am with you. Who I am with you."_

(Third part)

 _"Because of you I'm a lucky man and you're the best part of who I am."_

(Chorus)

 _"Who I am with you is who I really wanna be. You're so good. You're so good for me baby. And when I'm holding you it feels like I've got the world in my hands. Yeah a better man is who I am with you. Yeah who I am with you."_

* * *

Finally after three hours the wedding reception ended and Roman and Melody could finally be alone on their honeymoon. They had a trip planned for the next day. Not long after Roman asked Melody to marry him, he asked her if there has ever been anywhere that she has never been that she really wanted to go to. Her response was Australia so Roman had this planned for months, they would be spending their honeymoon in Australia for a week before they both had to go back to work. As for right now, on their wedding night they spent their night together mostly just kissing and snuggling close together. Roman still wanted to respect Melody's wishes. The week goes by faster than they had hoped, but they had a lot of fun together and took lots of pictures together. Two months go by and they are both very busy with their work, they video chatted with each other, but after two months of being apart, they had to be together again so Roman took three days off to be with her. Melody seemed really clingy to Roman while he was home. They were laying in bed together, every so often Melody would kiss him but Roman noticed that Melody didn't seem very happy.

"What's wrong Melody? Something is bothering you."

Melody was quiet and just rested her head on his chest. He held her close and kissed her.

"Talk to me Melody... Tell me what's on your mind."

"It's just... We've both been really busy with our jobs over the last two months since we've been married that we've barely had two minutes to video chat. I just... Miss you Roman... I need you."

"I'm here now... I'll really try to find more time to video chat with you."

"But sometimes video chat isn't enough... I **_really need you Roman."_**

Roman seemed to understand when she kissed him long and hard and when she slowly started to take off his shirt. This is when he started to really kiss her back as they wrapped their arms around each other. A few minutes go by and his hands are roaming her body, he was kissing her and found himself on top of her. He stops himself before he lost control, he remembered everything that Melody had been through and really wanted to make sure that she wanted this before they took their relationship to the next level. This would be her first time, with Melody being much smaller than him he wasn't sure this was a good idea. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He stopped at her shirt, kissed her and looked into her eyes like he was asking for permission this way. She seemed to know this, gave him a small smile and nodded her head. She leaned up to him and kissed him again, now both of them let their hands explore each other as they continued to kiss. That night they took their relationship to the deepest level possible. But time was not on their side as Roman would have to leave again. Melody loved watching him in WWE and she knew he loved WWE, but she wished that she could be with him more than a few days to a week. Even their honeymoon only lasted a week, the last time they got to be together for a long period of time was over the summer when she got to travel with him. A few days had gone by since he left and she had not been feeling well. The first two or three days she thought that maybe she felt sick because she ate something that didn't agree with her. She tired her best to ignore it, but if she was sick, she wouldn't want any of her students or other teachers getting sick. It had been a little over a week since she started feeling bad. Roman could tell something was wrong and after a week talked her into going to see a doctor. She started getting a little nervous now, she didn't like going to the doctor's office, but maybe it wasn't the best idea to ignore what was happening. She was afraid that the doctor would tell that there was something seriously wrong with her like cancer. Her grandfather had died from cancer so she was afraid of what the doctor would.

"Ok... Melody... Can you tell me what is going on?"

"I haven't been feeling well for about two weeks now... I've tried to see ignore this, but I still feel sick. My grandfather had cancer so I've always been afraid to see a doctor. Finally I started feeling so sick that I couldn't ignore it anymore."

"Ok relax... I just need to ask you a few questions."

"Ok."

"Have you been having mood swings?"

"A little bit, but I'm mainly been worried that I could have cancer since my grandfather had it. Also my husband is on the road a lot so I miss him, but I do enjoy my teaching job. I love all of the kids there."

"Ok... Have you been feeling more tired than usual?"

"I have, but that could be because I have had a lot of papers to grade."

"Have you had a lot of headaches, dizziness, backaches or cramps?"

"Yes.. I think I've had all of those symptoms."

"Ok... One more question... Have you had a loss of appetite or have you been craving certain foods?"

"A lot of times over the last week or so I haven't felt like eating, but sometimes I would crave fast food and I usually don't eat much fast food."

"Ok... If you would just lay back on the bed here... I'll run a test on you and see what I can find out. Try to relax."

Melody closed her eyes and tried to relax, but shivered when she felt cold and wet on her stomach area. She kept her eyes closed and wondered what was going on. The doctor was looking on a screen and saw a small dot pop up.

"Just what I thought... The good news is there are no signs of cancer in your body. Now this could be good news or bad news depending on how you look at it. The reason you've been feeling the way you have is because you're about two or three weeks pregnant."

Melody's had her eyes wide open.

"I'm pregnant?"

"Yes. Is that good news or bad news for you?"

"I don't know yet... I just want to know what my husband thinks about this."

"Well... Not everyone is happy about finding out about pregnancy... There is always the choice of adoption or abortion."

Melody was surprised at this.

"No... Absolutely not... Abortion is not an option. No matter what happens, I'm having this baby."

"Melody please calm down... It's really important that you stay as stress free as possible. Too much stress could be bad for your health and for the baby. Now that you're pregnant, it is really important that we schedule you to have regular appointments. Weeks 4 to 28: 1 prenatal visit a month, Weeks 28 to 36: 1 prenatal visit every 2 weeks and Weeks 36 to 40: 1 prenatal visit every week. Of course you could always call if you have any questions or for when you want to schedule an appointment. It is very important that you eat healthy, stay away from drugs and alcohol, stay as stress free as possible and get plenty of rest."

"Ok... Thank you."

"You're welcome Melody, I think it is important that you come in again sometime next week so I can check up on you."

"Ok... I'll see you sometime next week then."

Melody left the doctor's office excited, but nervous at the same time. She would video chat with Roman in a few hours. She wasn't sure how he would feel about it, but thought he deserved to know. After all, this baby is his too. When Roman finally sent Melody a video chat request, she was a little hesitant about accepting it, but she did anyway.

"Hey Melody."

"Hey Roman..."

Roman could tell that the look on her face and the tone of her voice that she was nervous about something.

"What's going on Melody?"

"Well... You know how I told you that I haven't felt really well?"

"Melody, I told you last time that you needed to see a doctor."

"I'm always afraid of going to see a doctor because my grandfather had cancer and I was afraid that maybe I had cancer since my grandfather did, but I did go to the doctor."

"Ok... So how did it go. What did you find out?"

"Well, the good news is I don't have cancer..."

"That's always nice to find out."

"But... There is something else you need to know."

"Is it bad?"

"I don't know... It all depends on what you think about it..."

"Are you ok? Do I need to come home?"

"I don't know... I know you can't just drop everything and come home."

"Melody... You're my wife... You're my number one priority. If I need to come home I will."

"Well... This is something that I would like to tell you in person and not on a video screen, but at the same time I think it's something that you would want to know now."

"This is something that I want to know now. Is this something serious? What's going on? Please tell me Melody."

Melody couldn't help but start to cry a little. It seemed like Roman was getting impatient and angry with her.

"You're... You're getting mad at me. Don't be mad at me."

Roman could tell that Melody was getting a little upset. He was just getting a little upset because she hadn't told him what was going on yet. He took a breath to calm himself.

"I took a breath to calm myself like you said... I'm not mad at you, I'm just a little concerned. You haven't told me what's going on."

Melody took a breath and wiped a few of her tears away before she spoke to again.

"I'm... I'm pregnant Roman."

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	47. Chapter 47

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Forty Seven**

Melody was an emotional mess, it seemed like Roman was getting mad at her so she started crying a little. He wasn't mad at her, but he started getting frustrated when she wouldn't tell him what was going on. She hadn't been feeling well and so he was concerned about her. She thought that he was mad at her and she started crying a little. This was a little unusual for her, but he took a deep breath and reassured her that he was not angry with her just concerned about her. Melody knew why she became emotional like this and she had to take a breath herself and calm down as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm... I'm pregnant Roman."

Roman's eves became wide and his jaw dropped.

"You're pregnant..."

"Yes."

Roman saw that Melody was still upset.

"Why are you crying? Are you upset about being pregnant?"

"No... I was just afraid because I didn't know how you would respond... I was afraid to tell you because I was afraid that you wouldn't want a baby, or have one this early and that you wouldn't love me and want to be with me anymore."

"Melody... I love you, that's why I married you. I didn't expect a baby so soon, but now I'm really excited about this. Now I kind of wish you would have told me when I was there with you. Now I need to come home to see you."

Roman was in disbelief and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"So... You're _**really**_ pregnant?"

Tears were still falling down her face, only now she had a smile on her face.

"Yes!"

"Oh... I really wish I could kiss you right now... Wow... I'm going to be a dad."

"And I'm going to be a mom... Roman we're going to be parents!"

"Wow..."

"So Roman... Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"That doesn't even matter to me... I will love this baby no matter what. I didn't think it was possible, but I love you even more than I did before."

Melody laughed a little.

"So you're really excited about this?"

"Yes! This is great news. When did you find out, and how far along are you?"

"I found out today and the doctor says that it's been at least two or three weeks. So basically... The last time we were together."

Roman laughed at the last part she said and winked at her causing her to blush.

"Yeah... I was sure of that."

"What's going on? You usually sit still when we video chat."

"I know, but I just found out the best news of my life... I'm going to tell Dean and Seth and then I'm coming home Babygirl. I can't wait to see you. I Love you... _**so much**_ Melody."

"I love you too Roman. I'll see you soon."

"Ok... Goodnight Melody, you need your rest."

"Goodnight Roman."

Melody smiled at him and blew a kiss at the camera to him before the video chat ended. After the video chat ended she wasn't worried about Roman being upset about a baby and leaving her. He was obviously really excited about being a dad. It seemed like he was just as excited if not more excited about the news than she was. She was excited, but at the same time she was nervous, she actually had a lot on her mind. How would teaching go while she was pregnant? How would she work once the baby was born? With Roman being on the road, would she pretty much be taking care of the baby on her own? There is a difference between teaching kids for a few hours and raising a kid of your own, she was already stressing about this. She didn't know the first thing about being a mom and she was worried about the kid growing up hating her. This was really stressing her out. She needed advice, someone to talk to that had been through this. The first person she thought about was her mom, it was late and she knew that her mom would be asleep so it wouldn't be a good idea to call. She sent her mom a text message and told her to call the next day. Melody remembered that the doctor said that stress wasn't good on the baby. Melody knew that she needed to get some sleep so she went to bed and relaxed the best that she could as she thought about something that one of her friends told her. They told her that she was capable of more than she thought, but at time it was important to have faith, let go, and let God take control over the situation. She had faith that God would keep her and Roman together, and she had faith that God would get her through this. She thought about all the single moms there were in the world, or moms that had husbands in the military and then she thought of something from the Bible.

 **"For I know the plans I have for you, "declares the LORD, "plans to prosper you and not harm you, plans to give you hope and a future." - Jeremiah 29:11**

 **"I can do all things through Christ he strengthens me." -Philippans 4:13**

Melody thought that these were verses that fit her life perfectly because so much has already come together for her. These were verses that she was already living by. She finally let go of all of her worries and felt at peace. She closed her eyes as she imagined what the future would be like in a little less than nine months now. She smiled as she imagined holding a baby and having Roman there with her, kiss her and then the baby. These were the last thoughts on her mind before she fell asleep for the night.

* * *

Roman left his hotel room and knocked on the two different doors to the rooms Dean and Seth were in. Seth wasn't happy about being woke up, but Dean was still awake.

"Roman... You better have a good reason for waking me up."

"I do... I have big news..."

Seth yawned and stretched.

"Couldn't this have waited until morning?"

"I'm not going to be here in the morning."

Dean and Seth both looked at Roman confused.

"What do you mean you're not going to be here?"

"Because I'm going home... I just found out a little bit of news that you guys might want to know."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok... What's the news?"

"I'm going home to be with Melody... I just found out... I'm going to be a dad. She's pregnant."

Seth's jaw dropped and Dean had a big grin on his face and pat Roman on the back.

"Alright! Congrats Bro!"

Seth's attitude had disappeared and now he laughed a bit and also pat Roman on the back.

"How long has she been pregnant?"

"She said two or three weeks."

"What does she think about it?"

"She's excited about it. She was worried with how I would take it. I'm going home... I've got to see her."

"Ok well god luck man... Tell Melody that we said hey and congrats."

"I will. See you guys."

Roman got on a plane. He would usually fall asleep when he traveled, but he was so excited that he couldn't sleep. It was after eleven at night when he video chatted with Melody, Roman had landed at five in the morning. Melody wouldn't be awake yet, Roman didn't want to go home just yet anyway. He wanted to get something for Melody and something for the baby. Since it was five in the morning, the only place Roman could think to go was a Walmart that was open twenty four hours. The good thing about it being so early was that normally no one would be up at Walmart this early so he wouldn't be surrounded by fans. When Roman went in, the first thing he did was look around for the baby area. Since it was too early to know if the baby was a boy or a girl he wanted to get something that would work for both. He stopped when he saw a small stuffed bunny, this would be perfect for a boy or a girl. Babies could snuggle up to stuffed animals when they went to sleep. He walked a little more and stopped when he saw baby blankets. There were blankets for boys, girls, and blankets for both. Roman finally decided to go with a small blanket with baby ducks on it. Roman had got Melody a stuffed bear before, this time he wanted to get her something different. He remembered her telling him that a turtle was her favorite animal. He looked around at the different stuffed animals there were. He was about to leave disappointed until he saw one at the bottom of the stuffed animal pile. This was the only stuffed turtle there was so he had act fast. He felt like he needed to make one more stop before he left. He went over to the flower part of the store and found a dozen roses. Finally he went to the checkout area and paid for what he had. He knew they would have a lot of things to buy to prepare for a baby, but he thought that what he had was a good start. He knew it was probably a good idea to have Melody come with him next time, she would have a better idea of things to get. Roman was quiet when he got home. He found a piece of paper and wrote something on it.

 _"I know we have a lot to do to prepare for this baby, but I'm willing to be here with you as much as I can to help you. I know we still have to get a lot of things for the baby, but this is a start. I was so excited when you told me you were pregnant. I've always wanted to be a dad. I guess you could say that I already have baby fever. I love you and this baby so much already." - Roman_

Roman made sure he was quiet when he got everything out of the bag. He quietly went into the room and saw Melody sleeping. There was a table on her side of the table, he quietly put the vase of flowers on the table, put the folded up baby blanket beside that and put the stuffed bunny on the blanket and the stuffed turtle on the other side of the flowers. He put the written note in the front so she would see it when she woke up. Now that he had everything on the table he turned his attention to Melody. She looked so beautiful and peaceful in her sleep. He couldn't help himself, he quietly and slowly crouched down beside the bed where she was laying, moved some of her hair out of her face and then gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. If he got in bed with her there was a chance that he would wake her up and now that she was pregnant she needed as much sleep as she could get. After he kissed her forehead he decided that he would lay down in the living room until she woke up. It was after nine in the morning, she woke up to sunlight shining in the room. Then she noticed something was on the table. She looked at the different things on the table. She read the note first and smiled. There were flower in front of her along with a stuffed turtle. Melody smiled at this, he knew that she loved turtles. She had a big smile on her face when she saw the stuffed bunny and baby duck blanket.

"Aw... Roman."

She turned over to look the other way and was surprised when she didn't see him. He had been here, but where was he right now? Melody got out of bed and started looking around the house.

"Roman?"

She turned the corner and saw him on the couch. Roman woke up when he heard her calling out his name. He looked at her as she came around the corner.

"Roman?... What are you doing in here?"

"I got home at about six in the morning and I didn't want to wake you up so I slept in here."

Roman's excitement returned when he saw her and rembered why he came home. Melody started making her way over to him, but he got up and met her halfway. He smiled at her as he picked her up and spun her around before planting a deep, passionate kiss on her lips. Once the kiss was over Melody laughed a little.

"Well good morning to you too."

"Oh that wasn't a good morning kiss... That was a hey I'm home and I just found out I'm going to be a dad kiss."

"Well welcome home then."

"Did you see what I left you?"

"Yeah... You got me flowers and a stuffed turtle, and you got the baby a bunny and a duck blanket."

"Yeah. I know we still have a lot of things to get the baby, but it's a start."

"You're so thoughtful already... You're going to be a great dad."

"And you're going to be a great mom."

Roman kissed her again and started rubbing her belly.

"I know I said this in the note I left you, but I'll say it again... I love you and this baby so much already."

Melody smiled and hugged him as she rest her head against his chest.

"Then I guess it looks like we've both got baby fever."

 **(To be continued. I spend way too much time up late on this. Thanks for reading. Review)**


	48. Chapter 48

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Forty Eight**

Roman could only stay for a few days because of WWE's demanding schedule. Melody was in the early stages of pregnancy so she could still work, but at some point Melody would have to take time off and she would be depending on Roman. Roman knew that he wanted to be a good husband and a good dad, he wanted to spend as much time with Melody as he could. He knew that when Melody had the baby that she wouldn't be able to work anymore because she would have to take care of the baby so he would have to work and send money so that she could get things for herself and for the baby. Melody made it to twelve weeks (three months) pregnant and she was starting to show her baby bump. She told Lisa the principal of the school, but she didn't tell any of her students. At the three month stage of her pregnancy, she was starting to show and the students noticed.

"Ms. Melody?"

"Yes Hannah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I have a question."

"What is it Hannah?"

"Well... My mommy's belly started getting bigger when she told me I was going to have a baby brother. Are you going to have a baby Ms. Melody?"

Melody laughed a little.

"Yes... I am."

"A boy or a girl?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have to go to the doctor in a few days to find out."

She noticed that Hannah seemed sad.

"What's wrong Hannah?"

"If you have a baby, that we won't get to see you anymore."

"Oh... Sure you will. It will just be a while. When I have the baby I'll have to watch over it until I can find someone to watch the baby for me while I'm at work. I love teaching, I'll be gone for a while when I have my baby, but I'll be back."

"Good. So I won't have to miss you that much."

Hannah came up to Melody and hugged her. Melody smiled and hugged her back.

"No... Hopefully not too long."

It warmed her heart to know that the kids at the school would miss her when she left. She honestly didn't know when or if she would be able to come back after she had the baby. She didn't want to have someone watch over **_her_** baby all the time because she didn't want the baby to grow up not knowing her. She wanted to be a part of the baby's life. She was also a bit worried with how much Roman would be involved in the baby's life. She knew that Roman had to work so that they could get the things they need, but she missed seeing Roman and he would probably have to work more once the baby was born. Melody had finally found a job and felt somewhat independent. Once she had the baby she wouldn't be able to work anymore and she would have to depend on Roman again. She knew that it was part of marriage for the husband to take care of the wife, but she didn't want to feel completely useless when the baby was born. Melody decided to go see her mom to see if she had any advice for her.

"Hey Melody, how is the baby doing today?"

Her mom puts a hand on her baby bump.

"Ok I guess."

"Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl yet?"

"Not yet. I'm going back to the doctor's for an ultrasound in a few days. I hope I'll find out then."

"So what brings you by today?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I had a lot on my mind."

Her mom could tell that something was bothering her.

"You're worried about how the baby will turn out with Roman on the road, you're worried about him missing out on the baby's life."

"Yeah... I miss Roman... A lot, but I know he has to work... For both of us."

Melody rubbed her belly as she said this.

"I'm also worried about how I'm going to work and try to take care of a baby. I really need your advice mom."

"You're just really stressed right now. It's really important that you don't get too stressed because that could be bad on the baby. You've found a way to survive on your own, but now you have Roman to take care of you too."

"I know, but I don't want to feel like I always have to depend on Roman for everything."

"I know... You get that from me. You like feeling independent, but you're married now and you're going to have Roman's baby. From what you've told me... Roman seems very excited about becoming a dad, he's already bought a lot of things for the baby. I don't think you have anything to worry about, Roman loves you, and this baby so much already. He would do anything for you, and this baby. As for your job, what are you going to keep my grand baby from me? I can watch over the baby when you're at work. I don't live far, and I would be happy to watch the baby during the day while you're at work. The best advice I can offer you is relax... Don't get too stressed, and let your husband take care of you. Even though he's not always here, he will find a way to take care of you. You don't have to go through this alone... When your dad left me, I had a hard time trying to raise you and your brother, but I had a bit of help along the way. I'm here for you whenever you need me."

Melody hugged her mom.

"Thanks mom. I'm sure that the baby will love you."

"The baby is going to be so spoiled by the baby's daddy and grandma."

She put her hand on Melody's belly again and rubbed it.

"Do you hear that baby? Your daddy and grandma are going to have you so spoiled."

Melody laughed and then hugged her mom.

"I love you mom, thanks for talking to me."

"Anytime baby. I love you too. If you ever need me I'm just a phone call away, and I live close by so come and see me whenever you need me."

"Ok. I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok. See you later."

* * *

A few days later Melody checked the mail and was surprised when she found an envelope. She hadn't really had enough money recently to buy anything for the baby and there was still a lot of things that she needed to get. She opened the envelope and saw a piece of paper inside. It was a letter from Roman. Usually when he had something that he needed to say, he would say it when they video chatted.

 _"Dear Melody, it seems like you've been very stressed over the baby. You've had to rely on paycheck after paycheck to try to get what you needed for the baby. I hope I can come home soon. I miss you,I love you, and I wish I could be there with you right now. Hopefully this will give you one less thing to worry about. You should be able to shop for some of the things that the baby needs, if you need more just let me know. I love you... and the baby very much. I hope this helps." - Roman_

Melody looked inside the envelope and also found four thousand dollars. Her mouth dropped open wide, this was the first time he had really sent her money. Melody knew that she would need a little help looking for what she needed for the baby, now that she had money, she would go with her mom to the store to see what all she could get for the baby. This would have to be after her doctor's appointment. Everything seemed to be going well. The doctor told her that there were no problems with the baby's growth, but reminded Melody to take it easy and to not get too stressed, to eat healthy, and get plenty or rest.

"Before you go, would you like to know the gender of the baby?"

Melody's face lit up and she smiled.

"Yes!"

"A lot of parents get excited about this... Ok... Mrs. Reigns, you're having a baby girl."

If it was possible, Melody's smile got even bigger.

"Thank you so much for letting me know."

"You're welcome. Same time next week?"

"Yes of course!"

Later on Melody and her mom go shopping for the baby.

"So mom... I found out what I'm having today."

"Oh... What are you having?"

"I'm having a baby girl!"

"Oh yay! You've been talking about what it would be like to have a girl."

"I would have been happy with a boy too, but I really wanted a girl."

"What did Roman want?"

"It doesn't matter to him. He'll love the baby no matter what."

"Have you talked to him about baby names?"

"Not yet... I haven't told him if it is a boy or a girl yet, I want to surprise him later. I can already bet... She's going to be a daddy's girl."

"Unless she's a grandma's girl first."

They both laugh until Melody's side started hurting.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine in a minute... The doctor said that it's part of the pregnancy... At least my morning sickness went away. Only now I've been moodier than usual and the occasional pain, but it's not too bad yet."

Her pain passed and they continued to shop. Melody didn't want to spend all of the money, she wanted to save some for if there was an emergency. She didn't doubt that Roman would send her more money if she needed it, but she still wanted to have money around if she needed it. While they were out, they bought the baby many cute outfits, little button up outfits, pajamas, summer and winter clothes, baby shoes. She bought baby shampoo, a few bottles, pacifiers, teething rings, rattles and other baby toys, plenty of diapers, baby powder and babywipes. She bought baby pillows, a stroller, high chair, one of those baby radios to listen to from different rooms, a car seat, a baby swing, a baby bounce thing and a baby walker. Before she left she saw a baby bib that said Daddy's girl on it, Melody had to get this. Melody was glad that she got a lot of the baby shopping out of the way. She had shopped for everything that she could think of. The one thing she forgot was a crib. Her mom helped her get all of the stuff in the house.

"Well Melody... I think you pretty much bought everything out of that store as far as baby stuff went."

"Thanks for coming with me, you really helped me today."

"You're welcome."

"I had a lot of fun today. We should do this more often."

Her mom held her back.

"I had fun, but no thanks... I think we have pretty much all of the baby stuff you need. I had no idea we would take that long in there. It's late... This old woman needs to go home and go to bed."

"Ok... I should probably get to bed too."

"Ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye mom. Love you, thanks again."

"You're welcome. Love you too... I'm getting too old for this."

Melody laughed a little and gave her mom a hug.

"You better get used to it... Soon you'll have a little granddaughter to keep up with."

* * *

Not long after her mom left and before she went to bed, she got back video chat request from Roman. She smiled and accepted his request.

"Hey Babygirl, how are you feeling today?"

"Ok for the most part."

"For the most part?"

"Yeah... I'm at that point in my pregnancy when I'm past the morning sickness, but I still get really tired, sometimes I'm in pain, and sometimes I get moodier than I should, but I still miss you."

"Oh... I'm sorry, did you have a bad day?"

"No not really."

"I miss you too Melody. I really wish I could be there with you and the baby right now."

Melody thought about the letter he sent her and smiled.

"Well you look ok now... There is that beautiful smile I love seeing."

Melody blushed as he said this.

"You are just... Too sweet Roman. I got your little surprise today in the mail."

Roman smiled at her and acted like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Melody laughed and smiled at him.

"Nice try... Seriously though. I can't thank you enough."

Roman was serious now.

"Well since I'm on the road a lot, I thought it was the least I could do to help you and our little miracle. Even though I can't always be with you, I just want you to know that I love you and the baby very very much."

Melody looked at her belly for a minute and rubbed it then looked back at him.

"We love you too Roman. Oh... Just so you know... You may be competing with my mom to see who spoils this baby more."

Roman laughed at this.

"You know me... I'm always up for a little bit of competition."

They were both quiet for a minute until Melody brought something else up.

"I think... It's time to start thinking of baby names."

"Ok... But don't you think we should know if it's a boy or girl first."

"Maybe... But I wanted to be prepared for a name for either one. If we had a boy, what would you want the name to be?"

Roman had actually thought about this so he had a name ready.

"If we had a boy... I like the name Luca... It sounds a bit like Lucas, but I like the sound of the name Luca better. What do you think?"

"I like it actually. Luca for a boy, most people go with Lucas, but I like the name Luca too."

Roman smiled at her.

"Ok... You pick the girl name."

"You may find this funny, but I kind of thought of a name that sounded close... For a girl... I like the name Lucy."

"Did you just now think of a name that would sound close?"

"No... I've been thinking of a name for about a week now."

"Ok... So the baby's name will either be Luca or Lucy Reigns."

"I got a lot of shopping done for the baby. Once again, thanks for looking out for us Roman. Now that I think about it... There is one thing I think I forgot... I was so busy buying clothes, diapers, bottles and all that stuff that I completely forgot to buy a crib. The baby will need a bed to sleep in."

Roman gave her a small smile.

"You leave that to me. Don't worry about a thing. It's funny you should mention a crib... I wanted this to be a surprise for later, then I got to thinking that you may have already bought a crib. Now that you say that you haven't I thought I'd tell you. I was a bit worried that the boys would be pissed off at me for building it for nothing, but the boys and I have been busy over the last day or s building a crib for the baby. I wanted to do something special, and have at least one thing built."

"Aw Roman that's perfect."

"So Melody... Here in two months, WWE is coming back around... I'm not going to be able to get off work, but in two months, would you be interested in coming to watch?"

"Of course, it's much cooler live than on tv."

"Ok great. You look tired... You need your sleep so I'll talk to you tomorrow ok Babygirl?"

"Ok. I love you Roman."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Melody blew a kiss to the screen before the video chat ended.

* * *

The two months go by and she is now out of school because of her pregnancy. She was now twenty weeks (five months) pregnant. She was halfway through her pregnancy. She still hadn't told Roman if the baby was a boy or a girl. He would sometimes ask but she told him that she would tell him at Raw. Since she was out of school now, she was pretty much bored out of her mind. Finally Roman and The Shield came to pick her up for Raw. She hugged Dean and Seth. Dean laughed a little when he saw her and looked at her belly.

"Well... It's definitely starting to show. Hey kid... We're all getting excited out here. Your Uncle Dean and Uncle Seth here waiting for you."

Melody laughed and then Roman hugged and kissed her. He gently rubbed her belly.

"Hey in there... Daddy is here."

Suddenly Roman freaked out and backed up a little.

"Woah! What happened?!"

Melody smiled and laughed."

"The baby just kicked and rolled around. The baby mostly responds to your voice, especially when we video chat. The baby heard you."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not all the time. I'm glad you're here."

"I know... It's been too long."

They kissed again before they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Ok lovebirds... Easy with the PDA. We need to get to the arena."

"Shut up Seth! This is my wife we're talking about. I haven't seen her in three months. If I want to kiss her, then I'm going to kiss her."

Melody giggles a little as Roman made his point. A few minutes later they were on their way to the arena. It was only about an hour drive to the arena. They still got there early enough so fans wouldn't bother them. Melody had been having strange food cravings, they went to the catering area where she got a mixture of a few weird things like a pickle and ice cream. Once Raw started, Roman had to do the opening segment, Dean and Seth stayed back with Melody. Dean spoke first.

"So Melody... You haven't told Roman yet, but will you tell us what the baby will be?"

"Only if you guys swear not to tell him."

"We won't... We just want to know... Boy or Girl and the name."

"Well we already decided that if it was a boy it would be Luca... Like Lucas, but... We're having a girl, and her name will be Lucy."

Now Seth was excited.

"Awesome! When is she due?!"

"May 23rd. I'm halfway there."

"Well we're happy for you and Roman... We're excited too."

"I don't think anyone is more excited than Roman. He's always telling me that he can't wait to be a dad... I'll be right back... I'm still kind of hungry, I'm eating for two now you know."

Melody was on her way back to the catering table, but first she had to pass through a hallway. There was no one in the hallway, but several doors. Suddenly after she passed one of the doors one of them opened and a pair of hands grabbed her. The next thing she knew she was sitting down tied to a chair. She was terrified as she heard that all too familiar psychotic laughter. It was Bray Wyatt.

"Well hello there Melody... Long time no see. You've been _**busy**_ I see."

Bray laughed again, this only made Melody more nervous.

"What do you want with me? I'm married now... If you are still trying to get me to be with you then you're wasting your time."

"My my... Aren't you in a fiesty mood. Things didn't work out with Summer, but I didn't bring you here to try to get with you. You're married now so obviously it's to late."

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"Revenge... If I can't have you... Neither can Roman."

Melody couldn't move and Bray put something over her mouth and she passed out. Then a camera cut to Bray backstage. Roman was still in the ring. The lights go out and everyone's attention turns to the screen. Bray's laughter is heard first before the camera shows Melody passed out and tied to a chair. Then Bray started singing.

"Rock a bye baby on the tree top, when the wind blows the cradle will rock. When the bow breaks the cradle will fall, and down will come baby, cradle and all."

Bray laughs again and noticed the shocked and anger look on Roman's face as Roman was getting out of the ring.

"Shh... Easy Roman... Mothers need their sleep, especially with a baby on the way... Don't worry Roman, I take _**good**_ care of both of them for you. We wouldn't want to upset her now would we, you shouldn't emotionally upset her. It's not good on the baby... Easy Roman... We wouldn't want anything to happen to your dear wife Melody... Or your baby, little Lucy now would we?"

Melody is still passed out and Bray laughs as he puts his hand on Melody's belly and rubs it. The video ends and everything goes black.

 **(To be continued. Hahaha I'm so evil ;) Another cliffhanger. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	49. Chapter 49

( **Thanks** **to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Really emotional ahead.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Forty Nine**

Melody didn't know what was going on. The last thing she remembered was Bray putting something over her mouth and she passed out. He did this so that he could do a promo. This was just for show. The audience enjoyed it just for show, but what no one seemed to understand was how real the situation really was. Once the cameras were off, something else snapped inside the head of Bray Wyatt. She woke up when she felt a rough yank on her hair.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty."

She panicked when she saw Bray right in front of her and she remembered where she was. Surprisingly Luke and Erick weren't in the room with her. Maybe they were sent to attack The Shield. She didn't know what was going to happen, she wasn't sure if anyone knew she was gone. She had told Dean and Seth that she was going back to catering. She didn't think much about because Bray was not an issue last time, that was be a use he was interested in Summer Rae. For some reason Bray was not with Summer anymore and he decided to target Melody again. Bray had mentioned that she looked a lot like Abigail. They must have been together, he must have obsessed over her and she left him because she didn't like him being possessive over her. She was still alive somewhere and it killed Bray on the inside not being able to be with her. Seeing Melody reminded him of Abigail and what could have been. He could have married her and had a family of his own. His jealousy towards Roman and Melody was getting to him. Losing Abigail messed him up emotionally and slowly mentally. He slowly reached that breaking point where he actually sank into insanity.

"Let me go!"

"You know I can't do that..."

"You can't keep me here."

"I can, and I will. See what I did there?"

"I don't find this funny at all. You need help! When are you going to get this through that psychotic head of yours? I'm married to Roman and I want nothing to do with you. Stop being so fucking obsessed with me!"

Bray laughed for a minute as he went behind her and started to untie her from the chair. Her hands and feet were still tied together so she wasn't going anywher. He slapped her in the face. She wasn't going going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She was more angry than afraid at this point. Bray laughed at her as she turned away from him.

"You don't seem to understand... This isn't about you. It's revenge for what Roman did to me. You were there, you saw what he did to me. He embarrassed me in front of the whole world. What Roman doesn't seem to realize is that when you play with fire, you get burned. Fire... It can destroy even the most beautiful things, the things that mean the most to you. I'm talking about the non material things that can't be replaced. I would love to play with Roman's mind and keep you from him so that I can be a better father than he will ever be. Now that I think about it, I would much rather see him suffer. My anger... My fire still burns inside of me. What could I do to make Roman suffer? What could be the worst thing to lose? A career, a house? No... The worst thing you could lose are the people that matter the most to you in your life. What better way to make Roman suffer... Than by taking away his future."

Once Bray was done talking, before Melody could say anything else, he hit her in the face again and pushed her on the ground. She was tied up so she couldn't use her hands to break her fall. Her hands were tied behind her back so the best she could do was land on her knees so she wouldn't land on her belly. She was actually scared and crying now. She cried out in pain when Bray kicked her. He meant to kick her belly, but she felt the breath leave her as he kicked her in the chest. She coughed as she struggled to breathe. She caught her breath and she cried out as he continued to punish her. He then finally did what she feared he would do. He kicked her hard in her belly. Melody screamed as her body shook in pain. Tears ran down her face as she looked up at him.

"You... **You heartless... Evil Bastard!"**

Bray then kicked her in the face to shut her up. She wasn't sure if it was her nose or her mouth that was bleeding, but she turned her back to him to hopefully avoid getting kicked in the belly again. There wasn't much of anything that she could do to protect her self. She saw him go around to her front.

"No... Please!"

Bray kicked her again in the belly. She was still hurting from the last time, but she was sure that he kicked her even harder than the first time. She coughed and cried out in pain again. There was nothing she could do... Bray was legit trying to kill her and the baby. She closed her eyes as tears ran down her face. She closed her eyes and was sure that Bray was going to kick her again. She was just laying on the floor crying and trying to breathe. Finally the pain was too much for her and she passed out again. On the outside of the room Bray had her in The Shield were looking for her in the hallway. They heard her scream out in pain and then nothing. Melody had passed out, but Bray wasn't going to stop. He was about to kick her again when suddenly the door to the room was kicked open. Roman was mad before, but now that he saw Melody lying motionless on the ground, all he saw was red as he charged at Bray. The camera crew followed them in there thinking this was all part of the show. The WWE Universe loved this side of Roman and thought that this rivalry had just become very personal. Roman jumped at Bray and gave him the hardest Superman punch ever. Bray was going to get up and Roman speared Bray and ran into a wall. Roman wasn't done, he picked Bray up by his hair and threw him up against the wall. Bray was having a hard time breathing now. He was sure that Roman broke his ribs when he was speared into the wall. Roman would not calm down as his fist hit over and over on Bray's face. Roman's knuckles were now busted and Bray's face was a bloody mess. This was not going to end unless Bray was locked up or dead. At this point Roman didn't care if he got locked up, he was going to kill Bray for what he did. Dean and Seth were busy checking on Melody and untying her as referees and other security tried to separate Bray and Roman. It was not happening, Roman was so enraged that he found extra strength in him and he broke through the referees and security and threw Bray against the wall again. Finally the situation got so bad that Triple H had to step in.

"Hey! Get them the hell out of here right now! Roman stop it!"

The situation got so bad that a few police officers came in and had to handcuff Roman and take him away.

"I will kill that Bastard Bray!"

Even though Triple H just came in the room he knew that this was not part of the show when he saw Melody laying on the ground. There had been a few issues with Bray in the past but WWE kept him around because he was entertaining. There was a secret camera in the room and he decided to watch the footage to see what had happened. Everyone had always said that Bray was crazy and out of his mind. Now Bray had actually become a threat to non WWE talent. Locking Bray is jail would do him much good so instead Triple H called someone and someone from an insane asylum came and put him in a straight jacket. Bray wasn't aware of what was going on until he felt the straight jacket on him. Then he looked over at Dean and Seth and then at Roman being put inside a police car and he laughed.

"How appropriate... I get locked up in an insane asylum, and Roman gets locked up in prison. Hey... If you're taking me... You might as well take Dean Ambrose too."

Dean flipped him off and Bray laughed as they took him away. Once some of the chaos died down Dean put his hand on Melody's shoulder and moved some of the hair out of her face. That was when he realized that she was bleeding. The WWE Universe booed when Roman was put in a cop car, but cheered when Bray was taken away in a straight jacket. Little did anyone know, this would be the last time

"Hey! Can we get some help over here? Hey! Help!"

A few doctors came over to check on her. Her nose and mouth were bleeding. She finally woke up when she felt someone touching her. She opened her eyes and freaked out as tears were going down her face. She was in pain and she was sure Bray was going to continue. Dean and Seth were nearby and Dean took her hand.

"Melody... It's over. We're here."

One of the doctor's there felt at her belly and that was when Melody screamed in pain. One of the doctors spoke.

"She's in a lot of pain... This could be very serious. Is she pregnant?"

Seth answered.

"Yes. Five months."

"We need to get her to a hospital right now."

Melody started crying, she would usually feel the baby moving around, but she didn't feel any movement at all.

"I... I can't feel the baby."

"I just called for an ambulance. The doctors there will be able to help better."

Dean grabbed one of her hands and Seth put a hand on her shoulder as Melody put her hand on her belly trying to make the pain go away. She cried as they tried to comfort her.

"I... I can't feel her moving... What if... He killed my baby?"

Seth started rubbing her shoulders and back.

"Hey... Let's not think like that. Just relax ok. Keep breathing, the ambulance will be here soon."

"Not soon enough."

"Bray is gone... He's not coming back ever again. Triple H had someone put him in a straight jacket and took him to an insane asylum."

Melody was in so much pain that she just now realized that someone was missing.

"Where... Where's Roman?"

Dean and Seth looked at each other not sure if they should tell her. It would just add to her stress. She noticed they weren't answering so she became a bit concerned.

"Where... Is Roman?"

Finally Seth sighed and took her hand.

"Triple H had him arrested. There were referees and security trying to separate them, and even when Triple H ordered Roman to stop he wouldn't. He was kicking Bray's ass worse than we've ever seen. He was going to kill Bray for what he did to you. So the only way to separate them was for Triple H to have him arrested."

An ambulance now arrived and started to take her to the hospital. Meanwhile Dean had a plan. He has been in many situations like this before, only most of the time he was the one behind bars. A lot of times Roman or Seth would have to bail Dean out of jail. It was so weird having it the other way around. Dean talked with Seth.

"Seth... You go with Melody, I'll work on getting Roman out of jail."

Seth nodded his head and got into the ambulance. At first the nurses wouldn't let him until Melody begged them to let him come along.

"Please... Let him come. He's my brother... Please don't make me go alone."

The nurses let him ride along but he would have to wait in a waiting room. Once Melody was in her room, they allowed Seth to come in. She was worried about losing the baby and was upset because Roman wasn't there with her. Seth didn't really know what to say to her so he just took her hand. Meanwhile, at a prison Roman was sitting down on a bench in a jail cell. The way he saw it, he shouldn't have been in that jail cell, he was only trying to protect his family, but the police were called only to breakup the fight before Roman killed Bray. They didn't know the reason why Roman acted the way he did. Roman wasn't going to stop this time. Bray had kidnapped Melody many times, each time it was because Roman didn't think Bray was going to do anything. The way Roman saw it, the only way this ended with Bray was if Bray was locked up or dead. The first thing Roman remembered seeing when he walked in the door was Melody on the ground with blood on her face. After that he pretty much saw only red and was about to end Bray for what he did. What Roman didn't know was that Bray had hit her in other places, not just her face. Roman was worried about Melody, and about the baby. He took things too far because of his temper and now he was in jail because of it. He didn't see what happened to Melody after he got arrested. The last thing he remembered seeing was Dean and Seth there with her and Bray being put in a straight jacket. He felt guilty about everything that happened. He was alone in his cell and let the silent tears fall down his face as he thought to himself.

 _"I'm a terrible person for letting this happen. I should have stayed with her. What kind of a husband am I? I don't have what it takes to be a dad. Melody and that baby deserve so much better than me... Dean and Seth care for her... They will take care of her. Who knows how long I'll be in here? I hope they will be ok. I couldn't protect her... Bray... He put his hands on my wife... He tried to take away my life... My future. He tried to kill them... He tried to kill Melody, and my little girl. I'm in a jail cell when I should be with her... I hope that Bastard Bray rots in Hell when he dies. He's lucky the police showed up when they did. I wasn't playing around this time... I was going to kill him. See look... There's that temper again... That's why I'm here in the first place."_

Back at the hospital, a doctor did an ultrasound on her to check on the baby. The baby had not moved. Melody had a few bruises on her from where Bray kicked her. The doctor told her that the odds of the baby surviving did not look good and that the baby only had a fifty percent chance of making it. Seth was still there with her and saw that she was upset. He also heard the news and went over to her, she wrapped her arms around him and cried the hardest she's ever cried. The doctor said that they would keep her for a week to see if the baby's condition improved. If not, after a week the doctors may have to do something that would cause her to have a miscarriage or else it could endanger her own life. It wasn't an abortion because she wanted this baby. The thing about being pregnant is sometimes when you want to have a baby, the baby doesn't make it. Roman would be crushed if he found out that the baby didn't make it. Melody was laying in bed in pain crying as her and Seth hugged each other. While Dean was on his way to try to get Roman out of jail, one of the prison guards came over to Roman's cell and was curious as to why he was in jail. Every prisoner had a story, he wanted to know Roman's.

"Hey... Let's hear your story... Why are you here?"

"For almost killing a guy."

"Ok... Is there a reason why you almost killed a guy."

"I have... A Damn good reason for trying to kill this guy!"

"Ok... Lets hear it..."

"Well first... Let me ask you a question... Are you married?"

"Yes, why?"

"Ok... Do you have any kids?"

Yes... What does this have to do with you?"

"Because you might be able to easily relate to me. So... The code of a police officer is to serve and protect right?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't you also agree that it is also a code for a man as a husband and as a father to serve and protect his family?"

"Yes of course."

"So you would do anything to keep your family safe."

"Yes."

"Ok... So here is my situation... You may or may not believe me from this point on... I work for WWE... That is World Wrestling Entertainment. There are certain rules in WWE that everyone has to follow... Like a WWE employee cannot put their hands on a non WWE employee. My wife... Is not a WWE superstar... And to top it all off, she's pregnant too."

"Oh... So you have a baby on the way."

Roman looked down at the ground.

"Maybe not anymore..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see every time we turn around, there is this crazy psychopath son of a bitch Bray Wyatt watching our every move. I'm not just calling him a crazy psychopath... He really is one. He kept thinking my wife was someone that he loved and he would somehow always end up alone with her and try to convince her to be with him. This time... Bray took things too far... When I finally find her, she is passed out on the ground with blood all over her face. I literally heard her scream down the hallway just a few seconds earlier... The sound of her painful scream will haunt me forever... Especially if anything happens to this baby... He tried to kill them... My wife and my unborn child. So when I see her passed out on the ground and I saw Bray... Something just snapped inside of me and I couldn't control myself. My fist just kept bouncing off his scull over and over again until I was pulled off of him and arrested. As I was being arrested I saw Bray being put into a straight jacket... His days in WWE are numbered... I hope he spends the rest of his life locked away and in a padded room in an insane asylum, and then I hope he rots in Hell for what he did to my wife... I still don't know if her and the baby are ok."

"Wow... Now that is a story... I can relate to you wanting to protect your family, but I can't let you go... You have to either wait for bail or for a courtroom to decide if you stay or not."

"I understand... You have to do your job."

The prison guard walks away. Roman is still worried about Melody and the baby. He sees sunlight coming through a window and looks out and up to the sky. There was nothing he could do, the situation was out of his hands. He got down on his knees, bowed his head, closed his eyes and said a prayer.

 _"Dear God... You have already done so much for me in my life. I know I have asked you for so much already, but I have to ask you for just one more thing... I want... I **need** this more than anything. God will you please just watch over Melody and Lucy for me? Melody is hurt and I'm worried about Lucy. Please God, just heal them, protect them... Do all of the things I can't do. Being in WWE is great and all, but nothing is more important to me than family. I just pray for another chance... A chance to be a better husband, a first time dad. I ask this in Jesus name... Amen"_

Roman did the symbol of the cross as he finished praying. Everything was out of his hands. A few minutes later, the prison guard came back around and unlocked his cell.

"Hey... You made bail... You are free to go."

Roman grabbed his stuff and was about to walk out when the guard stopped him for a moment.

"Just so you know... I have a bunch or respect for you... I probably would have almost killed a guy too if it meant keeping my family safe."

"Thank you."

Roman left the cell and went around a corner. Dean had a smirk on his face.

"Well... Look who the jailbird is this time. Usually when it comes to bailing people out, it's you and Seth having to bail me out, not the other way around."

Roman laughed a little and gave Dean a hug.

"Thanks brother..."

"No problem... Let's go see Melody... I haven't seen her since she was being put in an ambulance."

"How is she doing?"

"I don't really know, but when she was being put in an ambulance she didn't look too good."

"You didn't call or text Seth and ask him how she was?"

"No... Roman you know I'm not good at those things."

"Right..."

Dean and Roman got to the hospital and rode to the third floor. Roman was hesitant about going in her room. Would she be mad at him, or even want to see him after what happened? Dean noticed that he stopped and had to convince him to go in.

"Come on Ro... I know you feel bad about all of this, but you need to go in... She needs you."

Roman took a breath and nodded his head. He went into the room first and Dean followed. Melody wasn't asleep, but she had her eyes closed as she held Seth's hand Roman slowly made his way over to her and thanked Seth for staying with her Seth went over to a different part of time room and joined Dean. Roman could tell that she had been crying. Melody knew that Seth wasn't holding her hand anymore. She still had her eyes closed, but felt a bigger hand gently grab hers. She knew the feeling of his touch too well and opened her eyes to look at him. She gave him a small smile, she was glad that he was now here with her, but she was in a lot of pain and still worried about the baby.

"Roman..."

"Melody... I'm so sorry about what happened... I was out in the ring and I didn't know what was going on. I don't have to have the details... Bray hurt you, really badly. Then I lose my temper and almost kill Bray and get myself arrested. Thanks again Dean for bailing me out."

"No problem... Usually it's the other way around."

"And thanks Seth for being here with her... You guys care about her, there is no doubt in my mind that you guys would have taken care of her for me. Melody I'm sorry... I should have been there to protect you... You deserve better than me. Are you mad at me?"

"For getting arrested yes, but I'm just glad you that you're here now. There is no better than you... I don't want to be with anyone else... That's why I'm sitting here worrying about _**your**_ baby. And it's my fault for leaving the locker room by myself. We hadn't really had any recent issues with Bray so I thought it was ok to go by myself. I left the locker room to go to catering because I was still a bit hungry."

"No... It's not your fault... How was anyone supposed to know what happened... How are you feeling?"

"I'm in a lot of pain and I'm worried about the baby."

"How is she doing?"

"Wait... You know it's a girl?"

"Yeah sorry... Bray kind of ruined that for me too. How is she doing?"

Tears started to form in Melody's eyes as she pulled Roman in for a comforting hug.

"She's not doing well at all... The doctor said that she only has about a fifty percent chance of making it."

Melody started crying again at this point.

"Roman... Would you still love me if the baby didn't make it?"

Roman took his hand and wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her passionately forgetting that Dean and Seth were still in the room. Dean and Seth quietly stepped out to let them have their moment.

"Yes I will still love you... One thing I will _**never**_ do... Is stop loving you."

Roman knew she was in pain, but gently put his hand on her belly as he kissed her again. Both of them stopped when they felt something happen. Melody was actually in a bit of pain, but was surprised at this. Melody was now actually crying for a different reason as she smiled at Roman.

"Roman... Did you you feel that? She moved... I told you... She responds to your voice, she probably also felt your hand on my belly."

"Yeah... I felt her kick..."

"She's a fighter just like her daddy."

"If anyone is a fighter... It's her mommy. She's still fighting in there."

Roman smiles and takes a few steps to Melody's belly. He gently put his hands on her and started talking to her belly directing it to the baby.

"Hey Lucy... Daddy is here now... I'm really glad that you are still here with us. I just want you to keep fighting ok? Daddy is going to make a promise... To you and your mommy... Starting right now, I'm going to protect you, and be there for you. I want you to keep fighting baby... I want you in my life and I want you to know that Mommy and Daddy love you very much."

Melody smiled at this beautiful moment and they both felt a sense of relief as they felt her move again. Roman had his hand on her belly and he was almost sure that he could feel her little hand on the inside reaching for him. He smiled at this and kissed Melody's belly and put his finger where he felt her hand. Both Roman and Melody were relieved when they finally felt her move. Their hope was alive, the baby was still alive.

 **(To be continued. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	50. Chapter 50

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Fifty chapters wow and 120+ comments. Wow! That was a milestone I never thought I'd reach. The ideas for chapters just kept coming, but I am nearing the end of this story. The ending may be this chapter or there may be one or two more chapters coming. I would kind of like to end it on an even number. Fifty chapters to me sound better than fifty three. Maybe that is just me liking to even things out. I will be doing another story. Maybe not right after I finish this story, but the story I do will be called Sister of The Shield. It probably won't be as long as this story, but then again I didn't think this story could be as long as it is. I could surprise myself. Anyway... Enjoy and Thanks for reading.)**

 **Someone Special**

 **Chapter Fifty**

Roman and Melody were so glad when they felt the baby moving around, this meant that she was still alive and fighting to survive after the attack from Bray Wyatt. The doctors came in and were really surprised that the baby was still alive and moving around. The baby only had about a fifty percent chance of surviving when Melody first came in, now that she was moving around her odds of survival were much higher. Roman could still feel the baby moving around and kissed Melody's belly. Then he put his finger where he could feel her hand reaching for him.

"It's ok baby... Daddy is here now. I'm not going to let anything happen to you ever again. Mommy and Daddy love you very much, just keep on fighting so we can see you in a few months... Hang in there Lucy."

Melody was halfway through her pregnancy, she had already started taking time off from school because of her pregnancy. She wasn't really big yet, but you could definitely tell that she was pregnant. Now Roman went back up to Melody and kissed her. Melody smiled at him and held his hand.

"So... The doctors were really surprised when they saw that she was moving... They really didn't think that she was going to make it. They were saying that she only had about a fifty percent chance of making it. Now they're saying that she has about an eighty to eighty five percent of making it. I would still like it to be higher, but that's a lot better from fifty percent... It's you Roman... she reacts the most when you're around."

"I don't think so..."

"You don't?"

"No... that may just be a coincidence... I think more of it has to do with God watching over her. I was... so worried about you and Lucy... I was sitting in jail... there was nothing I could do. I sent him a prayer. I asked him to watch over both of you, and to protect you. I wasn't exactly sure how long I would be there, but a few minutes later Dean shows up and bails me out. It's amazing how fast God works... I got out of jail, and then Lucy starts moving around... I meant what I said earlier. I'm going to be a better husband and dad."

"You already are a good husband, you're going to make a great dad."

"You may think that, but the only way I can be a good husband or a good dad is by being here for both of you... I can't do that if I'm always traveling with WWE."

"You've been working hard for us... especially now that I'm not teaching. You do what you have to do."

"I will still work hard, but I've already missed out on so much of your pregnancy. Sure I may have provided money for you, but I wanted to be here with you."

"You make it sound like you want to quit."

"It's... crossed my mind a few times."

"You can't quit... I know how much WWE means to you, it's your whole life."

"No... it's only part of my life... Family is everything to me. It's important to not just provide for your family, but to also be there for your family. You've been alone for months since you became pregnant. I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you. I've missed out on half of your pregnancy... I'm not about to miss out on watching Lucy grow."

"Well I wouldn't just quit... we can work something out. I'm sure Lucy would love to watch her daddy kick butt in the ring... along with her Uncle Dean and Uncle Seth."

Roman thought about this. He would could already imagine seeing Melody and Lucy cheer him on at ringside or come to see them back stage.

"Well something needs to change... I don't want to go months without seeing you and Lucy. I miss you too much, and I want to be in your lives."

"Maybe you could... just do Raw and certain pay per views."

"I'll have to talk to Triple H about this next time I see him. He's still probably pissed off at me for nearly killing Bray. He had it coming... he put his hands on you, he hurt you and the baby... he tried to take my life, my future away from me. I wasn't just going to let it go. So... Triple H just had someone put him in an insane asylum... It's a shame... there was still so much I could have done to him... I don't even really have to kill him... I just want to kick his ass. The WWE Universe seems to love it."

"Maybe if Triple H brings him back... you make sure that he doesn't get anywhere near me again and that you want a match with him. What type of match would you want to have with him?"

"Hell in a Cell... I would have Dean and Seth out there because I know the rest of The Wyatt Family would be trying to get in the cell. I mainly want to try to focus on Bray... If Triple H lets this happen that is... It would be the battle to end all battles... the end of the war that's been going on between The Wyatt Family and The Shield."

"Sounds good to me... I think the WWE Universe would love it. I guess it all depends on what Triple H thinks about it."

* * *

The doctors keep Melody for a week and check up on the baby. She showed signs of improvement and the doctors said that they may only have to worry about problems at the time of her birth. The bruises on Melody's belly were healing up and she was released from the hospital. Since Melody wasn't teaching, she really wanted to travel with Roman.

"With you being pregnant, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be traveling, especially with how crazy WWE's schedule is. You need to be as rested and as relaxed as possible."

"I know, but I love the excitement of WWE. I get bored sitting at home now that I'm not working."

Roman thought back to the meeting that he had with Triple H. Triple H didn't like that Roman had lost his temper and tried to kill Bray, but he also realized that Bray had a few mental problems. A few weeks without Bray had really done something to WWE's ratings. Safety was WWE's number one priority so he was surprised when Roman talked about bringing Bray back. He wanted to challenge Bray to a match at Hell in a Cell to end this once and for all. Triple H agreed to this as long as Roman promised not to kill Bray. Roman also made sure that Triple H knew that Bray was to stay away from Melody and the baby. Triple H agreed to this. If Bray came anywhere near Melody and the baby, Bray would return to the asylum. The WWE Universe loved their crazy characters like Dean Ambrose and Bray Wyatt, but Bray was legit crazy and WWE had to watch him to make sure that he didn't go crazy and try to kill anyone. Roman also talked to Triple H about working only for Raws and pay per views until the baby was born. He had done everything that he needed to do, he had dominated WWE with The Shield and had even become WWE champion. There wasn't really much higher he could go, unless you count being WWE champion more than once. He didn't care about how many times he was WWE champion, he was just happy that he had been champion. He had done everything in his career. He didn't necessarily want to quit WWE. He liked his fans and loved teaming with Dean and Seth, but he wanted to live up to what he promised Melody's mom. If he had to choose between Melody and WWE, he would pick Melody. Triple H had talked him into working from time to time, he didn't have to be on WWE TV every week, but fans would still like to see him. Roman finally decided that since he was going to be a dad that maybe he would do WWE part time like The Rock, or The Undertaker, or Brock Lesnar. He wouldn't have to show up all the time and fans wouldn't get tired of him. After Roman's night in jail, realizing that he was going to be a dad, he realized that he had to learn how to control his temper so he could stay out of jail. With Melody around his temper died down a lot and he was a lot calmer. He was still a bit worried about Bray trying something with her again, but she had somehow convinced him to let her go with him.

"Please Roman...? I miss you. It's been really hard trying to get through this alone."

Roman had done this a few times to get his way, he hated having it turned around on him. Melody gave him the puppy dog eyes and stuck out her lip. Roman signed and rolled his eyes.

"Ok... You can come... I hate it when you turn that puppy dog eye thing around on me."

Melody smirked and thought to herself.

 _"Works everytime."_

She smiled, gave him a hug and kissed him. He gave her a stern look.

"But just so you know... when I'm not around Dean and Seth will be."

"What like babysitting?"

"If you want to look at it like that... we do have a baby on the way after all. Might as well have someone watch over both of them for me."

Melody rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Roman laughed at this and held her close while feeling her belly feeling the baby move.

"Still rolling around in there I see."

Melody laughed as she felt at her ribs.

"Yeah... sometimes she'll give me a good kick in the ribs. I think she wants to be like her daddy and be in WWE some day."

"Who knows, she may be some day."

Finally Melody made it to nine months. Dean and Seth were backstage with her one day at catering while Roman was getting ready for a match. Dean looked at her and laughed a little.

"You look like you're about ready to pop."

"Well... I am nine months pregnant after all... Her due date still isn't until May 23rd. I've still got about two weeks."

Seth looked at her and smiled. So Roman seems really excited. We're excited too... We'll have a baby Shield member running around soon."

Melody laughed a little and rubbed her belly feeling the baby move around.

"Yeah... Roman is really excited. It gets a little annoying, but it's kind of sweet at the same time... over the last few days Roman has been checking on me every few minutes to see if I'm ok. These nine months... it's definitely been worth it... All of the morning sickness, weird cravings, mood swings and false labor pains. I think the worst part was a few months ago when we thought we were going to lose her... all of the worry. She's pulled through and continued to grow. The joy and excitement of being a mom, and seeing the excitement on Roman's face being a dad, my mom about being a grandma, and you guys... She'll love you guys I know it. It seems like the good out weighs the bad."

Dean saw a watermelon on the catering table that hadn't been cut yet, picked it up, stood back and held it up and compared it to Melody's belly. Melody laughed at him.

"Dean... what are you doing?"

"Comparing your belly to this watermelon."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No! Don't be so sensitive... anyway, your belly is slightly smaller."

"Slightly?!... Seth slap him for me"

Seth went over and hit him in the shoulder. Dean only laughed at his and put away the watermelon.

"Aw come on... I was just kidding."

They were watching Raw backstage when Roman's music hit and they all turned their attention back to the screen. Roman was facing The Big Show. The action was back and forth. Roman had got beat down for a while and then at one point Roman started getting momentum back and Melody was getting really excited. Suddenly she felt a lot of pain and a rush fluid. She was embarrassed because she thought that maybe she wet herself, but when she stood up she felt it drip to the floor. Then she realized what happened, her water broke, the baby was coming. Her eyes went wide and she screamed. Dean and Seth jumped and covered their ears.

"Oh my God!"

"What?! Why did you scream?!"

"My water just broke... The baby is coming!"

Dean and Seth both went wide eyed and had shocked looks on their face.

"Don't just sit there do something!"

Dean got up and started running. Seth got on his phone and called for an ambulance

"Dean! Where are you going?!"

Now it was just Melody and Seth backstage. A few other superstars and divas heard the noise and made their way over to them. They were trying to get her to calm down, relax, and breathe. Melody looked at the screen and saw Dean go out. The person in charge gave Dean a look, he wasn't supposed to come out. Dean grabbed a mic and ran out to the ring anyway. Roman was still having his match when Dean ran out to the ring yelling in a mic getting the attention of both men.

"Roman!... Roman! You've got to come back here right now man!... It's Melody, your baby is coming!"

Roman's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. He only said one thing to the ref.

"Big Show wins ok... Count me out or whatever, I don't care. I've got to go."

The ref just calls for the bell and ends the match without really having a winner. Big Show just stood back and let Roman go. Roman ran up the ramp and in less than a minute Roman ran backstage and found Melody. Roman had to get past other superstars.

"Hey back up, get away from her!"

Roman made it to Melody's side right as an ambulance pulled up.

"Melody! I'm here Babygirl! Are you ok?!"

Melody took his hand and squeezed it.

"No I'm not ok! What kind of question is that! The baby is coming!"

Melody screamed in pain.

"I'm going to kill you! You did this to me!"

Triple H heard this and laughed a little and pat Roman on the shoulder. He had daughters of his own and had heard it all before.

"Classic!... Don't worry Roman, it gets better after this!"

Roman got in the ambulance with Melody and they were on their way to the hospital. Dean and Seth followed in the SUV along with a few WWE cameras. Melody wanted Roman to call her mom to let her know that the baby was coming. They were in St. Louis, Missouri, but Melody's mom told Roman that she was on her way, she wanted to see her grand baby and that he would get on the fasted plane she could to get there. Melody was put into a hospital room and Roman stood there with her. Dean and Seth got there, but the WWE camera crew thought the WWE Universe would love to see the baby once it was born. Melody saw a few cameras and it freaked her out, Roman saw Dean and Seth had arrived and Roman was getting annoyed with the camera crew and could tell it was upsetting Melody. She was in a lot of pain, but the baby wasn't coming yet. Roman yelled at the camera crew.

"Will you get out of here Please?!"

The camera crew backed away and out of the room, but were still filming. At this point Dean and Seth were there and were going to stand and guard the outside of her room. Seth spoke up when he saw a guy still filming.

"Hey!... Don't you listen?! He said get out of here! Show some respect! Give them some privacy!"

The guy was still slow to leave so finally Dean stepped up.

"I swear!... If you don't get the hell out of here right now, I'm going to shove that camera up your ass! Got it?!"

The guy then put his camera down, stopped filming and ran the other way. They had gathered a lot of attention from people that worked there. The camera crew stopped filming and left, they would come back in the morning and try again. Things were quiet after a few minutes. Dean and Seth were going to guard Melody's room, and Roman was going to stay by her side. Roman kissed her and held her hand as she squeezed his.

"So the doctor said the baby isn't coming tonight... I know you're in pain, but maybe try to get some sleep."

"I'll try."

Roman pulled up a chair and sat down beside her like he was going to go to sleep too, but he wouldn't. He held her hand and watched her go to sleep. He wanted to be awake for when the baby came. The next morning at about eight Melody woke up and smiled at Roman as she rubbed her belly. She could tell that he was tired. Dean and Seth had stayed up all night too guarding her room, making sure that no one other than doctors and nurses came in.

"Roman?"

Roman went wide eyed and became more alert even though he was tired and stayed up the whole night.

"What?! Is it time?! Do I need to call for a doctor or nurse?"

"No... Did you... Did you stay awake all night? You look tired."

"Nothing a little coffee can't fix... I stayed up all night to watch over you... So I could be ready if you needed me."

At one point Dean and Seth poked their head in to check up on them.

"No little one yet?"

"Not yet Dean... trust me... when the baby comes, you'll know."

Two hours passed by, it was about ten thirty in the morning. Dean was joking with Melody about how she probably was about as big as a watermelon, she grew a little more over night. Roman had left to go to the bathroom and Dean had her laughing. She would have pain come and go. Usually this pain lasted for a few seconds, but this time the pain wouldn't go away and it hurt worse than any of the other times. Roman came back and Melody screamed, he ran up to her.

"Roman!... It's time! Get a doctor or nurse!"

Dean and Seth were in the room and backed up as they saw doctors and nurses enter the room. Roman went back to her side.

"Take my hand! Breathe baby breathe!"

Melody was taking many fast and short breaths. The doctors backed away only for a moment to get blankets. Seth was walking around when he saw something that freaked him out and he passed out. Dean went up to pick Seth up off the ground. Roman noticed this.

"Hey! Don't be looking down there! That's _**my**_ wife!"

Dean laughed a little and picked up Seth.

"Seth you dumb ass!"

Dean laughed and actually took a sneak peek too because he thought he could handle it, but this actually freaked him out too.

"Oh Shit!"

Roman looked at Dean and saw him passed out on the ground too. He rolled his eyes and held Melody's hand. He was going to stay by Melody's side so he wouldn't freak out.

The doctors had to move Dean and Seth out of the way. Melody was in a lot of pain and breathing short breaths. A doctor was at the end of the bed.

"Get ready to push Melody!"

Melody's grip on Roman's hand tightened. She was in a lot of pain, and she was scared.

"Easy Melody... You can do this... Ready?"

The doctor told her to push. Melody was in a lot of pain and she pushed really hard letting out a scream.

"I can see the head!"

There was a nurse telling her to breathe and then someone told her to push again. Roman kept his attention on Melody.

"This is it! Push!"

Melody pushed again, screamed in pain, closed her eyes as tears came out of her eyes. Her cries weren't the only sounds in the room now. The cries of the baby were now filling the room as well. Melody was in pain and cried, but now she opened her eyes and saw her baby. When Roman heard the baby crying his attention was on the baby and the doctors. The doctors usually let the dad cut the umbilical cord. Roman was at a loss for words. Joy filled his heart and tears filled his eyes. The doctors instructed him on where to cut and he did just that. Before Melody or Roman could hold the baby, they took her away to check to see if she was healthy. Roman went back over to Melody now, kissed her and held her hand. There was a nurse still hanging around.

"Ok... the hard part is over... you're in a lot of pain, now you should rest. No more pushing... just breathe."

Melody and Roman both thanked the nurse. Melody held onto Roman's hand as she did try to rest for a while. There were several tests that they needed to do so it would be several minutes or maybe an hour or two before they would get to hold her. They would check her eye sight, hearing, reflexes, bones and internal organs. Roman and Melody were both kind of worried that something could have been wrong with the baby since Bray attacked her. After about an hour a doctor came in with the baby and handed her to Melody and told them that the baby had no health problems and that the baby was about twenty inches long and weighed six pounds and nine ounces. Melody had been waiting for this moment, she had a smile on her face and tears in her eyes as she held her baby for the first time. Melody wiped the tears from her eyes and then felt the baby grab onto her finger.

"Hey baby... Hey little Lucy. Mommy's here. Welcome to the world."

Lucy was looking around at all of the lights in the room and then right at Melody. There was an undeniable bond between Melody and Lucy. Melody felt nothing but joy and love, no more worries. Her life had been filled with loss, losing her dad and her brother was hard on her, but now she had brought life into the world. Being pregnant with a baby for nine months gave mothers an advantage, they get to bond nine months before the baby even comes into the world. Roman was so proud, he waited patiently as Melody had her moment. Melody looked over at Roman with the biggest smile on her face. She knew that he wanted to hold his little girl so she carefully handed her to Roman. Roman had been strong, but now he had tears in his eyes too as he held his little girl for the first time.

"Hey Lucy... I'm so happy that you're finally here and healthy. You're so beautiful... just like your Mommy. I'm just... so blessed. I can thank God for bringing you... both of you into my life. I have a family now. You and your mommy... are the best thing that's every happened to me, and I love you both very much..."

Roman looked over at Melody and saw her smiling and wearing her necklace and finished what he was saying.

"Always and Forever."

* * *

Melody's mom had showed up a few hours after Lucy was born and was excited to hold her grand baby. As for Dean and Seth... they were pretty much proud Uncles. Dean and Seth teased each other about passing out when she was being born.

"So... The great Dean Ambrose passed out seeing a baby being born."

"Shut up Rollins... You're a former WWE World Heavyweight Champion... How would it sound if people found out you passed out first."

Roman laughed at them.

"I can laugh and tell everyone that you _**both**_ passed out."

Dean and Seth were both quiet.

"I could tell everyone this... but I won't."

There was still a WWE camera crew around wanting to know if the baby had been born yet. Roman didn't want cameras crowding around Melody and the baby so he told one of the camera guys that he would do an interview for Smackdown. Jerry The King Lawler was usually on Smackdown so he asked Roman the questions.

* * *

"First off Roman how are you?"

"I'm doing fine Jerry."

"Ok... So the last time we saw you... you were in a match with The Big Show, and Dean Ambrose comes out and tell everyone that your baby was coming, but sometimes that doesn't mean right then and there. There were a few camera crews that followed you to a hospital to try to get a peek, but were run off. So Thank you for taking this time to answer a few questions."

"You're welcome... We just want a bit of privacy. I thought I would answer a few questions and let everyone know what's going on."

"Ok... so I think the question on everyone's mind is... Is the baby here yet?"

"Yes... She's been around around for a few hours now."

"Ok so it's a girl, if you don't mind me asking, what is her name?"

"Lucy."

"Ok... So how is your wife and Lucy doing?"

"The baby is fine, no health problems. Melody is a bit tired and in pain, but she's tough. She's more focused on the baby than her pain. I'm a dad now... Wow! I couldn't be anymore proud. I have a family of my own now."

"Just one more question Roman... I think a lot of the WWE Universe will want to know if being a parent will effect your time in the ring?"

"Of course... As a husband, and as a dad, you have to take time to be with your family... I made Melody, and Lucy a promise... I have heard a lot about how people have missed out of their kid's life because of their job... I don't want to be one of those dad... I love my fans... The Roman Empire has always stuck by me, but I've had a lot of time to think about this... I've dominated WWE with The Shield, and I've even WWE World Heavyweight Champion... You can't really get any higher than that. I think I've pretty much reached the highest point of my career."

"So... are you saying that your career is over?"

"Not necessarily... I wouldn't really call it the end of my career, just a turning point. No... my career isn't over yet. I just need time to my family. I won't be around every week, but I'll still be around... And you can..."

The crowd joins him on this.

"Believe That!"

Roman's music starts playing at the arena and people clapped for him. Melody was released from the hospital and they were on their way home. While Roman wasn't with WWE, he need to find another way of making money for the three of them. There was a report in a newspaper about a woman being attacked at a bar. This hit close to home for Roman because this was almost how he met Melody. The bar was looking for extra security to protect the people there. Roman decided to take the job, not just for the money, but because he liked to protect people. To Shield people so to say. The best part about taking this job is that it was close to home and that he could be with his family every night. It would be late at night, but he would still get to go home. Once Melody had recovered she knew it was time for her to go back to work. Dean and Seth were on the road a lot more, but they would hang out when they were in Florida everytime they had a chance. Her mom would sometimes come over. Roman would be watching over Lucy during the day while Melody was at school and Melody would watch Lucy when it came time for Roman to go to work. Just like Roman promised the WWE Universe, he would still show up for important WWE events like Summerslam or Wrestlemania. Roman watched over both of them, there were never anymore issues with Bray Wyatt. Bray much rather preferred working with WWE than sitting in an asylum if he messed with Melody and Lucy. Melody and Lucy would be at ringside and Roman would go over to them after a match and kiss them both. Both of their lives were complete, they were a family. Nothing was more important than family. Roman and Melody were so glad that they found each other, they had both found Someone Special.

 **(The End. I have really enjoyed writing this story. This last chapter was a bit long. I really hope everyone enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sometimes it's been really hard trying to write. Not because I've had writer's block, but because my mom has been fussing at me wanting me to get a job. I'm sure maybe someone kind of put this together... In a way I am Melody, my name is not Melody, it's just a name I liked, it's unique. There are similarities and differences... I am on the more artistic side of things, my mom thinks that my writing is a waste of time. All of the late nights I've worked on this story I think was worth it. My dad did actually die when I was in high school and he got me into WWE when I was really young. I do have a brother, he is still alive. I made Melody older. I am actually 21 and I made her 24, 25. That's a little closer to Roman's age... I pretty much only cared about music when I was in school. Some things never change. No I have never worked at a bar, been abused or tried to commit suicide. I just like making things a little dramatic, plus some people can relate to situations like this and feel something for the characters. I have never been in a romantic relationship and I have never met Roman Reigns... Maybe someday I will. I still live with my mom and I feel like she doesn't understand me. Really, thank you everyone that has read, faved, followed, and reviewed. I passed my goals, this is my longest, and most reviewed story. I will be doing another story. Maybe not right away, but I'm not going to let my mom discourage me. I like to write... so what if it doesn't make me any money, it's what I enjoy doing. The next story I do probably won't be as long as this one, but you never know. Ideas come and go. The next story I'll be doing is will be called Sister of The Shield. Keep an eye out for it if you liked this story ;) Thanks again for reading. Review.)**


	51. Chapter 51

**I know I already finished the story, but I was actually inspired by something cute that happened and thought I would make a little Bonus Chapter. This is it. So one Sunday, there was a guy at my church, he's one of the ushers, one of the guys that takes up the offering plate and helps with The Lord's Supper. Anyway, he's got a little baby girl and the cutest thing happened. She got the attention of a lot of people at the church and was calling out for her daddy. Da da. I thought that was so cute and decided to do this little Bonus Chapter. Also just a reminder, this would take place after Lucy is born. Roman is now a part time guy in WWE, he has a job close to home so he can stay close to his family.**

 **Someone Special**

 **(Bonus Chapter)**

Lucy is about a year old, Roman usually comes home in the early morning hours when Melody and Lucy are asleep. Roman would be tired when he would wake up, but he would always watch over Lucy when Melody was at school and at nights Melody would watch over her. Roman decided to take a job nearby so that he could help watch over Lucy and be with Melody. Roman had met Melody at a bar and he wanted a job where he still felt like himself so he decided to help out at a local bar and be extra security. His job was to make sure that no fights happened and if they did to break it up. There would be times when guys would try to make a move on women, and the women couldn't really do anything about it. Roman was there for other people's safety. At times he wished something would happen because it got pretty boring just standing around. The excitement happened when he would have to separate men from women that didn't want other guys bothering them. He enjoyed breaking up fights, he liked it when something interesting happened, but he mainly wanted to make sure that everyone was safe. With Roman around, there weren't really any issues at the bar that he worked at. It hit close to home for Roman, he had met Melody at a bar, she had almost been raped and he wanted to make sure that nothing like that happened to anyone. Roman pretty much fell for Melody the first moment he laid eyes on her. He had to be careful because he did have a family now. Roman would come home in the early morning hours once the bar closed. Roman had a family picture done with Melody and Lucy. He always kept a picture of them with him in his wallet. Basically they were always asleep when he came home and at times he wouldn't get to see them. Melody would sometimes take Lucy to her mom's house and Melody would have to go to work early in the morning. He would get to see them, but still not really get to spend time with them. Melody learned real quick that having a baby changes everything. Melody had to feed Lucy, bathe her, change her diapers, and give her constant love and attention. It would really take it's toll on her sometimes.

It was about two in the morning on a Saturday. Saturdays were really her only days to sleep in since she had school all through the week and church on Sundays. Melody hadn't felt well all week, but not sick enough to stay out of school. It was really just her allergies bothering her. It was two in the morning and Melody woke up to the sound of crying. Her eyes shot open and her attention went to the crib not far from her bed. She coughed for a moment and looked at the clock. She sighed and slowly got out of bed, her back was killing her. She made her way over to the crib where Lucy was and picked her up.

"Shh... It's ok Lucy. Mommy's here."

Melody didn't smell a dirty diaper, but felt a wet diaper.

"Oh... You need a diaper change."

Melody took a few minutes to change Lucy's diaper and then held her for a while. Lucy hadn't stopped crying since she woke up.

"Ok... maybe you're hungry."

Melody held Lucy in one hand and went to the kitchen to get her a bottle. It took a while to get the bottle ready since she had to hold Lucy. She gave Lucy the bottle, but Lucy pushed it away and kept crying. Melody thought that maybe she wanted her pacifier and grabbed it, but Lucy didn't want that either. Melody grabbed her bear, but Lucy wouldn't take it. Now Melody was starting to get worried. Maybe there was something wrong with her. Maybe she was sick. Melody grabbed a thermometer and checked to see if she had a fever. She wasn't. If she was sick, then she probably would have had a fever. Maybe she had a bad dream. Melody couldn't figure it out, she held Lucy in her arms and tried to rock her to sleep, but she kept crying.

"It's ok Lucy. I'm here... I don't know what else to do."

Melody knew it was early in the morning, but she didn't know what else to do so she called her mom and hoped that she would pick up. As Lucy was crying, Melody wasn't completely sure, but she thought that she may have heard her say Da Da. Lucy hadn't said her first word yet so Melody thought she was just hearing things. Her mom picked up the phone, but wasn't really happy about it.

"Melody, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I'm sorry mom. I just really need help right now. Lucy won't stop crying. I've done everything I can think of."

"What all have you done?"

"I've changed her diaper, tried to feed her and give her a pacifier, I've tried giving her a bear. Then I thought something may be wrong. She could have been sick, but if she was sick then she probably would have been running a fever, but she wasn't. She could have had a bad dream and I've tried to rock her to sleep, but she just won't stop crying. I don't know what else to do mom. I need your help mom, please."

"You know I would love to help you. I think you've done just about everything that you can do. I would come over to help if I could, but I haven't felt well in the last few days and the last thing that needs to happen is me getting you or Lucy sick. I'm sorry Melody, I wish I could help."

"Oh well... thanks anyway mom."

Melody ended the call and still held Lucy in her arms as she continued to cry. What could she do? She sat and rocked Lucy in her arms and hoped that she would stop crying and eventually fall asleep. Roman came in and heard Lucy crying and heard Melody talking to her.

"It's ok Lucy... It's ok, I'm here. I don't know what else to do. I wish I knew what you wanted."

Roman came in the room and saw that Melody was tired. She was still rocking Lucy as she cried.

"Thank God, you're home."

"Rough night Babygirl?"

"Yeah... I've tried everything. She just won't stop crying. I don't know what to do."

"Here, let me see her. Go lay down Melody."

Melody carefully hands Lucy to Roman.

"Come here baby... What's the matter Lucy?... What's wrong Little Lulu?"

Lucy's crying wasn't as loud as it was before. She had tears going down her cheeks, but opened her eyes and realized that her Daddy was holding her. He had her in his arms and was slightly bouncing her as he gently pat her back.

"It's ok Lucy... Little Lulu. Daddy is here now. Daddy is going to make everything ok Lulu. Shh... it's ok now. Daddy's got you."

Roman gently took his hand and wiped away her tears. He did the same to Melody when she needed him. Lucy had stopped crying now and Melody had a look of disbelief on her face.

"Unbelievable... that's the first time she's stopped crying all night."

"I guess she just wanted her Daddy. You can go back to bed Melody, I've got her."

Melody smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks Roman, you're a lifesaver."

Melody gave Lucy a kiss on the head before walking away. She didn't want to go back to bed just yet. She watched from behind a corner as Roman had a time to bond with Lucy. Roman was talking quietly and Lucy's eyes were wide and focused on him. Melody could hear a certain playfulness in his voice as he talked to Lucy.

"Shh... It's ok Lucy. Daddy's here now. Everything is ok now. Why are you giving Mommy a hard time? You just wanted to see Daddy right? Dads are more fun. Hey... I know it's late, but how about we have some fun? Ok Lulu... Daddy's gonna get your belly... Daddy's gonna get your belly."

Roman smiled and made a few faces at her as he ticked her belly. This got a laugh out of Lucy. Roman smiled and held her close as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah... there's my Lucy... My Little Lulu. You know Daddy loves you very much right? Daddy loves you, and your Mommy with all of his heart. You and your Mommy are the best things that has ever happened to me. It's really late, but Mommy and Daddy don't have to work tomorrow. Tomorrow we can all play and just be together. This is why I love the weekends. I love you Lucy."

Roman kisses her again and starts tickling her belly. Melody watches from behind a corner, loving this little moment between a father and his daughter. Lucy gave him a toothless smile and laughed. Then they were surprised when they heard something else Roman held her up in the air like an airplane and Lucy laughed and said Da da. Roman had the biggest smile on his face because this was Lucy's first word and Melody heard it too and then came back into the room. Roman smiled at her and then saw Melody come back in the room.

"Did you hear that? She said Da da."

"I did... Say it again Lucy. Say Da da."

Roman joined in.

"Say Da da."

Lucy was smiling now because her Mommy and Daddy were here with her, but she didn't say Da da. She just smiled and laughed. Roman was overjoyed. Da da was Lucy's first word. It was times like this that he loved being a dad.

Melody smiled at them.

"I knew she would be a Daddy's Girl. She smiles a lot, but she smiles the most when she is with her Daddy, and Da da was her first word."

Roman looked at Melody.

"Does that bother you?"

"No... not at all. I think it's adorable. She loves her Daddy, Da da was her first word."

"And Da da loves his little Lulu."

Melody smiled at him and then looked at Lucy.

"Lulu?"

"Yeah... It's another name fore Lucy."

"I like it. Lulu is going to grow up being a total Daddy's Girl."

"Yeah... but I already know... she's as beautiful as her mom. I know... the day will come when boys will start coming around. Who knows... maybe one day she's want to be in WWE. Even if she doesn't that's fine... Just don't grow up on me too fast ok Lulu?"

"Lucy gave him a smile, but then a few seconds later she yawned."

"Looks like someone is getting sleepy. Did you have a bottle for her?"

"I did, but she didn't want it earlier. We could try again."

"I'll try it again. You said you haven't been feeling well. Go get some rest Babygirl."

"It's just allergies, and you just got home from work. You should be the one getting rest."

"I'll be fine. I'll try to give Lucy a bottle and she should go right to sleep. She looks a little more tired now."

"Ok."

Melody goes to lay down. Roman feeds Lucy the bottle until she falls asleep. Roman then quietly and slowly comes back into the room so he doesn't wake her up. He gives her one more kiss before he slowly and carefully put her in the crib. He covered her up and put her bear beside her. Roman then made it to bed. Melody had dozed off a little, but woke up again when Roman joined her in bed.

"Sorry... did I wake you up?"

"I dozed off a little, but I wasn't asleep. So Lucy is ok? She's asleep?"

"Yeah she's asleep, she fine now."

"Roman... Do you think Lucy loves me?"

"Yes! I'm sure she does."

"It did bother me a little at how she was just crying with me, but then stopped crying when you got home."

"I think maybe she just missed me. She was excited to see me, and maybe she was tired of crying. You've done everything to take care of her. You're a good mom."

"And you're a good dad. You must be the better parent... you always seem to get her to stop crying... Maybe she loves you more."

"I don't think so. I think it's just a coincidence that she stops crying when I'm around. I don't think she really knows what love is yet. Don't be thinking bad about yourself just because you couldn't get her to stop crying. You're a good mom, when she gets a little older, she'll appreciate what you've done for her." I'm the one that needs to be worried. I still sometimes get caught up with WWE."

"That's what makes you exciting. When Lucy gets older, I'm sure she would love to see you win a match. Like you said, she may want to be in WWE one day. I don't think she would love you any less for not always getting to see her. She would miss you like I do, but you do what you have to do. We can do this... our marriage can last, and we can take care of Lucy."

"I'll tell you something that needs to change though."

"What's that?"

"We need more fun weekends. We need family fun time."

"What can we really do? Lucy is so little."

"We could go to the park... We could go down a few slides with her... or push her in those little baby swings."

"Aw... little pictures would be perfect. When can we do this?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sure. You said that Dean and Seth were in town too... Maybe Uncle Dean and Seth can come with us. I'm sure Lucy would love to see them."

"Dean's not really into that cutesy family kind of stuff, but he does have a soft spot of Lucy, and Seth does too. I'll call them tomorrow and see if they want to tag along. The Shield is family too, but you and Lucy... are my whole world."

 **The End? Again, this part was just a little Bonus Chapter. I don't really have much of anything else for this story. Unless someone has any ideas, or is this a good end? I have an idea for a different story in my head, but I still haven't posted the first chapter. The next story I do will be called Sister of The Shield.**


End file.
